UNIVERSO PARALELO
by luis carlos
Summary: ¿Nuca se han preguntado cómo serían los personajes de South Park con una aptitud totalmente diferente a la "normal"?, pues en esta historia, los chicos de un universo paralelo son TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES a cómo lo son en la serie y en otros fics ¿y como reaccionaran los chicos "normales" cuando se topen con ellos?, pues descúbranlo. Lemmos más adelante y posibles enfrentamientos.
1. Chapter 1

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia un poco… bizarra XD, que se trata de un universo paralelo en donde los chicos tienen comportamientos y aptitudes MUY DIFERENTES a como lo son en la serie y en otros fics, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LO "MISMO" DE SIEMPRE**

Era un día "normal" en el pueblo de South Park en donde nada "especial" ocurría, pero en una parada de autobuses dos chicos muy particulares estaban hablando de un tema.

-¡No es cierto judío estúpido!- grito molesto un… pelinegro alto y algo delgado con un gorro gris de pompón negro, con un saco negro abierto muy largo que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas pantalones grises, una camisa negra que en el pecho tiene la cara de Edgar Alan Poe, una especie de bastón de color negro y tiene maquillaje pálido en la cara, con negro en los parpados y los labios.

-¡Si es cierto emotivo de mierda!- le dijo molesto un judío que es mucho más bajo que el pelinegro, pero parece bien fuerte con un afro pelirrojo rebelde con una chaqueta naranja abierta con las mangas arrancadas, mostrando una camisa blanca que dice "cosa de Jersey" unos jean verdes desgatados y en sus muñecas tiene unas bandas (NA : de seguro pensaron que eran los mismos de siempre ¿verdad? XD).

-¡Que no es cierto maldito enano pelirrojo!- le dijo aún molesto el pelinegro.

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!- siguieron discutiendo así durante unos segundos, hasta que un castaño gordito y un rubio bien peinado se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Ahora por qué mierda están peleando?- pregunto hastiado el rubio que tiene un elegante traje anaranjado y con una pequeña lima se hacía manicure en su mano izquierda.

-De que este judío pendejo dice que la señora Garrison se volvió hombre de nuevo- dijo un poco menos molesto el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos chicos, deben dejar de pelear entre sí, eso no es bueno- les pidió amablemente el gordito, que tiene una camiseta roja con rayas verticales amarillas.

-A ti nadie pidió tú opinión gordo de mierda- le dijo molesto el pelirrojo y eso intimido al castaño que agacho la cabeza.

-¿Y solo por eso discuten?, oh cielos a ustedes les gusta perder el tiempo- les dijo el rubio aun haciendo manicure pero ahora en su mano derecha.

-Kenny tiene razón chicos, no deben perder el tiempo en pelear, deberían de aprovecharlo para mejorar su relación de amigos- les aconsejo el gordito.

-Cállate Cartman- le dijeron el pelirrojo y el pelinegro molestos al mismo tiempo y l castaño solo jugaba con sus pulgares de forma nerviosa, pero luego de unos segundos llego el autobús de la escuela.

-Buenos días chicos, por favor suban- les pidió amablemente la conductora del autobús.

-Ya era hora- dijo desagradecidamente Kenny mientras se subía al vehículo.

-Gracias señora Crappty- le agradeció el gordito mientras era seguido de Stan y Kyle que siguieron discutiendo.

Ya en la escuela, todos los alumnos estaban preparando sus cosas para el inicio de clases, pero ciertos rubios hacían comentarios indebidos a las chicas.

-Que buen culo tienes preciosa- dijo de forma lujuriosa y sin vergüenza un rubio claro bien fornido con un chaleco de cuero negro abierto con la capucha baja, con una camiseta gris que tiene de símbolo en el pecho la cara de un bulldog furioso, unos jean grises con rotos en algunos lados, unos guantes negros sin dedos, botas negras con punta de metal, su voz es ronca, una mirada intimidante y tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara (NA: como la de Gohan en el futuro de Trunks).

-Bu-Butters… que vergüenza- le dijo sonrojada un chica rubia rizada muy bien vestida con unos lentes delgados y unos libros.

-Ya eh dicho un putón de veces que me digan Leo- dijo ya molesto el rubio y con su voz ronca intimidaba a varios de las estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

-Pe-perdón- se disculpó un poco asustada la rubia.

-Bueno si quieres pedir perdón… solo hay una forma de hacerlo- le dijo el rubio recuperando su semblante lujurioso y sin vergüenza.

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamo la rubia para enseguida alejarse del rubio lo más rápido posible.

-Ya me la cogeré algún día- dijo seguro el rubio claro.

-Como me gustaría que fuera como la ¡PUTA! de Wendy- dijo algo desilusionado un rubio un poco alto y delgado con una chaqueta de jean verde oliva.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo otro rubio de ojos verdes con rosa, con una camiseta gris de mangas cortas, una cadena como un cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

-Hablaban de mí chicos- les dijo seductoramente una pelinegra con ropa MUY provocativa y tiene una boina rosa en la cabeza.

-Hola muñeca- le dijo seductoramente un rubio rizado con una camisa y jean ajustados y sin ninguna vergüenza le dio una nalgada a la pelinegra que solo rio coquetamente.

-No abuses Bradley, recuerda que ella es mi principal- le dijo Leo para luego coger por la cintura a la pelinegra apegándola a su cuerpo y dándole un beso tosco en los labios, que ella correspondió enseguida.

-¿Me extrañaste cariño?- le pregunto la chica luego de romper el beso.

-Desde ayer preciosa- le dijo el rubio de forma seductora.

-Ya Leo, deja un poco para nosotros- le dijo en forma de un falso puchero otro rubio que es bajo y un poco menos fornido que el rubio claro, tiene el cabello un poco largo, con un cigarrillo en la boca con un saco gris, unas gafas negras al igual que su gorro y Jean que tienen rotos.

-No te que quejes Philip, ayer también la tuviste toda la noche- le espeto el rubio de la cicatriz.

-Como sea- le restó importancia el rubio menor para luego dar una calada a su cigarrillo, pero de repente un haz de luz clara se formó y de este salió alguien.

-Hola chicos- saludo gentilmente un pelinegro alto con un elegante traje blanco una cadena que tiene una cruz de plata, de ojos azules claros y una gran sonrisa honesta en la cara.

-Ah… hola Damien- le saludo de mala gana el rubio más pequeño (NA: ¡SORPRESA! XD en este fic como todos son contrarios a lo "normal" Damien no es el Anti-Cristo, sino que es como la reencarnación de Jesús o algo así XD).

-¿Cómo se encuentran todos?- les pregunto aun amablemente el pelinegro.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ti- le espeto descortésmente Wendy.

-Oh me alegro, ¿pero por qué Bárbara estaba corriendo por los pasillos?- les pregunto refiriéndose a Bebe.

-Porque esa perra aún no cae ante mí- dijo algo molesto Leo y el pelinegro lo miro de forma desaprobatoria, pero no fue el único que escucho eso.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste perra, idiota?!- pregunto molesto Kyle que se les acercaba junto con sus amigos.

-A Bebe, ¿algún problema?- le pregunto burlón y desafiante el rubio de la cicatriz e hicieron el ademan de pelearse, pero Damien uso sus poderes de… santo para separarlos.

-Ya chicos, saben que es muy malo que peleen entre sí- les dijo calmadamente el pelinegro.

-Como sea- dijeron aún molestos el rubio de la cicatriz y el pelirrojo.

-Algún día voy a cogérmela a ella pelirrojo idiota- le dijo burlón Leo y junto con su Team se empezaron a retirar, el judío se enojó más de lo que estaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Cartman le puso una mano al hombro.

-Ya Kyle, no te dejes molestar de Leo- le dijo amablemente.

-Es que ese maldito bastardo y sus lame culos… ¿Cuándo van a aprender que Bebe debe ser mía y de nadie más?- preguntó aun molesto el judío.

-Oh cielos… hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso- dijo hastiado Kenny para luego coger IPod y empezar meterse en algunas páginas.

-Kenny tiene razón, pelear por una chica o por el amor son solo pendejadas conformistas- espeto Stan de forma desaprobatoria para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Sí claro. Lo dices desde que Wendy rompió contigo y se volvió una puta y te volviste una gótico llorón- espeto burlón el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- le pregunto molesto el pelinegro e hicieron el ademan de pelear.

-Hay van de nuevo…- espeto hastiado Kenny, mientras que Cartman miraba nervioso todo eso mientras sus pulgares sus manos estaban juntas y sus pulgares se movían rápidamente, pero…

-¿Ahora por qué carajos van a pelear ahora?- pregunto la voz monótona de… un rubio de ojos verde oliva con expresión neutra en la cara con un abrigo verde seguido de un pelinegro un poco parecido a Stan y de un castaño y un afroamericano.

-Bu-bueno, es que e-ellos estaban discutiendo sobre que Wendy es una puta- les dijo entre aliviado y nervioso Cartman.

-Nunca aprenden…- dijo de forma aburrida el rubio menor.

-¡Oh cielos, debe ser mucha tensión para ustedes AH!- exclamo alterado su amigo pelinegro, que tiene una camisa azul mal abotonada, se notaba alterado y se jalaba las coletas de su chullo azul.

-Ya Craig, te eh dicho que no debes preocuparte por los problemas de los demás- e trato de tranquilizar su rubio amigo.

-Tweek tiene razón, no debes preocuparte por eso, debemos preocupar nos más en cómo evitar reprobar el examen que toca hoy- dijo con cierta preocupación el afroamericano.

-Hay Token, si hubieras estudiado cómo te dije ayer, no te resultaría difícil hacer ese examen- le regaño el castaño medio serio y medio divertido por el comportamiento de su amigo y este solo hizo un puchero, pero luego sonó la campana de inicios de clases y tuvieron que ir a su salón de clases.

Ya en el salón de decimo B, casi todos estaban reunidos, Damien le hablaba a Philip sobre la paz, la moral y ese tipo de cosas, pero el rubio apenas si le prestaba atención, mientras que Leo junto con sus amigos y su primo Jack planeaban como mortificar a lo demás con alguna broma de mal gusto, mientras que Wendy coqueteaba con los chicos, especialmente con Trent y sus amigos que se sonrojaban por los comentarios de la chica, mientras que Craig decía algunas de sus… "incoherencias" a Tweek y este solo tiene un semblante neutral diciéndole que todo era solo idea suya y que no que no debía preocuparse, mientras que Token hablaba emocionadamente con Clyde de algún tema y este solo se limitaba a escucharlo y riendo por lo que le decía su amigo, mientras que Gary escuchaba rock pesado de un MP 3 mientras movía su cabeza y los pies al ritmo de la música, mientras que Stan escribía poemas sobre la muerte y lo poco que vale la vida como todo un gótico que es mientras que Kyle le hacía burla o mofa y Cartman le decía que eso no es correcto, mientras que Kenny solamente se dedicaba a hablar por celular tratando de no prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras que Christofer hablaba con Gregory de algo, mientras que Luis Carlos estaba estudiando con entusiasmo unos libros de forma muy responsable (NA: todo lo contrario a mí yo normal XD).

-Buenos días chicos- dijo amablemente la señora Garrison entrando al salón.

-¿Viste colorado idiota?, te dije que ella todavía era mujer- espeto Stan a Kyle y este gruño molesto.

-Buenos días señora Garrison- dijeron amablemente Cartman, Damien, Chris, Trent y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Manada de idiotas- espeto de forma desaprobatoria Gregory, que estaba un poco sucio de tierra, con una camiseta naranja desgastada con las mangas recogidas, despeinado y pantalones militares.

-No tiene nada de malo ser amable Greg- le dijo Chris, tiene su cabello marrón bien peinado y al igual que Kenny y Damien tiene ropa fina. El rubio bufó molesto cuando le dijeron su nombre así.

-Espero que haya amanecido bien- continuó saludando la señora Garrison.

-Con estar aquí, ya se me arruino el día- le dijo burlón Leo sacándole unas risas a otros estudiantes.

-"No-no empieces"- le dijo un poco molesto su otra personalidad en su mente con su voz… aniñada (NA: en este fic la otra personalidad de Butters es obviamente gentil y considerada).

-No es el momento para que empieces Leo- le dijo un poco molesta la profesora y el rubio le hizo el ademan de mandarla al carajo con su mano- bueno entonces por favor comencemos- dijo para iniciar las clases.

-Otro aburrido día como siempre…- espeto hastiado Kenny.

Fin del capítulo

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia y la personalidad que les puse a todos XD, y por cierto… ¿debo hacer que las personalidades de los adultos cambien también? ¿Oh solo cambia las de algunos y las del resto siga igual?, también necesito de ayuda para la personalidad de Kevin, Jimmy y Timmy y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en mis otros fics :D**

**Posdata: creo que en los siguientes días voy a subir los primeros capítulos de mis otras historias.**


	2. Cha 2 lo mismo de siempre, parte 2

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: LO "MISMO" DE SIEMPRE, PARTE 2**

Ya siendo la hora del almuerzo, los estudiantes de décimo grado B se dirigían a la cafetería, pero en el camino Leo junto con su Team molestaban a todos los alumnos que se les cruzaban por el camino, mientras que Cartman, Damien, Trent y sus amigos les trataban de ayudar a los estudiantes que eran molestados, mientras que Tweek solo caminaba como si nada pasara, mientras que Craig se asustaba al ver como los demás alumnos eran molestados y se escondía detrás de su rubio amigo, mientras que Stan y Kyle discutían por algún tema y Kenny solamente se miraba en un pequeño espejo que tiene a mano para admirar su cabello y mantenerlo arreglado.

Ya en la cafetería algunos alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas y otros fueron a pedir sus almuerzos.

-Hola Chef- saludaron al mismo tiempo Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny.

-Ah… hola chicos- saludo sin muchos ánimos el Chef, que es alto, delgado y blanco (NA: esa idea me la sugirió Coyote Smith)- ¿Qué les sirvo?- les pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Una ensalada por favor- pidió amablemente Cartman y el Chef le dio un embutido de diferentes verduras- muchas gracias- le agradeció y luego se fue.

-A mí lo de siempre- dijo Stan sin ninguna emoción y el Chef le dio una jarra de café y después el pelinegro se retiró.

-Yo quiero un emparedado de jamón con queso y una malteada- dijo Kyle más como exigencia que como pedido y después de recibir eso se retiró.

-¿Y tú que quieres?- pregunto el Chef a Kenny.

-Con la mierda de comida que usted hace, prefiero no comer nada- le dijo muy groseramente el rubio y luego se retiró y el Chef se enojó enseguida por eso.

-Ah… estos muchachos pecadores…- espeto hastiado y siguió atendiendo a los demás estudiantes.

Stan se fue a la parte trasera de la escuela para estar con sus amigos góticos, mientras que el Team Kyle (NA: creo que soy el primero en hacer un Team Kyle XD) estaba en la mesa que compartía con el Team Tweek (NA: el primero también XD) y también estaban Chris, Greg, Luis Carlos, Damien, el Team Trent y Bebe.

-¡Oh cielos, creo que me tire el examen de hoy, es demasiado estrés AH!- exclamo alterado Craig mientras trataba de tomar su Red-Bull.

-Ya Craig cálmate, ¿y qué importa si perdiste ese examen? Ya habrá alguna oportunidad de recuperarlo- le trato de calmar Tweek.

Pero Craig tienen razón, si mis padres se enteran de que me jodí en ese examen se enojarían mucho conmigo- comento Token preocupado.

-Ya no se pongan así, aún no nos han dado los resultados, así que todavía hay esperanzas de que lo hayan ganado- les trato de tranquilizar Clyde.

-Espero que tengas razón Clyde, no tuve mucho tiempo para estudiar ya que estuve muy ocupado ayudando a las personas de los hospitales- comento Trent, que a pesar de ser el alumno más grande de todos, tiene una aptitud tranquila y pacifista que le gusta ayudar a los demás y se presta como voluntario para muchas cosas.

-Y nosotros estábamos de voluntarios en el acilo de ancianos- dijo Mark hablando por Josh ya que ellos también ayudan a las personas.

-Y yo ayudaba a los desamparados- comento Cartman.

-Ustedes son unos idiotas al estar perdiendo el tiempo en ayudar a personas que ni siquiera conocen- les espeto Kyle de forma desaprobatoria.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Gregory y Chris le dio un codazo.

-Oh vamos no digan eso, es admirable que existan personas que se tomen la molestia de ayudar al prójimo- comento Damien.

-Pero aun así, ustedes deben concentrarse más en sus estudios, no pueden dejarlos en segundo plano, eso sería muy irresponsable- les dijo de forma desaprobatoria Alarcón mientras dejaba de lado un libro de física, es muy delgado, tiene puesta una camisa azul claro con cuello blanco al igual que unas rayas verticales, unos pantalones azul marino y zapatos café y en vez de tener poderes imaginarios, tiene poderes… científicos.

-Es cierto, si no estudian serían unos irresponsables- les dijo Bebe con el mismo semblante.

-Oh Dios, ustedes son tan aburridos- espeto hastiado Kenny para luego chatear algo en su IPod.

-Mira quien lo dice- le dijo irónico el latino pero el rubio ni siquiera le prestó atención.

-Pero lo que dicen Alarcón y Bebe, deben concentrase en lo que tienen al frente y no ir por ahí ayudando cuando no le pidan ayuda- espeto Kevin apoyando al latino y a la rubia rizada, después de todo es uno de los chicos más serios de todos y detesta a las personas que pierden el tiempo en Hobbies o en cosas no productivas (NA: esto me lo sugirió pauuliiitaa 10).

-Oh si claro mira quien lo dice, el que tiene a casi todas las chicas babeando por él solo porque es uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol- le dijo Greg sarcástico (NA: eso me lo sugirió Coyote Smith) y eso molesto al pelinegro.

-Bu-bueno chicos, me-mejor sigamos comiendo- dijo Cartman para tratar de aliviar el ambiente.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team Leo, el líder estaba hablando con sus amigos en cómo deberían mortificar a las demás personas o estafarlas.

-… pues digo que mejor deberíamos de pinchar las llantas de los autobuses para que así no puedan dejar a los estudiantes en sus casas y tengan que esperar más tiempo aquí en la escuela- había sugerido Philip para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Esa es buena idea Philip- le alago Leo, que tiene a Wendy sentada en sus piernas y esta le daba pedazos de comida en la boca mientras el rubio le masajeaba las nalgas.

-Sería tan divertido ver como se desesperan- comentó algo sádico un castaño un poco alto agraciado con una camisa gris con una calavera en el pecho.

-Tienes razón Jimmy, me gustaría ver como ellos empiezan a angustiarse- le apoyo su amigo que parece ser muy fuerte y tiene el cabello anaranjado (NA: en este fic Jimmy y Timmy no son inválidos, y el castaño odia los chistes, mientras que el otro es bien fuerte aunque un poco estúpido).

-"Pe-pero eso no es co-correcto"- dijo preocupado la voz bondadosa en la mente de Leo.

-Tú cállate- le dijo molesto en voz baja el líder del grupo- ¿Cómo lograremos eso?- le pregunto a los demás.

-Pues con esto- dijo Gary mostrando unas navajas, tiene el cabello pintado de negro y parado en puntas, con lentes de contacto que hace que uno de sus ojos sea rojo y el otro negro, una camiseta negra con la cara de Marilyn Manson en el pecho, unas bandas con púas en sus muñecas, al igual que su cinturón, unos aretes en las orejas y con collar que tiene una especie de dije diabólico.

-Excelente- dijo complacido el líder sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo lograremos pinchar las llantas sin que nos descubran?- pregunto Jack, que tiene puesto un chaleco azul con las mangas arrancadas y con tatuajes de leones y tigres peleando en sus brazos.

-Conmigo no tendrán problema, después de todo con mi súper velocidad podré pinchar esas llantas sin que me descubran- les aseguró arrogantemente Gok´Zarah.

-¿Y cómo conseguiremos ¡MIERDA! Estafar a las ¡VERGAS! Personas con eso?- preguntó Thomas.

-Pues será fácil, cómo la escuela no va a tener repuestos para todas las llantas pinchadas, vamos a venderles algunas de segunda mano y cómo no tendrán más opción nos la tendrán que comprar- explico el rubio más bajo de todos con total tranquilidad.

-Me parece muy buena idea- comento Bradley luego de dejar de ver una revista porno- ¿pero dónde vamos a sacar los neumáticos de repuestos?-

-Yo sé de donde- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ed y Brittany, el rubio tiene una ropa parecida a la de Leo, pero no tiene chaleco negro y tiene unas pequeñas cadenas en sus muñecas, mientras que su hermana tiene unas botas altas negras que casi le llegan a las rodillas, una minifalda, uñas pintadas de diferentes colores y una blusa azul MUY corta con una cara de Hello-Kitty en el pecho… que tiene colmillos y bota sangre de la boca.

-¿De dónde?- les pregunto su primo.

-Del depósito de autos abandonados- comenzó diciendo la chica.

-Hay ahí varios vehículos con sus llantas, de seguro habrán muchas que servirían como "repuesto"- terminó diciendo su hermano mellizo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Es muy buena idea- les alago su primo.

-Hasta que se les ocurre algo útil enanos- les espeto Jack.

-Jódete- le dijeron molestos al mismo tiempo sus hermanitos, ya que su relación de hermanos no es… precisamente la mejor.

-Que hermoso es ver una interacción de hermanos- comento burlón e irónico Philip sacándole unas risas a casi todos, excepto a los primos de Leo.

-¿Y cuándo van a buscar esos neumáticos?- pregunto Wendy retomando la conversación original.

-Esta misma noche y mañana pincharemos las llantas de los autobuses- le dijo Leo.

-Muy bien, pero no se demoren ya que quiero divertirme con ustedes esta noche- dijo lujuriosamente la pelinegra.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los chicos son el mismo semblante.

Mientras tanto, Stan estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela fumando junto con sus amigos gótico, Tammy Warner, Bridon Guerrmo y Karen McCormick y ellos han hecho eso desde hace algunos años.

-¿Y… cómo está mi hermano Stan?- le pregunto Karen, tiene un gran mechón negro que le cubre el lado derecho de la cara, sus labios y parpados están pintados de negro y su cara de blanco, una falda negra estilo telaraña, con unas redes negras en cada pierna que llegan un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y en cada brazo que le llega un poco más de los codos, unos aretes en forma de calavera en cada oreja y en su pecho tiene un cuervo.

-Igual de déspota y creído- le respondió cortante el pelinegro, ya que Kenny MUY pocas veces se preocupa por su pequeña hermana, a diferencia de su hermano mayor Kevin que siempre está pendiente de ella cuando están en la mansión McCormick, ya que sus padres son empresarios de la inmobiliaria que son trabajadores y responsables (NA: otra idea que me sugirió Coyote), aunque al ser así están muy ocupados como para pasar mucho tiempo con sus hijos.

-Oh sea el mismo de siempre- dijo irónica Tammy, su ropa es (NA: como la de Henrietta en el universo "normal") y tiene un largo mechón de cabello purpura, tiene un piercing en la lengua y tiene los labios pintados de purpura.

-Lo mismo digo- espeto irónica la pequeña gótica ya que ese comportamiento por parte de su hermano rubio no es sorpresa para ella.

-¿Y cómo están tus padres Stan?- le pregunto Bridon la forma de su cabello es la misma que la de su contraparte normal, pero está pintado de negro y su flequillo es rojo y su ropa es (NA: como la de Red Goth del universo "normal") y tiene varios piercings en cada oreja.

-Lo mismo de siempre también, mi mamá está tratando de romper de nuevo el record del mojón más grande del mundo y mi papá siempre está estresándose haciendo cirugías plásticas reconstructivas de personas heridas- le respondió el pelinegro mayor cómo si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Todas nuestras vidas son solo un gran chiste de mal gusto- espeto la pequeña pelinegra.

-Sí- le afirmaron sus amigos góticos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que terminara la hora del almuerzo los estudiantes volvían a sus salones, en el transcurso Leo y su Team les quitaba el dinero a los estudiantes de grados menores y le lanzaban "piropos" a varias de las chicas y algunas se sonrojaban o se enojaban de sobre manera por eso, mientras que Damien trataba de hacer que dejaran ese comportamiento tan pecaminoso, aunque sin mucho éxito, pero parece que Thomas estaba viendo fijamente como Tammy iba a su salón.

-Ah…- soltó un suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo Thomas?- le pregunto Bradley.

-Es que no puedo evitar fijarme en esa ¡PERRA! Chica- le dijo entre molesto y triste el rubio mayor.

-¿Y por qué te fijas en ella? Sí por ahí hay muchas perras más hermosas que esa- le pregunto el rubio rizado.

-¿Eso mismo me ¡CAGO! Pregunto?- le dijo el rubio de Tourette viendo como la chica entraba a su salón.

-¿Y dime Bebe, tienes algo que hacer para esta noche?- le preguntó coquetamente Kyle mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro derecho de la rubia.

-Eh… pues sí, vo-voy a es-estar estudiando pa-parae el examen de fí-física de mañana- le dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada la chica.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así, no tiene nada de malo que te tomes un tiempito libre de tus estudios- le dijo el pelirrojo aún coqueto.

-Es-es que no estoy se-segura…- le dijo la rubia rizada sin cambiar de semblante.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que la pasaras bien, además no debes estresarte por tanto estudio- le aseguro el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-…. Bu-bueno, está bien supongo- cuando dijo eso, la sonrisa del pelirrojo se volvió más grande.

-Perfecto, pasare por ti a las nueve, adiós- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero no fueron los únicos en ver eso.

-Ese maldito- dijo molesto Leo en voz baja apretando sus puños.

-Ya Leo, calmate.

-Está bien, ya algún día hare que Bebe se vuelva mi puta y así podré hacer el trio contigo como siempre soñé- dijo de forma lujuriosa y la pelinegra rio por eso.

Fin del capitulo,

**Espero** **que les haya gustado las personalidades de los demás y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**


	3. Ch 3 volviendo a casa

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de este bizarra historia XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: VOLVIENDO A CASA**

Luego de la segunda jornada de clases el timbre de la salida ya había sonado y los alumnos se estaban empezando a retirar e irse a sus casas.

-Vamos muñeca- dijo Leo a Wendy para que se subiera en su Harley, que es igual a la de su contraparte "normal".

-En marcha cariño- le dijo la chica, pero en vez de sentarse atrás, se sentó delante del rubio pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello.

-Oye primo, se supone que a mí me tocaría llevarla hoy a su casa- se quejó un poco molesto Jack, ya que los integrantes del Team Leo se turnan para llevar a Wendy a su casa y pasar el "rato" con ella.

-Hay Jack, no te pongas así, luego de que consigan esos neumáticos, ya verás cómo se los compensare- les dijo coqueta la chica mientras les chequeaba un ojo.

-Pues eso espero ¡PUTA!- le espetó Thomas y luego Leo se fue junto con la pelinegra.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos al Hipopótamo de Menta?- sugirió Gok´Zarah refiriéndose a un cabaret.

-Buena idea, vamos- dijo Gary y junto con los demás, incluyendo a Ed, empezaron a dirigirse a ese sitio dejando sola a Brittany.

-Ah… hombres, ¿Quién los entiende?- espeto molesta e irónica la rubia e hizo el ademan de irse, pero alguien le habló.

-Ho-hola Brittany- le saludo algo tímido Mark.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- le pregunto secamente la chica.

-Pues es que… vi como es-estabas sola y me preguntaba si querías que te acompañara a tu ca-casa- le pidió algo sonrojado el pelinegro.

-¿Y por qué debería dejar que me acompañes?- le siguió preguntando la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-Bu-bueno, es que una chica no de-debería caminar so-sola por la calle- le respondió Stomper sin cambiar de semblante.

La rubia estaba a punto de mandarlo al carajo, ya que ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sin ayuda de nadie, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-Está bien, te dejare que me acompañes- cuando dijo eso el pelinegro no pudo disimular su gran sonrisa- pero si cargas mi maleta- le dijo refiriéndose a su maletín en donde tiene sus útiles escolares.

-Con mucho gusto- le dijo aún sonriente el pelinegro y luego cogió su maleta y empezaron a alejar de la escuela, pero algunas personas habían visto todo eso.

-Parece que Mark tuvo suerte- dijo Josh alegre por su amigo.

-Solo esperemos que siga así- le dijo Trent con el mismo semblante y luego se retiraron.

-Conformistas- espeto Stan de forma desaprobatoria al ver eso, especialmente cuando vio a Wendy irse con Leo y sintiendo algo de enojo y rencor.

-¿Oye mimo, que te pasa?- le pregunto burlonamente Kyle.

-Nada que te importe enano colorado- le dijo toscamente el pelinegro y luego se fue a buscar a sus amigos góticos.

-Llorón- dijo burlón el pelirrojo y fue a buscar a Bebe para acompañarla a su casa y para hablar de la "cita" que van a tener en la noche.

-Pobre Stan, aún sigue muy afectado por lo de Wendy- comentó tristemente Cartman.

-Después de tanto tiempo, cielos ¿hasta cuándo va a seguir así?- dijo de forma desaprobatoria Kenny y luego de unos segundos llego una limosina y de esta se bajó el chofer.

-Hola joven Kenny, por favor suba- le pidió amablemente el conductor, que es el encargado de recogerlo luego de que terminan las clases.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- le dijo desagradecidamente el rubio entrando a la limosina.

-Adiós Kenny- se despidió el gordito mientras la limosina se alejaba y luego empezó a caminar a su casa.

-¿Dónde está su hermana joven Kenny?- le pregunto el chofer.

-De seguro debe de estar con Stan y los demás góticos- le dijo el rubio sin mirarlo ya que está enfocado en su IPod.

-Debería preocuparse un poco más por su hermana joven- le dijo un poco molesto y de forma desaprobatoria el chofer.

-Sí, si como sea- le restó importancia el rubio sin despegar su vista del aparato y el chofer solo bufó molesto.

-"Cuando será el día en que aprendas"- pensó decepcionado- "por lo menos el joven Kevin si se preocupa"- pensó un poco más alegre.

Por otro lado, un pelirrojo, dos jóvenes pelinegros y una pelinaranja estaban caminando por la calle, pero al parecer solo uno de los pelinegros estaba hablando animadamente con la chica.

-Los hubieras visto Ruby, los cachorritos que tuvo la perra de Dylan, son muy bonitos- dijo emocionado uno de los pelinegros, que tiene los ojos de azul muy oscuro, tiene un mechón de cabello tapándole una parte de la cara, usa una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas que tiene un solecito sonriente y unos pantalones azul claro.

-Qué suerte tienes Georgie, a mí me hubiera gustado ver cuando nacieron esos perritos- dijo fingiendo un puchero la chica, que tiene do coletas una blusa corta azul celeste y en el pecho tiene un conejito- ¿A ustedes no les hubiera gustado ver eso?- le pregunto al pelirrojo y al otro pelinegro, pero el primero está enfocado en leer una especie de revista y el segundo estaba escuchando música en un MP3.

-¿Ike, Doguie, nos escucharon?- le pregunto Georgie moviéndolos un poco.

-¿Ah, qué pasa?- pregunto Doguie, que a diferencia de su contra parte normal, no usa lentes, su pelo rojo rizado es un poco suelto, no tiene pecas y en su camisa tiene unas especies de caricaturas de Anime japonés al igual que la revista que estaba leyendo y a pesar de ser dos años mayor que los otros, estos no les incomodan ese detalle.

-Les preguntábamos que si no les hubiera gustado ver los cachorritos que tuvo la perra de Dylan- les dijo la chica.

-¿Y solo por eso molestan?- les pregunto un poco molesto Ike quitándose los audífonos, tiene su cabello largo que le cubre la parte inferior del cuello, tiene una camisa roja con blanco y en el pecho tiene la hoja de la bandera canadiense.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así Ike- le dijo Ruby.

-Cierto, tienes que sonreírle más a la vida- le dijo sonriente Georgie.

-Sí como quieran- les fijo sarcástico el canadiense y después se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa que estaba muy deteriorada- ya llegue, adiós- se despidió toscamente de sus amigos.

-Adiós- se despidieron sus amigos con algo de tristeza.

-Oigan ya llegue- dijo Ike al estar adentro de su casa, que está muy sucia y hay botellas y latas de cerveza tiradas por ahí.

-Ah… hola Ike- le saludo su papá, que estaba con un gato… oliéndole su orina para drogarse, tiene ropa de un conductor de camión manchada tiene barba y bigotes abundantes, pero desarreglados- ¿Dónde está Kyle?- le pregunto mientras alejaba al gato que se fue por ahí.

-No sé, ni me importa- le respondió cortante el canadiense, ya que él y Kyle se odian, porque el pelirrojo siempre lo molestaba por ser adoptado y canadiense- ¿Dónde está mamá?- le pregunto.

-Debe estar por ahí acostándose con cualquiera para ganar algunos dólares- le dijo Gerald para luego buscar al gato.

-Lo mismo de siempre- le restó importancia el pequeño pelinegro y fue a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Leo estaba yendo a su casa luego de haber pasado el "rato" con Wendy, al parecer los padres de la chica no estaban en casa, de seguro porque ellos habían sido detenidos por la policía por algún motivo… otra vez, así que ellos dos se tomaron el tiempo para "divertirse" . Al llegar a su casa estaciono su Harley y no perdió el tiempo en entrar.

-Ya llegue- dijo para luego dar un portazo.

-Ho-hola hijo- le saludo nervioso su papá.

-Hola marica- le saludo groseramente el rubio asustando a Steven y luego se quitó su chaleco negro y lo tiro por ahí y después se tiró en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor y montó sus pies en una mesa que estaba cerca suyo sin importarle ensuciarla- Quítame las botas rápido- le ordeno para luego prender el televisor con el control remoto.

-Si-si hijo- le dijo nervioso su papá para luego quitarle con cuidado las botas al rubio.

-¿Dónde carajos esta mi comida?- pregunto molesto.

-A-aquí esta- le dijo también nerviosa su mamá mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja de comida y se la servía.

-Ya era hora perra- le dijo desagradecidamente el rubio para luego darle una mordida a una mordida a un pedazo de carne- la carne de burro no es transparente, muévete- le ordeno ya que Linda le estaba tapando la tele.

-Lo-lo ciento cariño- le dijo asustada su mamá mientras se apartaba enseguida.

-"No deberías tra-tratarlos así"- le dijo molesto su otra personalidad.

-"A ti nadie te pregunto"- le dijo mentalmente un poco molesto el rubio y luego tomó un poco de jugo y lo escupió enseguida- ¡este jugo sabe a mierda!- le grito enojado a su mamá para luego lanzar el vaso contra una pared partiéndose en pedazos y eso asusto enseguida a sus padres.

-¡Pe-perdón cariño, no fue mi in-intención!- se disculpó su mamá mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-¡La próxima vez has las cosas bien o te tirare el vaso en la cabeza!- le grito aún enojado el rubio.

-Po-por favor hijo, perdónala- le pidió asustado Steven.

-Grrr… si no fuera porque son mis padres…- dijo molesto- Ahora ve y has otro jugo- le ordeno a su madre y esta enseguida fue a la cocina- y tú ve a comprarme gasolina para mi moto- le ordenó a su papá y este salió enseguida.

-"Te eh di-dicho que no de-debes tratarlos como es-esclavos"- le dijo de forma desaprobatoria su otra mitad.

-Son mis padres, puedo tratarlos como quiera- le espeto molesto el rubio y luego vio como en la televisión mostraron que un hombre perdió los brazos en un accidente- jajaja pobre diablo- dijo burlón con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

Mientras tanto, Cartman ya estaba llegando a su casa, en el camino había dado una limosna a un vagamundo, darle de comida a un perro callejero y ayudado a una anciana a cruzar la calle, como todo niño bueno que es XD.

-Mamá ya llegue- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Al fin llegas Eric- le dijo Linane que lo miraba de forma seria- ¿por qué llegaste 5 minutos tarde?- le pregunto molesta.

-Es que es-estaba ayudando a unas per-personas cuando venía para acá- le dijo el gordito un poco asustado.

-Pues más te vale que no te vuelvas a retrasar o sino ya sabes- le amenazó mostrando una correa.

-En-entendido mami- le dijo aún asustado el castaño.

-Eso espero por tú bien, ahora ven y ayúdame a limpiar la loza- le exigió la mujer.

-Si mami- le dijo su hijo y la acompaño a la cocina-"solo desearía que fuera un poco menos exigente"- pensó con un poco de tristeza.

Mientras tanto, Kenny ya estaba llegando a su casa, su limosina tuvo que pasar por unas grandes rejas doradas para luego dirigirse a su gran mansión y al llegar una sirvienta le abrió la puerta.

-Hola joven Kenny- le dijo, pero el rubio no le prestó atención ya que seguía mirando su IPod y entro a su mansión.

-Hola hermano- le saludo amablemente Kevin y el rubio apenas se dio cuenta del saludo.

-Ah hola Kevin- fue el simple saludo del rubio.

-¿Dónde está Karen?- le pregunto.

-De seguro debe estar con Stan y sus amigos góticos- le respondió como si fuera cualquier cosa y su hermano frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que a mí y a nuestros padres no nos gusta que ella se junte con ese tipo de personas- le dijo molesto su hermano.

-Hay por favor, ha hecho eso en estos últimos años, no veo que tenga de malo- le restó importancia el rubio y eso molesto más a Kevin por el comportamiento tan indiferente que muestra ante lo que le pueda pasar a Karen.

-Algunas veces no puedo creer que seamos hermanos- le dijo de forma desaprobatoria, pero el rubio solo lo mando al carajo con la mano y luego se alejó- Ah… mejor voy a buscarla- dicho esto cogió las llaves de uno de los muchos autos que hay en la mansión y fue a buscar a su hermanita.

Ya siendo más de tarde, Stan volvía a su casa, ya que cuando salió de la escuela había ido con sus amigos góticos a un restaurante a fumar y tomar café, pero cuando Kevin había ido a recoger a Karen los góticos mayores decidieron ir a sus casas.

-Ya llegue- dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-Hola Stanley- le saludo amablemente su hermana Shelly- ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-

-Regular- le respondió el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante- ¿y papá?-

-Ah ya sabes, trabajando como siempre- le dijo un poco triste la castaña, su hermano iba a subir a su cuarto, pero su mamá le habló.

-¡Hola hijo!- le saludo con cierto tono infantil Sharon y se notaba que estaba un poco gordita, debido a que ha estado "entrenando" para romper el record del mojón más grande del mundo.

-Hola ma- le saludo sin ganas su hijo.

-Oh vamos hijo arriba esos ánimos, mira los Broncos están pateándoles el culo a los Gatos Monteses- le dijo Sharon señalando un partido que estaban mostrando en la televisión.

-Si claro, que emoción- le dijo sarcástico Stan.

-Claro que es emocionante, si ganan este partido pasaran a la final- le dijo su mamá sin haberse dado cuenta del sarcasmo de su hijo y este solo bufó y subió las escaleras.

La habitación de Stan tiene las cortinas negras, unas velas negras que están encima de unas calaveras y hay posters de diferentes cosas referentes a la muerte y a coas lúgubres y como el mundo es tan conformista y una especie de pequeño altar del culto de Cthullu.

Luego el pelinegro se quitó su saco y lo tiró por ahí e hizo el ademan de tirarse en su cama, pero antes de eso abrió un cajón y de este saco una foto de él con Wendy cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Wendy…- susurro con tristeza y no pudo evitar que le saliera una lágrima de su ojo derecho corriéndole un poco su maquillaje, pero enseguida se la seco- malditos sentimientos conformistas- dijo molesto consigo mismo.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cómo puse a los padres de Leo XD y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	4. Ch 4 un buen reciclaje

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas tardes querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, que en esta ocasión habrá un poco de… "enfrentamiento y persecución).**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: UNA BUENA "RECOLECCIÓN"**

Ya siendo de noche, Leo junto con su Team se estaban reuniendo en el depósito de autos abandonados para robarse los neumáticos de repuesto.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- pregunto Leo.

-No, aún faltan Gok´Zarah y Gary- le respondió Jack.

-Oh genial, primero por culpa de ellos nos corrieron del cabaret cuando les metieron unos cigarrillos por el culo a unas de las putas bailarinas y ahora nos hacen demorar para esto- espeto molesto e irónico Pip para luego botar el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿En serio fue por eso? ¿Acaso no nos echaron por tú culpa cuando le partiste la quijada a uno de los empleados?- le pregunto molesto de repente Gary que se les acercaba a ellos en un auto.

-Ya era hora de que ¡FUERAS A LA MIERDA! Llegaras- le espeto Thomas.

-¿De dónde sacaste el auto?- le pregunto Bradley.

-De por ahí- le respondió como si fuera cualquier cosa refiriéndose a que se lo robo- ¿comenzamos?- les pregunto a los demás.

-No, aún falta que llegue Gok junto con el contenedor- le dijo Ed.

-¿Me hablaban?- pregunto el aludido que se les acercaba a ellos volando mientras levantaba fácilmente un gran contenedor, que es donde van a poner los neumáticos cuando se los lleven.

-Al fin estamos todos- dijo Leo sonriendo- entonces comencemos- le ordenó a los demás.

Los chicos asintieron y en sus caras se pusieron mascaras o pasa montañas para que nadie los reconociera. Jimmy y Timmy fuero a donde está el vigía del depósito para noquearlo para que no los descubriera.

-Que aburrimiento, ¿acaso no hay nada bueno en la tele a estas horas de la noche?- dijo hastiado el vigilante del depósito mientras miraba un pequeño televisor y luego bostezo (NA: ¿nunca se han preguntado eso?)- y lo peor es que ya tengo mucho sueño.

-No te preocupes, enseguida te ayudamos a dormir- le dijo de repente Timmy que lo sujeto por detrás por la espalda y el cuello levantándolo de la silla.

-¿¡Que mier…!?- el vigía no pudo seguir hablando porque Jimmy le pego en la cabeza con un garrote dejándolo inconsciente.

-Dulces sueños- le dijo sádicamente el castaño y luego junto con el rubio amordazaron al guardia y lo dejaron por ahí tirado.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás- dijo el pelinaranja, pero luego vio algo en la tele que le llamo la atención- oye Jimmy mira, están dando Hora de Aventura- le dijo con cierta emoción.

-Oh cielos Tim, no es el momento de ver esa pendejada y vamos- le dijo molesto y hastiado el castaño alejando a su amigo que solo refunfuño molesto.

Mientras tanto, los demás chicos estaban buscando entre los autos dañados y demás chatarra neumáticos que sirvan de "repuesto" para los de un autobús escolar.

-Esto es tan aburrido- se quejó por enésima vez Philip luego de haber visto en la cajuela de un auto.

-Oye, fue tú idea pinchar las llantas, así que no te quejes- le dijo Leo un poco molesto por la aptitud del rubio menor para luego mover un pedazo de metal.

-Sí, pero fue idea de tus primitos venir a este maldito lugar- le dijo asqueado el inglés.

-Sí, Sí, da igual solo sigue buscando- le restó importancia el rubio mayor y el menor bufó un poco molesto de que le diera órdenes.

-Esto es una ¡MIERDA!- dijo molesto y asqueado Thomas al ver cómo sus manos se manchaban de aceite de motor.

-De haber sabido esto, me hubiera quedado en el cabaret junto con esas zorras- le dijo Bradley con el mismo semblante, pero luego se le ocurrió algo para molestar un poco al rubio mayor- pero dime, cuando te cogías a esa zorra… ¿pensabas en esa chica gótica?- le pregunto burlón y pícaro y el otro rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No sé de qué ¡COJONES! Hablas- se trató de hacer el desentendido.

-No te la tires del idiota, la forma en cómo hoy te fijaste en esa chica te, indica que babeas por ella- le dijo el rizado sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ca-cállate ¡OJO DE CULO!- le dijo no solo avergonzado, sino molesto.

-Sí, la forma en cómo te pones lo dice todo- le espeto triunfal el rubio menor.

-"¿Acaso será cierto?"- se preguntó así mismo el rubio del síndrome.

-Oye Gok, mueve este auto- le dijo Gary y el rubio mayor cogió el auto y fácilmente lo levanto con una mano y lo tiró por ahí

-Diablos, aquí no hay nada- dijo molesto- De haber sabido que perderíamos el tiempo en esto, no le hubiéramos metido esos cigarros encendidos a esa perra por el culo- dicho esto lanzo unas almendras y vayas a una camioneta explotándola en pedazos.

-Pero valió la pena ver cómo empezó a gritar del dolor como la puta que es- le dijo el rubio pelinegro con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Pues eso sí- le dijo el alíen con el mismo semblante y luego levanto un camión tirándolo a un lado y sonrió ante lo que vio- oye mira, aquí hay varios neumáticos de diferentes tamaños- cuando dijo eso el rubio pelinegro se le acerco y también sonrió.

-Justo lo que necesitamos ¡OIGAN TODOS, ENCONTRAMOS VARIOS NEUMÁTICOS!- le grito a los demás.

-Ya era hora- espeto Jack que estaba con Ed y luego todos fueron a donde estaban los neumáticos.

-Son perfectos- dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno ni tanto, tienen agujeros casi tan grandes cómo los que tiene la mamá de Kyle- dijo burlonamente Ed sacándole unas risas a los demás.

-¡ACHU!- estornudo Sheila que estaba con el Señor Esclavo en ciertos… "asuntos".

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto su… "cliente".

-Nada, solo estornude, mejor sigamos- dicho esto la pelirroja siguió "trabajando".

Devuelta en el depósito de autos, los chicos ya habían empezado a llevar los neumáticos al contenedor que había traído Gok´Zarah, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que el vigía se había despertado y aún amordazado cogió un teléfono y con su lengua empezó a marcar el 911.

-Hola policía, necesito ayuda- pidió asustado.

-"Cual es la emergencia"- le dijo una mujer.

-Unos ladrones se metieron en mi depósito de autos.

-"Entendido, ¿de cuál deposito se trata?".

-Del depósito de Carl, envíe ayuda rápido- pidió aún asustado el vigilante.

La oficial le envió el informe a Barbreidy, que a diferencia de su contraparte en el universo "normal", es un sargento alto, fuerte, inteligente y responsable y está casado con la señorita Se Las Traga (NA: eso me lo sugirió Coyote Smith).

-¿Deposito de Carl? Entendido, vamos muchachos- le dijo a los demás oficiales.

-Sí, ya vamos- le dijo de mala gana Jates, que en este universo es solo un oficial gordo, vago y corrupto, pero al menos no es un racista.

Luego de un tiempo, Leo y su Team ya estaban terminando de poner los neumáticos en el contenedor.

-Listo, creo que ya son todos los neumáticos- dijo Leo mirando las llantas.

-"E-esas llantas no parecen muy resistentes"- dijo preocupado su otra mitad refiriéndose a que esos neumáticos están viejos y desgastados.

-"Me vale un puto bledo si son resistentes o no, lo que importa es el dinero que nos den por ella"- le dijo mentalmente de forma molesta Leo- muy bien, ya hemos terminado aquí, ahora Gok levanta el contenedor y llévalo a…- no pudo seguir hablando porque…

-¡ALTO, POLICÍA!- grito el sargento Barbreidy desde un megáfono y al parecer varios oficiales rodeaban el depósito.

-¡Es la policía!-gritaron casi todos los chicos al mismo tiempo de forma molesta y preocupante.

-¡Oh ca-caracoles!- dijo de forma preocupante Jack tamboreando sus dedos de forma preocupante, demostrando ser cobarde cuando está sometido en una situación complicado, siendo muy diferente de su contraparte normal.

-¡NO OPONGAN RESISTENCIA Y SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!- siguió diciendo el sargento por el megáfono.

-¿Qué hacemos Leo?- le pregunto Bradley más molesto que preocupado.

-Grrr…- gruñó molesto el rubio claro, pero luego sonrió- no se preocupen, recuerden que te tenemos a ti Gok´Zarah, no debemos preocuparnos- les dijo seguro.

-Cierto, esos pendejos oficiales no pueden hacer nada contra el hombre más poderoso del mundo- les dijo seguro y arrogante el rubio extraterrestre.

-Pues entonces encárgate de esos pendejos mientras nosotros nos largamos- le dijo Leo.

-¿Pero y los neumáticos?- le pregunto Philip.

-Ummm… oye Gok, levanta el contenedor y ponlo en ese camión- le ordenó luego de mirar el entorno y ver un gran camión de carga.

-No hay problema- dicho esto el rubio alienígena levanto el contenedor con los neumáticos y lo puso encima de la parte posterior del camión y cómo los policías estaban fuera del depósito no vieron cómo fue levantado el contenedor.

-¿Y ahora a donde ¡CARAJOS! Llevamos el ¡CULO! Camión?- preguntó Thomas.

-Ummm… podrían llevarlo al lago Stark, los árboles que están a su alrededor serían un buen escondite- les sugirió Ed.

-Buena idea Ed, Jimmy, Timmy lleven el camión al lago Stark, Gary lleva al resto en tú auto y Gok distrae a esos pendejos y luego de unos minutos retírate- les dijo Leo.

-¿Pero y tú?- le pregunto el rubio rizado.

-Yo, bueno ya saben que me gusta irme con estilo- les dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su Harley.

-No creo que vayan a salir sargento- dijo un oficial a Barbreidy.

-Diablos, pues entonces prepárense para…- el sargento no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente Leo salió del depósito saltando pasando por encima de una alta pared cayendo arriba de una patrulla aplastándole el techo y siguió su camino alejándose rápidamente de los policías.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!- preguntaron varios de los oficiales al mismo tiempo.

-¡No dejen que se esca…!- el sargento no pudo seguir porque enseguida el camión conducido por Jimmy y Timmy salió del depósito y atropellando en el proceso algunas patrullas.

-¡Oh no, mí patrulla!- se quejó molesto Jates, pero luego salió el auto manejado por Gary en donde estaban los demás miembros del Team Leo.

-¡Síganlos!- ordenó Barbreidy y unas pocas patrullas empezaron a perseguir a los chicos, pero antes de que el resto pudiera hacer algo…

-¿Para dónde van?- les pregunto de repente Gok´Zarah que salía caminando del depósito cómo si nada.

-¡ALTO AHÍ, NO SE MUEVA Y ALCE LAS MANOS!- le ordenó el sargento mientras que junto con los demás oficiales le apuntó al rubio con sus armas, pero cómo este aún tiene un pasamontañas puesto nadie le reconoció.

-Oh claro voy alzar mis manos- dicho esto el rubio las alzó, pero cuando unos oficiales le sujetaron cada una para esposarlo, este enseguida los levantó fácilmente del piso y los mando a volar haciendo que se chocaran contra otros oficiales.

-¡Oh mierda, dispárenle!- exclamó asustado Jates y sin el permiso del sargento empezó a dispararle al rubio y cómo otros policías tienen el mismo semblante empezaron a disparar.

-¡Esperen idiotas, alto el fue…!- el sargento estaba enojado por esa repentina acción, pero se calló cuando vio que nada la pasaba al joven, ni siquiera un rasguño, aunque la ropa estaba llena de agujeros y eso asombró también a los demás oficiales y el joven empezó a reírse burlonamente de ellos.

-Jajajaja, pobres idiotas, no saben con quien se están metiendo- luego de reír diciendo eso, lanzo una mentas explosivas a las patrullas que quedaban volándolas en pedazos.

-¿¡Qué carajos!?- preguntó atónito el sargento y los demás policías tienen ese mismo semblante y no sabían que hacer.

-Si fuera ustedes empezaría a correr- les advirtió lúgubremente Gok y luego piso fuertemente el piso haciendo que este temblara de forma violenta.

-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!- exclamó asustado Jates y todos los policías empezaron a irse, incluyendo Barbreidy que le dedico una mala mirada al joven.

-"¿Quién carajos es este tipo?"- preguntó mentalmente molesto mientras corría.

-Huyen cómo ratas- dijo burlón el rubio para luego irse volando.

Mientras tanto, Gary iba conduciendo por la carretera, muy delante de él estaba Leo en su Harley y Jimmy y Timmy en el camión, pero los policías en las patrullas les estaban pisando los talones y trataban de evitar los demás autos.

-¡Maldición, nos están alcanzando!- exclamó molesto y preocupado Bradley.

-Pues entonces hay que usar el plan de contingencia- les dijo el rubio pelinegro luego de esquivar una camioneta- abran esa maleta- les dijo señalándola y cuando la abrieron vieron unas bolsas llenas de pintura.

-¿De dónde sacaste estas ¡MIERDAS! Bolsas?- le preguntó Thomas..

-Bueno, es que pensaba luego de conseguir los neumáticos ir a las casas de asilo para mancharlas de pintura.- les dijo el rubio como si fuera cualquier cosa- ahora lánzaselas a esos pendejos.

Sus amigo asintieron y cogieron las bolsas de pintura y se las empezaron a tirar a los policías y algunas de ellas dieron contra los para bisas de las patrullas y como los conductores no podían ver bien se chocaron entre sí.

-¡Viva, los perdimos! – exclamó alegre ED.

- conseguimos un buen botín esta noche- dijo alegre Ed.

-Oh mejor dicho, un buen reciclaje- dijo burlón el rubio mayor y los otros empezaron s reír.

Fin del capítulo


	5. Ch 5 una noche de pasión

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia y tiene una pequeña sorpresa ;D, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: UNA NOCHE DE "PASIÓN"**

Mientras que Leo y su Team estaban "reciclando" en el depósito, Kyle había llevado a Bebe a un bar para tratar de divertirse, y a pesar de que son menores de edad, al pelirrojo no tuvo inconvenientes en poder entrar a ese lugar junto con la rubia, es más parece que las personas que estaban ahí ya lo conocían MUY BIEN.

-Hola joven Kyle- le saludo un señor muy alto y delgado.

-Hola Big Macho All- le devolvió el saludo el pelirrojo (NA: ese es la contra parte de Big Gay All).

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto el mayor que estaba acompañado por dos mujeres una a cada lado.

-Vengo a divertirme con una amiguita mía- le dijo sonriendo el judío señalando asía atrás a Bebe, que parecía muy nerviosa al estar rodeada de tantas personas que no conoce.

-Oh… pues espero que si te diviertas mucho- le dijo All con dobles intenciones riendo y sus acompañantes rieron también.

-Así será All- dicho esto el mayor se alejó con sus acompañantes y el pelirrojo se acercó a la rubia- ¿bailamos preciosa?- le ofreció.

-Pu-pues no sé… a-aquí hay muchas per-personas que no co-conozco- le dijo tímida y nerviosa la rubia y el pelirrojo rio por eso.

-No te preocupes por eso, estás conmigo nada te va a pasar- le aseguro.

-Bu-bueno, es-está bien- accedió la rubia y eso hizo que el judío sonriera más.

Los dos estaban en medio de una pista de baile rodeados de muchas personas que bailaban entre sí o con sus respetivas parejas al ritmo de la música especialmente judío que movía las piernas y las caderas de forma muy sensual ante la rubia que parecía hipnotizada ante esos movimientos tan provocativos por parte del judío y por eso casi ni se movía y solo se limitaba a observar, pero luego de unos minutos se detuvo la música y las personas se dedicaron a descansar de tanto baile.

-Uff…. Eso fue agotador…- dijo Kyle cansado mientras se secaba el sudor- ¿quieres tomar algo?- le pregunto a la rubia y está apenas volvió en sí.

-Eh… si, vamos- dijo la rubia y junto con el judío se acercaron a la barra de bebidas.

-Oiga cantinero, deme una cerveza- dijo Kyle, más como exigencia que cómo pedido.

-Sí, ya voy- dijo de mala el barman.

-¿Y tú que quieres de tomar muñeca?- pregunto Kyle a Bebe.

-Pu-pues no sé, re-recuerda que los dos so-somos menores de edad, no de-deberíamos tomar al-alcohol, e-eso sería malo pa-para nuestra salud- le dijo no solo tímida, sino de forma desaprobatoria la rubia, pero el judío rio por eso.

-No seas aguafiestas Bebe, tomar un poco debes en cuando no le hace daño a nadie- le aseguro el pelirrojo para luego recibir la cerveza que había pedido y darle un trago- vamos, solo un poquito- le dijo mientras le acercaba la bebida.

-…- la rubia pareció pensarlo un momento y parece que accedió- Está bien, pe-pero solo un poquito- le dijo mientras cogía la cerveza y le daba un traguito.

-Claro, como quieras Bebe- le dijo sonriente el judío- "y antes de que termine la noche ya te habré hecho mía"- termino pensando con malicia y lujuria haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera más grande.

Mientras tanto, Leo estaba yendo a la casa de Wendy, luego de que él y sus amigos lograron burlar a la policía y que escondieran los neumáticos robados en el bosque que está cerca del lago Stark y al llegar estaciono su Harley y sin pedir permiso entro a la casa de la pelinegra abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la entrada con una patada.

-¡Cariño, regrese!- exclamo cómo si fuera un esposo que regresaba luego de haber trabajado todo el día.

-Al fin llegas cielo, te estaba extrañando- le dijo Wendy siendo el equivalente a la esposa que esperaba a su marido.

-Claro que me extrañaste- le dijo arrogante el rubio para enseguida acercársele y tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla bruscamente en la boca mientras la chica pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del rubio.

-¿Y cómo te fue en esa recolección con los chicos?- le pregunto Wendy al dejar de besarse.

-Muy bien, si las cosas siguen así podremos conseguir mucho dinero vendiendo esas mierdas de neumáticos cómo repuestos- le dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Pues me alegro mucho por eso.

-Y por eso merezco un premio- le dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente el rubio.

-Pues te lo tienes bien merecido- le dijo la pelinegra con el mismo semblante y luego los dos subieron al cuarto de la chica, que a diferencia de su contraparte normal, estaba lleno de… revistas y álbumes de hombres atractivos y ese tipo de cosas.

-Comencemos muñeca- le dijo el rubio y sin ninguna delicadeza arrojo bruscamente a la pelinegra a su cama y enseguida se le arre costó encima mientras se quitaba su chaleco negro y la chica le quitaba u cinturón y después le empezó a desabrochar sus jeans y luego el rubio se quitó su camiseta gris y después le quito la pequeña blusa rosa que traía la chica y después le quito el pequeño short purpura que tenía puesta y después ella le quito sus jeans y las prendas de ambos salieron volando por ahí quedando los dos solo en ropa interior y el rubio enseguida empezó a besar y acariciar el cuerpo de la pelinegra sin reservas y sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Ah… Leo…- gimió la chica mientras agarraba el cabello del rubio con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda, mientras que este le chupaba y besaba rudamente el cuello y con su mano derecha le acariciaba el seno izquierdo por debajo del brasier y con su mano izquierda le acariciaba con firmeza el muslo y nalga derechos mientras que su miembro erecto se rozaba contra la entrada de la chica, a pesar de que tenga aún su calzoncillo puesto y ella tenga todavía su panti y después de unos segundos de acariciarse el rubio le quito bruscamente el bracier y lo tiro por ahí para enseguida empezar a besar los senos de la chica y succionárselos haciendo que ella gimiera más alto de placer y arqueara la espalda mientras le quitaba el panti y lo tiraba por ahí también y luego se quitó su calzoncillo y también lo tiro y enseguida le abrió las piernas a la chica, pero antes de penetrarla…

-"Es-espera, debemos usar con-condón"- dijo la voz amable en la mente del rubio deteniéndolo en seco.

-Demonios…- susurro molesto y en voz baja Leo- ¿tienes un condón?- le pregunto a la chica.

-Claro que tengo uno, déjame ponértelo- le dijo sonriendo con lujuria la pelinegra para luego abrir un cajón de su mesita de noche sacando un paquete de condones y cogió uno y se lo puso en la boca y después lentamente se lo empezó a poner al rubio que empezó a gemir del placer.

-Ah… si perra, sigue así…- le dijo entre gemidos mientras le sujetaba el cabello a la chica.

-Ya estás listo cariño- le dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo- dicho esto el rubio metió de una sola estocada su pene en la vagina de la pelinegra.

-¡AH LEOOO…!- exclamo la pelinegra entre placer y dolor por sentir el gran miembro del rubio adentro de sí.

-¡¿Te gusta esto verdad zorra?!- le pregunto el rubio al mismo tiempo que empezaba a darle fuertes embestidas y la pelinegra le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas apegándolo más a ella.

-¡Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo!- exclamaba la chica con cada embestida y luego paso sus brazos por la espalda del rubio rasguñándosela un poco, mientras este seguía aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas y le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello a la chica sin delicadeza mientras le masajeaba rudamente las piernas y las nalgas y la cama se movía un poco por la fuerza de las embestidas del rubio y este levanto a la chica sin separarse y sin que ella dejara de rodearlo con sus piernas y brazos luego el rubio la aporreo contra una pared sin dejar de embestirla sujetándola bien fuerte de los muslos para que ella no cayera.

-¡¿Te gusta que te azote así golfa?!- le pregunto el rubio mientras le succionaba el seno derecho.

-¡Ah sí, azótame todo lo que quieras!- exclamo la pelinegra que sujetaba por los hombros al rubio para que no cayera y este la azoto un par de veces más contra la pared dándole un par de fuertes embestidas al mismo tiempo hasta que…

-¡AHHHHH!- exclamaron los al llegar al orgasmo y luego la chica empezó a deslizarse por la pared hasta caer sentada al piso con la respiración entrecortada mientras que el rubio se arre costaba de espalda contra el piso en el mismo estado, pero luego la chica se le arre costo al lado poniendo su cabeza en el musculoso torso del rubio que se movía agitadamente de arriba abajo y empezó enrollar su índice derecho en el rubio cabello.

-Tan genial cómo siempre Leo…- le alago la chica aún un poco agitada.

-"Su-supongo que no es-estuvo nada mal"- dijo un poco cohibido la personalidad bondadosa en la mente del rubio.

-Naturalmente- dijo con arrogancia para luego coger la sabana de la cama para arroparse junto con la chica-"y no puedo esperar para hacer el trio junto con Bebe para que el gozo sea el doble"- pensó de forma lujuriosa.

- Sabes, de todos los chicos, tú eres el único que sabe cómo complacerme de verdad- le siguió alagando la pelinegra refiriéndose al resto del Team Leo.

-Eso no es ninguna sorpresa, después de todo soy el que la tiene más grande- dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante-y de todas las perras, tú eres la mejor- le alago refiriéndose a que se ha acostado con casi todas las chicas del salón.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció ese "alago" para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí… y algún día, cuando tengamos el dinero suficiente para poder largarnos de este pueblo de mierda, seré el chulo de mi propia compañía de putas y con tu ayuda seré reconocido a nivel nacional y me volveré el proxeneta más grande de todos los tiempos- le dijo fantaseando y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-"E-ese no pa-parece un trabajo muy ho-honesto"- le dijo de forma desaprobatoria su otra mitad.

-¿Pero que pasara con Bradley, Thomas y los demás?- le pregunto la chica mientras se le arre costaba encima.

-Pues que se jodan, cuando ya no me sean de utilidad para conseguir dinero, los dejare aquí tirados junto con el resto de los imbéciles de este pueblo- le restó importancia el rubio.

-Es por esa forma de pensar que me gustas- le dijo la chica para luego darle un beso en la boca.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que una persona había visto y observado todo lo que paso entre ellos.

-Interesante… cómo se nota que este Butters y el resto de los chicos y chicas y personas son muy diferentes a cómo los que eh conocido…- dijo pensativo un sujeto misterioso- no me puedo imaginar cómo reaccionaran los demás al saber de esto- se dijo así mismo con un tono de burla- pero al menos ellos dos sí que dieron un buen espectáculo- terminó diciendo refiriéndose a lo que paso entre el rubio y la pelinegra y luego se retiró.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el Lemon (tengo que ir al baño para bajarme las ganas) y muchas gracias por sus reviews en mis otras historias, creo que la siguiente que actualizare será la de Amores Inesperados.**


	6. Ch 6 recibiendo ayuda y sabios consejos

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: OFRECIENDO AYUDA Y SABIOS CONSEJOS**

Mientras que Leo y Wendy tenían su momento "intimo" Kyle y Bebe ya habían salido del bar y a los dos se les notaba estar pasado de copas, especialmente la rubia que apenas si se podía mantener de pie apoyándose en el pelirrojo, ya que ella obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol.

-Sí que estuvo divertido ¡hip!...- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tonta mientras soltaba un hipo.

-¿Vez?... te dije ibas a divertirte mucho ¡hip!...- le dijo el judío, que no estaba tan mareado como ella y la sostenía por la cintura.

-¡Siiiii! Especialmente la parte en la que le ¡hip! rompiste la nariz a ese tipo que quiso hablar conmigo y cuando le pateaste las ¡hip! Las bolas al otro que te tiro cerveza encima…- le dijo Bebe para luego soltar una risita tonta.

-Es que nadie se ¡hip! Mete con Jerseyriano…- le dijo arrogante el judío refiriéndose a que es oriundo de Jersey y eso hizo que la rubia volviera a reír de forma tonta.

-Es que solo un tontico ¡hip! Se metería con alguien tan fuerte como tú ¡hip!…- le alago la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que no se te olvide lo guapo que soy ¡hip! También…-siguió diciendo arrogante el pelirrojo.

-Si… solo hasta ahora… me doy cuenta de lo ¡hip! Guapo que eres…- le dijo Bebe con lo que parecía ser un tono seductor.

-"La tengo"- pensó triunfal el pelirrojo- ¿en serio te parezco guapo…?- le pregunto mientras detenían su avance y el judío ponía a la rubia contra una pared y puso una mano a cada lado de ella para que no tratara de "escaparse".

-Sí… sabes, siempre mes has parecido muy guapo ¡hip!… pero siempre me había dado… vergüenza decírtelo… ¡hip!- le dijo la chica, demostrando que cuando alguien esta borracho suele decir las cosas que nunca se atrevería a decir estando sobrio XD. Pero el judío se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso.

-"Esto está yendo mucho mejor de lo que pensé"- pensó aún más triunfal el pelirrojo- Bueno… yo siempre ¡hip! Te eh considerado la chica más… ¡hip! Hermosa que eh visto en mi vida…- le alagó el pelirrojo.

-¿En-en serio…?- le pregunto un poco sonrojada la chica.

-Claro que es en serio ¡hip!- le dijo el judío mientras que lentamente acercaba su rostro al de la chica para luego darle un beso en los labios y eso sorprendió de sobre manera a la rubia, pero luego correspondió instintivamente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del judío y acariciando su cabello afro rebelde rojo, mientras este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para apegarla a su cuerpo, pero cuando iba a ser el ademan de meter una mano por debajo de la blusa de la chica…

-¿Kyle, Bebe?- pregunto de repente Trent, que junto con Mark y Josh estaban en un auto perteneciente al rubio, pero cómo todo estaba muy oscuro no pudieron ver muy bien cómo el pelirrojo y la rubia se besaban y el primero enseguida se separó de la rubia por esa repentina intromisión, mientras que la segunda apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-"Malditos pendejos"- pensó molesto el judío al ver que todo su plan se fue a la mierda.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí a estas horas de la noche?- les pregunto Meyers.

-Estábamos ¡hip! Divirtiéndonos…- les dijo Bebe olvidando por completo lo del beso y recuperando su sonrisa tonta.

-¿Están borrachos?- les pregunto Stomper al ver el estado en el que se encontraban.

-Pues sí lo estamos, ¿algún ¡hip! Problema?...- les pregunto aún molesto Kyle.

-Oigan, ustedes son menores de edad, no pueden estar tomando- les dijo de forma desaprobatoria el rubio mayor.

-Ese no es problema suyo ¡hip!...- les dijo el judío sin cambiar de semblante-además… ¿Qué hacen ustedes por ¡hip! Aquí a estas horas?.

-Pues escuchamos que unos policías tuvieron un accidente mientras perseguían a unos delincuentes, así que vamos a ver si se encuentran bien- les dijo Josh.

-Oh… que considerados… ¡hip!...- les dijo Bebe sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que bien por ustedes… ahora déjennos en paz…- les exigió el pelirrojo, con la intención de seguir a solas con la rubia.

-Pues no sé si debamos… estos lugares son muy peligrosos siendo ya muy de noche- les dijo inseguro el rubio mayor.

-Sí, además ustedes están ebrios y deben descansar, no podemos dejarlos tirados- les dijo Mark, dando a entender que les estaba ofreciendo llevarlos a sus casas.

El pelirrojo iba a mandarlos al carajo, pero la rubia hablo primero.

-Sí… estamos muy cansaditos y mareaditos… ¡hip!... nos vendría bien que nos llevaran a nuestras casitas…- les dijo Bebe sin dejar de sonreír de forma idiota.

-Pues entonces suban- les dijo Meyers mientras abría una de las puertas del auto de Trent.

-"Maldita sea"- pensó molesto el judío al ver cómo Bebe se tambaleaba para meterse en el carro- "ya algún día me la cogeré, solo es cuestión de tiempo"- termino pensando ya de forma lujuriosa y luego entro al auto.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, en el que Bebe decía incoherencias o cosas provocativas que hacía sonrojar a Trent y sus amigos y el judío se molestaba por eso, ya habían llegado a la casa de la rubia.

-Ya llegamos a tú casa Bebe- le dijo Trent mientras detenía su auto.

-Oh gracias lindo gigantón…- le agradeció y eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara enseguida y sus amigos rieron un poco por eso, pero Kyle se enojó más de lo que estaba.

-Bueno… déjame ¡hip! Acompañarte hasta la puerta…- le ofreció el judío mientras salía del auto y luego la chica salió también y los dos tambaleándose fueron a la puerta de la casa.

-Muchas gracias Kyle… esta ha sido ¡hip! Una de las noches más divertidas de toda mi ¡hip! Vida…- le dijo la chica sonriendo de nuevo de manera estúpida.

-Yo también me divertí mucho contigo preciosa…- le dijo sonriendo coquetamente el pelirrojo- "aunque me hubiera divertido más si hubiéramos llegado a tercera base"- termino pensando molesto y desilusionado.

-Bueno… hasta mañana ¡hip! Que tengas buenas noches…- le dijo la rubia mientras a duras penas abría la puerta de su casa-… no puedo esperar para ¡hip!... contarle de esto a los demás…- terminó diciéndole.

-Yo también…- le dijo sonriente el judío- "claro, suponiendo que seas capaz de acordarte de algo de todo esto mañana"- terminó pensando de forma irónica.

-Adiós…- dicho esto la chica se metió en su casa y el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de molestia y luego se dirigió a donde aún lo esperaban Trent y sus amigos y cuando subió se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, estoy bien… y no gracias a ustedes…- les dijo de forma grosera el pelirrojo.

-Esta no es la forma- le dijo serio Josh.

-¿Forma de qué?...- le pregunto sin entender el judío.

-De hacer que Bebe se fije en ti, embriagarla no es la manera de conseguirlo- le dijo también serio Mark, sabiendo a lo que se refería Meyers y que todo ellos saben muy bien que el pelirrojo le gusta Bebe.

-¿Y qué mierda saben ustedes al respecto?, esto es asunto mío no suyo, así que no se metan…- les dijo más molesto el pelirrojo.

-Kyle… si en verdad la quieres, tienes que pensar con claridad las cosas y no exponerla a situaciones como esa, ¿acaso no se te ocurrió que alguien los hubiera podido asaltar o algo así cuando estuvieron afuera?- le dijo Trent tratando de hacer que el judío entrara en razón.

-Nada malo hubiera pasado, cualquiera que hubiera tratado de hacer una gracia contra nosotros en ese momento, lo dejaría tirado de un solo golpe…- les dijo seguro el judío.

-Sabemos que eres muy fuerte, pero en el que estado en el que te encuentras, de seguro no hubieras durado mucho- le dijo Mark tratando de ser razonable de nuevo.

-Oh en peor de las casos, si los hubieran atacado ahí afuera con un arma de fuego y aún tú siendo muy fuerte, no sobrevivirías- le dijo Josh tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón de nuevo.

-Y de seguro a Bebe la lastimarían también… o algo peor- le dijo ya preocupado Trent.

-…- el pelirrojo estaba pensando en todo lo que le dijeron, es cierto que quiere a Bebe y no solo como un acoston, así que llevarla a un Bar lleno de personas no precisamente buenas y tratar de propasarse con ella en la calle en plena noche, hizo que se diera cuenta que la expuso a situaciones peligrosas- tal vez… tal vez tengan razón…- les dio la razón a los dos pelinegros y al rubio y estos se asombraron por eso.

-¿Entonces qué vas hacer respecto a ella?- le pregunto Trent.

-Pues si recuerda algo sobre esto el día de mañana, supongo que le pediría disculpas…- les dijo el judío que ya estaba menos mareado.

-Esa es la aptitud- le dijo complacido Mark.

-Pero también me preocupo de que algún bastardo la quiera tomar, en caso de que no se den cuenta el desgraciado de Leo se la quiere coger- les dijo volviendo a molestarse el judío.

-Pues si esa así, no debes dejarla a solas en la escuela cuando él esté cerca, sabes que Leo no tiene muchos escrúpulos y si tiene la oportunidad, se le echara encima a Bebe como un león a su presa- le dijo preocupado Trent.

-Y no solo esta él, sino que sus malditos amigos pueden que le tengan ganas y no sería capaz de hacerle frente a todos ellos al mismo tiempo- les dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues podrías pedirle ayuda a tus amigos en caso de que las cosas llegaran a ponerse feas- le aconsejo Josh.

-¿Mis amigos? ¡JA! Todos ellos son unos inútiles, el pendejo de Stan es un llorón que se ahoga en sus propias lágrimas por culpa de la puta de Wendy, el gordinflón marica de Cartman no se atrevería a matar ni a una mosca y el desgraciado de Kenny es tan delicado cómo una muñeca de porcelana que no le gusta ensuciarse las manos, ninguno de ellos me resultarían de ayuda en caso de que yo quisiera defender a Bebe del bastardo de Leo y de sus lame culos- les dijo no solo molesto, sino irónico el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, si en algún momento estas en líos con ellos, puedes pedirnos ayuda- le ofreció amablemente Trent.

-¿Ayuda de ustedes?, si claro cómo no, ustedes son que la bola de manteca, no serían capaces de ponerle una mano encima a alguien- les dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Bueno, tal vez somos muy amables con todos, pero cuando los no proponemos, podemos ser bien rudos- le aseguro Mark.

-Sí claro, siendo tan amables y considerados, de seguro son bien rudos- les dijo burlón y sarcástico el judío y eso molesto un poco a los pelinegros y al rubio.

-Bueno, solo toma en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho- le dijo el rubio mayor para luego detener el auto- ya llegamos a tú casa, espero que si tomes en cuenta lo que te dijimos- le dijo al pelirrojo que se estaba bajando del auto.

-Si lo que digan, gracias por traerme, adiós- les dijo cortante el judío para luego meterse a su casa.

-¿Crees que si haga caso a lo que le dijimos?- pregunto Josh a sus amigos.

-Pues eso espero, ya que si en algún momento vuelve a exponer a Bebe como lo hizo hoy…- dijo preocupado Mark.

-No se preocupen, creo que si va a tener en cuenta lo que le dijimos- les dijo seguro Trent para luego ponerse en marcha.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte de Trent y sus amigos, creo que la siguiente historia que actualizare será la de Amores Inesperados y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	7. Ch 7 las esperanzas escasean

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas tardes querido público, perdón por la demora, es que tuve problemas con el internet, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y loes personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: LAS ESPERANZAS ESCASEAN**

Al día siguiente, es miércoles, en las noticias habían mostrado sobre lo ocurrido en el depósito de Carl y la policía pedía cualquier información sobre los delincuentes.

-¿Han escuchado sobre lo que paso ayer en la noche?- pregunto Token con cierta preocupación.

-Sí, que unos ladrones pendejos robaron algo del depósito de Carl, pero no se sabe que- le respondió Tweek sin importarle eso.

-¡Oh cielos santo! ¿Qué tal si en vez de ser unos delincuentes resultan se unos extraterrestres que estaban ocultando su nave espacial en ese depósito, para luego llamar a otras naves espaciales para que vengan a conquistar la tierra? ¡Oh Damien santo, eso sería mucho estrés AH!- exclamo alterado Craig jalándose las coletas de su chullo azul.

-Calma Craig, no creo que hayan sido extraterrestres, de seguro son bandidos como dijo Tweek- le dijo Clyde para que el pelinegro se tranquilizara.

-¿Pero entonces que es lo que se habrán robado de ese depósito?- volvió a preguntar Token sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ni idea, de seguro debió haber sido partes de autos o algo así para luego venderlos como repuestos de segunda mano- sugirió Clyde de forma razonable.

-Lo que sea, mientras que no sea un problema para nosotros, ese me importa un bledo- le restó importancia Tweek.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Kevin y luego todos ellos entraron a la escuela, a pesar de las incoherencias de Craig.

Mientras tanto con el Team Kyle…

-¿Y cómo te fue en la cita que tuviste con Bebe ayer, Kyle?- le pregunto amablemente Cartman.

-Mal…, aún después de emborracharla tanto… no pude cogérmela porque nos interrumpieron Trent y sus amigos mientras estábamos en la calle con ella…- les dijo el judío que aún estaba un poquito mareado por la resaca.

-¿Ibas a tratar de cogértela en la calle? Cielos, que antihigiénico- le dijo de forma desaprobatoria y asqueado Kenny mientras se limaba una de sus uñas.

-Lo dices porque no te has cogida a ninguna chica, marica…- le dijo molesto el pelirrojo, pero el rubio le resto importancia- pero por lo menos… pudimos divertirnos mucho en ese bar… y hasta pudimos besarnos apasionadamente… cómo siempre quise…- terminó diciendo con semblante de orgullo.

-Si estaba tan ebria como dices, de seguro ella no recordara nada- le espeto Stan para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión llorón de mierda- le dijo volviendo a molestarse el pelirrojo y empezó a discutir con el gótico como de costumbre mientras que Cartman los trataba de tranquilizar y Kenny no les prestaba ni 5 de atención.

Por otro lado, el Team Leo estaba reunido cerca del estacionamiento de la escuela en donde estaban los autobuses estacionados.

-¿Dónde rayos esta Gok? lo necesitamos para que pinche las llantas de estos autobuses- dijo molesto el líder del Team.

-De seguro debe de estar con ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA! Gary metiéndoles cigarrillos por el ¡CULO! A unas perras, como lo hicieron ayer- dijo bromista Thomas haciendo que los demás chicos empezaran a reír, pero luego apareció volando el rubio extraterrestre.

-Al fin llegas- le espeto Philip para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le pregunto Bradley.

-Dando una vueltas por el mundo jodiendo a las personas- les dijo el alíen como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, ¿y donde esta Gary?- pregunto Jack.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el aludido mientras se les acercaba, pero se podía notar que estaba con marcas de golpes y un poco de sangre.

-¿Que te paso?- le pregunto Brittany al verlo en ese estado.

-Me estuve peleando con mis pendejos padres y hermanos- les dijo el rubio pelinegro como si fuera cualquier cosa y luego le pidió un cigarrillo a Philip.

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿trajiste los cuchillos?- le pregunto Leo sin preocuparse demasiado por el estado en el que se encuentra.

-Aquí están- dicho esto Gary saco de uno de sus bolsillos un par de cuchillos.

-"Oh no"- dijo preocupado la voz amable en la mente de Leo mientras este sonreía.

-Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer Gok- le dijo Leo.

-Será un placer- dijo sonriente el rubio extraterrestre para luego coger los cuchillos de Gary y en menos de un segundo se acercó a las llantas de los autobuses pinchándolas y enseguida volvió a donde estaba- listo, misión cumplida- dijo mientras le devolvía los cuchillos a Gary.

-Excelente, ahora solo hay que esperar a que llegue la hora de la salida- dijo sonriendo frívolamente Leo.

-Y será muy divertido ver las caras de todos cuando se den cuenta de que no podrán volver a sus casas rápidamente- dijo Jimmy con el mismo semblante que Leo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Timmy.

-Pero lo más importante es que podremos ganar mucho dinero vendiendo esos neumáticos que se robaron- les dijo Wendy.

-Por supuesto y ya sabes lo que significa eso- le dijo Leo mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la chica apegándola, refiriéndose a la conversación que ellos tuvieron la noche anterior luego de su momento de "pasión".

-"¿Qué tendrán ellos entre manos?"- se preguntó mentalmente Philip que se dio cuenta del doble significado de esas palabras.

-Creo que será mejor retirarnos antes de que alguien nos vea aquí- sugirió Bradley.

-Sí, vámonos ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- dijo Thomas y junto con los demás empezaron a retirarse del estacionamiento, pero…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- les pregunto de repente Ike, que se les acercaba junto con Doguie, Ruby y Georgie.

-¡Oh mierda!- susurraron molestos varios de los chicos mayores.

-¿Qué quieren enanos?- les pregunto toscamente Leo y por su tono, Ruby y Georgie se asustaron un poco, mientras que el canadiense y el pelirrojo lo miraron seriamente, especialmente este último, ya que conoce muy bien al líder de los brabucones de la escuela, después de todo él antes era como una especie de amigo suyo.

-Bu-bueno, es-es que nosotros estábamos ca-caminado por aquí y vimos que él estaba volando asía acá y vi-vinimos a ver- les dijo nerviosa Ruby señalando a Gok´Zarah.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacen por aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo a los mayores sin cambiar de semblante.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida, ¿Qué no vez que estamos fumando?- les dijo Philip y junto con Gary soltaron el humo de sus cigarrillos al mismo tiempo.

-Pe-pero fumar no es bueno, e-eso les da-daña sus pul-pulmones- les dijo Georgie un poco preocupado creyéndose lo que les dijo el rubio más pequeño del Team.

-Ese no es problema suyo enanos de mierda, así que piérdanse-les dijo molesto Gary.

-Vámonos chicos, no perdamos tiempo con estos grandulones- dijo Ike a sus amigos sin rastros de preocupación y luego se alejó de los mayores, pero Doguie le dedico una mirada inquisitiva a Leo mientras caminaba y este le devolvió el gesto.

-Estuvo cerca…- dijo Jack secándose el sudor de la frente por el nerviosismo.

-¿Creen que esos enanos sospechen algo?- pregunto molesto Gary.

-Pues más les vale que por su bien no- dijo Leo con el mismo semblante- Ed, Brittany, vigilen a Doguie y si ven que actúa raro avísennos enseguida- les ordenó a sus primitos, ya que ellos están en el mismo salón que el pelirrojo.

-Entendido- le dijeron los pequeños rubios al mismo tiempo.

-Ya larguémonos de este ¡PUTA MIERDA! Lugar antes de que alguien nos ¡LA CLAVEN EN EL CULO! Vea- dijo Thomas con algo de prisa y junto con los demás se retiraron del estacionamiento.

Ya estando todos los alumnos del décimo B reunidos en el salón y varios de ellos notaron el estado en el que estaba Bebe, que tiene una cruda bien fuerte y una pequeña bolsa con hielo en la cabeza y se dieron cuenta que fue por la "cita" que tuvo con Kyle.

-Ah…- gimió adolorida la rubia rizada y en su rostro se podía notar que paso una MUY mala noche debido al alcohol que ingirió.

-¿Estas bien Bebe?- le pregunto Chris.

-No…- le respondió adolorida la chica.

-Cómo se nota que si te fue muy bien en esa cita que tuviste con Kyle- le dijo irónico Greg y el francés y la rubia lo vieron algo molestos.

-¿Y ustedes bebieron mucho en su cita?- pregunto de nuevo al francés a la rubia y esta asintió- ¿y cómo fue que te pudo llevar a casa si él estaba ebrio también?-

-Pues eh…- la rubia no pudo seguir ya que se le avía olvidado gran parte de lo que ocurrió ayer, incluyendo el beso y la declaración que le hizo a Kyle-… no recuerdo…-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-De seguro te habrá cogido sin que tú te dieras cuenta siquiera-le espeto Greg cómo si fuera cualquier cosa y eso alarmo a la chica y el francés lo miro molesto de nuevo.

-"Habrá sido posible…"- pensó muy asustada Bebe temiendo que lo que dijo el inglés fuera verdad, ya que es bien conocido que Kyle es capaz de hacer cualquier cosas para conseguir lo que quiere y en serio es capaz de HACER CUALQUIER COSA- "no… no pudo haber hecho eso… ¿o sí?"- se terminó preguntando la rubia sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Creen que Kyle tome en cuenta lo que le dijimos ayer?- pregunto Mark a Trent y Josh.

-Esperemos que sí, él en realidad no es una mala personas, solo necesita un poco de orientación- le dijo el rubio más grande del salón, con su creencia de que hay bondad en todas las personas.

-Pero viniendo de una familia como la que tiene… no sé si en verdad pueda dejar el comportamiento y aptitud que tiene- dijo no muy seguro Meyers.

-Oh vamos Josh, recuerda lo que siempre dice Damien, que toda persona puede ser volverse buena si se lo propone- le dijo Mark de forma muy religiosa, después de todo pasar tanto tiempo con la reencarnación de Jesús les han enseñado unas cuantas cosas.

-Sí lo sé… pero cuando veo a gente cómo Leo y sus amigos, algunas veces pienso que no todas las personas pueden volverse buenas- dijo aún pesimista Josh, sabiendo muy bien que el ese Team es un ejemplo perfecto de lo pecaminoso que puede ser las personas.

-En eso puedes que tengas razón- le apoyó el otro pelinegro poniéndose pesimista también.

-Ya no se pongan así, no pierdan la esperanza- les trato de animar su rubio amigo.

-Ese maldito de Kyle, más le vale que no haya hecho alguna gracia con Bebe- dijo molesto Leo que junto su Team, ya habían escuchado como fue la cita que Bebe tuvo con el pelirrojo.

-No te moleste cariño, no creo que ellos dos hayan llegado a tercera base ayer- le trato de tranquilizar Wendy.

-Tienes razón ¡PUTA! Si hubieran llegado a eso de seguro Bebe tendría esa ¡MIERDA PODRIDA! Bolsa de hielo en otra parte de su cuerpo- le dijo Thomas de forma bromista de muy mal gusto.

-Y estaría cojeando o caminando chueco- dijo Philip con el mismo semblante.

-Pues debo ser yo el que la deje cojeando y no ese maldito y estúpido judío de mierda- dijo aún molesto el rubio de la cicatriz.

-Ya querido, de seguro lograras ser el primero en llevártela a la cama como lo hiciste conmigo- le aseguro Wendy, ya que de todos los integrantes del Team Leo, el rubio de la cicatriz fue el primero en cogerse a Testaburguer.

-Tienes razón loba, yo seré el primero llevarme a esa puta a la cama- dijo ya seguro de sí mismo Leo.

-"Pe-pero no puedes o-obligarla si no quiere"- le dijo preocupado su otra mitad en su mente.

-Pero que no se te olvide compartirla con nosotros, cuando ya la tengas amarrada con una correa primo- le recordó Jack.

-Sí, sí lo que digan, pero no la malgasten demasiado- les advirtió Leo.

-Si es que tú no la estropeas primero- le dijo burlón Bradley sacándoles unas risas a sus amigos y a la pelinegra.

-Oh padre mío…- susurro de forma desaprobatoria Damien que fue capaz de escuchar todo eso.

-¿Te pasa algo Dami?- le pregunto Alarcón que estaba sentado a su lado luego de dejar de leer un libro de física.

-Es que Leo y sus amigos… siempre trato de darles consejos para que cambien ese comportamiento que tienen y que encuentren la salvación, pero debes en cuando siento que todo es un esfuerzo inútil- le dijo pesimista el santo, dando a entender que hasta el mismo hijo de Dios, puede perder la fe ante el comportamiento del Team Leo.

-No te pongas así Dami, recuerda lo que siempre dices, que uno nunca debe rendirse y luchar por lo que es correcto- le recordó Cartman.

-Sí lo sé, pero es que algunas veces ellos parecen comportarse peor que las personas que me crucificaron hace tantos años- les dijo el santo sin cambiar de semblante- algunas veces deseo que ellos tuvieran un comportamiento y aptitud totalmente diferente a como los que tienen.

-Estas deseando lo imposible, no creo que exista alguien con una aptitud diferente a los que ellos tienen- le dijo Kenny y los dos pelinegros y el castaño lo vieron algo molestos por esa aptitud.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se cual de las otras historias vaya a actualizar, pero veré como le hago XD y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	8. Ch 8 ajustando cuentas pendientes

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión habrá una sorpresa ;D, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: AJUSTANDO CUENTAS PENDIENTES**

Mientras le señora Garrison explicaba detalladamente las clases, algunos alumnos trataban de hablar entre sí en voz baja.

-Oye preciosa- dijo seductoramente Leo a Bebe, luego de acercársele sigilosamente y eso tomo por sorpresa a la rubia que aún tiene dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué qui-quieres Le-Leo?- le pregunto nerviosa la chica dejando de lado su bolsa de hielo.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- le dijo con una muy bien fingida expresión de preocupación en su cara.

-Pu-pues no muy bi-bien- le dijo la chica creyendo que el rubio si estaba preocupado por ella y este trataba de no reír triunfal por eso.

-No deberías de beber de esa manera si no estás acostumbrada a eso- le aconsejo el rubio sin dejar de fingir su semblante de preocupación.

-Sí ya lo sé, pero es que Kyle me dijo que no debía preocuparme y…- la rubia dejo de hablar porque en realidad ha olvidado gran parte de lo que ocurrió ayer.

-"Pa-parece que no re-recuerda mu-mucho de lo que le pa-paso ayer"- dijo un poco preocupado la voz aniñada en la mente de Leo y este bufó molesto, pero luego sonrió sombríamente ya que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mira Bebe, no es que quiera ser entrometido, pero creo que la intención de Kyle ayer fue embriagarte solo para llevarte a la cama- le dijo Leo fingiendo preocupación y eso de nuevo alerto a la rubia, ya que Greg le había dicho palabras parecidas a esas.

-"No te-tenías que de-decirle eso"- le dijo de forma desaprobatoria su otra mitad.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decirle algo, de repente una bola de papel le dio en la cabeza y enseguida miro a todos lados para ver quien fue el que le tiro ese pedazo de papel y pudo notar como Kyle le dedico una mirada asesina, así que enseguida cogió esa bolita y la abrió y leyó.

"_Tú y yo detrás de la escuela a la hora de la salida para que aprendas la lección de no meterte en lo que no te importa"_

Cuando leyó eso el rubio de la cicatriz enseguida se puso rojo de la rabia despedazo ese pedazo de papel de la ira y luego arranco una hoja de un cuaderno y escribió algo y enseguida lo hizo bola y se la lanzo al judío.

"_Estaré ahí para barrer el piso contigo maldito Jersiriano de mierda"_

-Hacía rato que no me ejercitaba- se dijo Kyle a sí mismo para luego tronarse los nudillos y el cuello.

-¿Dijiste algo Kyle?- le pregunto Cartman que no logró escucharlo bien.

-Nada que te importe bola de cebo- le dijo groseramente l pelirrojo y el gordo enseguida se intimido por eso y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares. Pero al judío se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonreír- escucha Eric, necesito que me hagas un favor- le pidió y parecía que era como exigencia en vez de favor.

-Claro Kyle, pide lo que quieras- le dijo amable el gordito dejando de lado su preocupación.

-Pues escucha, necesito que alejes a Damien y a Trent y sus amigos de la escuela a la hora de la salida- le ordeno sabiendo que cuando pelee contra Leo, el hijo de Dios podría intervenir deteniéndolos usando sus poderes de santo y recordando como el rubio y sus amigos pelinegros le ofrecieron ayuda el día anterior y eso es algo que no podía permitir ya que su gran orgullo le impedía recibir ayuda de alguien cuando este "arreglando" asuntos personales.

Pero cuando el gordito escucho la "petición" miro con extrañeza al judío.

-¿Por-por qué qui-quieres que a-aleje a Dami y a Trent y sus a-amigos?- le pregunto.

-Por nada que te importe- le dijo cortante el judío y el castaño se volvió a intimidar- y si no logras alejarlo, ya sabes lo que te pasara- le termino diciendo amenazante mientras chocaba su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha y eso aterró al gordito.

-Ha-hare lo que di-digas- accedió Cartman jugueteando con sus pulgares y el pelirrojo sonrió sádicamente.

Luego de que terminaran las primeras clases y llegara la hora del almuerzo, los alumnos de décimo grado B estaban en sus respectivas mesas y a pesar de la distancia, Leo y Kyle se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre los dos.

-Como se nota que Kyle está muy ¡ENCABRONADO! Contigo Leo- le dijo irónico Thomas.

-Yo también lo estoy, pero esta será la oportunidad perfecta para darle su merecido a ese maldito pelirrojo hijo de puta- dijo confiado el rubio de la cicatriz mientras que Wendy estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras le masajeaba las nalgas.

-De seguro serás el ganador cariño- le aseguro la pelinegra para luego darle una cucharada de pudín en la boca.

-Será bien divertido escuchar los gritos de súplica de ese enano pelirrojo- dijo Jack de forma sádica.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Bradley con el mismo semblante.

-Solo espero que Kyle sea el que te deje tirado en el piso, para que así sea yo el nuevo líder de este Team- dijo en voz baja Philip de forma maliciosa ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ha querido ser el que de órdenes a los demás para que hagan las cosas a su modo, pero nunca se ha atrevido a desafiar a Leo a los golpes por el liderazgo del Team, sabiendo muy bien que el rubio de la cicatriz es el único capaz de ganarle a la hora de pelear y es por eso que lo odia profundamente en secreto y solo obedece sus órdenes de mala gana, pero ahora que sabe que él y Kyle se van a dar con todo, espera que el judío sea el ganador o que por lo menos deje a Leo herido de tal manera para que así le pueda quitar el liderazgo sin ningún problema demostrando su aptitud tan traicionera que es muy diferente a la de su contraparte normal.

-¿Qué dijiste Philip?- le pregunto Timmy que parece que no le entendió.

-Nada que te importe cabeza hueca- le dijo toscamente el inglés y eso intimido al pelinaranja.

-¿Y cuándo van a pelear primo?- pregunto Brittany a Leo.

-Luego de que terminaran las clases, pelearemos en la parte trasera de la escuela- les dijo con seguridad el rubio de la cicatriz.

-"Es-espero que no sal-salgamos muy las-lastimados"- dijo preocupado la otra mitad en su mente.

-Voy a tener lista mi cámara para gravar el momento en el que le rompes la cara- dijo sádicamente Jimmy.

-"Si es no se la rompen a él"- pensó maliciosamente Philip para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team Kyle, Tweek y Trent…

-Leo…- susurro molesto el judío para luego partir una cuchara con su mano derecha.

-¿Te pasa algo Kyle?- le pregunto Damien.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- le aseguro el pelirrojo y con su mirada le indico a Cartman que le dijera algo al santo y a Trent y sus amigos para que los alejara de la escuela.

-Eh… oigan chicos, ¿por-porque no va-vamos al asilo de an-ancianos lu-luego de las clases?- pregunto Eric a Damien, Trent, Mark y Josh.

-¿Hoy?, pero si nosotros teníamos planeado ir a darle de comer a los indigentes- le dijo Mark, ya que algunas veces el castaño y ellos se juntan para ayudar a las personas.

-Bu-bueno, es que…- el castaño no sabía que más decir, así que el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de molestia y decidió intervenir.

-Es que esos viejos se podrían morir en cualquier momento, así que deben hacer que sus vidas sean un poco agradables antes de que estiren la pata- cuando el judío dijo eso, el hijo del creador, los otros dos pelinegros y el rubio mayor lo vieron un poco molestos.

-¿Para qué tratar de alegrarle la vida a alguien que ya prácticamente tiene la correa de la muerte amarrada en su cuello?- pregunto de forma desinteresada Stan, que en esa ocasión no estaba con sus amigos góticos.

-Stan tiene razón, ayudar a unos viejitos es tan aburrido- dijo de forma desaprobatoria Kenny que estaba viendo su Tablet.

-Como se nota que a ustedes dos sí que les gusta ayudar a las personas- les dijo sarcástico Tweek.

-Pero supongo que tienes razón Eric, creo que mejor ayudamos hoy a los ancianos, los desamparados pueden esperar un poco más- le apoyo Josh retomando la conversación original.

-Ah esperar un día más con hambre- dijo irónico Kenny ganándose la mala mirada por parte de varios de los otros chicos, excepto de Kyle que sonrió sabiendo que ellos no interferirán.

-¿Pasar hambre? ¡Oh Dios santo, eso debe ser muy estresante AH!- exclamo alterado Craig mientras se jalaba las coletas de su chullo.

-Calma Craig, mejor toma Red-Bull- le trato de tranquilizar Clyde para luego pasarle esa bebida mientras que Token reía por eso y Kevin bufaba hastiado.

-Sí que les gusta perder el tiempo en pendejadas- dijo Greg de forma desaprobatoria al santo a Tret y sus amigos y estos lo vieron molestos.

-Oigan, guarden silencio, que no me dejan concentrarme- les pidió Alarcón que estaba leyendo un libro de biología.

-Nerd- susurro Gregory sin cambiar de semblante.

Luego del almuerzo, los alumnos regresaban a sus salones, pero en ningún momento Leo y Kyle dejaron de mirarse de mala manera, mientras que los amigos del rubio le deban ánimos y ese tipo de cosas, excepto Philip, mientras los amigos del judío no sabían lo que iba a pasar, excepto Cartman, que aunque no sabía sobre la pelea, estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo.

Ya se estaba acabando la última hora y Kyle y Leo se miraban de forma impaciente mientras tamborean los dedos en sus respectivos pupitres.

-Oye Clyde, ¿es mi imaginación o parece que Kyle y Leo se quieren matar con la mirada?- le pregunto ingenuamente Token dándose cuenta de esa tensión.

-Ummm… es cierto, parece que están molestos el uno con el otro- le dijo pensativo el castaño al ver el semblante que tiene el rubio de la cicatriz y el judío.

-¡Oh Damien santo, tal vez los dos se quieran matar a golpes luego de que terminen las clases!- exclamo Craig sin saber que adivino todo XD.

-Cielos Craig, en serio debes dejar de tomar tanto Red…- Kevin iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Espera Kevin- le dijo Tweek mientras miraba el semblante que tienen Leo y el pelirrojo- creo que debemos esperar un poco luego de que terminen las clases- les dijo a sus amigos sabiendo que esos semblantes indican que algo grande va a pasar.

-¿Quedarse más en la escuela? Pero eso es tan aburrido Tweek- le dijo en puchero Token.

-Cállate Token, no vamos a quedarnos a estudiar.

-¿Entonces para qué?- le pregunto Clyde.

-Es que va a pasar algo interesante entre Kyle y Leo- les aseguro el rubio y por la forma en que lo dijo dio a entender que era algo importante, pero algunos otros estudiantes escucharon eso también.

-¿A-algo entre Ky-Kyle y Leo?- pregunto en voz baja Bebe asustada.

-"¿A qué se está refiriendo Tweek?"- se preguntó mentalmente Alarcón.

-Por la forma en que lo dijo, creo que si va a valer la pena quedarle luego de que terminen las clases- dijo Greg con una mueca que era una especie de sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron las clases, casi todos los alumnos se empezaron a subir a los auto buses de la escuela para irse, pero el Team Leo fue a la parte trasera de la escuela para esperar a Kyle, pero no son los únicos en estar ahí.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto de forma tosca Gary al ver al Team Tweek, acompañados de Luis Carlos, Bebe, Gregory y Chris.

-Vinimos a ver el espectáculo- les dijo el inglés como si fuera cualquier cosa y su amigo francés lo miro de forma desaprobatoria, pero obviamente no iba a dejar que su amigo viniera solo.

-¿De qué mierda están hablando?- les pregunto Gok´Zarah tosco también haciéndose el desentendido.

-No se las tiren de idiotas, la forma en como Leo y Kyle se miraban lo dice todo- les dijo Tweek como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Pues más les vale que no se les ocurra interferir- les advirtió molesto Leo.

-No se preocupen, nosotros no vamos a caer en prácticas barbáricas- les dijo de forma desaprobatoria el único francés del lugar.

-¿Tú y Ky-Kyle va a pe-pelear?- pregunto preocupada Bebe al rubio de la cicatriz.

-Eh… bueno, es que…- Leo no sabía que decir, ya que si Bebe lo ve peleando con Kyle sus oportunidades de conquistarle se irían literalmente al carajo.

-Me gustaría ver cómo le tiras los dientes al pendejo de mi hermano- dijo de repente Ike, que junto con Georgie, Ruby, Doguie y chicos de otros grados se acercaban al lugar.

-¿Qué hacen todos estos enanos aquí?- pregunto de forma intimidante Jack.

-Nosotros les dijimos sobre la pelea- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ed y Brittany.

-¿Por qué?- les pregunto molesto su primo.

-Pues para las apuestas obviamente- le dijo su primito como si fuera cualquier cosa y junto con su hermana empezaron hacer los "tramites" con los demás chicos.

-Buena idea para ganar dinero extra- les alago Philip para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿No te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a Kyle?- pregunto preocupado Georgie a Ike.

-No- fue la simple respuesta del canadiense.

-Si supiera que mi hermano fuera a pelear, no sabría que hacer- comento Ruby.

-¿Qué hacen todos esos conformistas ahí reunidos?- pregunto Tammy, que junto con Stan, Bridon y Karen estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la escuela y vieron el gentío.

-No sé y no me importa- le restó importancia la pequeña gótica.

-… la forma en cómo están reunidos solo significa que…- Stan se asombró un poco por lo que se le ocurrió y luego se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas Stan?- le pregunto el pelinegro del flequillo rojo.

-A ver cómo los conformistas se pelean por cualquier pendejada- cuando dijo eso, los otros góticos se dieron una mirada cómplice y le siguieron.

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante- dijo sonriendo el mismo sujeto misterioso que vio cuando Leo y Wendy tuvieron su… "momento íntimo"- hacía tiempo que no veo una buena pelea.

-¿Por qué ¡MIERDA! Se demora tanto Kyle?- pregunto impaciente Thomas viendo su reloj.

-De seguro se cagó del miedo y…- Gary no pudo seguir porque de repente una piedra le dio en la parte trasera de su nuca.

-¿Hablaban de mí idiotas?- pregunto Kyle mientras se habría paso entra la multitud y varios de los estudiantes le hacían porra, especialmente los que apostaron a su favor ya que es bien sabido que el judío pelirrojo y Leo son de los estudiantes más chingones y algunos empezaron a gritar emocionados.

-"Oh no, ya llego"- dijo asustado la otra personalidad de Leo en su mente y este sonrió ansioso.

-Al fin llegas marica- le dijo el rubio de la cicatriz mientras se quitaba su chaleco negro y se lo daba a Wendy y algunas chicas que estaban presentes botaron un suspiro… de colegiadas obviamente XD.

-Pedazo de…- el judío iba a empezar a pelear, pero Bebe se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Por favor, no peleen!- les pidió desesperada la chica y varios estudiantes la abuchearon por eso.

-Escucha Bebe, esto lo hago por ti- le dijo el pelirrojo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo mientras la apartaba para luego quitarse su abrigo naranja y tirarlo por ahí y varias chicas volvieron a suspirar.

-Que alguien la quite del camino, no quisiera que resultara herida en fuego cruzado- ordeno Leo.

-Ven muñeca, no es conveniente que estés en medio de esto- le dijo Gok mientras la sujetaba.

-¡Pero…!- la rubia no pudo seguir hablando porque sin previo aviso Kyle la cogió del mentón y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca y eso asombro a todos los presentes, incluso a Tweek, Greg y Stan y sus amigos que ya habían llegado.

-No te preocupes linda, voy a estar bien- le aseguro Kyle sonriendo y luego se alejó y la chica estaba en estado de shock.

-"Que beso… ¿pero porque tengo el presentimiento de que esto ya ha pasado antes?"- pensó Bebe que apenas estaba saliendo del shock.

-Oh Oh- susurro preocupado Alarcón.

-Creo que mi hermano se va a ganar una buena tunda- dijo sádicamente Ike.

-La carnicería va a ser mejor- dijo con cierta emoción Greg.

-Lo mismo digo-le apoyo Tweek mientras que Craig se alarmaba más.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- grito furioso Leo y empezó a pelear con el judío (NA: escuchen la canción de cuando Wendy le pateo el culo a Cartman XD).

El rubio y el pelirrojo se acercaron con la guardia en alto el primero en atacar fue Leo que trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Kyle, pero este le detuvo el puño con sus dos manos y enseguida le dio un rodillazo al rubio en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciéndole retroceder y enseguida le dio un gancho al hígado sacándole más el aire y después le trato de dar un derechazo en la cara, pero el rubio se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su puño derecho haciendo que el judío retrocediera y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y luego junto sus dos manos con la intención de darle un doble golpe de forma vertical, pero el pelirrojo reacciono rápido y movió rápidamente su cabeza asía adelante haciendo que su frente golpeara la nariz del rubio rompiéndosela y este retrocedió mientras gemía adolorido y le salía sangre de la nariz y se la sobaba y el pelirrojo enseguida le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada haciéndolo retroceder más y enseguida le trato de dar un izquierdazo en la cara, pero el rubio le detuvo el puño con su mano izquierda y enseguida le dio un codazo en el cuello sacándole el aire haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera mientras se sobaba la garganta y el rubio enseguida le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna derecha tirándolo bocarriba y enseguida se le monto encima y le empezó a dar varios golpes en la cara con su puño izquierdo mientras le agarraba el cuello con su mano derecha, pero luego el judío le dio un golpe a cada lado de la cabeza con sus puños aturdiéndolo un poco y enseguida hizo que los dos giraran quedando el pelirrojo encima del rubio y le empezó azotar fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso.

-¡LEO!- grito preocupada Wendy e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero Philip la detuvo- ¡¿Qué haces?, si no hacemos algo, lo va a matar!

-Esta es una pelea de uno contra uno, nadie puede interferir- le dijo serio el pequeño rubio- "perfecto, si esto sigue así muy pronto seré el nuevo líder del grupo"- termino pensando de forma maliciosa para luego darle una calada a su cigarro.

-¡Vamos, no te rindas CARA DE CULO!- animó Thomas a Leo.

-¡Maldición, si esto sigue así, vamos a perder mucho dinero!- dijo molesta Brittany ya que ella había apostado a favor de su primo.

-Dilo por ti misma- le contradijo su hermano mellizo ya que él tuvo el descaro de apostar a favor de Kyle sin importarle lo que le pasara a su primo.

-¡Kyle, por favor detente que lo vas a matar!- le pidió desesperada Bebe que aún era sostenida por Gok´Zarah.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento al escuchar eso y la vio fijamente y en su mirada se podía apreciar una gran sed de sangre, pero Leo aprovecho que estaba distraído y cogió tierra del piso, a pesar de que su cabeza sangrada, y se la tiro en la cara dándole justo en los ojos y el pelirrojo se levantó mientras se trataba de limpiar y el rubio enseguida se puso de pie y arremetió contra él sujetándolo por el costado y haciendo que se chocara contra un árbol y luego lo cogió de su camisa blanca y lo empezó a azotar varias veces contra el árbol haciendo que el pelirrojo gritara del dolor mientras varios de los alumnos se acercaron emocionados al ver tanta sangre, mientras que otros se estaban asustando… especialmente Craig.

-¡Oh Dios mío, lo va a matar!- exclamo el pelinegro jalándose las coletas de su chullo.

-Es un animal…- dijo en susurro Clyde asombrado por eso mientras que Token se puso detrás de él asustado, mientras que Tweek y Kevin no parecían inmutarse por eso.

-Diablos… parece que lo subestime, así nunca lograre quedarme con el liderazgo…-susurro molesto y preocupado Philip.

-Cuanta sangre- dijo medio divertido y medio sádico Greg, mientras que Chris y Luis trataban de no parecer asustados por eso.

-¡KYLE, NO!- grito aterrada Bebe tratando inútilmente de zafarse de Gok´Zarah.

-¡Maldición, va a matar a tu hermano!- exclamo preocupado Doguie a Ike, pero este solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando eso como si nada.

-¿No deberías ir a ayudar a tu amigo Stan?- le pregunto Tammy que junto con el resto de los góticos no parecían estar muy perturbados por eso.

-¿Quién ha dicho que ese enano pelirrojo y yo somos amigos?- le devolvió la pregunta el pelinegro y por alguna razón se molestó un poco por la preocupación que había mostrado Wendy.

-Ah…ah… ríndete marica pelirrojo… nunca podrás ganarme…- dijo Leo a Kyle con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo de azotarlo tantas veces.

-"¡Por favor detente, lo estás matando!"- le pidió desesperadamente su otra personalidad.

-Nun… nunca… voy a rendirme… cara cortada…- le dijo desafiante el judío mientras escupía sangre y jadeada del dolor.

-Entonces… no me dejaras más opción… que dejarte bien jodido…- le dijo sonriendo de forma sádica el rubio- y luego de esto… me voy a divertir mucho con Bebe- le dijo sin cambiar de semblante.

Pero eso último hizo que Kyle se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello, pero de la rabia y parecía un volcán en erupción y de un solo empujón aparto a Leo y este se sorprendió porque pensaba que el pelirrojo ya no tenía fuerzas.

-¡NO VOY A DEJARTE SALIR CON LA TUYA MALTIDO HIJO DE PERRA!- le grito furioso el judío y varios de los presentes se asustaron por el tono que uso, mientras los que lo animaron le gritaron más ánimos, especialmente los que apostaron a su favor.

-¿Con que sí, eh?, pues sigamos bailando- le dijo burlón Leo para luego seguir peleando.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la pelea, creo que no eh escrito una pelea de ese estilo desde Las Crónicas de Mysterion :O, no sé cuál historia voy a actualizar y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	9. Ch 9 se acabo el espectáculo

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia bizarra XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: SE ACABO EL ESPECTÁCULO**

Mientras que Leo y Kyle estaban matándose a golpes y varios estudiantes los estaban viendo entre emocionados y asustados, el resto de los alumnos estaban en los autobuses listos para irse… o eso esperaban.

-¿Qué le pasa a este autobús?- se preguntó la señorita Crappty al notar que el vehículo se movía de forma extraña y se tambaleaba- escuchen chicos, quédense aquí, ya vuelvo- les pidió amablemente a los alumnos de la escuela que no perdieron el tiempo en quejarse o hablar entre sí de cualquier tema.

Cuando la conductora del autobús se bajó para ver que le pasaba al autobús, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que todas las llantas estaban pinchadas.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- pregunto entre molesta y asombrada- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esta barbaridad?- se volvió

-¡AUCH!- estornudo Gok´Zarah que aún sostenía a Bebe y la empapo de mocos y saliva.

-¡PUERCO!- exclamo sumamente asqueada la rubia tratando inútilmente de separarse de él.

Volviendo a la zona de estacionamiento, la señorita Crappty iba a pedirles ayuda a los conductores de los otros autobuses, pero ellos al igual que ella se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que todas las llantas de sus autobuses estaban pinchadas.

-¿Pero quien pudo haber hecho esto?- pregunto molesto uno de los conductores.

-No tengo ni idea- le dijo otro chofer con el mismo semblante.

-De seguro fue obra de un chiquillos que se quisieron pasar de listos- adivinó muy enojado otro conductor.

-Sea quien sea el responsable debemos decírselo a la directora Victoria- les dijo la señora Crappty para tratar de tranquilizar el ambiente y junto con los demás conductores empezaron a dirigirse al interior de la escuela, pero de repente empezaron a escuchar los gritos de emoción de los estudiantes que estaban mirando le pelea entre Leo y Kyle, así que curiosos fueron a ver de qué se trataba y se llevaron la sorpresa de ver la sangrienta pelea entre el rubio de la cicatriz y el judío pelirrojo.

-Oh cielos santo…- susurro asustada la señorita Crappty, pero al parecer los estudiantes no se incomodaron por la presencia de los conductores, ya que al no ser profesores obviamente no tenían de preocuparse ya que no podrían regañarlos.

-¡Esos chicos se van a matar!- exclamo alterado un chofer viendo como Leo cogió a Kyle del cabello con sus dos manos e hizo que su frente se chocara contra la de él varias veces hasta que el pelirrojo cogió una rama y la arranco fácilmente y la uso como garrote golpeando al rubio en el brazo derecho haciendo que lo soltara y el rubio rugió de dolor mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado y el judío enseguida uso la rama para golpearlo en la espalda haciendo que la rama se rompiera y el rubio volvió a gritar del dolor y cayera boca abajo al piso y el judío hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero el rubio rápidamente dio media vuelta y con su bota derecha le dio una patada en el estómago al pelirrojo con la punta de metal de su bota sacándole el aire y que escupiera sangre y enseguida el rubio se puso de pie para seguir peleando.

-¡Que alguien los detenga rápido!- pidió desesperada la señorita Crappty.

-Oiga señora, en vez de estar gritando, cayese y hágase a un lada que no me deja gravar bien- le exigió molesto Jimmy que estaba filmando todo eso con su cámara de video.

-¡Sí, no interfieran!- les dijeron molestos varios estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tenemos que avisarle a la directora sobre esto!- dijo asustado otro conductor y junto con el resto se retiraron del lugar dejando solos a los estudiantes que seguían mirando la pelea.

-¿Por qué mierda se demoran tanto los conductores de los buses?- pregunto impaciente uno de los estudiantes que estaban en los vehículos escolares.

-De seguro fueron a comprarle droga al señor Mackey- respondió burlón otro chico y los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

-Oigan… ¿escuchan eso?- pregunto una chica haciendo una seña con la mano para que todos guarden silencio.

-¿Qué debemos escuchar?- le pregunto un chico.

-Parece… que son gritos…- dijo la chica ya que estaba escuchando los gritos de los estudiantes que miraban la pelea entre Leo y Kyle.

-Sí… yo también los escucho…- dijo otro estudiante-… parecen que son de…- antes de continuar se le formo una sonrisa en la cara y enseguida se levantó de su asiento seguido de la chica que sonreía también ante la mirada extrañada de los demás estudiantes.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- les pregunto uno de los demás estudiantes.

-¿Qué no escuchan? ¡Se está formando tremenda pelea!- exclamo emocionada la chica mientras se bajaba del bus seguido del chico y los demás se asombraron por eso.

-¿pelea?- pregunto otro chico.

-¡PELEA!- exclamaron casi todos los chicos y chicas para luego bajarse rápidamente del bus a empujones y algunos cayendo- ¡PELEA, PELEA!- gritaron a los demás chicos que estaban en los otros autobuses y estos se emocionaron también.

-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!- casi todos los alumnos gritaban y fueron asía donde seguían peleando Kyle y Leo.

-Llegaron más ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! A la fiesta- espeto irónico Thomas al ver como varios estudiantes se acercaban asía donde estaban.

-Muy bien, las apuestas aumentaran- dijo codiciosa Brittany y junto con hermano mellizo hicieron los "tramites" de las apuestas.

-¡Por favor, que alguien los detenga!- pidió desesperada Bebe, que aún seguía empapada por los mocos de Gok.

-¡Como te quejas!- le dijo molesta Wendy- ¡vamos cariño, tírale los dientes a ese estúpido pelirrojo!- apoyo a Leo.

El rubio de la cicatriz trato de darle una patada en la cara al judío con su pie derecho, pero este se lo sujeto con sus dos manos y enseguida le dio una patada en el muslo derecho lastimándole la pierna y el rubio volvió a rugir del dolor, pero enseguida levanto su pierna izquierda y como el pelirrojo le seguía sosteniendo la pierna derecha, le pudo dar una certera patada en el pecho sacándole el aire y fracturándole el esternón y las costillas y que volviera a escupir sangre y que le soltara la pierna y el rubio se corrió un poco asía atrás cojeando de su pierna derecha, pero enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo pero este se lo detuvo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le trato de devolver el golpe, pero el rubio también le detuvo el golpe y luego de un forcejeo entre los dos, en el cual se podía notar claramente que estaban ya muy cansados, con graves golpes y heridas y manchados de sudor, sangre, tierra y otras cosas y luego de unos segundos se abrazaron mientras seguían dándose golpes que cada vez se hacían más y más débiles, el judío le daba golpes en la espalda al rubio y este le daba golpes al hígado, aunque ya no eran tan efectivos para ninguno de los dos.

-Esta pelea ya está llegando a su fin- espeto Tweek como si fuera cualquier cosa mientras que Craig estaba escondido detrás de él tapándose los ojos con sus manos y entre abriendo sus dedos para poder ver un poco.

-Pero fue divertida mientras duro- dijo Greg sádico y Chris lo vio de forma desaprobatoria, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes daban ánimos, especialmente los que apostaron.

-Como se nota que los dos sí que se dieron con todo- dijo burlón y sádico el sujeto misterioso para luego comerse unas palomitas y darle un sorbo a su gaseosa que no se sabe de dónde sacó.

-Maldición, ¿Dónde está Damien para detener esta locura?- pregunto preocupado Alarcón.

-"Vamos pelirrojo idiota, dale el golpe final a ese infeliz"- apoyo mentalmente Philip a Kyle para luego terminar de fumarse su cigarrillo.

-Supongo que para ser conformistas, sí que saben cómo dar un buen espectáculo- dijo irónica Karen con una mueca que parecía ser una especie de sonrisa.

-Como se nota que ese enano pelirrojo sí que persiste- dijo Stan con el mismo semblante que la chiquilla y sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por lo que le pase a su "amigo".

-Creo que muy pronto visitare la tumba de mi hermano- comento Ike de forma macabra y con el mismo semblante que el gótico más alto de todos, pero sus amigos lo vieron asustados.

-¡Las apuestan suben!- exclamo Brittany pensando que su primo ya gano la pelea, mientras que Ed estaba alarmado.

-Qué suerte que Leo es mi primo, ya que no quisiera que me considere un enemigo- dijo Jack soltando un suspiro.

-¡Vamos cariño, dale el golpe de gracia!- apoyo Wendy al rubio de la cicatriz.

-¡Por lo que más quieran, ya paren!- les pidió Bebe sin dejar de estar desesperada.

-Vamos a ganar mucho dinero cuando subamos esto al internet- dijo emocionado Timmy refiriéndose a que Jimmy seguía filmando todo con su cámara.

-Ríndete… bastardo cara cortada…- dijo enojado y jadeante Kyle a Leo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-"No podemos seguir así"- espeto preocupado la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-No voy a… rendirme ante… un judío de mierda como tú…- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante mientras le daba golpecitos en su costado derecho-… luego de esto… voy a cogerme a la putica de Bebe… y sus gritos y gemidos… serán más fuertes… que los de tu puta madre… cuando se la entierran varios tipos… al mismo tiempo…- le dijo burlón y sádico, y el pelirrojo se volvió a poner rojo de la furia, no por lo que dijo sobre su madre, ya que eso le vale un puto bledo, sino por lo que dijo sobre la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo…

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- pregunto molesta y alarmada la directora Victoria, que a diferencia de su contra parte del universo "normal" era un poco gorda, no usa lentes y estaba acompañada por el señor Mackey que no es tan cabezón ni tan delgado como su contra parte "normal", pero se le nota que es un drogadicto de primera y por último estaba la señorita Se Las Traga, que a diferencia de su contra parte, es alto, delgada y muy bonita, con senos grandes, claro no tan GRANDES como la de su contra parte normal y eso le hace ganar uno que otro piropo por parte de varios estudiantes.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron alarmados casi todos los alumnos.

-Se acabó la fiesta- dijo tranquilo Tweek y junto con su Team se retiraron discretamente del lugar, mientras que Craig y Token estaban muy asustados.

-Alejémonos de estos conformistas- dijo Bridon y junto con los otros góticos se retiraron también.

-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!- exclamo asustado Jack y junto con sus amigos ayudaron a Leo a retirarse del lugar, mientras los alumnos se dispersaban tan rápido como llegaron.

-¡Vámonos cariño!- dijo Wendy a Leo que estaba re aseó a dejar de pelear contra Kyle.

-¡No eh terminado con este pendejo!- dijo molesto mientras forcejeaba con Gary y Bradley que lo sujetaban.

-¡Si te quedas, te van a volver a suspender y si eso pasa, Kyle tendrá más oportunidades de conquistarse a Bebe!- le trato de hacer entrar en razón el rubio rizado y eso hizo que el de la cicatriz dejara detuviera su forcejeo.

-Grrr… está bien… pero tu conduces la moto perra- le pidió "amablemente" a la pelinegra.

-Como quieras cariño- le aseguro su puta y ayudo a los rubios a llevárselo del lugar.

-"Esas heridas no son tan graves como para dejarlo fuera del liderazgo del grupo"- pensó molesto Philip y no tuvo más de otra que seguir a sus amigos.

-Parece que en vez de visitarlo a su tumba, voy a tener que visitarlo en rehabilitación- dijo burlonamente Ike refiriéndose al estado de su hermano y se fue sin importarle lo que le fuera a pasar y sus amigos lo siguieron asustados.

-¡KYLE!- exclamo asustada Bebe para enseguida acercársele, ya que el pelirrojo estaba jadeante en el piso- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUE!- pidió aún más desesperada mientras lo sujetaba.

-Vamos a ayudarle- dijo Chris a Greg y a Alarcón, el rubio bufó molesto y fue a ayudar al judío, el latino iba a ayudarlo también, pero cuando miro en una dirección se asombró por lo que vio.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?. Preguntó en estado de shock e hizo el ademan de ir asía donde miro, pero…

-¡Luis, no te quedes ahí parado y échanos una mano!- le pidió el francés, que se desesperó al ver detenidamente el estado de Kyle, eso hizo que el colombiano se distrajera y cuando volvió a mirar asía adelante, lo que lo asombro ya no estaba.

-"¿Habrá sido solo mi imaginación?"- se preguntó así mismo y luego fue a auxiliar a Kyle junto con Bebe, Chris y Greg.

-Oh que lastima, interrumpieron el show- dijo el sujeto misterioso en forma de puchero- pero fue bien divertido ver como ellos dos se mataban a golpes y no puedo esperar a que los demás se enteren- dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben que no sé cuál historia voy a actualizar XD y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**


	10. Ch 10 revisando la salud

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta bizarra historia XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIES: "REVISANDO" LA SALUD**

Luego de que Leo y Kyle terminaran de pelear por la interrupción de la directora Victoria y de los profesores que la acompañaban y que casi todos los alumnos que observaron la pelea se retiraron lo más rápido posible de la escuela, Bebe junto con Alarcón, Greg y Chris ayudaron a mover al judío pelirrojo a la enfermería de la escuela para que le atendieran sus graves heridas.

-Quédese quieto jovencito- le regaño la enfermera Gollum que le ponía un algodón con alcohol en su codo derecho lastimado, ella, a diferencia de su contra parte "normal", no tiene un feto pegado en la cabeza, pero tiene un pésimo carácter y no ayuda como mucho entusiasmo a quien necesite de su ayuda.

-¡AUCH, ESO DOLIÓ PERRA!- se quejó de forma grosera y adolorida Kyle y eso molesto enseguida a la enfermera para enseguida presionar con más fuerza el algodón. ¡HAYYYYYY!, ¡LO ESTA HACIENDO ADREDE!- le terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-No te muevas Kyle- le pidió Bebe, que le estaba poniendo unas vendas y gazas en su espalda en donde se podía apreciar grandes moretones y raspones que aún seguían botando sangre.

-Como quieras- le trato de restar importancia l pelirrojo tratando de no gritar más por el dolor y luego la chica le puso una curita en una raspadura en el omoplato izquierdo- Ah… cuidado preciosa…- le pidió tratando de no gritarle del dolor como lo hizo con la enfermera y la rubia se sonrojo un poco por lo que le dijo.

-No pu-puedo creer que ha-hayas sido capaz de re-resistir tanto- le dijo Alarcón que estaba sudando un poco nervioso e incómodo al ver tanta sangre y feos golpes y heridas (NA. Totalmente diferente a mi yo normal XD).

-Siendo de Jersey obviamente debe de estar acostumbrado a resistir cosas como esa- espeto irónico y burlón Greg que solo se limitaba a observar como atendían al pelirrojo.

-Cállate Greg- le dijo algo molesto Chris, que tiene un semblante parecido al del colombiano, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Cree que tenga huesos rotos enfermera?- le pregunto preocupada Bebe luego de haber puesto una venda y gaza alrededor de la muñeca izquierda del pelirrojo.

-No tengo ni idea, pero como no tengo tiempo de revisarlo detenidamente llévenlo rápido al hospital- les dijo apurada la pelirosa sin estar muy interesada por el estado del judío.

-Qué falta de interés por su trabajo- le dijo el francés molesto y de forma desaprobatoria.

-Sí, sí lo que sea, ahora lárguense antes de que su amigo se ponga peor- les dijo cortante la enfermera.

-Pedazo de inútil…- le dijo entre molesto y adolorido Kyle que tiene varias vendas y gazas en el cuerpo y con la ayuda de la rubia y de Luis Carlos se estaba retirando de la enfermería seguidos de Greg y del francés que le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria a la enfermera.

-Vamos al hospital para que te ayuden Kyle- le dijo el colombiano que lo sostenía por el brazo derecho, mientras que la rubia lo sujetaba del izquierdo.

-No necesito de su ayuda…- les dijo de forma desagradecida el pelirrojo tratando de mantener el poco orgullo que le queda.

-Por favor Kyle, no te comportes así y déjanos ayudarte- le pidió muy preocupada Bebe y eso hizo que el pelirrojo soltara un bufido de resignación.

-Está bien… solo porque tú lo dices muñeca…- le dijo con cierto tono picaresco y eso sonrojo un poco a la chica.

-Ya deja de estar tratando de seducirla y vamos al hospital- interrumpió de forma tosca y burlona Greg haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara más y el pelirrojo lo vio entre molesto y sonrojado también, mientras que Luis y el francés no pudieron evitar reír un poco y se empezaron alejar de la escuela y al parecer la directora Victoria y ningún otro maestro trato de averiguar el origen de la pelea entre el pelirrojo y Leo, después de todo ¿Para qué tratar de hacer entrar en razón uno de los estudiantes más problemáticos de la escuela?

Mientras tanto, Trent, Mark, Josh, Damien y Cartman ya habían terminado de ser voluntarios en el asilo de ancianos y se dirigían a sus respectivas casas con la satisfacción de haber ayudado al prójimo.

-Tenías razón Cartman, fue mejor ayudar hoy a los ancianos que a los desamparados- le alago Stomper.

-Eh… sí, claro- dijo nervioso y preocupado el gordito mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares recordando que todo eso fue idea de Kyle, aunque no sabía que se peleó contra Leo.

-¿Te pasa algo Eric?- le pregunto el hijo de Dios notando la preocupación y nerviosismo del castaño.

-Ah… nada, no me pasa nada…- les dijo sin cambiar de semblante el gordito.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto esta vez el rubio.

-Eh… es que… se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a casa y no quiero que mi mamá se enoje- fue la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Oh bueno, pues entonces debes apresurarte- le dijo Josh y al parecer los otros pelinegros y el rubio se tragaron la mentira.

-Adiós chicos- se despidió el castaño para luego alejarse de ellos rápidamente y el resto siguió su camino hasta que Damien recordó algo.

-Ummm…- dijo pensativo frotándose la quijada

-¿Te pasa algo Damien?- le pregunto Mark.

-Es que cuando estábamos ayudando a los ancianos en el asilo… creo que escuche a alguien rezar por mi ayuda- les dijo el santo.

-Eso no debería extrañarte, eres el hijo de Dios, obviamente varias personas están rezándote a cada momento- le dijo Meyers riendo un poco al refutar lo obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero solamente las personas de la escuela saben que ya no me llamo Jesús, sino Damien y esa plegaria fue dicha con mi nombre actual, eso quiere decir que alguien de nuestra escuela estaba pidiendo mi ayuda- les explico el santo con cierta preocupación.

-De seguro habrá sido Craig pensando que se volvió a tirar otro examen- dijo bromista Mark sacándole unas risas a Trent y a Josh.

-No, no fue Craig, creo que fue Alarcón preguntando en donde estaba yo para detener una locura o algo así- les dijo el hijo de Dios sin cambiar de semblante y eso preocupo también a los otros pelinegros y al rubio.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo en la escuela?- le pregunto Mark.

-Creo que sí… solo espero que no sea algo grave- siguió diciendo el santo sin cambiar de semblante.

Mientras tanto, Leo ya había llegado a la casa de Wendy junto con sus amigos, luego de que la pelinegra le hiciera el "favor" de llevarle su Harley todos fueron a la sala que se pudiera atender mejor al rubio de la cicatriz.

-Pónganlo con cuidado- dijo Wendy señalando un sofá cama, Jack, Gary y Thomas pusieron con cuidado a Leo en el mueble, mientras seguía gimiendo del dolor y cansancio.

-¿Te encuentras mejor primo?- le pregunto con cierta preocupación el rubio mayor.

-¿Acaso me veo mejor…?- le pregunto molesto e irónico su primo para luego toser sangre.

-No se queden ahí como idiotas y busquen el botiquín, las vendas y las demás cosas rápido- les ordeno molesta Wendy, demostrando que aunque Leo la trate como la puta que es, si se preocupa por él de verdad.

-Ya vamos- dijo Bradley y junto con algunos de los chicos fueron a buscar lo que les pidió la pelinegra.

-Toma esto primo- dijo Ed a Leo acercándole un vaso con agua con un sorbete y el otro rubio apenas si pudo tomar un poco, lo cual es un poco hipócrita de su parte tomando en cuenta que había apostado en contra de él cuando peleó contra Kyle.

-Cómo se nota que Kyle sí que te dio bien duro- le dijo entre burlón e irónico Philip para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¡Tú cállate maldito francesito de mierda!- le grito furioso el rubio de la cicatriz e hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie para golpearlo, aún sin importarle seguir estando herido, pero enseguida su primos y la pelinegra lo detuvieron.

-¡No seas idiota primo, no estás en condiciones para moverte!- le dijo Brittany entre molesta y preocupada mientras que su primo seguía tratando de levantarse para tratar de golpear al inglés, que no pudo evitar retroceder asustado, no solo por el tono de voz que uso Leo, sino que también al darse cuenta de que a pesar de estar muy herido aún tiene las suficientes fuerzas como para tratar de atacarlo.

-"Diablos, creo que no debo de subestimarlo, aún a pesar del estado en el que esta"- pensó Philip preocupado para luego botar el humo de su cigarrillo mirando como Leo seguía tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Y cariño, no le prestes atención a lo que este idiota francés te dijo- le trato de tranquilizar Wendy montándose encima de él y eso hizo que Leo se tranquilizara un poco, mientras que el rubio más pequeño se molestó cuando le volvieron a decir francés, que parece ser lo único que tiene en común con su contra parte "normal".

-Grrr… solo porque tú lo dices perra…- cedió Leo tranquilizándose- ya me encargare de ti ¿entendiste pendejo?- le pregunto de forma amenazante al rubio más pequeño y este trago crudo.

-"Esta mas cagado del miedo"- pensó burlón Jimmy refiriéndose a Philip.

-Ya dejen de estar discutiendo y tomen esto- les interrumpió Gary que junto con el resto de los chicos trajeron varios elementos médicos y se los dieron a los demás.

-Ya era hora…- les dijo de forma desagradecida Leo.

-Si te cobráramos un dólar cada vez que te curáramos de una herida, ya seríamos más ricos que Kenny- le dijo burlón e irónico el rubio rizado y varios rieron por eso.

-No me digas, y si cobráramos un dólar cada vez que miras una revista porno, se nos reventarían los bolsillos por tanto dinero- le siguió el juego el rubio de la cicatriz y las risas continuaron.

-Lo mismo ¡CAGO POR LA BOCA! Digo- le apoyo el rubio de Tourette.

-Mira quien lo dice, si por cada insulto que dices no dieran un centavo seriamos más millonarios que Bill Gates- le dijo también burlón Gok´Zarah.

-Ni que lo digas- le apoyo Gary con el mismo semblante sin que los demás dejaran de reír.

-Oh sí claro ¡PENDEJOS DE MIERDA! Y si nos dieran un centavo cada que vez ustedes ¡JODEN A LAS PUTAS DE MIERDA! Tendríamos todo el dinero del mundo- les dijo Thomas siguiendo el juego también.

-Bueno, ya basta de pendejadas y ayúdenme con estas malditas heridas…- les ordenó Leo luego de reír por esos comentarios tan "coherentes".

-Como quieras cariño, anestesia – ordeno Wendy y de la nada Jack saco un GRAN maso y con este golpeo fuertemente a Leo en la cabeza "anestesiándolo".

-Creo que se me pasó la mano- dijo un poco preocupado el rubio mayor.

-Pienso que deberías darle otro por si las dudas- sugirió Philip con la intención de que el rubio de la cicatriz quede peor de lo que está.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo estúpidamente Timmy sin saber que otro golpe como ese podría perjudicar a Leo.

-Mejor cállense los dos- les dijo molesta pelinegra por esos comentarios.

-Sí, mejor ¡COMAMOS MIERDA! Empecemos- dicho esto los miembros del Team Leo empezaron a "operar y curar" a su líder ya que a diferencia de Kyle y los demás, no quisieron ir al hospital, por cierto… "asuntillo" que paso entre las enfermeras y los chicos, especialmente con el líder, Gary y Gok´Zarah.

Y hablando del pelirrojo, él ya estaba en el hospital "Paso al Cielo" en donde estaba siendo atendido por las heridas que la señorita Gollum no podía o no le importaba atender.

-Espero que Kyle no este demasiado grave- dijo preocupada Bebe, que junto con Luis Carlos, Chris y Greg en la sala de espera.

-Ya no te preocupes Bebe, cuando estuvimos en la enfermería de la escuela no estaba tan mal como pareció- le trato de animar el colombiano.

-Correcto, Kyle tiene la fuerza de un toro, de seguro solo será unos pocos huesos rotos y nada serio- el francés trataba de hacer lo mismo que el latino.

-Con la forma en la que Leo lo aporreaba y golpeaba, tendría suerte si no queda inválido de por vida- dijo irónico el inglés para luego darle una calada a su cigarro sin importarle estar en el hospital y los otros chicos y la rubia lo miraron molestos por ese comentario, pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo un médico salió de la sala de operaciones y enseguida se le acercaron.

-¿Cómo esta Kyle doctor Mephisto?- le pregunto la rubia, en este universo el Dr. Mephisto no es un científico loco, sino un médico respetado y su ayudante no es un hombre ardilla, sino una persona normal.

-Él tiene varios huesos rotos y órganos lastimados y ha perdido mucha sangre- cuando el doctor dijo eso, la rubia, el colombiano y el francés se preocuparon enseguida, mientras que el inglés arqueo una ceja- pero afortunadamente no fueron heridas mortales, así que esta fuera de peligro- les dijo sonriendo y eso alivió a los jóvenes.

-Qué bueno- dijo el latino secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Viste Bebe? no tenías de que preocuparte- le dijo Chris aliviado.

-Solo fue suerte- le trato de restar importancia el inglés tratando de no sonar aliviado también.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto la chica con cierta impaciencia.

-Claro que pueden verlo, pasen- les dijo sonriente el doctor, el rubio, la chica y el castaño fueron a donde les indico el doctor, el latino iba a seguirlos, pero…

-Hey tú- de repente alguien le hablo oculto en la sombra de una pared y eso sobre salto al colombiano.

-¿Me ha-habla a mí?- le pregunto Luis un poco nervioso ya que no podía ver de quien se trataba y no había nadie cerca.

-Si tú, necesito de tú ayuda- le pidió esa misma persona y el colombiano aún nervioso se le acercó con cautela, pero cuando pudo ver a la perfección a esa persona se asombró como nunca se había asombrado.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- grito impactado, pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritando el sujeto misterioso lo sujeto y le tapó la boca.

-Cabeza de alcornoque, no hagas ruido y no te asustes, no voy hacerte nada- le trato de tranquilizar esa misteriosa persona y el colombiano apenas si salió de su shock.

-¿Pe-pero que qui-quieres?- le pregunto aún muy asombrado luego de que le destaparan la boca.

-Ya te lo dije, necesito tu ayuda- le dijo el tipo sonriendo.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la reunión del Team Leo en la casa de Wendy XD, ¿pero qué es lo que quera ese sujeto misterioso con mi contra parte? O mejor dicho ¿Quién es? Si lo adivinan díganlo por PM y gracias por sus reviews en mis otras historias :D**


	11. Ch 11 devuelta en el universo normal

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va un capítulo no tan bizarro de esta historia XD, ya saben South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: DEVUELTA EN EL UNIVERSO "NORMAL"…**

Mientras tanto, en el universo… normal por así decirlo, en el pueblito montañés de South Park, las cosas seguían con normalidad… suponiendo que algo fuera "normal" en ese pueblo y dos chicos muy particulares estaba en la parada del autobús "hablando" de algún tema.

-¡Cállate gordo imbécil!- grito molesto cierto pelirrojo con una Unshanka verde puesta.

-¡El judío está enamorado, el judío está enamorado, el judío está enamorado!- canturreo de forma burlona un castaño gordo, (NA: ahora si son los mismos de siempre XD) y siguieron gritándose de esa manera, hasta que un pelinegro con un gorro azul con un pompón rojo y un rubio con una capucha naranja puesta se les acercaron.

-¡Ah ya cállense maldición!- les grito exasperado el pelinegro.

-Mphhmp mmhppm- al rubio no se le podía entender bien lo que dijo porque tiene su capucha puesta.

-¿Qué dijiste Kenny?- le pregunto el pelirrojo que no le entendió y luego el rubio se quitó su capucha.

-Dije que ni siquiera hemos llegado al colegio y ya están empezando a discutir- les dijo asteado el rubio.

-¡Pero si es culpa de este mojón gordo que anda hablando mierda!- exclamo Kyle volviendo a enojarse y señalando al castaño.

-¡HEY, en primer lugar no estoy gordo, soy fuertecito y en segundo lugar no estoy hablando mierda, estoy diciendo la verdad!- le contradijo molesto Cartman.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás diciendo Cartman?- le pregunto Stan mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-¡Que esta rata judía está enamorada de Bebe!- dijo el gordo recuperando su semblante burlón y Kyle se puso tan rojo como su cabello, pero no se sabe si por la furia o por la vergüenza, pero Stan y Kenny se asombraron por lo que escucharon.

-¿Eso es cierto Kyle?- le pregunto el rubio.

-¡Claro que no!- siguió gritando el pelirrojo sin dejar de estar tan rojo como su cabello y luego de unos segundos llego el autobús escolar.

-¡Súbanse y cállense chicos!- les grito la señora Crappty.

-Lo que diga gorda pendeja e inmunda- le dijo Stan de la misma forma en como se lo decía cuando era un niño.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto enojada la conductora.

-Que… se me hace tarde para llegar a la almeja que se inunda- le siguió diciendo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Oh… pues entonces hay que darse prisa- le dijo la conductora también como en los viejos tiempos y Kenny trataba de no reír a carcajadas por eso mientras subía al autobús con el pelinegro seguidos de Kyle y Cartman que seguían discutiendo.

En la escuela de South Park, los estudiantes estaban alistándose para comenzar las clases, pero un grupo de chicos estaban hablando de algún tema.

-¿Vieron ayer ese documental de animales?- pregunto con cierta emoción un rubio claro con un suéter azul celeste al igual que sus ojos y expresiones aniñadas en su rostro.

-¿Te refieras al que ¡LLENARON DE MIERDA! Dieron ayer en Discovery?- le pregunto otro rubio que es un poco más alto, con una ojeras pronunciadas y que tiene una camisa de cuadros puesta.

-Sí, mostraron animales muy bonitos- le respondió un pequeño rubio con el mismo semblante que el rubio claro, de ojos cafés claros, cabello un poco largo, tiene un gorro en la cabeza, un abrigo rojo y un corbatín en el cuello.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo con el mismo semblante otro rubio un poco más bajo que el de ojos celestes, y sus ojos son rosados con verdes.

-Fue muy bonito que mostraran a las bellas criaturas de nuestro creador- dijo de forma religiosa otro rubio con un chaleco de Jean, ojos marrones y solo un poco más alto que el rubio más pequeño.

-Especialmente a los animalitos bebes- dijeron al mismo tiempo dos pequeños rubios que son mellizos y estaban junto a otro rubio que era muy alto y muy fuerte y solo sonreía un poco por lo que decían los rubios menores.

-Eso solo es una pendejada- dijo de repente una voz y sin previo aviso se formó un pentagrama de fuego en el piso que se volvió un portal y de este salió un pelinegro pálido con un traje negro fino y eso intimido un poco a los rubios.

-Ho-hola Damien- le saludo el rubio más pequeño de todos con claro nerviosismo.

-Hola maricas- les saludo el aludido y con su tono de voz tan… infernal, intimido aún más a casi todos los rubios.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- le pregunto sin miedo y un poco tosco el rubio más grande de todos, mientras su hermanitos lo sujetaban de cada brazo asustados.

-Oh que carácter, solo quería saber de qué maricada estaban hablando- le respondió el pelinegro fingiendo un puchero y eso molesto un poco a varios de los rubios, especialmente al mayor.

-Bu-bueno, es-estábamos hablando del do-documental de a-animales que dieron ayer- le dijo aún nervioso el rubio más pequeño de todos mientras se jalaba un poco su corbatín tragando crudo.

-No puedo creer que se emocionen tanto por esa mierda- les dijo burlón el pelinegro para luego alejarse de los rubios.

-Que an-antipático- espeto Butters entre molesto y nervioso mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-"Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo"- comento su otra personalidad en su mente con su voz gutural.

-Cállate- le dijo en voz baja el rubio claro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Qué dijiste Butters?- le pregunto un rubio rizado que es un poco más bajo que él.

-Na-nada, que mejor vamos al salón ya que es-está por comenzar las clases- dicho esto todos los rubios empezaron a ir a su salón de clases, excepto el rubio mayor que fue a dejar a sus hermanitos a su salón de clases.

Por otro lado de la escuela, un rubio que es muy grande, musculoso y con varios tatuajes, estaba con sus dos amigos pelinegros mortificando a varios alumnos de grados menores… o diciendo alguno que otro piropo a las chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-Hola muñequita- saludo sensualmente Trent a una pelinegra de boina rosada, que estaba acompañada de una rubia rizada.

-¿Qué quieres Boyett?- le pregunto un poco molesta Wendy por la forma en como la llamaron.

-No te enojes preciosa, ¿acaso no puedo saludarte?- le pregunto el rubio fingiendo un puchero.

-Viniendo de alguno de ustedes, de seguro lo dices con otros propósitos- les espeto Bebe.

-Pero no vas a negar que te gustaron esos otros "propósitos" ese día preciosa- le dijo Mark con una sonrisa pícara refiriéndose con un asunto que pasó entre ellos dos.

-Bueno, eso sí- le dijo la rubia con la misma sonrisa que Romper y eso hizo que Wendy bufara.

-¿Y tú no quieres ver mis "propósitos" nena?- pregunto sin vergüenza Trent a Wendy.

-¡Atrevido!- le grito muy enojada la pelinegra para luego tratar de cachetearlo, a pesar de que el rubio es mucho más alto que ella, pero este enseguida le sujeto la mano derecha evitando la bofetada.

-Huy… manos delicadas, pero fuertes, veamos si esa boquita es así también- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante mientras se agachaba para besar a la chica que trataba inútilmente de liberar su mano, ante la mirada de preocupación de su amiga rubia y la mirada divertida de los pelinegros, pero…

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA?!- pregunto de repente Stan y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo a Trent en el hígado con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este enseguida soltara a Wendy y retrocediera mientras se sobaba en donde lo golpearon ante la mirada asombrada de sus amigos y las chicas.

-¿Estas bien Wendy?- le pregunto su novio.

-Sí… gracias Stan- le agradeció la chica sobándose su mano derecha.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido!- grito furioso Trent a Stan y junto con sus amigos se preparaban para darle una golpiza.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho hippie!- le dijo molesto Cartman, que estaba acompañado con Kyle y Kenny, y se estaba cagando del miedo al ver furioso al rubio tatuado y peor si tiene la compañía de Josh y Mark.

-Esta va a ser peor para ustedes que cuando los molí a golpes en esa ocasión- dijo sádicamente el rubio mayor mientras que junto con sus amigos se tronaban los nudillos (NA: para que no se confundan, este fic no está relacionado con el de Amores Inesperados, pero en este universo Trent fue capaz de cobrar su venganza como en ese fic) y el cuarteto empezó a retroceder asustado, mientras que la pelinegra y la rubia miraban preocupadas lo que les pueda pasar a los chicos, pero…

-¿Y qué tal si yo te muelo a golpes a ti primero?- pregunto de repente alguien y de entre las sombras salió un sujeto.

-¡ALARCÓN!- gritaron aliviados Stan, sus amigos y las chicas, ya que el colombiano es más o menos amigo suyo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres tú?- le pregunto molesto Meyers.

-Es que quería ver si este gorila podía volver a moler a golpes a estos 4 él solo, pero como ustedes dos iban a ayudarlo, ya me pareció muy injusto- dijo entre divertido y molesto el latino acercándose a los chicos.

-¿Y tú crees que vas a poder contra nosotros 3?- le pregunto molesto y desafiante Mark.

-¿Y ustedes creen que van a poder contra el más poderoso hombre de este mundo?- les pregunto igual de desafiante y molesto el latino.

Los tres brabucones lo pensaron un momento antes de contestar, ya que aunque sean bien fuertes, no serían capaces de hacerle nada a alguien que tiene a su disposición el infinito poder de la imaginación, así que solamente desistieron soltando un bufido de resignación.

-Tienes suerte de que tengamos mejores cosas que hacer, ya que de lo contrario los dejaríamos tirados a golpes- dijo molesto Trent a cuarteto- pero ya me pagaras ese golpe Marsh- luego de amenazar a Stan se retiró del lugar seguidos de sus amigos, que le dieron unas miradas y sonrisas coquetas a Wendy y a Bebe, la pelinegra los miro molesta, pero la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y eso no paso de ser percibido por Kyle que soltó un bufido de tristeza.

-Gracias por habernos ayudado Alarcón- le agradeció Stan.

-No hay por dónde- les dijo burlón.

-Hasta que sirves de algo minoría- le espeto Cartman de forma desagradecida.

-¿Quieres ver como golpeo peor que el cavernario de Trent- le dijo molesto el latino e hizo el ademan de ponerles las manos encima.

-Ya Luis, no le hagas caso a ese culo de cerdo- le tranquilizo Kenny poniéndole una mano encima y eso molesto enseguida al castaño y los otros chicos y las chicas rieron por eso- pero y ese milagro que andas por aquí, hacía rato que no venias a la escuela.

-Es que… estuve ocupado con algunas cosas- le dijo el colombiano.

-De seguro volviste a tu país de origen para tratar de detener el narcotráfico- le dijo burlón el castaño y el latino enseguida le lanzo un rayo de energía que hizo que… al castaño le salieran orejas, cola y nariz de cerdo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- las chicas y los chicos no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-¿De qué mierda se están riendo?- pregunto sin entender el gordo.

-¡De que al fin te ves como el cerdo que eres!- le dijo Kyle sin dejar de reír y el latino materializo un espejo de cuerpo completo y cuando el gordo se vio en este se enojó enseguida.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!- pregunto furioso y luego vio al colombiano que estaba que literalmente se moría de risa XD- ¡VUELVEME A LA NORMALIDAD!- le exigió.

-Si me suplicas de rodillas- le dijo Alarcón tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-¡PUES JODETE, YO ME VOY!- le dijo aún furioso y se alejó de ellos dando fuerte pisotones mientras que los chicos y las chicas seguían riendo enérgicamente.

-Ya Luis… vuélvelo a la normalidad…- le pidió Kenny que se le estaban saliendo lágrimas de tanto reír.

-Como quieran…- dicho esto el latino le mando un rayo de energía al castaño haciendo que volviera a la "normalidad" sin que el mismo se haya dado cuenta.

-Pero ya en serio Luis, ¿en dónde has estado en estos días?- le pregunto Kyle luego de reír.

-Ya les dije, que estaba haciendo algo importante- les dijo el latino aún con rastros de risa y después se escuchó el timbre de comienzo de clases.

-Vamos a clases- dijo Wendy y junto con su novio fueron agarrados de la mano para ir al salón, seguidos de Kenny que empezó a hablar con Bebe con algo y los dos empezaron a reír de forma cómplice, pero Kyle al ver eso no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza y fue tras ellos.

-"Ummm… interesante…"- dijo pensativo el colombiano frotándose la quijada al darse cuenta del semblante del judío.

Ya en el salón de décimo grado B, todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos, Kyle y Cartman discutían como siempre mientras que Stan se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, mientras que Kenny no perdía el tiempo en ver una revista pornográfica y se la trataba de mostrar a Butters que se avergonzaba un poco al ver mujeres desnudas, mientras que su otra mitad estaba muy emocionada por eso y mientras Bradley lo miraba con una sonrisa idiota y de enamorado en su cara, mientras que Tweek estaba diciendo una de sus típicas paranoias a Craig que solamente tiene su inquebrantable semblante neutral, mientras que Clyde hablaba emocionadamente con Token que solamente reía un poco por la forma en como le hablaba su castaño amigo, mientras que Kevin estaba muy enfocado en una revistas de Star Wars, mientras que el Topo hablaba con Gregory de alguna misión o algo así, mientras que el rubio solamente lo molestaba un poco diciéndole Chris molestando al francés, mientras que Gary, Pip, Thomas y Jack hablaban entre sí sobre algo, que hacía que Damien los mirara de forma desaprobatoria, mientras que Trent y sus amigos les decían cosas indebidas a las chicas haciendo que algunas de estas se sonrojaran y otras lo vieran molestas, especialmente Wendy y por ultimo Luis Carlos solamente se dedicaba a dormir (NA: como todo mi yo normal XD).

-¡Guarden silencio chicos!- exigió molesto el señor Garrison entrando al salón, pero nadie le prestó atención- ¡QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO!- grito aún más molesto.

-Pero si yo estaba quietecito sin decir nada…- se quejó Alarcón para luego bostezar sacándole unas risas a varios de los estudiantes.

-Pues ya dejen de hablar- les exigió aún molesto el profesor para luego pensar las clases.

-Otro aburrido día cualquiera de clases- dijo burlonamente Alarcón y varios de los estudiantes volvieron a reír.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este vistazo al universo "normal" XD, aún no sé cuándo los chicos de ambos universos se van a encontrar, y espero que me salga bien sus reacciones XD, y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D**


	12. Ch 12 pasando el rato jugando

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, pero eso no quiere decir que las votaciones ya se hayan cerrado, aún están abiertas, pero como había prometido dejar un nuevo capítulo este miércoles, aquí les va, pero en los siguientes días voy a tratar de actualizar mi fic olvidado de South Wars, que parece que casi nadie le presta atención DX, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: PASANDO EL RATO "JUGANDO"**

En el universo "normal" los estudiantes ya habían terminado de almorzar, y como aún tenían tiempo libre antes de que comenzaran las clases, algunos decidieron jugar un poco a algún deporte.

-¿Qué vamos a jugar hoy chicos?- pregunto Kenny con cierta emoción.

-Juguemos futbol- sugirió Stan y algunos de los otros chicos estuvieron.

-No, eso es demasiado esfuerzo, mejor juguemos a otra cosa- comento Cartman que tenía una bolsa de papitas y luego se comió una.

-Lo dices porque eres tan gordo que te confundirían con el balón- le dijo burlonamente Kyle y todos empezaron a reír por eso.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE JUDÍO DE MIERDA?!- le pregunto furioso el castaño e hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero Stan se puso en medio para que no pelearan.

-Ya no comiencen- les dijo hastiado el pelinegro.

-Pero el culo gordo tiene razón, es demasiado esfuerzo, juguemos a otra cosa- dijo Damien apoyando a Cartman.

-¿Esfuerzo? Mira quien lo dice, si tú no te cansas como el resto de nosotros- le espeto Kenny un poco molesto y el pelinegro infernal rio por eso.

-"Qué suertudo"- dijo un poco envidioso Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Entonces a que jugamos?- pregunto Pip retomando la conversación original y eso hizo que los demás chicos se pusieran a pensar.

-Ya se a que jugar- dijo Alarcón ganándose la atención de los demás- juguemos a la lleva- dijo sonriendo triunfal, pero los demás chicos lo vieron sin entender.

-¿A la lleva?- le pregunto Gary.

-Correcto- les dijo el colombiano sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y eso que es?- le pregunto Craig sin ningún interés.

-Se trata de un juego que solía jugar cuando era un niño, que consiste en que alguien tiene que perseguir a los demás y al tocar a uno de nosotros, la persona que es tocada tiene que perseguir a los demás- se medió "explico" el colombiano (NA: me trae tantos recuerdos XD).

-Pues se ve muy divertido- dijo Butters muy emocionado.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Pip con el mismo semblante.

-Eh… yo no entendí, ¿puedes explicar de nuevo?- pidió Trent rascándose la cabeza y los que entendieron esa "explicación" rieron un poco por su estupidez.

-Me da flojera explicar de nuevo- dijo burlón el latino.

-Ese juego me parece una pendejada infantil- espeto Damien sacándolo unas risas a algunos de los chicos y ganándose la mirada molesta de Luis Carlos.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- le apoyo Craig.

-Oigan, ustedes pidieron un juego, así que no se quejen- les dijo aún más molesto el latino.

-Correcto, además suena a un juego muy interesante, vale la pena intentarlo- dijo Kenny apoyando al latino.

-¿Entonces quien la lleva?- pregunto Token, que fue uno de los que entendieron la "explicación".

-Pues si Alarcón fue el que propuso ese juego, que sea el que la lleve- sugirió Jack y algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras que el latino refunfuño molesto, ya que él no quería ser el primero.

-No joda… pues entonces les voy a dar el chance de que se traten de escapar de mí- les dijo resignado el colombiano y los demás chicos se empezaron a alejar- en sus marcas, listos… ¡YA!-

Cuando dijo al primero que se le acerco y trato de tocar, fue a Damien, pero justo antes de que lo tocara, el pelinegro infernal se metió en un portal de fuego esquivando por poco al latino, que al pasar eso, clavo fuertemente su puño en el piso haciendo que este temblara un poco, con toda exageración como siempre hace, así que luego miro a sus lados para ver a quién podía tocar, y vio a Gok´Zarah y enseguida se le acercó y antes de que el rubio extraterrestre pudiera reaccionar, lo "toco" que en realidad fue un fuerte golpe que hizo que el rubio se chocara fuertemente contra un muro reventándolo, ante la mirada preocupante de sus amigos y la de burla de algunos.

-¡Ahora tú la llevas!- le dijo burlón el colombiano que se estaba riendo por lo que hizo.

-Que basto…- dijo adolorido Gok´Zarah, pero no por haberse chocado contra el muro, sino por el "toque" que le dio Luis Carlos- ¿ahora a quien toco…?- se preguntó a sí mismo y luego de ver a sus alrededores vio que el que estaba más cerca de él era Kenny- ¡Haya voy!- dicho esto se acercó enseguida al rubio de la capucha naranja, pero en vez de tocarlo con la misma "sutileza" que uso Alarcón, solamente le dio un "pequeño" empujón… que lo mando a volar haciendo que se chocara contra un árbol.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!- exclamo Stan asustado pensando que su amigo murió por ese golpe.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- exclamo Kyle.

-La misma mierda de siempre- espeto burlón Damien, refiriéndose a que el rubio se ha muerto en varias ocasiones y la mitad de las veces, pasa a visitarlo a su casa, mientras que casi el resto chicos vieron asustados lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡CIELOS SANTO, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE EH HECHO?!- exclamo aterrado Gok´Zarah poniéndose ambas manos en la boca, pero…

-Ah… mi espalda…- dijo adolorido Kenny poniéndose de pie sobándose la espalda y eso alivio a sus amigos y a los demás chicos, especialmente a Gok´Zarah, mientras que Damien hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le pregunto Kyle, que junto con Stan y Butters se le acercaron.

-Eh estado en peores…- les dijo el rubio aún adolorido sobándose la espalda.

-Oigan, en vez de hablar pendejadas sigamos jugando- les dijo Alarcón, que no pareció estar muy preocupado por lo que le pasó a Kenny.

-Pues entonces… ¡tú la llevas!- dijo el rubio, que sin previo aviso toco a Butters, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-"¡Pedazo de idiota!"- exclamo molesto la otra personalidad del rubio claro en su mente.

-¿A-ahora que ha-hago?- pregunto nervioso Butters frotándose los nudillos muy nervioso, ya que parece que no entendió muy bien la "explicación" que dio Luis Carlos.

-Tienes que tratar de tocar a uno de nosotros- le dijo Stan, que junto con su mejor amigo y el otro rubio se alejaban corriendo.

El rubio claro empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver a quien podría tocar y luego vio a Tweek, así que, aún nervioso, se le acercó.

-¡GAH!- exclamo alterado y asustado el rubio menor al ver que como el rubio mayor se le acercaba, así que empezó a correr para alejarse (NA: sí que es raro referirse a Butters como rubio mayor ¿verdad? XD). Pero luego de unos segundos corriendo Butters lo alcanzo tocándolo.

-¡GAH!- exclamo asustado Tweek.

-"Ahora le toca a este idiota tener que perseguir"- espeto burlón y triunfal Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Tú-tú la lle-llevas Tweek- le dijo aún un poco nervioso el rubio mayor mientras se alejaba.

El rubio tembloroso empezó a mirar a todos lados, de forma muy rápida y alterada, que es "normal" en alguien tan paranoico como él, para ver a quién podía tocar, hasta que vio a Pip.

-¡Esto es mucha presión, GAH!- luego de exclamar esto enseguida se le acercó al pequeño rubio.

-Oh cielos- susurro Pip un poco asustado al ver como el rubio mayor se le acercaba (NA: también es raro referirse a Tweek como rubio mayor XD) y empezó a correr para alejarse, pero mientras los dos pequeños rubios corrían, no se dieron cuenta de que se estaban acercando a donde estaba Trent, que puso delante su pie izquierdo delante haciendo que Pip se tropezara y cayera duramente contra al piso, seguido de Tweek que también se tropezó cayendo justamente encima del rubio más pequeño lastimándose más de lo que estaba.

-¡Cómo dos costales de papas!- exclamo burlón el rubio mayor, que empezó a reírse por lo que les paso a los menores, mientras que los amigos de estos se les acercaron viendo de mala manera el brabucón, incluyendo Damien, ya que considera al pequeño inglés una especie de amigo, lo mismo pasa con Craig, pero refiriéndose a Tweek.

-"Oh que lastima, se lastimaron"- espetó burlón y sádico Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Jack a los pequeños rubios mientras los ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí… no se preocupen…- les dijo adolorido Pip, tratando de restarle importancia a las raspaduras que tiene.

-¡Que antipático, GAH!- exclamo Tweek viendo entre molesto y asustado a Trent que seguía riéndose, junto con sus amigos… y parece que Cartman y el Topo estaban riendo también, a pesar de la desaprobación de Gregory asía su amigo francés.

-Sí, estábamos ¡CAGADOS DEL MIEDO! Jugando muy a gusto- le dijo molesto Thomas.

-¿Algún problema idiotas?- les pregunto burlón y desafiante Trent y eso intimido a los menores, excepto a Jack, a Craig y a Damien que lo miraron aún más molestos.

-Bueno ya, en vez de perder el tiempo, sigamos jugando- interrumpió Alarcón.

-Sí, mejor dejemos esto atrás y sigamos jugando- dijo Gary para cambiar de tema y tranquilizar el ambiente.

Los demás chicos asintieron y siguieron jugando a la lleva, excepto Tweek y Pip que se habían retirado para descansar un poco de sus heridas, especialmente el inglés.

Como Jack había sido el último en tocar a Tweek, era el que la llevaba, así que luego de ver a los demás chicos, decidió ir tras Trent, que al tener todavía rastros de burla, no pudo reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez y el otro rubio lo toco, un poco brusco cabe decir, y todos los demás chicos se alejaron enseguida, sabiendo que Trent no es nada sutil y este se molestó y empezó a ver a quien podría tocar y vio que el Topo esta "charlando" sobre algo con Gregory, así que sin previo aviso se les acerco. El inglés al ver como el rubio mayor se apartó enseguida un poco asustado y como el francés estaba de espalda, no vio con anticipación al grandulón, pero al ver asía se dio cuenta y enseguida empezó a correr, no porque le tuviera miedo o algo así, sino por seguir con el juego, pero al correr vio unos botes de basura en su camino, así que de forma muy hábil salto pasando por encima de ellos, pero Trent, que lo seguía persiguiendo, como un toro embistió sin ninguna delicadeza esos botes tirándolo a un lado y después hizo el ademan de "tocar" al francés, pero este vio la rama de un árbol, así que salto agarrando la rama y con el impulso se elevó en el aire y Trent paso justo por debajo de él y no tuvo tiempo de detenerse y se tropezó contra un banquillo cayendo boca abajo al piso.

-"Ahora él es el que cayó como un costal de papas"- dijo burlón y sádico la otra mitad de Butters en su mente y algunos chicos no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Eso le pasa por antipático- espeto Bradley, refiriéndose a lo que paso con Pip y Tweek.

-Idiota- dijo secamente Craig.

-Eso le pasa por estar jodiendo a los demás- dijo Token con el mismo semblante que el rubio rizado.

-Mientras más grandes son, más les duele la caída- dijo burlón e irónico Alarcón y los demás rieron aún más fuerte.

-¡Lo mismo digo JAJAJAJAJAJA!- exclamo Cartman que desde que empezó el juego, ha estado sentado en una banca viendo todo eso comiéndose una bolsita de Shessy Pots.

-¡¿Qué dijiste manatí con patas?!- le pregunto furioso Trent mientras se ponía de pie y eso hizo que el castaño enseguida dejara tirada su bolsita de comida y se pusiera detrás de la banca para que le sirviera de escudo, pero…

-¡TARANTARANTARAN!- se escuchó el sonido de la campana dando a entender que ya comenzaron las clases.

-Oh no, ya no podemos seguir jugando- dijo Luis Carlos fingiendo un puchero y después los demás chicos empezaron a dirigirse al salón de clases, especialmente Cartman que salió volando para evitar a Trent a toda costa, pero…

-Ah…- se escuchó el gemido adolorido de Pip que se estaba sobando sus raspaduras y sus amigos lo vieron preocupados.

-¿Estas bien? ¡CARA DE COÑO!- le pregunto preocupado Thomas.

-No lo estoy…- le dijo el pequeño rubio negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ya no te preocupes Pip, esas heridas no parecen tan graves- le trato de reconfortar Gary poniéndole una mano al hombro.

-No lo digo por eso…- les dijo el pequeño inglés sin cambiar de semblante y eso extraño a sus amigos.

-¿Entonces por-por qué?- le pregunto Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Es que… no sé cuánto más pueda seguir así…- les dijo ya desesperado el pequeño rubio y eso extraño más a sus amigos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Jack.

-Es que yo ya no puedo seguir soportando más este tipo cosas… los maltratos que me hacen los chicos mayores y más grandes que yo… ¡ya no puedo aguantar más!- exclamo más desesperado el pequeño rubio mientras se le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas y eso preocupo más a sus amigos, incluyendo a Damien.

-"Ya empezó a llorar como un marica"- dijo burlón Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Vamos Pip, no te pongas así, trata de mantener esos ánimos tan grandes que tienes- le trato de animar Butters tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-Sí Pip, si te sirve de consuelo todos esos pendejos cuando se mueran, van a sufrir mucho en el Infierno por todas las pendejadas que te hacen y a los demás debiluchos- le trato de "animar" Damien, pero los demás chicos lo vieron de forma extraña por ese comentario.

-Algunas veces yo desearía poder ser alguien bien fuerte, para no tener miedo de hacerle frente a quien me trate de molestar…- dijo el pequeño rubio tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

-"Alguien fuerte ¿Eh?, pues no puedo esperar para ver qué pasa cuando todos se encuentren, especialmente él y su contra parte"- pensó con cierta impaciencia una persona que pudo escuchar toda esa plática.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como van las votaciones, creo que esta es la historia que voy a actualizar, y muchas gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias ;D, aunque me gustaría que más personas vieran mi fic de South Wars DX.**


	13. Ch 13 dando los primeros pasos

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, creo que en los siguientes días voy a subir un nuevo capítulo de South Wars, Qué hubiera pasado si… y Amores Inesperados, antes de que cierre las votaciones, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: DANDO LOS PRIMEROS PASOS**

Luego de que los chicos del universo "normal" terminaran de jugar a la lleva, estaban volviendo al salón de clases, pero en el camino Trent y sus amigos disfrutaban jodiendo a los estudiantes de grados menores, ante la mirada de desaprobación y molesta de algunos de los demás chicos de décimo B, especialmente la del Team rubio, el Team Craig y el Team Stan.

-Esos tres desgraciados nunca se cansan de molestar- dijo molesto Kyle.

-Sí, ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de estar jodiendo siempre?- pregunto Stan con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo.

-Cuando los cerdos vuelen- dijo irónico Kenny, pero enseguida se distrajo al ver a unas chicas pasar por ahí.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Y lo peor es que al infeliz de Mark le gusta mi hermanita- dijo también molesto Jack.

-"Y con la aptitud tan sobre protectora que tienes, lo has mandado a volar en varias ocasiones"- espetó burlón y sádico la otra mitad de Butters en su mente.

-Algunas veces desearía que por arte de magia, ellos tres dejaran de ser tan pesados y fueran totalmente diferentes a lo que son- comento Gary de forma desaprobatoria.

-Soñar no cuesta nada cura- le espeto burlón el Topo para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo y el resto de los chicos lo vieron de mala manera.

-Tienes razón inglesito, soñar no cuesta nada- le apoyo Cartman para luego darle una mordida a una barra de chocolate.

-¡Gordo idiota, no soy inglés, soy francés!- le dijo molesto el mercenario, que es el equivalente a cuando Pip se enoja cuando le dicen francés y enseguida le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-¡OHHH, ESO DOLIO PENDEJO!- le dijo molesto el gordo sobándose el estómago.

-Tú te lo buscaste culo gordo- le espeto Kyle.

-Pero el Topo tiene ¡ARENA EN EL CULO PODRIDO! Soñar no nos cuesta nada- dijo Thomas retomando la conversación original.

-Pues no creo que alguno de nosotros pueda imaginarse a esos tres siendo totalmente diferentes a como lo son ahora- comento Damien viendo como Tren y sus amigos aporreaban a unos chicos contra unos casilleros.

-Pues y si soy capaz de imaginarme eso y mucho más- le contradijo sonriendo muy seguro Luis Carlos y los demás lo vieron de forma extraña.

Ya luego de que terminaran la segunda jornada de clases, varios de los alumnos no perdieron el tiempo en irse de la escuela, pero otros estaban en sus asuntos.

-Hey Thomas, ¿vamos a ir a dar un paseo por el parque?- le pregunto sonriente Tammy Warner, ya que ella y el rubio de Tourette se han estado acaramelando mucho últimamente, a pesar de que la chica sea un grado mayor y no compartan el mismo salón.

-Cla-claro ¡PUTA POBRE!- le dijo un poco sonrojado el rubio y los dos se fueron juntos y eso no paso de ser percibido por algunos estudiantes.

-Que linda pareja hacen- dijo Alarcón juntando las manos y haciendo un batido de pestañas.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Kenny, alegre de que su antigua ex-novia este saliendo con alguien.

-De seguro tienen envidia, ya que un flojo asocial y un pobretón de mierda como ustedes no van a conseguirse una chica estable nunca- les espeto burlonamente Cartman y esos insultos eran respectivos al latino y al rubio y estos enseguida le dieron un golpe en cada brazo molestos- ¡HAY, ESO DUELE PAR DE PENDAJOS!- les dijo molesto y adolorido y sobándose los brazos.

-Tu comenzaste gordo imbécil- le dijo molesto el rubio.

-Cierto idiota, si dices algo como eso de nuevo, te vuelvo a convertir en el cerdo que eres- le advirtió Alarcón y el castaño rugió molesto- además, en cualquier momento yo puedo imaginarme una hermosa chica para mi solito- termino diciendo con una mirada y sonrisa triunfales levantando el puño en señal de seguridad.

-Lunático…- susurro en voz baja Stan de forma desaprobatoria y después fue a donde estaba Wendy.

-¿No serias tan gentil de imaginarte chicas para los que estamos solterones?- pregunto Kenny sonriendo a Alarcón batiendo las pestañas y juntando las manos.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor, posiblemente, tal vez, podría ser- dijo burlonamente el latino.

-Pe-pero eso se-sería una far-farsa- les dijo Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Tienes razón- le apoyo Gary.

-"Pues no nos vendría mal que se imaginara algunas perras para nosotros"- les contradijo Caos en la mente de Butters con cierta lujuria.

-Oh vamos no se pongan así, de seguro les caería muy bien una buena tipa con la que pasar el rato follándosela - les dijo pervertida mente Kenny.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, mientras este se puso un poco rojo por lo que dijo el rubio de la capucha.

-Pues no veo que tenga de interesante estar así con una mujer- comento Bradley de forma desaprobatoria y… un poco asqueado.

-Lo dices porque eres un marica de mierda que le gusta que le den por el culo y que babosea por Butters- le dijo burlonamente Cartman y eso hizo que los demás lo vieran molestos, mientras que el rubio rizado se puso un poco rojo por eso, mientras que Alarcón no pudo evitar reír por eso y Butters se puso nervioso y preocupado por eso y empezó a frotarse sus nudillos rápidamente y su otra personalidad miraba molesto y algo preocupado a Bradley.

-Y tú nunca te has podido coger a ninguna chica, ballena encallada- dijo molesto y burlón Kenny y los demás empezaron a reír por eso.

-¡¿A sí?! ¡Pues jódanse, yo me voy!- dijo molesto el gordo alejándose de ellos.

-Ese gordo nunca cambia- dijo Jack con rastros de risa.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kenny riendo también- ¿verdad Kyle?- le pregunto al judío, pero este en todo este tiempo había contemplado a Bebe, que luego de que Wendy se fuera con Stan, pareció estar hablando con alguien por el celular- ¿Kyle?- le pregunto moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Eh, que pasa?- les pregunto el pelirrojo que apenas salió de sus pensamientos

-Qué decíamos que Eric nunca cambia- le dijo Butters dejando de reír como los demás.

-Ah eso, si no cambio cuando éramos unos niños y su mamá le pidió ayuda a Cesar Millan, mucho menos ahora que somos mayores (NA: miren el episodio 7 de la temporada 10 XD)- les dijo el judío tratando de que no pareciera que estaba distraído un momento.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, luego de eso los chicos se empezaron a retirar, pero el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Te pasa algo Kyle?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Nada… no me pasa nada…- le dijo cortante el pelirrojo empezando a alejarse.

-¿Qué le estará pasando?- volvió a preguntar el rubio, pero preocupado.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que esta así por Bebe- le dijo Luis Carlos.

-¿Por Bebe?- le pregunto el rubio y el pelinegro asintió- un momento si se pone así por Bebe, eso quiere decir que…- se asombró por lo que se le ocurrió y junto con el latino se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras sonreían y después se retiraron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el universo paralelo, ya había pasado un día desde la encarnizada pelea que Leo tuvo con Kyle y desde que se pincharon las llantas de los autobuses, varios de los alumnos estaban hablando eufóricos sobre ese enfrentamiento, mientras que otros estaban preocupados y sobre todo asustados, ya que ese suceso les recordaba lo terribles que pueden llegar a ser el judío pelirrojo y el rubio de la cicatriz y porque no es sabio meterse o provocar a alguno de ellos.

Mientras que otros estudiantes no estaban para nada felices o emocionados por eso, específicamente el Team Trent y Damien.

-Así que es por eso que sugeriste que nosotros fuéramos al asilo de ancianos ayer, verdad Cartman- dijo molesto el hijo de Dios al gordito, ya que habían descubierto cuales habían sido las intenciones del castaño ayer cuando había sugerido ir a ayudar a los ancianos.

-Bu-bu-bueno, lo si-si-siento, pe-pero es que Kyle me ha-había obligado a ha-hacer eso y no tu-tuve más op-opción- dijo nerviosamente el gordito jugueteando con sus pulgares y retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Ah cielos… Kyle, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto hastiado Trent frotándose las cienes.

-Parece que no tomo en cuenta lo que le dijimos en esa ocasión- dijo Josh con el mismo semblante que el rubio.

-Y ahora él está en el hospital por los golpes que recibió- dijo Mark preocupado por el estado del pelirrojo.

-Espero que no sea nada grave- dijo el rubio preocupándose también.

-No se pre-preocupen, le pre-pregunte a Be-bebe como es-estaba y me di-dijo que estaba fuera de pe-peligro- les dijo aún nervioso el gordito.

-Eso espero- le dijo aún molesto el santo.

-Creo que debemos visitarlo luego de que terminen las clases para ver si ya ha mejorado, aunque sea un poco- dijo Meyers a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

Mientras tanto, con el Team Leo, los integrantes estaban hablando sobre el estado de su líder.

-¿Y cómo esta ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA CHUPA VERGA DE BURRO! Leo?- pregunto Thomas.

-Él todavía está un poco débil y quejumbroso, pero se está recuperando rápidamente- les dijo Wendy, ya que el rubio de la cicatriz aún sigue hospedado en su casa.

-Claro que se está recuperando rápidamente, después de todo es un Stouch, es capaz de resistir cualquier cosa- aseguro arrogantemente Jack.

-"Si claro, como no, es por eso que no pudo ganarle a Kyle a las trompadas"- pensó irónico Philip- eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es cuando vamos a vender los neumáticos que robamos como repuestos para los autobuses al que les pinchamos las llantas- dijo para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Queras decir, los neumáticos que yo pinche- le reprocho molesto Gok´Zarah.

-Lo que sea, lo que importa es como ganar dinero con eso- siguió diciendo el rubio inglés para luego soltar el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Jimmy- aunque no creo que con el video que subí, podamos ganar mucho dinero- les dijo algo molesto y decepcionado.

-Pues por qué entonces no filmamos como Leo se recupera de sus heridas- sugirió estúpidamente Timmy.

-Cállate Timmy- le dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo y el peli naranja agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Pues tenemos que lograr vender esos neumáticos rápido, para conseguir el dinero- dijo molesto Philip soltando fuertemente el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Y solo porque tú lo dices?- le pregunto un poco molesto Jack.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le devolvió la pregunto el inglés sin cambiar de semblante.

-Lo que quiero decir, ¿es quien te estas creyendo tú para dar órdenes?, en caso de que se te haya olvidado, mi primo es nuestro líder así que solo él pude darnos ordenes sobre los movimientos que hagamos cuando se trata de conseguir dinero- le dijo el rubio más grande de todos de forma seria.

-Jack tiene razón, Leo es nuestro líder, no tú francesito- dijo también molesta y seria Wendy.

-Oh ¿en serio?, pues en caso de que se les olvide, él no está aquí con nosotros y no está en condiciones para dirigirnos, así que hasta que se recupere, yo seré el nuevo líder del grupo- les dijo también molesto y serio el pequeño rubio para luego tirar su cigarrillo y pisarlo.

-¿Y por qué mierda tienes que ser tú el nuevo líder del Team?- le pregunto Jack sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues porque yo lo digo, ¿algún puto problema grandísimo pendejo de mierda?- le pregunto el inglés perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba viendo fijamente al rubio más grande de todos.

Jack se detuvo un momento antes de contestarle, ya que si bien el primo mayor de Leo es el más grande de todos, nunca sería capaz de ganarle a los golpes a Philip, ya que aunque este sea el miembro más pequeño del Team, es el más hábil a la hora de pelear y uno de los más fuertes, solo superado por Leo, pero ahora que él no está, nadie se atrevería a tratar de desafiarlo, ni siquiera Gok´Zarah que tiene súper poderes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algún problema con que ahora yo sea el nuevo líder del Team?- volvió a preguntar molesto y desafiante el rubio inglés.

-Eh… ninguno, no hay problema- le dijo con resignación y miedo el rubio mayor.

-Cobarde- dijeron burlones y al mismo tiempo sus hermanitos, que no parecieron molestarse porque el inglés sea el nuevo líder.

-"Ya verás cómo Leo se va a enojar cuando sepa que te quedaste con el liderazgo sin su permiso"- pensó molesta Wendy.

-Bueno, lo del liderazgo no importa ahora, lo que importa es lograr vender los neumáticos que robamos de ese depósito para conseguir dinero- dijo Gary retomando la conversación original, sin importarle el tema de quien es el líder.

-Sí, hay que venderlos rápido- le apoyo Bradley con el mismo semblante que el rubio pelinegro.

-…- el pequeño inglés se puso a pensar en cómo vender los neumáticos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonreír- escuchen, si nosotros vendemos los neumáticos, sería muy sospechoso ya que vendrían de nuestra parte, si hacemos que otras personas lo vendan por nosotros, nos ahorrarían muchos problemas- les dijo a los demás.

-Es buena idea- le apoyo Gok´Zarah.

-¿Pero quienes van a vender los ¡PUTOS! Neumáticos por nosotros?- le pregunto Thomas.

-Ummm… creo saber quiénes podrían sernos de ayuda- dijo el inglés haciendo que su sonrisa se vuelva más grande.

Mientras tanto, en una bodega abandonada, Alarcón se encontraba esperando a alguien, aunque para eso tuvo que faltar a la escuela siendo algo muy irresponsable viniendo de su parte.

-¿Por qué se demora tanto?- se preguntó a sí mismo un poco impaciente para luego ver el reloj de su muñeca izquierda- Si él fue el que me pidió ayuda, debería ser el primero en estar aquí.

-¿Hablabas de mí?- le pregunto de repente el mismo sujeto misterioso que vio en el hospital tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Que bu-bueno que llegas- le dijo un poco nervioso y sorprendido por esa intromisión.

-Como que sea, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- le pregunto sin rodeos el sujeto misterioso.

-Aquí esta- dicho esto, Alarcón uso sus poderes científicos para crear diferentes objetos, como los que se encuentran en los laboratorios y algunos materiales de construcción.

-Muy bien- dijo complacido el sujeto sonriendo.

-Pero no entiendo, si tú ya tienes tus propias habilidades sobrenaturales, ¿por qué me pides ayuda para esto?- le pregunto sin entender el latino.

-Pues porque esas habilidades solo funcionan conmigo, y no podría hacerlas con las demás personas, es por eso que necesito de tus poderes y grandes conocimientos científicos, para que así podamos hacer que nuestros amigos y compañeros de ambos universos se logren encontrar- le explico el sujeto misterioso.

-¿Pero qué ganas tú con eso?- le siguió preguntando Luis Carlos.

-Ya te lo había dicho, me gusta divertirme y creo que esto se va a volver MUY divertido cuando todos se encuentren- le dijo sonriendo un poco sádico el sujeto y eso intimido un poco al colombiano.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, parece que mi contra parte y el sujeto misterioso ya están poniendo en marcha el proceso para hacer que los chicos de los dos universos se encuentren :O y muchas gracias por sus votaciones y por los reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	14. Ch 14 mortificaciones y siendo héroe

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, tal y como lo había dicho, la historia ganadora de las votaciones será la que actualizare con más frecuencia y la ganadora fue obviamente la de UNIVERSO PARALELO (se tira confeti y se prenden juegos artificiales XD) aunque claro, debes en cuando actualizare la segunda historia que más votaciones tuvo, que fue la de Que Hubiera Pasado si… y por último la de Amores Inesperados que fue la que tuvo menos votaciones, pero ya basta de habladuría y comencemos, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: MORTIFICACIONES Y SIENDO HÉROE**

Devuelta al universo "normal" Kyle se encontraba caminando solo en las calles de South Park en dirección a su casa metido en sus pensamientos, más bien pensando en Bebe, desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que se siente muy atraído asía la rubia rizada, pero le da mucha vergüenza poder confesarle sus sentimientos, especialmente tomando en cuenta que la chica es muy coqueta y que ha tenido varios "encuentros" con diferentes chicos y eso solo asía que el pelirrojo se pusiera muy triste pensando que ella nunca tendría algo serio con él.

-Ah…- voto un suspiro triste- "ojalá hubiera aprovechado esa ocasión cuando hice esa casa del árbol…"- pensó con nostalgia y arrepentimiento recordando esa ocasión cuando él y Stan hicieron esa casa club con la intención de besar a Bebe y a Wendy respectivamente, pero como en esos tiempos eran solo unos niños, no le habían dado una seria importancia.

Luego de unos minutos, ya había llegado a su casa.

-Ya llegue- dijo entrando a su hogar.

-Hola Buba, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- le pregunto Sheila sonriente luego de darle un beso en la mejilla y llamándolo por ese "lindo apodo" que le ha dicho desde que era un niño.

-Muy bien mamá- le dijo sin ganas su hijo mayor y eso fue una mentira a medias ya que está muy triste por lo de Bebe, pero parece que su mamá no se dio cuenta de su semblante- ¿Dónde está papá?- le pregunto.

-Él está trabajando en un caso muy importante y va a regresar muy tarde en la noche- le dijo con cierta tristeza su mamá y su hijo bufó por eso ya que algunas veces piensa que su papá pasa más tiempo en el trabajo, que con su familia.

-¿Y dónde está Ike?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Él dijo que iba a estar con la hermana de tú amigo Kenny y sus demás amigos- le dijo un poco más alegre Sheila refiriéndose a Karen, Ruby, Georgie y Doguie.

-"Que suerte tienes hermanito"- pensó un poco envidioso Kyle refiriéndose a que su pequeño hermano canadiense esta junto con la chica que le gusta, que es Karen obviamente.

Después de pensar eso, Kyle subió a su habitación y arrojo por ahí su mochila y después se a recostó en su cama poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Bebe… ¿Cómo voy hacer para que te fijes en mí que no solo sea por mi trasero?- se preguntó así mismo recordando cuando la rubia se fijaba en él solo por tener un buen culo.

Mientras tanto, Butters estaba encerrado en su cuarto, ya que por haber llegado 5 minutos tarde a su casa, sus padres lo habían castigado sin permitirle salir durante todo el día.

-"Esto es tan jodidamente humillante"- dijo muy molesto Caos en la mente del rubio, refiriéndose que a pesar de que tenga 16 años, sus padres lo siguen tratando como si aún fuera un niño de nueve años.

-Pe-pero son un-nuestros padres, de se-seguro lo hacen por nu-nuestro bien- le trato de justificar Butters frotándose los nudillos viéndose en el reflejo de un espejo de cuerpo entero en donde podía ver a su otra mitad (NA: al estilo del Duende Verde de la primera película de Spiderman).

-"Si claro cómo no"- le dijo sarcástico su otra mitad con su voz gutural- "no puedes engañarme ni a ti mismo con esa patética excusa"- le dijo aún más molesto todavía.

-Pe-pero no hay nada que po-podamos hacer al respecto- le dijo aún nervioso el rubio sin dejar de frotarse los nudillos.

-"Que idiota eres, parece que se te olvida que si hay algo que podemos hacer"- le dijo sonriendo sádicamente Caos y con su mirada le indico a Butters ver asía el armario, pero al hacer eso el rubio se alarmo enseguida sabiendo a lo que se refería su otra personalidad.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no. No puedo llegar a esos extremos y mucho menos con mis padres- se dijo a sí mismo Butters, no solo preocupado, sino molesto con lo que le sugirió su otra mitad.

-"Grrr… pedazo de cobarde, como me gustaría que algún día dejaras de ser tan estúpidamente amable y gentil y fueras alguien más cojonudo y cabrón y así tal vez nada ni nadie se atrevería a tratar de castigarnos o reprendernos como siempre pasa"- le dijo Caos no solo molesto, sino de forma desaprobatoria.

-Pu-pues parece que se te ol-olvida esas ve-veces cuando me e-enojo de verdad- le recordó el rubio refiriéndose a cuando se pone bien furioso y se vuelve alguien totalmente diferente de lo que es "normalmente".

-"Idiota, solamente duras en ese estado por muy poco tiempo y después de eso, vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre"- también le recordó Caos sin cambiar su semblante de desaprobación y molestia- "si tan solo pudieras durar en ese estado durante mucho más tiempo… seriamos imparables"- esto último lo dijo volviendo a sonreír de forma sádica y eso volvió a preocupar y molestar más a Butters, sobretodo preocupar.

-Pues a-afortunadamente para mí y pa-para las demás personas, puedo controlarme la mayoría de las veces- le dijo cortante para terminar con esa incomoda conversación y su otra personalidad bufó molesto.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, mejor dicho en la pequeña casa en donde vive Pip, el pequeño rubio ingles se estaba poniendo unas vendas y pomadas en las raspaduras que se produjo cuando el cavernícola de Trent lo tiro cuando jugaban a la lleva en la escuela y tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

-Ah…- gimió adolorido al echarse una pomada en su rodilla derecha de donde salía un poco de sangre por la raspadura y después le puso una venda- "no sé por cuanto tiempo más pueda seguir soportando este tipo de cosas"- pensó de la mismo forma desesperada en como lo hizo en la escuela en frente de sus amigos, pero de repente se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, eso lo extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie, así que se puso su ropa, que estaba un poco rasgada y manchada de tierra y sangre por la caída que tuvo, y fue a ver quién es.

-¿Sí?- pregunto un poco tímido abriendo un poco la puerta.

-¡Hola Pip!- le saludo amablemente Gary, que estaba acompañado por, Bradley, Jack y sus hermanitos.

-¡Ah, hola chicos!- les saludo el rubio más pequeño de todos muy feliz por recibir visitas por parte sus amigos abriendo totalmente la puerta y dándoles permiso para pasar- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- les pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues venimos a ver como estabas- le dijo el rubio rizado con cierta preocupación y eso hizo que al pequeño inglés se le borrara enseguida la sonrisa de la cara.

-Oh… pues estoy un poco mejor- les dijo con pesar Pip.

-¿Es-estas seguro?- le pregunto preocupado Ed frotándose los nudillos, ya que al parecer Jack le había dicho a él y a Brittany lo que paso cuando jugaban a la lleva.

-Si…- les volvió a decir el pequeño rubio sin cambiar de semblante, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba todo el Team rubio- ¿Dónde están los demás?- les pregunto con la intención de cambiar de tema.

-Oh, pues Thomas dijo que iba a estar con Tammy- le dijo el mormón sin haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones del inglés.

-¿Y Butters?- les siguió preguntando el pequeño rubio.

-Mis padres dijeron que mis tíos lo habían castigado por haber llegado tarde a su casa- le respondió el rubio más grande e todos, con cierta molestia por lo que le paso a su primo.

-Espero que no sea nada serio- dijo con algo de tristeza el rubio rizado, ya que esperaba que Butters los acompañara a ellos… sobre todo a él.

-Yo tam-también lo es-espero- comento la pequeña hermana de Jack enrollando su cabello con su índice derecho.

-¿Y dónde está Gok´Zarah?- continuo preguntando el pequeño inglés.

-Él dijo que fue a tratar de detener una gigantesca ola que amenaza con inundar una de las islas de Hawái-le dijo el mormón, esta vez con gran preocupación.

-Es-espero que na-nadie muera por esa gran ola- dijo Ed también preocupado y frotándose sus nudillos.

-No sé preocupen, si fue capaz de desterrar al monstruo Cthullu de este mundo cuando era un niño, de seguro podrá detener un gran tsunami sin inconvenientes- les trato de tranquilizar el rubio mayor.

-Que Dios no permita que le pase algo las personas de esa isla- pidió religiosamente el mormón… tal y como era de esperarse.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- sugirió el rubio rizado para dejar de lado esas preocupaciones.

-Buena idea, ¿pero a dónde?- pregunto el pequeño inglés.

-Pues… podríamos ir a darle de comer a los animales que están en el refugio de mascotas abandonadas- sugirió el mormón sonriendo.

-Es buena idea Gary- le apoyo Ed dejando de frotarse los nudillos.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo su hermana melliza dejando de enrollar su cabello.

-Supongo que está bien- les apoyo el rubio mayor.

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto, todos los rubios salieron de la casa del pequeño inglés.

Mientras tanto, Gok´Zarah o mejor Ment Berry Crunch, que tiene puesto su traje de súper héroe estaba haciendo justo lo que Gary había dicho, estaba volando sobre una isla Hawaiana, específicamente la Kilauea y viendo como una gigantesca ola de 20 pisos de alto se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaba y debajo de él se podía ver como todas las personas que vivían en la isla corrían por sus vidas.

-Tengo que detener esa ola de alguna u otra manera- se dijo a sí mismo con decisión y enseguida se acercó a la gran ola que parecía medir varios kilómetros de ancho y estaba alrededor de un kilómetro lejos de la isla, así que el rubio extraterrestre extendió sus manos asía adelante y creo alrededor de la isla un gigantesco campo de fuerza de color rosado (NA: parecido al domo de la película de los Simpson XD) y cuando la ola se chocó contra este se produjo un poderoso temblor que hizo que el lecho marino se moviera violentamente y la isla también tembló de forma violenta ante el asombro y el terror de los habitantes que vieron como la ola envolvía por completo el campo de energía creado por Mint Berry Crunch, pero al parecer a este no le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener su campo de fuerza y después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, el tsunami termino de rodear el campo de fuerza rosado y empezó a perder fuerza hasta que se disipo por completo.

-Ah… se disipo- dijo complacido el rubio rosado secándose el sudor de la frente y después bajo a la isla para ver cómo se encontraban las personas- ¿están bien?- les pregunto.

-¡NOS HAS SALVADO!- gritaron algunas personas muy felices.

-¡VIVA!- gritaron otras.

-¡NUESTRO SALVADOR!- gritaron el resto y todas las personas se acercaron al héroe muy emocionadas agradeciéndole de las mil maneras.

-No tienen que agradecerme queridos ciudadanos, solo cumplí con mi deber de héroe- les dijo humildemente el rubio rosado poniendo su pose de héroe y eso hizo que algunas personas rieran por eso y algunas mujeres votaran un suspiro de enamoradas.

-¡DANOS TÚ AUTOGRAFO!- pidieron algunas personas que seguían estando muy emocionadas.

-¡DEJANOS TOMARNOS UNA FOTO CONTIGO!- pidieron otras personas.

-¡Fírmame los senos!- pidió una voluptuosa mujer quitándose la blusa y eso hizo que el rubio rosado se enrojeciera enseguida y se emocionara también por eso.

Pero lo que él héroe no sabía, es que la misma persona que le pidió ayuda al Luis Carlos paralelo, observo todo lo que hizo.

-Y pensar que su contra parte no se toma la molestia ni siquiera de ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle- se dijo así mismo el sujeto misterioso con ironía y burla- ummm… me pregunto si cuando él y su contra parte se encuentren se van a dar con todo lo que tengan, ya que eso sería muy divertido- terminó diciéndose con una sonrisa un poco sádica y divertida en la cara.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que en siguiente capítulo me enfocare en cómo les está yendo al Kyle, al Leo, al Philip y al Gok´Zarah del universo paralelo y que hacen en contraste a lo que hicieron los del universo normal… suponiendo que se le pueda decir "normal" a un lugar como lo es South Park XD y muchas gracias por sus reviews, especialmente porque esta historia se está acercando a los 100 reviews :D.**


	15. Ch 15 molestandose por lo ocurrido

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: MOLESTANDOSE POR LO OCURRIDO Y SIGUENDO EN MARCHA**

Mientras tanto, en el universo paralelo, Kyle seguía en el hospital con las heridas que le produjo Leo cuando pelearon, pero al parecer sus padres y su hermano Ike no se han tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlo, aunque parece que eso no le resulta triste ni angustiante al pelirrojo, después de todo su familia es muy disfuncional y sus padres casi nunca muestran preocupación asía alguno de sus hijos y en cuanta a Ike… ni hablar de ese enano canadiense, ya que él lo considera solo un peso muerto, una carga, un estorbo en la poca "estabilidad" en esa familia, algunas veces se pregunta ¿por qué sus padres decidieron adoptarlo?.

-¿En qué piensas Kyle?- le pregunto Bebe, que desde que el pelirrojo fue internado en el hospital, la rubia lo ha ido a visitar cada vez que puede.

-En nada preciosa… en nada…- le dijo el judío dejando de lado esos pensamientos y la chica se sonrojo un poco por ese alago- ¿me puedas dar un poco de ese delicioso pastel que me trajiste?- le pregunto refiriéndose a que la chica le había traído un pastel que ella misma había hecho exclusivamente para él.

-Cla-claro Kyle- le dijo aún un poco sonrojada la chica y después con una cuchara le dio un pedacito de pudin en la boca al judío- ¿te gusto?- le pregunto.

-Claro que me gusto, especialmente si viene de parte tuya- le alago el judío y eso hizo que la chica se volviera a sonrojar.

-De na-nada- le dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, pero antes de que el judío pudiera decirle algo…

-Hola Kyle, hola Bebe- saludo amablemente Cartman que junto con Damien, Trent, Mark y Josh entraron a la habitación del hospital.

-"¿Qué diablos hacen estos inútiles aquí?"- pensó molesto el judío ya que él quería quedarse a solas junto con la rubia.

-Ah, hola chicos- les saludo amablemente Bebe- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- les pregunto sonriendo.

-Venimos a ver como esta Kyle- le respondió el santo y luego le dedico una mirada molesta e inquisidora al pelirrojo y este bufó molesto.

-Uf… ¿vinieron a reprocharme por haber peleado contra Leo?- les pregunto toscamente el judío sabiendo a que habían venido los tres pelinegros, el rubio y el gordito.

-Exactamente por eso- le dijo serio y molesto el rubio.

-¿No van a dis-discutir, ver-verdad?- les pregunto nerviosamente y asustado el castaño jugueteando con sus pulgares.

-Eh… oye Bebe, ¿por qué tú y Cartman no nos buscan algo de comer mientras hablamos con Kyle?- les pregunto el hijo de Dios para que así el gordito y la rubia no estuvieran presentes cuando estuvieran "platicando" con Kyle.

-¿Pero no van hacer lo que dijo Cartman, cierto?- les pregunto también preocupada la chica.

-No se preocupen, solo vamos a conversar un rato- les aseguro Mark.

-Es-está bien, vamos Bebe- le pidió el gordito sin cambiar de semblante y luego salió de la habitación la chica le dedico una mirada de preocupación al judío y este con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le indico que podía irse y la chica se fue.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Kyle?- le pregunto sin rodeos Mark y el judío solamente desvió la mirada molesto.

-Ya les había dicho en esa ocasión, que ese bastardo cara cortada se está tratando de coger a Bebe y eso es algo que no puedo permitir- se trató de justificar el judío viéndolos seriamente refiriéndose a cuando el rubio y sus amigos lo habían recogido en esa ocasión cuando estaba en la calle con Bebe en la noche.

-Sabemos que si te preocupa ella, pero rebajarse a los golpes como un cavernícola, no vas a lograr nada- le reprendió molesto el hijo de Dios.

-¿Qué no logre nada? Pues te equivocas, si pude lograr algo, pude hacer que el hijo de puta de Leo se mantenga alejado de ella- les dijo el judío con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

-Y el precio fue que tú estuvieras tan lastimado como lo está él- le espeto molesto y de forma desaprobatoria Meyers.

-Eh pasado por cosas peores que unos cuantos golpecitos- le trato de restar importancia el pelirrojo.

-Golpecitos que te mandaron aquí al hospital- le espeto irónico y molesto Mark.

-Como sea- le volvió a tratar de restar importancia al asunto el judío- ¿Y bien, van a seguir reprochándome o van a joder a otro lado?- les pregunto molesto.

-No, tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión es tan difícil como hacer que Leo deje de ser tan sádico y cabrón como lo es y que Wendy deje de ser tan promiscua y coqueta como lo es también- le dijo molesto y cortante el santo para luego salir de la habitación seguido de los otros pelinegros y del rubio dejando solo al judío.

-Parece que hasta un santo puede llegar a perder la paciencia- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo con burla.

-¿Estas bien Damien?-le pregunto Trent.

-Sí lo estoy, solo… ah olvídenlo- les dijo exasperado el santo, ya que se estaba cansando de tratar de convencer a un gran pecador como Kyle a que cambie de opinión y de su forma de ser.

-¿No vas a curarlo con tus poderes?- le pregunto Mark sabiendo que el otro pelinegro puede curar a las personas con sus poderes de santo.

-No, creo que hay que dejarlo en esas condiciones para que ver si así aprende un poco sobre lo que hizo- les dijo aún exasperado el hijo de Dios para luego empezar a retirarse del lugar seguido de los otros dos pelinegros y el rubio.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Wendy, Leo estaba sentado "cómodamente" en el sofá de la sala, aún con vendas, gasas y curitas alrededor de su cuerpo y estaba viendo algo en la televisión mientras tomaba una cerveza.

-Que pendejos- dijo burlonamente ya que estaba viendo en las noticias como los oficiales del pueblo aún no sabían quienes habían robado el depósito de Carl ni que es lo que habían robado- al paso que van, nunca van a saber que mis amigos fuimos los que robamos esos neumáticos- siguió diciendo burlonamente para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

-"Pues es-espero que no nos des-descubran"- dijo algo preocupado la voz amable en su mente, Leo iba a decirle algo estando muy molesto, pero…

-¡Cielo, ya llegue!- dijo de repente Wendy entrando a la casa, con un tono muy parecido a cuando Leo regreso luego del "reciclaje" que hizo con sus amigos.

-Al fin llegas perra- le dio la "bienvenida" el rubio y la chica se le acercó para darle un beso en los labios y como el rubio aún seguía lastimado, no pudo tomarla de forma brusca- ¿Cómo te fue en la mierda escuela?- le pregunto dejando de besarse y la chica se sentaba a en sus piernas.

-Ah… la misma pendejada de siempre, la señorita Garrison nos trataba de dar sus inútiles clases- le dijo con molestia la pelinegra ya que a diferencia de su contra parte normal, a ella no le gusta el estudio (NA: como a cualquier estudiante XD)- pero todos en la escuela hablaban sobre la pelea que tuviste con el estúpido de Kyle- le dijo un poco más alegre.

-¡JA! Por supuesto que todos están hablando de eso, después de todo, no todos los días el alumno más perrón de todos muestra lo cabrón que puede llegar a ser- dijo muy arrogantemente refiriéndose a sí mismo y a como peleo.

-"E-eso hace que to-todos nos tengan mi-miedo"- dijo no muy feliz su otra personalidad, que parecía muy avergonzado y preocupado por lo que paso con Kyle.

-Es que no hay nadie que se pueda comparar a ti cariño- le alago la pelinegra para luego darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

-Claro que no hay nadie que pueda igualarme- siguió diciendo arrogantemente el rubio- y eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo están los chicos sin mi imponente presencia?- le pregunto no solamente arrogante, sino serio y eso hizo que la chica cambiara de semblante enseguida.

-Pues resulta que el bastardo de Philip se quedó con el liderazgo del Team- cuando la chica dijo eso, el rubio se puso rojo de la ira.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- pregunto gritando y en su estado de cólera se levantó bruscamente del sofá haciendo que la chica cayera al piso, pero el rubio enseguida se volvió a sentar ya que aún le dolían mucho sus heridas y empezó a jadear del dolor.

-Tranquilízate cariño, aún estas muy débil- le trato de calmar la pelinegra poniéndose encima de él y le sujetaba los hombros.

-"Auch…"- dijo adolorido la otra mitad del rubio en su mente.

-¡¿CÓMO MIERDA ESE MALDITO FRANCÉS SE QUEDO CON EL LIDERAZDO DE MI GRUPO?!- siguió gritando en estado iracundo el rubio con voz gutural y siguiendo estando rojo de ira y eso asusto un poco la chica.

-Pues él había dicho que como no estás en condiciones para estar con nosotros y dirigirnos, se auto proclamo el nuevo líder del Team hasta que te recuperes- le explico la chica tratando de no parecer asustado por el tono de voz del rubio.

-¡Ese pedazo de imbécil!, se aprovecha de que estoy en este estado, pero ya vera lo que lo voy a dejar hecho mierda cuando me recupere- dijo un poquito menos enojado el rubio.

-De seguro lo dejaras más jodido que al estúpido de Kyle- le aseguro confiada la chica dejando de estar intimidada.

-"Es-espero que no lleguemos a ma-matarlo"- dijo preocupado la voz aniñada en la mente del rubio sin que se haya molestado por el asunto del liderazgo del Team.

-Por supuesto- le aseguro Leo recuperando su semblante arrogante sin prestarle atención a su otra personalidad- ¿Y qué hay de Bebe?- le pregunto, recordando que la pelea contra Kyle fue por ver quien se quedaba con el culo de la rubia XD.

-Uf, ese rata de biblioteca no ha hecho más que preocuparse por ese estúpido judío, e incluso lo ha estado visitando al hospital- le dijo la chica un poco molesta por eso.

-Esa maldita perra… tanto que me esforcé para deshacerme del pendejo de Kyle y ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ver como estoy, pero si va a ver a ese maldito pelirrojo- dijo volviendo a molestarse el rubio.

-Ya cariño, no te pongas así, ya verás cómo algún día vas a ser capaz de hacer que esa come libros caiga rendida a tus pies- le trato de animar la pelinegra y el rubio solamente bufó molesto- además… no estás solo, aquí estoy yo para hacerte compañía- le dijo con tono lujurioso la pelinegra y eso hizo que el rubio riera también.

-"Su-supongo que está bien"- dijo un poco más alegra la voz amable en la mente del rubio.

Mientras tanto, Philip junto con el resto de su… Team, por así decirlo, estaban yendo a la casa de los Blosfousquie, ya que la idea del pequeño rubio inglés es que los padres de Kyle sean los que vendan los neumáticos por ellos para que así ellos les ahorren varios problemas y para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Estas ¡JODIDO DE LA CABEZA! Seguro de que ellos nos ayudaran?- pregunto Thomas al nuevo líder del Team.

-Claro que estoy seguro, recuerden que ellos son capaces de hacer casi cualquier cosa por dinero- les aseguro Philip para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Especialmente la mamá de Kyle- dijo burlonamente Ed y todos los chicos rieron por eso

-Pero recuerden que el enano de Ike nos vio cuando estábamos cerca del estacionamiento de la escuela, tal vez él se dé cuenta de cuales sean nuestras intenciones- les dijo Gary molesto por esa posibilidad.

-No se preocupen, no creo que ese enano canadiense sepa un carajo de lo que tenemos planeado- les volvió a asegurar el inglés.

-Pues más le vale por su bien- dijo Timmy chocando sus puños y después de unos minutos ya había llegado a la residencia Blofousquie y Philip toco la puerta y después de unos segundos la mamá de Kyle y Ike abrió la puerta, a diferencia de su contra parte "normal" es despreocupada, es alta, esbelta, con el cabello lacio y con ropa de… toda una ramera.

-Hola señora Blofousquie- le dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los chicos, después de todo ellos han sido buenos "clientes" de ella.

-Ah son ustedes… ¿vienen por la oferta de dos por el precio de uno?- les pregunto la pelirroja refiriéndose a una oferta "especial" que ella ofrece para sus "clientes".

-Dos por uno ¿eh?- pregunto con lujuria Gok´Zarah y junto con los demás chicos se dieron unas miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

-Idiotas- susurro molesta Brittany.

-No señora Blofousquie, no vinimos por eso- le dijo Philip fingiendo caballerosidad y el resto de los chicos bufaron desilusionados.

-¿Acaso vienen a visitar a mi hijo? En caso de que no lo sepan, parece que él está en el hospital- les dijo la pelirrojo como si fuera cualquier cosa refiriéndose a Kyle, demostrando que no le importa un puto bledo lo que les pase a alguno de sus hijos, aptitud totalmente diferente a la de su contra parte "normal".

-No señora Blofousquie, estamos aquí por un asunto totalmente diferente, que nos beneficiará a todos, especialmente a usted- le dijo inglés sonriendo maliciosamente.

Por otro lado, mejor dicho en la bodega en donde estaba trabajando Alarcón, se podía notar que el latino estaba poniendo su empeño en construir una especie de gran portal usando todo tipo de diferentes artefactos y maquinas que lo ayudaban en su labor.

-Ah… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…- se dijo a sí mismo para luego secarse el sudor de la frente luego de haberse quitado su máscara de soldador.

-Ni que fuera para tanto- le dijo el sujeto misterioso como si fuera cualquier cosa y con gran facilidad movió una gran parte del portal.

-Pero nunca me dijiste de donde sacaste la idea de construir un portal- le dijo el colombiano como una petición.

-Pues… resulta que de dónde vengo, hace mucho tiempo, un viejo enemigo mío uso un portal para poder llegar al mundo y cuando fue derrotado, él accidentalmente destruyo el portal que a sus seguidores les costó tanto trabajo hacer- le dijo nostálgico el sujeto misterioso.

-¿Y no hay peligro de que suceda algo parecido con el portal que estamos haciendo?- le pregunto el latino con preocupación y eso hizo que el sujeto riera un poco por eso.

-No te preocupes cabeza de chorlito, lo único que vamos hacer es hacer que este mundo paralelo y el mío se conecten a través de este portal- le trato de tranquilizar el sujeto.

-Aún me sigo preguntando, ¿Cómo serán las contra partes de mis compañeros de escuela?- le pregunto con curiosidad Alarcón.

-Son tan diferentes, que no creo que te los puedas imaginar- le aseguro sonriendo un poco arrogante el sujeto misterioso y el latino lo vio un poco desconfiado.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando los chicos ven a la mamá de Kyle XD, parece que mi contra parte y el sujeto misterioso están cada vez más cerca de poder hacer que los dos universos se encuentren :O, creo que mañana voy a actualizar Que hubiera pasado si…, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya que casi tengo 100 :D**


	16. Ch 16 indirectas a sus contra partes

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia tan bizarra XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS: INDIRECTAS A SUS CONTRA PARTES Y SE LEVANTAN SOSPECHAS**

Devuelta al universo "normal" Kenny estaba yendo a su casa, luego de que él y Alarcón se dieron cuenta de que a Kyle le gusta Bebe, el latino había dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer, así que el rubio no tenía más opción que regresar solo a su casa, ya que su hermanita Karen estaba junto con Ike y sus amigos.

-Ya llegue- dijo abriendo la puerta de su pequeña casa, que con los años se había vuelto más deteriorada de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah… hola hijo- le saludo su papá, que junto con su esposa se estaban drogando en la sala de estar y eso hizo que el rubio votara un suspiro de molestia y desaprobación, ya que después de tantos años, sus padres seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, a pesar de que él los ha tratado de "influenciar" siendo el súper héroe Mysterion, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor no estaba con ellos.

-¿Dónde está Kevin?- les pregunto.

-Oh… eh… creo que dijo algo sobre tener una cita con la hermana de uno de tus amigos… le dé tú amigo Stan- le dijo su mamá para luego darle una calada a su marihuana, eso hizo que el rubio riera un poco, ya que se le hace muy gracioso que su hermano mayor este tratando de "seducir" a Shelly, tomando en cuenta el carácter que tiene la primogénita de los Marsh.

-"¿Me pregunto con cuantos moretones va a terminar esta vez?"- se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente con burla refiriéndose al posible estado físico en el que va a terminar su hermano, luego de eso se dirigió a su cuarto, pero al querer girar la perilla, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que esta se separó de la puerta haciendo que esta se quedara atascada.

-Ah… no de nuevo…- se dijo a sí mismo hastiado, así que empezó a empujar la puerta para abrirla, pero luego de unos segundos haciendo eso y sin tener resultado, se exaspero y de una patada de ira la abrió… o mejor dicho la partió sacándola de sus bisagras y tirándola al piso y al entrar su cuarto se volvió a llevar otra desagradable sorpresa, ya que unas ratas se estaban comiendo algunas de sus revistas pornográficas.

-¡MIS REVISTAS!- grito aterrado- ¡MALDITAS RATAS!- grito de nuevo, pero esta vez enojado y enseguida se acercó a las ratas espantándolas, pero varias de sus revistas estaban hechas girones- no… mis amadas revistas…- dijo tristemente mientras cogía las revistas dañadas y las abrazaba fuertemente a su pecho- tanto trabajo que me costó conseguir el dinero para comprarlas…- se lamentó y luego vio alrededor todo su cuarto mirando el estado tan deplorable en el que siempre ha estado desde que y eso hizo que frunciera el ceño muy molesto- años y años de la misma mierda de siempre, yo tratando de ser un héroe para tratar de mantener las calles limpias de criminales, ¿y para qué? mis padres siendo unos drogadictos y alcohólicos de primera clase, un hermano mayor inútil y vivimos en una mierda de casa, como me gustaría que algún día todos pudiéramos ser diferentes, tener padres y un hermano que sean responsables y que se preocupen por Karen y por mí… pero solamente es un sueño estúpido- se dijo a sí mismo no solamente molesto, sino triste por lo último que dijo.

Pero al igual que en el universo paralelo y el universo "normal", el mismo sujeto misterioso lo estaba observando.

-Oh Kenny, no te pongas así cerebro de salchicha, ya verás cómo algún día se va a mejorar tú situación- dijo entre burlón y algo de pesar ese sujeto sonriendo- pero no puedo esperar para ver cómo va a reaccionar al ver a su contra parte y se dé cuenta de que es un ricachón niño mimado- termino diciendo con total burla y después se retiró.

Mientras tanto, en el universo paralelo, Ike junto con Ruby, Georgie y Doguie estaban llegando a la casa del primero, luego de que la segunda y el tercero jugaron animadamente en un parque junto con varios chicos, pero el canadiense no parecía tener cara de estar muy animado y el pelirrojo solamente se enfocaba en leer una revista de anime japonés, pero mientras se acercaban a la casa de los Blofousquie, pudieron ver como el… "Team Philip" estaba saliendo de la vivienda y se podía ver como el pequeño inglés y sus amigos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras, pero cuando el grupo de brabucones y el Team Ike se acercaron los mayores le dedicaron una mala mirada a los menores, eso hizo que Ruby y Georgie se intimidaran enseguida, pero el canadiense y el pelirrojo no se inmutaron por eso y cuando los dos Teams pasaron al lado del otro sus respectivos líderes se dieron una mala mirada mutua y desafiante y el pequeño inglés le dio un empujón con el hombro al canadiense y después se empezó a alejar junto con los mayores que empezaron a reírse burlonamente de los menores.

-"¿Qué diablos les pasa a esos imbéciles?"- se preguntó molesto Ike mentalmente mientras se sobaba el hombro- "¿y por qué todos salen de mi casa, acaso mamá los atendió a todos ellos al mismo tiempo?"- termino pensando creyendo que todos ellos habían sido "clientes" de su madre.

-¿Estas bien Ike?- le pregunto preocupada Ruby.

-Estoy bien no se preocupen no fue para tanto- les aseguro el canadiense.

-¿Pero por qué ellos estaban saliendo de tu casa?- le pregunto Georgie igual de preocupado que la chica.

-No lo sé ni me importa- les dijo cortante el canadiense creyendo lo que pensó sobre que los mayores habían sido "clientes" de su mamá.

-Qué raro… Leo no estaba con junto con ellos- dijo pensativo y extrañado Doguie que al parecer fue el único que se dio cuenta de la ausencia del rubio de la cicatriz.

-¿Leo no estaba con ellos, por qué?- pregunto Ruby también extrañada.

-De seguro debe seguir estando bien jodido por las heridas que le produjo mi hermano cuan pelearon- dijo el canadiense tratando de restarle importancia de nuevo al asunto y después siguió caminando con sus amigos rumbo a su casa, excepto Doguie que le dedico una última mirada al Team Philip que ya se encontraba lejos.

-"¿Qué tendrán ellos entre manos?"- se preguntó mentalmente y después siguió a sus amigos.

-Ya llegue- dijo desinteresadamente Ike entrando a su casa.

-Ah… hola hijo- le dio la bienvenida su mamá que estaba junto con su esposo, eso extraño a su hijo ya que por lo general, sus padres muy pocas veces están uno al lado del otro, si es que no están discutiendo y peleándose por cualquier pendejada, pero lo que más lo extraño es que los dos tienen unas sonrisas MUY RARAS en sus caras.

-"¿Por qué sonríen de esa manera?- se preguntó a sí mismo el judío extrañándose por ese gesto viniendo de sus padres- "¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con esa manada de imbéciles?"- se terminó preguntando refiriéndose al Team Philip.

-Hola señores Blofousquie- les saludo amigablemente Georgie.

-Hola enanos- les saludo ásperamente Gerald y por su tono solo indicaba una cosa, que las visitas tenían que irse.

-Adiós chicos- se despidió Ike de sus amigos, Ruby y Georgie pusieron un semblante triste y se empezaron a retirar, pero antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera, fue detenido por el canadiense.

-Escucha Doguie, creo que el Team Leo está planeando algo y mis padres están involucrados de alguna forma, así que échale un ojo a los primitos de ese cara cortada a ver si descubres algo- le pidió en voz baja y con cierta preocupación, demostrando que aunque sus padres sean MUY malos ejemplos a seguir, siente cierto cariño asía ellos.

-Entendido, veré lo que pueda averiguar- le afirmo el pelirrojo con una asentimiento de cabeza y después se retiró.

-¿Qué hacían esos chicos aquí?- Ike no perdió el tiempo en preguntarle a sus padres y estos se vieron entre sí para ver quien le respondía, hasta que la pelirrojo habló.

-Oh… pues… ellos vinieron a preguntarnos como se encontraba Kyle- le mintió descaradamente.

Pero su hijo obviamente no le creyó ni J de eso, ya que sabe muy bien que su hermano mayor y el líder del Team Leo se odian a muerte y obviamente los integrantes del Team les valía una mierda lo que le pueda pasar a Kyle, así que luego de dedicarle una mirada a sus padres que decía: "si claro cómo no, y Kenny es tan pobre como un limosnero", se encogió de hombros e hizo el ademan de ir a su habitación, pero…

-¿A qué hora dijeron esos chicos que íbamos hacer los trámites?- pregunto Geral a su esposa.

-Que idiota eres, recuerda que mañana tenemos que reuniros con ellos a las 5 de la tarde- le recordó un poco molesta Sheila y eso llamo mucho la atención del canadiense.

-"¿Reunirse con el Team Leo a las 5 de la tarde?"- se preguntó mentalmente Ike, pero luego vio como sus padres se levantaban, así que decidió retirarse- "espero que si averigües algo Doguie"- terminó pensando mientras subía a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, mejor dicho la mansión de los McCormick, Kenny ya había llegado luego de haber sido recogido en la escuela por una limosina.

-Buenas tarde joven Kenny- le saludaron al mismo tiempo varios sirvientes al mismo tiempo, pero el rubio solamente hizo una especie de gemido en forma de saludo sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a sus empleados ya que estaba enfocado en su laptop, pero después se topó con su hermano Kevin.

-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le pregunto amablemente y el rubio a penas se percató de la presencia de su hermano.

-¿Ah?... pues la misma mierda de siempre- le respondió desinteresadamente para luego seguir metido en su laptop.

-Escuche que tu amigo Kyle se peleó contra un chico en la escuela y que está muy lastimado, ¿eso es cierto?- le pregunto con preocupación, ya que a diferencia de su contra parte "normal", si se preocupa por los "amigos" de su hermano menor.

-Sí, por estar idiotizado por una chica, se comportó como un cavernícola y termino en el hospital reventado a golpes- le respondió el rubio como si fuera cualquier cosa sin importarle demasiado el estado de Kyle.

-Oh cielos santo… pero si eso es cierto, deberías ir a visitarlo al hospital- le dijo aún más preocupado su hermano mayor.

-No tengo tiempo para pendejadas- le dijo cortante el rubio e hizo el ademan de retirarse, pero su hermano lo detuvo poniéndole una mano al hombro y viéndolo seriamente.

-Escucha hermano, en serio debes ir a visitarlo, recuerda que él es uno de los pocos amigos que tienes, por lo menos debes ir a ver como se encuentra- le dijo con seriedad el castaño y eso hizo que el rubio botara un suspiro de resignación sabiendo que cuando Kevin comienza con esos temas, es difícil de hacerlo ceder.

-Está bien… voy a ver como se encuentra Kyle, mientras que dejes de estar jodiendo- le dijo de mala gana el rubio.

-De seguro tu amigo te agradecería mucho que lo fueras a ver- le dijo sonriendo Kevin, feliz de que su hermano menor mostrara "preocupación" por los demás.

-Sí claro, de seguro va a estar feliz de verme- le dijo sarcásticamente el rubio y luego le indico a uno de sus sirvientes que prepara una limosina para ir al hospital en donde está internado Kyle.

Devuelta al universo "normal" Stan y Wendy estaban en la casa del primero, como sus padres no estaban y su hermana estaba en una "cita" con el hermano de Kevin, los dos pelinegros decidieron aprovechar el momento a solas para intentar hacer algo que el pelinegro ha querido hacer desde hace MUCHO tiempo.

-Ah… Stan…- suspiro Wendy que estaba a recostada en la cama de su novio mientras este le estaba besando el cuello mientras que con su mano derecha le estaba acariciando el seno izquierdo y le quitaba la blusa purpura a la chica, mientras que con su mano izquierda le estaba acariciando el muslo derecho e hizo el ademan de quitarle su falda amarilla, pero…

-No Stan… espera un momento…- le dijo la chica luego de apartarlo un poco y su novio la miro extrañado- es que… no creo que esté lista, con un posible embarazo no deseado… eso me preocupa demasiado- le dijo la chica angustiada por esa posibilidad y el pelinegro soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Pero Wendy… estoy usando un condón… no hay de qué preocuparse por un posible embarazo- le trato de insistir su novio.

-Pero eh escuchado que a pesar de que se usa condón… hay un gran riesgo de embarazo- le dijo aún insegura la pelinegra y su novio volvió a soltar un suspiro de molestia y también de resignación mientras se paraba y alejaba de ella- no estas molesto ¿verdad?- le pregunto.

-No, no lo estoy- le dijo su novio dándole la espalda y sujetándose el puente de la nariz- ah… creo que mejor voy al baño- dicho esto salió de su habitación y al estar en el baño abrió la llave del agua para mojarse la cara para tratar de tranquilizarse… si entienden en qué sentido XD- como me gustaría que fuera más activa…- se dijo a sí mismo soltando un suspiro, pero luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras- un momento, ¿¡que estoy diciendo!?, carajo creo que Kenny me está contagiando un poco de su aptitud- se terminó diciendo a sí mismo volviendo a sujetarse el puente de la nariz.

Pero lo que Stan y Wendy no sabían, es que el sujeto misterioso que vio a Kenny, los había visto en su intento de… "Intimidad".

-Oh que lastima, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verlos a ellos en acción- se dijo a sí mismo en forma de puchero y decepcionado- pero no puedo esperar para ver que cara pondrán ellos al ver que la Wendy paralela es toda una puta de primera clase y que es la pareja de la contra parte de Butters, no puedo imaginarme sus reacciones- se terminó diciendo de forma emocionante.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento si les deje con las ganas de hacer un Lemmon Stendy, pero ya verán cómo voy hacer algún otro Lemmon más adelante en la historia… eso espero :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias ;D.**


	17. Ch 17 una pequeña ayuda y cediendo

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia bizarra XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: UNA "PEQUEÑA" AYUDA Y EMPEZANDO A CEDER**

**KYLE PARALELO POV:**

Luego de que el inútil de Damien y el grandulón de Trent y sus lame culos amigos se fueran dejándome solo, no tengo que ser adivino para saber qué ese santurrón se molestó mucho por mi aptitud, lo cual hace que me sienta orgulloso, después de todo no cualquier persona es capaz de hacer que el mismo hijo de Dios empiece a perder la paciencia.

Pero luego de unos minutos de estar solo en esa habitación de hospital, me puse a pensar, y a pesar de que mis inútiles padres y mi estúpido hermano no se han tomado la molestia de venir a verme y de que sigo bien jodido por las heridas que me produjo el bastardo de Leo… en realidad no tengo tan mala suerte como parezco, ya que a pesar de todo eso, Bebe me ha estado visitando, lo que hizo que esa pelea valiera totalmente la pena, ya que eso me asegura que ella va a estar cerca de mí y lejos del maldito cara cortada de Leo, especialmente ya que ella demuestra preocuparse genuinamente por mí, especialmente ya que aún recuerdo perfectamente lo que ella me dijo esa noche cuando la invite a salir y me dijo que yo siempre le he parecido muy guapo, aunque yo siempre he sabido que soy todo un hermoso, que esas palabras salieran de Bebe significan mucho para mí… a pesar de que me lo dijo estando borracha y no recuerda casi nada de lo que paso en esa ocasión, solamente tengo que encontrar la forma en cómo hacer que sea capaz de decirme eso sin estar influenciada por los efectos del alcohol.

-Hola Kyle- de repente y para mi sorpresa, el ricachón de Kenny entro a la habitación y digo sorpresa ya que ese niñito mimado nunca se preocupa por alguien que no sea el mismo, ¿Qué rayos hace ese infeliz aquí, acaso vino a burlarse del estado en el que me encuentro?.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kenny?- le pregunte ásperamente y pude darme cuenta que detrás de él había una de sus sirvientas… que en realidad está muy buena.

-Venía a ver como estabas- me dijo ese ricachón y por su tono pude darme cuenta que en realidad no le importaba en la más mínimo como me encontraba, pero cuando vio mis gazas y vendas que estaban manchadas por la sangre de mis heridas… enseguida palideció y trago bien crudo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, supongo que alguien tan delicado como él no está acostumbrado a ver tantas heridas como las que yo tengo.

-Pues ya vez como estoy ricachón- le espete burlón al ver como se puso al verme- ¿no deberías estar preguntándome como me siento o algo así?- le pregunte sin cambiar de semblante y también irónico.

-Al verte en ese estado, me doy cuenta de lo jodido que estas- me dijo el muy desgraciado tratando de no parecer angustiado al verme y después le indico a su sirvienta que me dejara algo y ella se arrimó a una mesa que estaba cerca de mí, aunque no me fije en que ya que mi mirada se enfocó en el culo tan bueno que ella tiene y tuve que luchar con la tentación de darle una nalgada, y después ella se retiró poniéndose detrás de Kenny y cuando me fije en lo que ella me dejo, vi que era un… ¿cheque?.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte sin entender.

-Un cheque obviamente- me respondió el pendejo ese como si fuera cualquier cosa, de seguro piensa que alguien con el estilo de vida que tengo yo, no ha visto un cheque en su vida.

-Ya s que es un cheque, ¿pero por qué me lo das?- le pregunte toscamente, molesto de que me considere un cabeza hueca ignorante como lo son mis padres.

-Pues para que puedas pagar tu hospedaje en el hospital y tus tratamientos- me siguió diciendo ese ricachón como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Y por qué haces esto por mí?- le pregunte sin cambiar de semblante y también desconfiado, ya que no creo que él me dé su dinero por pura caridad o porque seamos supuestamente "amigos".

-Ah… mi hermano me dijo que debería de preocuparme más por lo que le pueda pasar a mis "amigos" y por eso te estoy dando dinero para tus gastos- me dijo luego de dar un suspiro de molestia, supongo que porque no le gusta tener que darle dinero a alguien y mucho menos que tenga que hacer eso por petición de su hermano mayor Kevin.

-Oh pues que gentileza y consideración por parte tuya, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- le dijo burlón y sarcásticamente y eso hizo que ese mariquita me viera molesto y creo que su sirvienta se tapó la boca para que no se le salieran las risas- Pero no necesito de tu caridad, así que puede coger este cheque y metértelo por el…- iba a decirle que se metiera su puto cheque por el culo, ya que yo no necesito de la "compasión" de alguien y mucho menos la de ese maricón mimado, pero justo antes de terminar mi frase…

-¿Kenny? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto de repente Bebe, que entraba a la habitación junto con el culón de Cartman, enseguida me callé la boca ya que no me gusta tener que decir vulgaridades en frente de la chica que tanto me gusta… al menos de que sea absolutamente necesario.

-Venía a ver como se encontraba este busca pleitos sin cerebro- le respondió ese infeliz dirigiéndome una mirada y sonrisa burlonas, probablemente sabiendo el insulto que estaba a punto de decirle antes de que Bebe y el manatí llegaran.

-Pues nos alegramos mucho de que estés aquí Kenny, es bueno que más amigos vengan a visitar a Kyle- le dijo sonriente el chancho de Cartman, parece que él y Bebe no se dieron cuenta del insulto que le iba a decir a Kenny.

-No se acostumbren, solo será esta vez, no me voy a volver a tomar la molestia de visitar a un desagradecido de primera clase como lo es él- me dijo poniendo semblante molesto y señalándome a mí y refiriéndose a cuando quería rechazar su cheque y yo lo mire molesto, pero parece que la albóndiga y Bebe no entendieron él porque- así que hasta luego- dicho esto se retiró de la habitación seguido de su sirvienta.

-Al menos vino a visitarte Kyle- me dijo sonriendo el saco de grasa con su estúpido pensamiento de que todos pueden ser amables cuando se lo proponen.

-Ni que le hubiera pedido venir a visitarme- dije toscamente y eso hizo que la morsa se pusiera nervioso y jugueteara con sus pulgares y Bebe me vio de forma un poco inquisidora, pero luego ella fijó su vista en el cheque que me dio el pendejo de Kenny y que todavía estaba en la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso Kyle?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la mesa y cogía el cheque.

-Es un cheque que me dio ese ricachón para cubrir mis gastos médicos- les dije aún desagradecido por lo que ese pendejo me dio, pero cuando Bebe vio detenidamente pude darme cuenta de que casi se le cae la quijada al piso y sus ojos parecieron casi salirse de sus cuencas.

-¿Bebe?- le pregunto el ballenato de Cartman y cuando se acercó a ella y vio el cheque, también casi se le cae la quijada y los ojos.

-No puede ser…- dijo atónita mi chica.

-Imposible…- dijo también atónito el hipopótamo.

-¿Qué?- les pregunte, ya que no me había tomado la molestia de ver que estaba escrito en el cheque.

-Kyle… aquí ti… tienes…- comenzó a decir el globo mal inflado, pero no podía hablar bien por el asombro.

-¿Qué tengo?- les pregunte empezando a exasperarme.

-Aquí tienes 50 mil dólares- me dijo mi linda Bebe apenas saliendo de su shock.

Pero cuando escuche esa cifra, casi me caigo de la cama de la impresión, a pesar del estado de mis heridas.

-¡CINCUENTA MIL DÓLARES!- grite emocionado a todo pulmón, pero enseguida me callé ya que aún me duelen mis heridas.

-¡SÍ!- grito Bebe también, pero por su tono me di cuenta de que era de una sorpresa tremendas.

-¡WAU! ¡Parece que Kenny si fue muy caritativo contigo Kyle!- me dijo aún asombrado el manatí.

Creo que fue muy duro al casi haber mandado a la mierda a Kenny y a su jugoso cheque, parece que a alguien como él dar 50 mil de los grandes no es demasiado dinero, para alguien como yo… es como si se hubiera sacado el premio gordo de la lotería, aunque claro, la parte orgullosa de mí me impide aceptar ese dinero, pero la parte codiciosa de mí… me impulsa a aceptar esos billetes verdes sin chistar, especialmente tomando en cuenta que con ese dinero puedo darle a mi preciosa Bebe todos los regalitos que ella se merece y mucho más… y sobre todo, podré comprarme una linda casita para mí mismo y ya no tendré que seguir viviendo en ese nido de ratas con mis inútiles padres y mi estúpido "hermanito", y no les voy a decir absolutamente nada sobre este dinero.

-"Parece que pelear contra el cara cortada de Leo me dio más de lo que esperaba"- pensé irónico refiriéndome a que mi hermosa Bebe a estado conmigo desde que entre al hospital.

**FIN DEL POV DEL KYLE PARALELO**

Y como de costumbre, el sujeto misterioso vio todo eso.

-¿50 de los grandes verdes? Como se nota que este Kenny no es tan bastardo como pensaba… o tal vez es tan arrogante y presumido que cree que dar esa cantidad es solo una pequeña limosna para las demás personas- lo primero lo dijo un poco asombrado, pero lo segundo lo dijo con burla y después se retiró para ir a ayudar al Luis Carlos paralelo con la construcción del portal.

**BUTTERS "NORMAL" POV:**

Mis padres me levantaron el castigo al pedirme que fuera a traerle unas cosas del súper mercado, así que me dirigía en mi Harley asía haya, a pesar de las objeciones de mi otra mitad se quejaba y me decía que no debía ser el mensajero o mejor dicho el "lambiscón" de ellos.

-"En vez de comprar las pendejadas que ellos nos encargaron, deberíamos comprarnos cigarrillos o una buena revista de Playboy o unas cuantas cervecitas"- me sugirió mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no podemos hacer eso- le dijo entre molesto y preocupado por eso, ya que en varias ocasiones Caos me ha sugerido comprarme esas cosas, pero yo siempre me eh resistido a comprarme ese tipo de cosas, aunque algunas veces me pueden resultar un poco tentadoras… fumar y beber alcohol es muy dañino para mi salud, y a pesar de los años, aún me da un poco de vergüenza ver a mujeres desnudas, aunque sean muy bonitas.

-"Eres solo un mojigato de primera clase"- me espeto molesto y de forma desaprobatoria Caos en mi mente- "¿Cuándo será el día en el que te quieras dar un gusto para ti mismo y no para complacer a los demás?"- me termino preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-Bu-bueno, de-debes en cuando me su-suelo darme un gusto- le dije refiriéndome a que algunas veces cuando estoy solo en casa suelo… como lo diría Kenny, "jalarse el fideo".

-"Eso no es nada nuevo, nosotros siendo jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas es natural que nos masturbemos"- me volvió a espetar Caos con su voz gutural… bueno, supongo que no puedo poner ninguna objeción sobre ese asunto- "y aparte de eso ¿Qué otros gustos te das a ti mismo?- me pregunto retomando la conversación original.

-Pues este…- me puse a pensar en algo que me guste y haga cuando yo quiera, eso me hizo dar cuenta de que en realidad parece ser que casi nunca me doy gusto propio.

-"¿Vez? Te lo dije, siempre piensas en los demás y los ayudas de alguna manera y no recibes nada a cambio, solamente ganas los estúpidos castigos de nuestros pendejos padres"- me recriminó Caos sin dejar de estar molesto y decepcionado.

-Eso no es cierto, ayudar a las personas es toda la gratificación que necesito- me trate de justificar más molesto que triste, ya que hacer el bien a los demás es algo que me complace mucho.

-"No me digas, y luego ayudarlas y de que las personas te dan un supuesto (gracias) solamente terminamos con las manos vacías y no obtenemos nada más"- me siguió diciendo Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues no todas las recompensas tienen que ser necesariamente con objetos de valor o algo así- le espete sin cambiar de semblante tampoco.

-"Y es por esa aptitud tan estúpidamente amable, por la que no puedes defenderte por ti mismo y necesitas de mis sabios consejos"- me terminó espetando y lo último lo dijo un poco arrogante.

-Al-algunas veces esos con-consejos tuyos me pueden ca-causar más pro-problemas que soluciones- le recordé un poco nervioso refiriéndome a cuando soy el Profesor Caos y hago mis actos delictivos cuando estoy sometido a mucha tensión constante.

-"Pues hasta ahora no nos han atrapado, así que no te quejes"- me dijo la voz gutural en mi mente aun siendo arrogante.

Luego de eso llegué al súper mercado y después de comprar lo que mis padres volví a mi casa, pero al llegar vi que mis padres no estaban y vi una nota que decía que ellos fueron a hacer algo y que yo debía encargarme de hacer la cena y si no estaba lista cuando ellos regresaran, me repondrían el castigo, pero el doble de veces, así que luego votar un suspiro fui a mi cuarto para prepárame para hacer la cena, pero antes de bajar a la cocina…

-"Vamos Butters, no seas marica y hazme caso"- me dijo molesto y ansioso Caos y por impulso me acerque a mi closet y al abrirlo saque una caja de cartón y de esta saque mi casco de Profesor Caos, que con el paso del tiempo deje el clásico casco de papel aluminio y me había hecho uno nuevo de acero templado, aunque la forma sigue siendo la misma y en este se reflejó mi otro yo- "no pongas objeciones, sé que quieres hacerlo"- me dijo sonriendo.

-Tal vez… tal vez… puede que tengas razón en este asunto- le dije ya que estaba empezando a sentir mucha presión por parte de mis padres.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando el Kenny paralelo le da a Kyle esa "limosna" XD. ¿pero que pasara con el Butters "normal", acaso sedera ante Caos y tratara de hacerle algo a sus padres? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;) y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	18. Ch 18 llegando justo a tiempo

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: LLEGANDO JUSTO A TIEMPO**

**KYLE NORMAL POV:**

Luego de un tiempo estando acostado en mi cama pensando en Bebe, me levante y decidí ir estirar las piernas y dar una vuelta para tratar de despejar mi mente, así que salí de mi cuarto y empecé a bajar las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas Buba?- me pregunta mi mamá desde la cocina.

-A dar una vuelta mamá- le respondí sin avergonzarme demasiado por ese apodo que tantas veces me ha dicho.

-Oh bueno, pero te cuidas mucho hijo- me dijo ella luego de haberse acercado a mí y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí mamá, ya se- le dije no solo avergonzado por ese gesto, sino hastiado de su aptitud tan sobre protectora que no ha cambiado nada a pesar de los años.

Luego de salir de mi casa empecé a caminar por la acera sin rumbo fijo, aunque trataba de despejar mi mente, no podía evitar pensar en Bebe, de solo recordar sonrisa hace que vote un suspiro y se me forme una sonrisa pendeja en la cara y cuando pienso en su bello cuerpo siente como la sangre se me acumula en… ¡Oh por Moisés! ¡No puedo pensar ese tipo de cosas en plena calle! Sentía como mi cara ardía y se ponía tan roja como mi cabello, carajo, tengo que encontrar algo con que distraerme para no seguir pensando en Bebe. Luego de unos minutos meditando se me ocurrió pasar el rato con alguno de mis amigos o hablar con alguno de ellos sobre este asunto, ¿pero con quién?, Stan me dijo que iba a tratar de llegar a tercera base con Wendy hoy, así que supongo que no sería buena idea ir a verle en pleno acto, solo espero que tenga suerte ya que desde hace tiempo ha querido hacerlo y se ha aguantado muchas veces las ganas, bueno dejando eso de lado pensé en mis otras opciones, obviamente no voy a ir a buscar al culo gordo, de seguro me mandaría al carajo antes de siquiera poner un pie en adentro de su casa, así que también está descartado, luego pensé en Kenny, de seguro no tiene nada mejor que hacer, aparte de estar viendo revistas pornográficas o estarse masturbando y tal vez me pueda dar algún consejo útil sobre el tema de Bebe, así que puse nuevo rumbo a la casa de mi pervertido amigo, solo espero que sus padres no se estén peleando como en esas ocasiones en las que lo he ido a visitar.

Pero luego de unos minutos de caminar me di cuenta de que estaba pasando por la casa de Butters, no lo había tomado en cuenta en mis opciones ya que desde que se formó el Team rubio hace unos años, se ha distanciado un poco del Team Craig, de Stan, yo, del culo gordo cuando no está pidiéndole ayuda para alguno de sus estúpidos planes y por lo general es Kenny con el que se suele relacionar con mayor frecuencia y el resto del tiempo esta con sus primos o con el resto de sus amigos… o cuando no está castigado por sus padres, así que decidí hacer una pequeña parada para ver cómo estaba y a ver si me podría decir algo sobre el asunto de Bebe, aunque no sé si me pueda darme algún consejo sobre ese tema.

Al acercarme iba a tocar la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa esta se abrió antes de siquiera tocarla, y la sorpresa fue mayor ya que Butters fue el que la abrió y le dio un sobresalto al verme y yo también me sobresalte un poco.

-¿Bu-Butters?- le pregunte, parece que él estaba a punto de salir justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta.

-¿Ky-Kyle? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto aún asombrado y pude darme cuenta de que tiene una mochila colgada en el hombro derecho… pero parecía que era demasiado grande para estar llena de solo de libros y creo que durante un segundo su voz sonó ronca cuando me hizo la primera pregunta y su mirada está un poco extraña y… un momento, oh, oh.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- le pregunte con mucha precaución y retrocediendo un paso ya que ese tono que usó al principio y por la mirada que aún tiene, me indica que está pasando por alguna de sus crisis mental.

Él carraspeo un poco tratando de aclararse la garganta mientras que con su mano izquierda se jalaba un poco el cuello de su suéter azul tragando en seco y le salía sudor de la frente y cerró los ojos durante un momento, supongo que lo hizo para tratar de "tranquilizarse" y después los abrió, pero aun así… su mirada me seguía preocupando.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí Kyle?- pregunto y pude darme cuenta por su tono, que estoy totalmente en lo cierto.

-Es que pasaba por aquí y vine a ver como estabas- le dije tratando de no sonar preocupado y luego enfoque de nuevo mi mirada en su mochila en la que sobresale una parte de lo que parece ser… una capa verde- ¿A dónde vas con esa mochila Butters?- le pregunte y no tengo que tener visión de rayos X para saber que ahí lleva su traje de Profesor Caos y esa pregunta no solo hizo que se volviera a sobre saltar, sino que frunciera el ceño… la situación se me está poniendo más difícil.

-Es-este… es que mi primo Jack me pidió que le llevara unas co-cosas que y tengo que llevárselas…- me dijo empezando a frotarse los nudillos rápidamente como siempre lo ha hecho y enseguida me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, además él nunca ha sido muy buena para mentir.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte aparentando creerme su "mentira".

-Sí-sí en se-serio, ahora ten-tengo que irme-me dijo cortante y pude darme cuenta de que lo dijo con la mayor "sutileza" que pudo, a pesar de su tono de voz e hizo el ademan de irse lo más rápido posible, pero yo le detuve poniéndole una mano en su hombro izquierdo, a pesar de que sea alrededor de diez centímetros más alto que yo (NA: sí que es raro hacer que Butters sea más alto que Kyle, ¿verdad? XD).

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte aun tratando de no sonar preocupado, porque dudo mucho que yo solo sea capaz de controlarlo en caso de que él pierda… la "paciencia" por así decirlo, pero cuando lo detuve él me vio de mala manera y eso me preocupo más.

-Sí-sí Kyle, es-estoy bien, ahora suéltame- me dijo siguiendo tratando de que su voz no sonara ronca y fue más como una exigencia que como una petición y me aparto bruscamente la mano de su hombro.

-Escucha Butters, si estás pasando por alguna de tus crisis mentales… por favor piénsalo con más calma antes de hacer algo- le pedí poniéndole otra vez una mano al hombro, aunque parecía más bien un consejo que una petición.

Pero cuando le dije el me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, que dejaron de ser menos… atemorizantes, supongo que por la sorpresa al escuchar que se lo que le está pasando, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y mirándome de nuevo de mala manera y volvió a apartar bruscamente mi mano.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Kyle- me dijo con voz aún más ronca, pero en vez de volver a intimidarme, lo mire serio y molesto, ya que no puedo permitir que trate de hacer algo, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando.

-Pues con esa aptitud que tienes, no puedo dejar que vayas a alguna parte antes de que te tranquilices- le dije sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros y mirándolo seriamente haciendo que él soltara su mochila que al caer al suele se escuchó el sonido de metal golpeándose contra otro metal, obviamente por parte de sus guantes, botas y casco de metal.

-Suéltame Kyle…- me dijo poniéndose muy molesto y tratando de apartarme, pero no lo solté, afortunadamente tantas peleas con el culo gordo me han dado algo de fuerza.

-No hasta que te calmes- le dije sin cambiar de semblante y apretándole los hombros.

-¡QUÉ ME SUELTES!- me grito furioso y con voz casi gutural y enseguida me cogió de mi abrigo y me aporreó contra el marco de la puerta lastimándome la espalda y viéndome directamente a los ojos, que fue lo que más me asusto ya que su mirada se volvió más terrible de lo que era antes.

-¡Bu-Butters, por favor cálmate!- le pedí sin poder ocultar mi miedo, que aumento más al ver como él levanto su puño izquierdo e hizo el ademan de golpear y yo cerré los ojos esperando un golpe… que nunca llego y abrí un poco mi ojo izquierdo y vi que le estaba temblando el puño y su mirada se suavizaba un poco y después me soltó y se empezó alejar de mí y enseguida me sobe la espalda jadeando un poco del dolor.

-Él no tiene la culpa de nada… él no tiene la culpa de nada…- escuche a Butters hablarse a sí mismo dándome la espalda y poniéndose las manos a cada costado de su cabeza sujetándosela fuertemente, pero parece ser que estaba muy arrepentido, ya que su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad, de seguro se lo estaba diciendo a la otra personalidad en su mente.

-¿Butters…?- le pregunte acercándome cautelosamente y el giro para verme sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza, afortunadamente su mirada volvió a ser totalmente la de siempre.

-Oh Kyle… yo-yo lo si-siento tanto… es-es que…- se trató de disculpar dejando de sujetarse la cabeza y frotándose los nudillos.

-¿Qué te paso, ahora por qué estás pasando por una de tus crisis mentales?- le pregunte, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de clavarme un puñetazo en la cara, no puedo evitar preocuparme por una especie de "amigo" mío, especialmente tomando en cuenta de que si se está así, es porque está pasando por algún trastorno de personalidad.

-Es que… es por mis padres… me habían castigado… y…- me trato de explicar estando nervioso.

Yo no pude votar un suspiro de molestia, sus padres… los padres de Butters la mayoría de las veces son la causa de varios de sus problemas mentales, si tan solo supieran que esos castigos estúpidos solamente lo empeoran en vez de hacerle algún bien…

-Oh vamos Butters, tus padres ya te han castigado en varias ocasiones en el pasado, no veo porque ahora te moleste tanto que te castiguen- trate de hacer que no se molestara por eso.

-E-ese es el problema… es que ya… ya no sé por cu-cuanto tiempo pueda seguir soportando más eso…- me dijo y vi cómo se le estaba a punto de salir unas lágrimas de desesperación- algunas veces… algunas veces como me gustaría… poder hacer que ellos sufran por todo lo que me hacen y…- esto último me lo dijo recuperando su voz y miradas intimidantes y eso me volvió a alertar.

Eso me hizo dar cuenta de que si no lo hubiera ido a visitar, de seguro Butters se hubiera puesto su traje de Profesor Caos y hubiera tratado de hacerles algo a sus padres… no quisiera saber qué cosa.

-Ah vamos Butters… no digas esas cosas sobre tus padres, veras como algún día ellos dejaran de ser así de estrictos contigo- le trate de tranquilizar.

-Es que no se por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir soportándolos…- me dijo, pero esta vez dejando su voz y miradas intimidantes y secándose las lágrimas que se le estaban saliendo.

-Ya Butters, ya, ¿por qué no mejor entramos a tu casa para que descanses?- le sugerí, ya que a pesar de lo que me hizo, no puedo evitar seguir sintiendo pesar y compasión hacía él.

Butters asintió y después de recoger su mochila, entramos a su casa y me dijo que tenía que preparar la cena antes de que sus padres llegaran, de lo contrario le pondrían el doble de castigo, así que me ofrecí a ayudarlo, no solo porque es un "amigo" mío o por caridad, sino que si sus padres le aumentan el castigo… no quisiera ver qué sucede cuando el explote.

Luego de un tiempo en ayudarle a preparar la cena, que uniendo fuerzas no fue difícil de hacer, Butters me lo agradeció de las mil maneras sonriendo de la forma genuina que tanto lo caracterizaba, al menos su crisis mental pudo mermar, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya se había hecho tarde, así que después de despedirme de él me empecé a dirigir a mi casa.

Ya era de noche, así que me dispuse a dormir, pero mientras estaba acostado, no pude evitar sentir pena por Butters ya que a pesar de que él siempre trata de ser buena persona, parece ser que lo único que recibe son desgracias, solo espero que algún día pueda tener la felicidad que tanto merece y que esa mala personalidad que tiene en su cabeza desaparezca de una vez por todas.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que pude olvidar totalmente el asunto de Bebe- me dije a mi mismo un poco alegre por eso y después me empecé a dormir.

**FIN DEL POV DEL KYLE NORMAL Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esto lo hice para recalcar las claras diferencias del Kyle y Butters "normales" en contraste con sus contrapartes, porque obviamente el Kyle normal no creo que le pueda aguantar una pelea al Butters "normal" cuando este se encuentre bien encabronado XD, creo que la siguiente historia que actualizare es Qué hubiera pasado si…, y gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	19. Ch 19 no es tan malo como parece

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta bizarra historia XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: NO ES TAN MALO COMO PARECE… ¿OH TAL VEZ SÍ?**

**LEO POV:**

Luego que mi puta Wendy y yo termináramos nuestra sesión de sexo, en la que no pude darle con todo lo que tengo ya que mis heridas aún están jodidamente delicadas, ella fue a prepararme un delicioso almuerzo, mientras que yo me acomodaba lo mejor que podía en el sofá de la sala y seguía mirando la televisión, aunque en realidad se me estaba haciendo muy aburrido ya que solamente mostraban pura mierda y nada más, y estaba empezando a cambiar de canal para ver si encontraba algo importante y que valiera la pena… o que mostraran noticias sobre accidentes o de personas que sean lastimadas gravemente, ya que eso es algo que me gusta mucho ver y me causa mucha gracia, y después de un tiempo de pasar de canales, vi que estaban mostrando que se había producido un incendio en un hotel en donde murieron varias personas quemadas o asfixiadas por el humo.

-Je… que pendejos- dije burlonamente y después vi como mostraban imágenes de los heridos y como son de graves sus quemaduras.

-"Oh no, pobres personas"- dijo preocupado mi otro yo en mi mente… mejor conocido como Paz u Orden, que pedazo de marica, aún no puedo creer que esa otra personalidad se haya formado en mi mente hace tantos años, creo que desde que tenía alrededor de diez años, lo que es algo insólito tomando en cuenta el tipo de persona que soy yo, creo que desde que…

_Flash back_

_Era una noche y mis amigos y yo estábamos en un callejón, y estábamos dándoles una buena golpiza a los chicos de décimo grado, ya que esos bastardos se quisieron pasar de listos y de valientes al tratar de quitarnos el dinero del almuerzo a mí y mis amigos ese día en la escuela, así que no perdimos el tiempo en retarlos a las trompadas en ese callejón._

_-¡PERDÓN!- me suplicaba uno de esos pendejos, que era el líder de todos esos pobres diablos y tiene toda la cara reventada a golpes botando chorros de sangre de la nariz, boca y con los ojos morados y le había tirado varios dientes de la cara._

_-Debiste pensarlo antes de tratar de querer quitarme el dinero hoy marica- le dije sombríamente y con una sonrisa sádica en mi cara mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa y enseguida le dio otro fuerte golpe en la cara tirándole más dientes todavía y lo deje tirado en el piso jadeando en agonía._

_-Oh pobrecito- dijo en falso puchero y también sádico Philip, para luego darle un golpe en estómago a otro de esos idiotas sacándole el aire, en esos tiempos los únicos que conformábamos al Team Leo éramos yo claro está, Gary, Thomas, Bradley y Philip, mis primos todavía no se habían mudado a South Park, Gok,Zarah, Jimmy y Timmy no habían ingresado a la escuela y mi perra Wendy aún era la novia del pendejo de Stan, pero nosotros cinco solos ya éramos los más perrones y cabrones de la escuela a pesar de nuestra corta edad._

_-Como les gusta que los dejemos hechos ¡PUTA MIERDA!- dijo Thomas también burlón y sádico para después darle un golpe en la quijada a otro de esos maricas._

_-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Gary para después coger la tapa de un bote de basura y usarlo para darle un golpe en la cara a otro de esos pendejos dejándolo inconsciente._

_-¿Ya se rinden mariquitas?- les pregunto burlonamente Bradley mientras agarraba a dos de esos idiotas por el cabello y luego hizo que se chocaran entre sí dejándolos inconscientes._

_-¡SÍ, NOS RENDIMOS, PERO POR FAVOR NO NOS SIGAN GOLPEANDO!- nos suplicó aterrado el líder de esos mariquitas y yo enseguida le puse un pie en el estómago fuertemente sacándole el aire y que escupiera sangre._

_-Ya es demasiado tarde para suplicar- le dije sádicamente e hice el ademan de volver a golpearlo… pero de repente sentí una extraña opresión en el pecho, era muy fuerte, tanto que hizo que diera unos cuantos pasos asía atrás mientras me agarraba el pecho, más específicamente en donde está el corazón._

_-"No puedes hacer eso…"- escuche una especie de eco que no sabía exactamente de donde venía._

_-¿Quién mierda me está hablando?- pregunte al aire pero no obtuve respuesta._

_-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- me pregunto Bradley, en esos tiempos todos aún me llamaban por el ridículo nombre de Butters y no me llamaban Leo._

_-Eh… nada, no me pasa nada…- dije para que yo no pareciera débil mientras seguía sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho._

_-¿Estás seguro? ¡GRANDISIMO PENDEJO!- me pregunto Thomas, pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo más se había escuchado el sonido de sirenas que eran obviamente de la policía, así que mis amigos y yo no fuimos de ese callejón dejando hecho mierda a los pendejos de décimo grado._

_Estando yo en mi casa, estaba tratando de dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar bien el sueño y estaba dando vueltas en mi cama por culpa de…_

_-"No es correcto lo que haces… no es bueno que lastimes a las personas… todo eso está mal"- había escuchado de nuevo esa voz en mis sueños._

_-"¿Quién… quien… eres tú…?"- pregunte estando todavía dormido, pero para mi sorpresa, delante de mí se materializo… yo, pero tiene un suéter azul celeste y unos pantalones verdes- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!- pregunte sin poder disimular mi asombro._

_-"Hola Butters"- me saludo ese otro yo, con una sonrisa en la cara… estúpidamente amable si me preguntaran- "Yo soy tu otra mitad, puedes llamarme Paz u Orden"- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante._

_-"¿Mi otra mitad?"- pregunte sin entender y sin dejar de estar asombrado._

_-"Correcto, yo soy tu otro yo, también puedes considerarme tu otra personalidad"- me siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante._

_-"¿Pero qué quieres de mí? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo es posible que tenga otra personalidad en mi mente?- le seguí preguntando sin cambiar de semblante, pero él puso un semblante serio._

_-"Tú eres alguien que les gusta hacer cosas malas y mortificar la vida de las demás personas, pero muy en el fondo de tu corazón tienes bondad y esa bondad al darse cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacerle a ese chico en ese callejón, hizo que yo me formara en tu mente, ya que yo represento la poca bondad que hay en ti"- me explico Orden._

_-"¿Y qué mierda quieres de mí?"- le pregunte toscamente dejando totalmente de lado mi asombro._

_-"Yo quiero hacerte alguien de bien, que seas buena persona y que dejes de hacer todas las cosas malas que tanto te gustan hacer"- me volvió a explicar Paz recuperando esa estúpida sonrisa amable._

_-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- me empecé a burlar de él por la estupidez que me dijo- ¿hacerme cambiar? ¡No me hagas reí, yo nunca voy a cambiar mi forma de ser!- le dije burlón y arrogantemente._

_-"Pues yo no voy a rendirme ni a desaparecer de tu mente hasta lograr hacer que te vuelvas una buena persona y dejes de hacer todas esas cosas malas"- me termino diciendo Orden._

_Fin del flash back_

Y desde ese entonces mi estúpida otra personalidad me ha tratado de convencer y persuadir de que deje de ser como soy… cosa que obviamente no ha logrado conseguir durante todos estos años, ya que aún me gusta mucho seguir siendo todo un cabrón y mortificar a las demás personas… aunque algunas veces…

-¿En qué piensas cariños?- me pregunto de repente mi puta Wendy saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en donde tiene comida para mí.

-En nada perra… en nada- le dije, ninguna persona sabe de mí otra personalidad, lo cual es bueno para mí, ya que si las personas supieran que tengo una personalidad amable y gentil en mi mente… eso podría afectar mi reputación.

-"No veo que ten-tenga algo de malo de que to-todos se enteren de mi ex-existencia"- me dijo un poco molesto Paz en mi mente.

-"Cállate idiota"- le dije mentalmente también molesto- ¿Qué preparaste golfa?- le pregunte a Wendy luego de que ella preparara unas mesas en donde puso la bandeja.

-Unos ricos sándwiches – me dijo mi puta luego de coger uno de ellos y acercármelo a la boca y de una mordida me comí la mitad- ¿te gusto?- me pregunto.

-Ummm… claro que me gusto perra- le dije luego de terminar de comerme ese pedazo de sándwich.

-Me alegro de que te guste cariño- me dijo ella para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Solamente tú sabes hacer la rica comida que me gusta- le alagué, ya que en realidad hace una comida muy deliciosa, ni siquiera mi pendeja madre lograría hacer comida tan deliciosa como la que hace Wendy, ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

-Naturalmente amorcito- me dijo ella arrogantemente para luego volver a besarme en la boca.

"Amorcito"… aunque yo no lo demuestre, yo si quiero mucho a Wendy y no solo como mi puta principal, sino como la persona que yo amo con todo mi… "corazón" por así decirlo a pesar de la trato como la ramera que es, y aunque lograse conquistarme a Bebe para que se vuelva mi puta también y pueda hacer ese trio con el que tanto eh soñado… sin duda alguna, Wendy seguirá siendo la numero uno para mí.

-"¿Vez? No tiene nada de malo tener buenos sentimientos"- me espeto Orden en mi mente.

-"Jódete"- le dije mentalmente molesto y después seguí comiendo los ricos sándwiches que me hizo Wendy.

**FIN DEL LEO POV**

Mientras tanto en el hospital Paso al Cielo Kyle, Bebe y Cartman aún seguían muy asombrados por la "pequeña muestra de caridad" que dio Kenny.

-¿Qué vas hacer con tanto dinero Kyle?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Eso es fácil de responder, luego de que me recupere y salda del hospital, voy a comprarme una casa para mí solito- les dijo seguro el judío.

-¿Pa-para ti sol-solito?- le pregunto sin entender el gordito.

-Claro, una casa para mí y en donde pueda hacer lo que se me pegue la gana y tenga los lujos que yo tanto eh deseado- les dijo aún seguro y también ilusionado el pelirrojo- "y también podría llevarte a vivir conmigo preciosa"- terminó pensando refiriéndose a Bebe.

-¿Pero y tus padres y hermano, no los llevarías a vivir contigo?- le pregunto la rubia.

-¡Ja! Esos pendejos ni siquiera van saber que me fui de esa inmunda casa-les dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo refiriéndose a su hogar, pero por la forma en como lo dijo, asombró a al gordito y a la rubia.

-¿Pero es que acaso no te preocupan ellos? Son tu familia- le dijo la rubia no asombrada por como lo dijo el judío, sino también un poco molesta y de forma desaprobatoria.

-¿Preocuparme, por qué debería preocuparme por alguno de ellos?- pregunto ya molesto el judío.

-Pu-pues por-porque son tu fa-familia, de-debes de preocuparte por ellos- le dijo el gordito poniéndose nervioso por la aptitud del judío y empezó a juguetear con sus pulgares.

-No me digas, ¿acaso alguno de mis padres o mi pequeño "hermano" se han tomado la molestia de venir a visitarme?- preguntó aún molesto el pelirrojo.

-Pu-pues no, pe-pero…- el gordito no sabía que decir acerca de eso.

-Pues entonces todos ellos me valen un puto carajo- le interrumpiendo el judío como si estuviera refutando lo obvio.

-No Kyle, no puedes tener esa aptitud- le dijo Bebe en forma de regaño- que tus padres y hermano no hayan venido a verte, no quiere decir que no te deben importar, ya sea que se preocupen por ti o no, tal y como lo dijo Cartman, son tu familia, y a la familia no se le debe dejar de lado, debe ser lo más importante para uno- le terminó diciendo la chica en forma de sermón.

-¿Familia? Yo una vez escuche que la familia no es la sangre, sino las personas que te quieren y que se preocupen por ti y que te traten de guiar por el buen camino. Y claramente mi supuesta familia carece de todas esas cualidades- les dijo aún molesto el judío.

-…- ni la rubia y ni el gordito sabían que decir acerca de eso.

-¿Ven cómo tengo razón?- les espeto triunfal y molesto y el judío- "aunque en realidad, yo daría cualquier cosa en tener una familia que me quiera y se preocupe por mí" terminó pensando con tristeza.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hice esto para que vean que Leo y el Kyle paralelo no son tan hijos de putas como lo parecen, especialmente Leo XD.**


	20. Ch 20ya casi todo esta listo y charlando

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta bizarra historia XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: YA CASI TODO ESTA LISTO Y CHARLANDO**

Devuelta en la bodega en donde el Luis Carlos paralelo estaba trabajando en el portal junto con sus máquinas, artefactos de alta tecnología y la ayuda del sujeto misterioso, se podía notar que el portal ya casi estaba totalmente terminado.

-Muy bien, ahora mueve esa pieza a la derecha- pidió el colombiano al sujeto misterioso que con increíble facilidad movió una gran parte del portal y la puso con el resto del portal- ahora únanlo- le pidió a sus máquinas que empezaron a soldar esa pieza al resto del portal con una gran precisión- ya está listo- dijo complacido y sonriendo- ¡al fin está listo!- exclamo muy alegre.

-Después de tanto tiempo, al fin terminamos esta vaina- dijo muy complacido el sujeto misterioso- ¿ahora qué es lo que sigue Einstein?- le pregunto al latino con un poco de burla.

-Pues lo que necesitamos ahora es una fuente de energía que sea muy potente, para así poder activar el portal para unir este mundo con el tuyo- le explico el colombiano.

-¿Una fuente muy potente de energía?, Ummm… creo tener justo lo que necesitas justo aquí- dijo el sujeto misterioso luego de haberlo pensado unos segundo y del bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una especie de triangulo con unos símbolos escritos en él.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto el latino sin entender.

-Esto… esto le perteneció a un viejo enemigo mío, que tenía unos grandes poderes, al que me costó mucho trabajo derrotar hace mucho tiempo en el mundo de donde provengo, y este triángulo solo formaba la mitad de sus impresionantes poderes, aunque me resulto muy divertido y emocionante cuando me le enfrente en combate- le dijo el sujeto misterioso con una sonrisa nostálgica y el latino lo vio arqueando una ceja de forma desconfiada.

-Que… interesante- fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir decir.

-Claro que es interesante, debiste haber visto ese combate, fue muy destructivo y tremendo- le afirmo el sujeto sonriendo arrogantemente y el colombiano lo siguió viendo desconfiado- toma- dicho esto le entrego el triángulo, pero antes de tratar de ponerlo en el portal, primero lo puso en una especie de máquina para examinarlo detalladamente.

-No puede ser… ¡es impresionante la cantidad de energía que tiene este triángulo!- exclamo asombrado el colombiano al ver como los medidores de energía se desbordaban ante la cantidad de energía que emanaba el triángulo, llegando a tal punto que algunos medidores se estaban destruyendo mientras le salían chispas por la sobrecarga.

-¿Vez? Te dije que ese triángulo tiene unos grades poderes- le afirmo el sujeto misterioso sin cambiar su semblante seguro y arrogante.

-Con esto si podremos hacer que el portal funcione- dijo emocionado el colombiano e hizo el ademan de tratar de conectarlo al portal, pero el sujeto misterioso le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No, aún no es el momento para activar el portal- le dijo serio y eso volvió a extrañar al latino.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya te había dicho que quería hacer este portal porque me resultaría muy divertido ver como tus amigos y compañeros y los míos reaccionarían al ver a sus contra partes- le recordó aún serio el sujeto misterioso.

-¿Y…?- le pregunto el colombiano aún sin entender a donde quería llegar el sujeto.

-Pues que tanto el Kyle y el Butters de este mundo paralelo no están en muy buenas condiciones que digamos, así que hay que esperar hasta que ellos dos estén recuperados- le explico el sujeto estando todavía serio.

-Pues no veo nada de malo en que ellos dos no puedan estar presentes cuando nuestros respectivos amigos y compañeros se encuentren- le espeto el latino sin saber aún a donde quería llegar su socio y este bufó entre molesto y divertido por la aptitud que estaba mostrando.

-Pues que creo que ellos dos, al igual que el Kyle y el Butters de dónde vengo, se van a asombrar mucho al ver a sus respectivas contra partes- le terminó explicando sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- dijo el latino frotándose la barbilla entendiendo a lo que se refería su socio- ¿tan diferentes son esos dos de mis compañeros?- le pregunto.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, que son totalmente diferentes a lo que son aquí- le afirmo el sujeto ya molesto por tener que explicar tantas veces.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos mientras esperamos a que Leo y Kyle se recuperen?- le pregunto el latino empezando a preocuparse por la aptitud que está tomando su socio.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos a que esos dos cavernícolas se recuperen, voy a estar alistando las cosas en mi mundo para cuando mis amigos y compañeros puedan llegar a esta dimensión- le dijo el sujeto misterioso.

-¿Y qué hago yo mientras tanto?- le pregunto el latino.

-Solo mantén seguro el portal y dale mantenimiento y asegúrate de que nadie lo descubra-le dijo el sujeto, aunque parecía más como una orden que como petición.

-Espero que nadie descubra lo que hemos hecho-dijo con un poco de preocupación el colombiano.

Mientras tanto, el Stan paralelo estaba regresando a su casa, luego de que Kevin McCormick buscara a Karen y la llevara a casa como de costumbre. Abrió la puerta de su casa y entro sin siquiera anunciar su presencia e hizo el ademan de subir las escaleras, pero…

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto su mamá sentada en el sofá de la sala con su tono tan infantil… y se notaba que estaba aún más gordita ya que sigue comiendo para tratar de romper el record del mojón más grande del mundo, pero no estaba sola ya que su esposo Randy estaba con ella, lo que es una extrañeza tomando en cuenta que él pasa mucho tiempo en el trabajo.

-La misma mierda conformista de siempre- les dijo secamente el pelinegro e hizo el ademan de subir las escaleras, pero su padre le detuvo llamándolo.

-Espera hijo, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- cuando le dijo eso, el gótico se dio cuenta que por su tono de voz iba a hablar de algo serio e importante.

-"¿Ahora de que mierda querrá hablar"?- pensó con fastidio el gótico para luego soltar el humo de su cigarrillo- ¿ahora qué pasa?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ya te dije, es algo importante- le volvió a decir serio su padre y con su mirada le indico a su hijo que fueran a la cocina y este capto el mensaje y fueron haya, sin que Sharon se diera cuenta ya que ella estaba muy enfocada en lo que daban en la televisión (NA: una mesa para dos XD).

-¿Qué quieres papá?- le pregunto aún hastiado el gótico.

-Escuche que ese chico amigo tuyo, ese tal Kyle, está en hospital ¿eso es verdad?- le pregunto sin rodeos Randy y su hijo menor enseguida boto un suspiro de molestia.

-Sí, ese enano pelirrojo busca pleitos está en el hospital- le dijo el chico como si fuera cualquier cosa y su papá se enojó un poco por esa indiferencia.

-¿Y en todo este tiempo no has ido a visitarlo? Me decepcionas Stan, esperaba que por lo menos mostraras un poco de preocupación asía un amigo tuyo- le regañó Randy por la insensibilidad de su hijo menor.

-¿Amigo mío? Ese maldito enano pelirrojo y yo no somos amigos- le dijo secamente Stan para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo y eso molesto más a su padre.

-No digas esas cosas hijo, sino no mal lo recuerdo tú y él eran muy buenos amigos cuando eran unos niños, no entiendo cómo es que ahora parece que no te importa lo que le llegara a pasar- le dijo de forma no solo molesta, sino de forma desaprobatoria.

-Pues las cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y yo éramos unos mocosos- le dijo aún el gótico sin mostrar rastros de sensibilidad.

-Ah…- suspiró Randy resignándose ante la aptitud de su hijo menor mientras se frotaba las cienes- pues por lo menos tomate la molestia de ir a visitarlo, aunque sea una sola vez- le volvió a pedir, pero su hijo solamente volvió a soltar un suspiro de molestia- vamos hijo, por los viejos tiempos que tuviste con él- le terminó pidiendo.

-Ah… está bien, si con eso dejas de estar molestando tanto- el gótico cedió muy molesto ante las peticiones de su padre y este enseguida sonrió por eso.

-¿Vez que no hay nada de malo mostrar amabilidad hijo? De seguro tú amigo Kyle te lo va a agradecer mucho- le dijo sonriendo complacidamente Randy.

-Sí claro- le dijo sarcásticamente el gótico- "ya puedo imaginarme la reacción que pondrá ese enano al ver que lo visito"- pensó irónicamente

_Imaginación de Stan:_

_-Esto sí que es una sorpresa de verdad, el mimo llorón ha venido a verme, ahora solo falta que las vacas vuelen y cague flores- dijo Kyle de forma burlona e irónica._

_-Maldito enano pelirrojo busca pleitos- le dijo molesto Stan para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo sin importarle los anuncios de no fumar._

_Fin de la imaginación de Stan._

-"No sería ninguna sorpresa que eso sucediera"- pensó irónico Stan- creo que mejor mañana lo visito, de seguro aún no está en condiciones para recibir visitas- le dijo a su padre ya que no tiene ganas de hacer eso ahora, sin saber que el judío pelirrojo si puede recibir visitas.

-Pues espero que si cumplas con lo que prometes hijo- le dijo Randy volviendo a ponerse serio y después se retiró de la cocina.

-Maldito conformista- mascullo en voz baja el gótico y después se dirigió a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, en el universo "normal" ya había pasado un día desde que los chicos de décimo grado B habían jugado a la lleva y desde Kyle… "detuvo" por así decirlo, a Butters para que no hiciera algo malo contra sus padres, aunque claro, el judío pelirrojo le tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus amigos, para ver que se puede hacer sobre ese asunto.

-Ah… Butters…- susurró Kenny, aunque está más preocupado que molesto por lo que el otro rubio estaba a punto de hacer el día anterior.

-Parece que tantos castigos estúpidos por parte de sus padres, hicieron que él estuviera a punto de cobrarles la cuenta- espeto Cartman, tratando de parecer burlón, pero también estaba muy preocupado.

-No quisiera saber qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo a su casa Kyle- le dijo también preocupado su súper mejor amigo sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Creen que debamos decírselo a sus primos y al resto de sus amigos?- pregunto Kyle a sus amigos, refiriéndose al Team rubio, aunque todos ellos sepan que Butters tiene problemas mentales, no saben que él es el Profesor Caos y tampoco quieren que ellos sepan que el rubio estaba a punto de hacerles algo malo a los señores Stouch.

-No, no, si hacemos eso, de seguro sus amigos y primos podrían asustarse y distanciarse de él y eso solo haría que sus trastornos mentales empeoraran, lo mejor es no decirles a ellos sobre esto- les dijo todavía preocupado Kenny.

-Lo mismo digo pobretón, si Butters se encabrona de verdad… creo que va a pasar un buen tiempo en un manicomio luego de golpear como un lunático- comento Cartman ya siendo totalmente burlón.

-¡Cállate culón, esto no es algo de risa!- exclamo muy molesto Kyle.

-¡Cállate tú maldito judío!- le dijo igual de molesto el culo gordo y como de costumbre los dos empezaron a discutir.

-Estos dos nunca aprenden…- susurró molesto Stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz al ver como sus amigos peleaban- ¿entonces qué es lo que vamos hacer con respecto a Butters, Kenny?- le pregunto al rubio retomando la conversación original.

-Ah… creo que voy a hablar con él hoy luego de las clases, no quiero que pase por una verdadera crisis mental y llegue hacer algo que sea demasiado grave- dijo aun preocupado el rubio, sabiendo que él y Butters han sido muy buenos amigos desde que fueron a Hawái- pero dime Stan… ¿Cómo te fue con Wendy ayer, lo lograron hacer?- le pregunto el rubio dejando totalmente de lado el tema de Butters y poniendo su característico semblante picaresco y pervertido y el pelinegro no pudo evitar ponerse tan rojo como el cabello de su mejor amigo.

-¡Kenny no seas idiota, eso no se pregunta!- le dijo no solo avergonzado, sino también molesto.

-¿Pero lo hicieron o no?- le pregunto el rubio sin cambiar de semblante y el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de molestia y tristeza- se nota que te tuviste que aguantar las ganas de nuevo- le espeto ya también burlón.

-Fue una pérdida de tiempo… ella se preocupa demasiado por un posible embarazo, entiendo su miedo a eso, pero algunas siento que no podré aguantar las ganas por mucho más tiempo- dijo muy desanimado el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así Stan, ya verás cómo algún día ella dejara esa aptitud tan puritana- le dijo el rubio sin dejar su semblante burlón y picaresco y el pelinegro lo volvió a mirar molesto- pero si no te puedes aguantar más las ganas y te cansas de usar tu mano derecha, conozco a unas chicas por ahí que de seguro…- le iba a ofrecer de forma muy sin vergüenza el rubio.

-¡CÁLLATE KENNY!- le grito aún más avergonzado el pelinegro y después se le alejo y el rubio no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de unos cuantos capítulo los chicos de los dos universos se van a encontrar :O, creo que mañana voy a actualizar Qué Hubiera Pasado Si…, y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D.**


	21. Ch 21 meditando lo que paso

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: MEDITANDO LO QUE PASO**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Al día siguiente luego de que Kyle me detuviera justo a tiempo antes de que le hiciera algo terrible a mis padres, estaba con mis primos y mis amigos en la escuela hablando sobre cómo Gok´Zarah salvo a esas personas que vivían en esa isla Hawaiana, protegiéndolas de esa hola tan gigantesca, creo que esa es la misma isla en la que Kenny y yo fuimos en esa ocasión ase tantos años. Afortunadamente para mí, parece que Kyle no le dijo a nadie sobre la crisis mental por la que pase ayer, ya si lo dijera, mis padres se podrían enterar y eso significaría…

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste Gok- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Pip le dijo eso.

-Es un milagro que ninguna persona de esa isla haya muerto y todo gracias a ti Zarah- le alago Gary sonriendo y tan religioso como siempre lo es.

-Eso no fue nada, recuerden que yo soy un súper héroe, es mí deber ayudar a las personas- nos dijo humildemente nuestro amigo extraterrestre poniendo su pose de héroe y eso les sacó unas risas a algunos de nosotros.

-¿Oh será que detener una gigantesca ola es un poco más complicado de desterrar de este mundo a un gigantesco dios oscuro con cara de pulpo?- le pregunto mi primo Jack con cierto tono de burla e ironía

-Claro que es más fácil desterrar a un monstruo como Cthullu de este mundo que detener una gran ola- nos dijo Gok un poco arrogante sin cambiar su pose de héroe y el resto de mis amigos rieron por eso.

-"Que pendejo es, con esos poderes tan grandes que tiene, en vez de conquistarse a todo el mundo o algo así, los desperdicia en pendejadas como salvar a las personas o ese tipo de cosas"- espeto de forma desaprobatoria mi otro yo en mi mente, iba a decirle algo, pero se me adelanto- "si nosotros tuviéramos poderes como los que tiene es extraterrestre idiota… ¡ya tendríamos al mundo entero en la palma de nuestra mano y podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos JAJAJAJAJA!"- esto último me lo dijo con una carcajada que me resulto muy aterradora (NA: como la de Depredador XD!).

Cuando me dijo eso, me aleje de mis amigos para que no vieran estando asustado.

-¿Pe-pero que co-cosas me di-dices? Si tuviéramos po-poderes como los de Gok´Zarah, los u-usaría pa-para a-ayudar a las personas, no pa-para lastimarlas- le contradije, no solo asustado por lo que me dijo, sino también molesto.

-"¡Oh por favor!, ¿aún sigues pensando de esa forma tan marica? ¿Cuántas putas veces te eh dicho que comportarte de esa manera no te va a traer nada bueno? ¿y cuantas veces te eh dicho que debes ser alguien más cabrón y cojonudo?"- me pregunto Caos muy molesto y de forma desaprobatoria.

-Es que…- iba a tratar de contradecirlo, pero Caos me volvió a interrumpir.

-"¡Es que nada!, si tan solo ese estúpido de Kyle no hubiera llegado ayer… le hubiéramos mostrado a nuestros estúpidos padres lo jodones que podemos llegar a ser"- me siguió diciendo mi otra mitad sin cambiar de semblante y yo enseguida me asuste más al recordar lo que iba a tratar de hacerle a mis padres el día anterior…

_Flash back_

_Luego de mirar el reflejo de mi otro yo en mi casco metálico del Profesor Caos, había tomado la decisión de cobrarles a mis padres todos los estúpidos castigos que me han dado, tal vez siendo yo mismo nunca sería capaz de hacerles frente o contradecirlos, pero siendo el Profesor Caos… eso me da el valor suficiente para hacer las cosas que nunca haría siendo solamente Leopold Butters Stouch._

_-¿Ahora qué es lo que debo hacer?- me pregunte a mí mismo, con voz muy ronca, aunque no gutural como la de mi otra personalidad, que es lo que siempre pasa cuando me estoy molestando de verdad o estoy pasando por algún trastorno mental justo como estaba sucediendo en ese momento._

_-"Bueno, primero que todo no hay que perder el tiempo en hacer la mierda de cena, hay que tratar de encontrar a nuestros pendejos padres y darles su merecido"- me dijo Caos en mi mente mientras veía su reflejo en mi espejo de cuerpo completo._

_-¿Y cómo se lo daremos?- le pregunte sin disminuir mi voz ronca._

_-"…"- durante unos momentos mi otra mitad y yo nos pusimos a pensar en que es lo que deberíamos hacerle a nuestros padres, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- "pues podríamos sabotear los frenos de su auto para que así ellos sufran un (pequeño accidente automovilístico)"- me dijo el reflejo de mi otra mitad sonriendo de forma sádica._

_-Buena idea- le apoye con el mismo semblante y después cogí mi casco, botas y guantes metálicos y junto con el resto de mi disfraz, que con el paso del tiempo ha cambiado también ya que mi capa verde oscura esta echa del mismo material que los chalecos antibalas y mi camisa azul es larga y de color gris en los borde y como arma principal tengo un martillo de doble cara, así que las metí todas en una gran mochila, que es más grande que la que uso normalmente para llevar mis libros y útiles escolares._

_Cuando ya estuve listo, baje las escaleras y cuando abrí la puerta para salir…_

_-¿Bu-Butters?- me llevé la gran sorpresa de que Kyle estaba ahí parado y parecía que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de mi casa y tanto él como yo nos sobre saltamos._

_-"¡¿Pero qué mierda?!"- pregunto mi otro yo en mi mente, no solo sorprendido, sino muy molesto._

_-¿Ky-Kyle? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca, ya que él podría darse cuenta de que estaba pasando por alguna crisis mental._

_-¿Estas bien Butters?- me había vuelto a preguntar retrocediendo un paso y creo que estaba un poco intimidado… un momento ¡OH NO!_

_-"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Ya nos descubrió este pendejo pelirrojo!"- había exclamado Caos aún más molesto ya que nos dimos cuenta de que Kyle supo que yo estaba pasando por un trastorno de personalidad._

_No podía dejar que me descubriera, tenía que aparentar estar "normal", ya que él podría decirle a los demás lo que me está pasando y eso me metería en graves problemas, esa posibilidad no solo me asustaba, sino que me ponía más molesto de lo que ya estaba, así que me trate de aclarar la garganta mientras tragaba en seco y cerraba los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme mientras empezaba a sudar un poco y me jalaba el cuello de mi suéter._

_-¿Qué… que haces aquí Kyle?- le pregunte tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca… cosa que no me resulto ya que pude darme cuenta de que él seguía mirándome con preocupación._

_-Es que pasaba por aquí y vine a ver como estabas- me dijo tratando de no parecer intimidado._

_-"De todos los mal paridos días del año, tenía que venir a joder precisamente ahora"- espeto la voz gutural en mi cabeza, no solamente molesto, sino irónico ya que en realidad muy pocas veces recibo visitas por parte de alguno de mis compañeros de escuela, aparte de mis amigos del Team rubio, mis primos y debes en cuando de Kenny._

_-¿A dónde vas con esa mochila Butters?- esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y me hizo sobre saltar de nuevo, no estoy seguro pero parece que Kyle de alguna manera supo que en esta mochila, llevo mi traje de Profesor Caos, pero luego lo mira más molesto todavía._

_-"Maldito metiche"- dijo mi otro yo molestándose más también._

_-Es-este… es que mi primo Jack me pidió que le llevara unas co-cosas y tengo que llevárselas…- trataba de decirle una mentira y eso es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, ya que no soy precisamente un buen mentiroso._

_-¿En serio?- me volvió a preguntar, parece que se creyó mi mentira… o eso parece._

_-"Pedazo de estúpido"- espeto burlón y triunfal mi otra mitad pensando que Kyle se tragó mi mentira._

_-Sí-sí en serio, ahora ten-tengo que irme- le dije tratando de ponerle fin a la conversación y volviendo a tratar de que mi voz no sonara ronca y enseguida trate de irme, pero Kyle me detuvo poniéndome una mano en mi hombro izquierdo._

_-"¿Ahora que quiere este maldito?"- pregunto la voz gutural en mi mente volviendo a molestarse y yo mire de nuevo molesto a Kyle._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- me había vuelto a preguntar y pareció volver a preocuparse._

_-Sí-sí Kyle, es-estoy bien, ahora suéltame- le pedí tratando de no perder la calma, aunque le aparte bruscamente su mano de mi hombro._

_-Escucha Butters, si estás pasando por alguna de tus crisis mentales… por favor piénsalo con más calma antes de hacer algo- me dijo tomándome de nuevo el hombro._

_Pero enseguida me sorprendí y lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos ya que parece que se dio cuenta de mi estado desde el momento en que nos vimos y mis "explicaciones" no sirvieron de nada, pero luego lo volví a mirar bien molesto y enseguida le aparte de nuevo su mano de mi hombro._

_-"¿Qué come que adivina ese pendejo?"- pregunto mi otro yo volviendo a molestarse como al principio._

_-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Kyle- le dije sin rodeos y con voz más ronca que la que use al principio, pero en vez asustarse, Kyle me miro serio y molesto._

_-Pues con esa aptitud que tienes, no puedo dejar que vayas a alguna parte antes de que te tranquilices- me dijo sin rodeos tampoco sujetándome de nuevo de mis hombros y eso hizo que soltara mi mochila que cayó al piso._

_-"¡¿Pero quién se está creyendo este imbécil para tratar de detenernos?!"- pregunto furioso Caos en mi mente._

_-Suéltame Kyle…- dije poniéndome más molesto de lo que estaba y tratando de hacer que me soltara, pero a pesar de ser tan delgado, tiene gran fuerza._

_-No hasta que te calmes- me volvió a pedir apretándome los hombros y ahí fue cuando explote._

_-¡QUÉ ME SUELTES!- le grite totalmente furioso y mi voz casi se volvió gutural y enseguida lo cogí de su abrigo y lo aporré fuertemente contra el marco de la puerta y el gimió del dolor y lo vi directamente a los ojos y Kyle no pudo disimular su miedo._

_-¡-Bu-Butters, por favor cálmate!- me pidió estando aterrado._

_-"¡Dale su merecido a este pendejo!"- me dijo Caos en mi mente de forma sádica, así que levante mi puño izquierdo y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo…_

_Me detuve, una especie de opresión en mi pecho me hizo recapacitar un momento, ya que en realidad Kyle es una muy buena persona y él casi nunca se metía conmigo ni me molestaba cuando éramos unos niños, de hecho cuando me molestaban, él era uno de los que me defendía, así que no puedo lastimarlo y lo más importante de todo es más o menos un amigo mío._

_-"¡¿Qué estas esperando? Golpea a este judío idiota!"- me exigió molesto Caos en mi mente y mi puño izquierdo estaba temblando por la indecisión, hasta que cedí y lo solté y me aleje de él mientras me sujetaba fuertemente los costados de la cabeza._

_-Él no tiene la culpa de nada… él no tiene la culpa de nada…- me empecé a decir a mí mismo muy arrepentido por lo que hice, ya que Kyle no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de mis padres y solamente me estaba desquitando con él._

_-"¡ERES SOLAMENTE UN MALDITO Y ASQUEROSO COBARDE!"- me grito Caos en mi mente, no solo furioso, sino de forma decepcionante y yo seguía diciendo que Kyle no tiene la culpa de nada._

_-¿Butters…?- me había preguntado Kyle, aun dándole la espalda, así que gire para verlo._

_-Oh Kyle... yo-yo lo siento tanto… es-es que…- me trataba de disculpar estando todavía muy arrepentido, y mi voz volvió a la normalidad y me frotaba los nudillos._

_-¿Qué te paso, ahora por qué estás pasando por una de tus crisis mentales?- me pregunto, y parecía estar muy preocupado por mí, eso me asombro tomando en cuenta lo que hice._

_-Es que… es por mis padres… me habían castigado… y- le trate de explicar la razón de mi crisis mental, pero parece que Kyle voto una especie de suspiro, que no sé de qué._

_-"Y para rematar le estas dando explicaciones, ¡no vales una mierda!- me dijo mi otro yo en mi mente sin cambiar su semblante de enojo y desaprobación._

_-Oh vamos Butters, tus padres ya te han castigado en varias ocasiones en el pasado, no veo porque ahora te moleste tanto que te castiguen- me dijo Kyle para asegurarse de que ya estuviera calmado._

_Pero toda la ira que tenía al principio volvió cuando me dijo eso, pero también esa ira se volvió desesperación._

_-E-ese es el problema… es que ya… ya no sé por cu-cuanto tiempo pueda seguir soportando más eso…- le dijo mientras me trataba de aguantar las lágrimas de desesperación que se me estaban formando, pero…- algunas veces… algunas veces como me gustaría… poder hacer que ellos sufran por todo lo que me hacen y…- dije empezando a enojarme de nuevo y recuperando mi voz ronca y eso hizo que Kyle se volviera a asustar._

_-Ah vamos Butters… no digas esas cosas sobre tus padres, veras como algún día ellos dejaran de ser así de estrictos contigo- me volvió a tratan de calmar._

_-"Pues esos hijos de puta ni en un millón de años dejaran de ser unas cabrones de mierda"- espeto irónico y molesto mi otra mitad en mi cabeza._

_-Es que no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir soportándolos…- le dije volviendo a desesperarme y secándome las lágrimas que se me salieron._

_-"Llorón de mierda"- me espeto Caos en mi mente recuperando su semblante de desaprobación._

_-Ya Butters, ya, ¿Por qué no mejor entramos a tu casa para que descanses?- me sugirió Kyle siguiendo con la intención de calmarme, así que cogí mi mochila._

_Después le dije que si no hacía la cena antes de que mis padres llegaran o sino me castigarían el doble, pero para mi sorpresa Kyle se ofreció en ayudarme, eso me alegro mucho y me conmovió tomando en cuenta lo que le hice._

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Kyle, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- le agradecí sonriendo de forma amable como suelo hacer la mayor parte del tiempo… aunque últimamente ya no con la misma frecuencia._

_-"Hasta que sirvió para algo este enano judío"- espeto mi otro yo de forma desagradecida._

_-De nada Butters, solo espero que ya te hayas calmado- lo primero me lo había dicho humildemente y lo segundo de forma seria._

_Fin del flash back_

-Oye Butters, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Bradley sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien- le dije para que no se preocupara.

-El timbre de ¡VIBRADOES EN EL CULO! inicio de clases, así que vamos- nos dijo Thomas, mis amigos empezaron a dirigirse al salón de clases iba a seguirles, pero alguien me detuvo.

-Espera Butters- cuando vi asía atrás vi a mi amigo Kenny, que me estaba mirando seriamente.

-"¿Ahora que quiere este idiota?"- pregunto molesto mi otro yo en mi mente.

-¿Qué pa-pasa Kenny?- le pregunte un poco nervioso por la forma en que me estaba viendo.

-Kyle me dijo lo que paso ayer entre ustedes y lo que le ibas hacer a tus padres- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante y eso me puso más nervioso todavía.

-"Ese bocón de mierda…"- dijo aún más molesto mi otro yo.

-Yo… es-este…- no sabía que decirle a Kenny.

-Escucha, vamos a hablar de eso luego de clases, pero no te preocupes, nadie más sabe sobre ese asunto- me trato de tranquilizar.

-"Pues más le vale"- le advirtió Caos en mi mente.

-Gra-gracias- le dije por lo que me dijo y después nos fuimos al salón de clases, solo espero que nadie descubra lo que hice ayer.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Pero lo que ni Butters y Kenny no sabían, es que el mismo sujeto misterioso los vio sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Así que Butters tuvo un problema con Kyle ayer, eh? Y también parece que estaba a punto de hacerle algo a sus padres también- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto un poco sorprendido por eso- no puedo esperar más tiempo para que sus contrapartes se encuentren para ver qué pasa- se dijo a sí mismo con impaciencia y luego se retiró.

Fin del capítulo


	22. Ch 22 un poco de esperanzas

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO VENTIDOS: UN POCO DE ESPERANZAS**

Mientras tanto en el universo paralelo, ya había pasado un día desde que Kenny le había dado a Kyle esa "pequeña" limosna, aunque claro el judío le pidió a Bebe y a Cartman que no le dijeran a nadie sobre eso… aunque claro, Kenny no perdió el tiempo en presumir y fanfarronear sobre la "buena obra de caridad" que había hecho y los rumores, o mejor dicho chismes, se estaban moviendo más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y todos estaban asombrados por eso.

-¿Escucharon lo que el ricachón de Kenny le dio a Kyle?- pregunto Philip a su "Team".

-Sí, el niñito mimado le dio 50 mil de los grandes a ese enano pelirrojo- dijo Bradley a lo demás con cierto toque de envidia y enojo.

-No puedo creer que ese ¡CAGA POR LA BOCA! Ricachón de mierda haya dado esa cantidad de ¡SEMEN! Dinero- comento Thomas con el mismo semblante que el rubio rizado.

-Sí que tiene suerte ese maldito pelirrojo- comento Jack con el mismo semblante.

-Si eso es lo que se gana por haber quedado empatado cuando peleo contra nuestro primo… ¿Cuánto habrá ganado si le hubiera ganado?- pregunto con ironía Brittany, pensando que los 50 mil que recibió Kyle, fue como una especie de premio por haber peleado contra Leo.

-De seguro el ricachón de Kenny, le habría dado 100 mil de los grandes- le dijo Ed más burlón que irónico.

-Pero aun así, ¿Cómo es posible que el ricachón de Kenny le diera tanto dinero a Kyle? Si a ese pendejo no le importa un carajo lo que le pase a los demás- pregunto Gary retomando la conversación original.

-Pues no sé… pero de seguro dar esa cantidad de dinero, para alguien como lo es el ricachón de Kenny, debe de ser solamente una pequeña limosna- trato de razonar Philip.

-Pues como me gustaría que me diera una limosna como esa- comento codicioso Jimmy.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Timmy.

-Y pensar que hemos hecho un trato con los pendejos padres de Kyle para que vendan los neumáticos por nosotros y no saben que su hijo ya tiene mucho dinero- espeto irónico Bradley.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Cuándo es que vamos a darles los neumáticos para que los vendan?- pregunto Jimmy.

-Hoy mismo, luego de que salgamos de la escuela vamos a darles a esos idiotas los neumáticos y mañana ya los estarán vendiendo para la escuela- les explico el pequeño inglés con toda tranquilidad para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Y cómo haremos que la directora Victoria y los miembros de la junta estudiantil les quieran comprar los neumáticos a ellos? Todas las personas saben muy bien que los Blofousquie no son precisamente las mejores personas en las que confiar- pregunto Gary para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo también.

-Eso será fácil, solo hay que pedirles que se disfracen de vendedores de neumáticos y así la estúpida directora y el consejo estudiantil les compraran los neumáticos sin sospechar nada- les volvió a explicar Philip sin cambiar de semblante.

-Es muy buena ¡VERGA DE BURRO! Idea Philip- le alago Thomas.

-Claro que lo es- dijo arrogantemente el pequeño inglés para luego soltar el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Kyle y Ike? Ellos podrían sospechar algo, especialmente ese enano canadiense- comento Bradley con cierta preocupación.

-Ya no se preocupen, Kyle está en el hospital así que ni sabe que fuimos a su casa, y no creo que ese idiota canadiense este sospechando algo acerca de lo que le ofrecimos a sus padres- les dijo el inglés sin cambiar su semblante seguro, pero antes de que alguno de los demás pudieran decirle algo…

-¿Quién no va a sospechar lo que ofrecieron a sus padres?- pregunto de repente Wendy que se les estaba acercando y eso tomo por sorpresa al Team Philip.

-Estábamos hablando de que…- Timmy estúpidamente iba a decirle sobre el asunto de Ike y los padres de este, pero enseguida Jimmy le tapó la boca callándolo enseguida.

-Cállate pedazo de imbécil- le dijo molesto Philip en voz baja, para que la puta de Leo no lo escuchara.

-¿A qué se referían conque no va a sospechar un ofrecimiento que hicieron a sus padres?- volvió a preguntar Wendy viendo de forma inquisidora a todos los miembros del Team Philip, especialmente el pequeño inglés.

-A nada que te importe golfa- le respondió groseramente el inglés y la chica lo miro aún más molesta, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la interrumpieron.

-¿Cómo está mi primo?- le pregunto Ed, aunque no se sabe si le hizo esa pregunta para que la chica dejara de lado el tema y sus preguntas… o si le pregunto eso porque en realidad este preocupado por el estado físico de su primo.

-Pues él se está recuperando, y no gracias a ustedes que no se han tomado la molestia de ir a ver como se encuentra- les dijo molesta la chica, dejando totalmente el tema de sus preguntas, y refiriéndose a que al parecer ningún miembro del Team Philip se ha tomado la molestia de ir a visitar al antiguo ex-líder del grupo, ni siquiera sus primos.

-Es que nosotros hemos estado ocupados en otros asuntos- se trató de excusar Philip hablando por todo el Team, pero luego se dio cuenta de que al decir eso, hizo que la pelinegra retomara la conversación original.

-¿Y de que asuntos han estado ocupados en estos últimos días y de los padres de quien estaban hablando?- pregunto la pelinegra retomando la conversación original, pero antes de que algunos de los chicos tratara de decirles algo…

-¿Está todo bien chicos?- pregunto de repente Damien, que bajo de un haz de luz clara.

-"Justo a tiempo llego ese santurrón idiota"- pensó aliviado e irónico el inglés- si Damien todo está bien, solo estábamos hablando un momento, pero ya nos íbamos- dicho esto Philip junto con el resto de su Team se empezaron a alejar de la chica y del santo.

-Esos idiotas… están planeando algo a espaldas de Leo…- susurro molestas Wendy.

-¿Te pasa algo Wendy?- le pregunto el hijo de Dios que pudo escucharla.

-Nada que te importa santurrón- le dijo molesta y cortante la chica.

-Oh vamos Wendy, no digas eso, si me dices lo que pasa, de seguro podría ayudarte de alguna manera- le ofreció amablemente el santo y parece que la chica boto un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien…. Supongo que no hay nada de malo en hablar con un santo- cuando la chica dijo eso, el santo sonrió enormemente.

-Cuéntame- le pidió el santo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo que pasa es que el hijo de puta de Philip se quedó con el liderazgo del Team Leo, luego de que mi amorcito quedara herido al pelear contra el pendejo de Kyle y ahora está dirigiendo al resto de los chicos y haciendo planes a espaldas de mi amorcito- le explico aún molesta la chica.

Eso asombró un poco al hijo de Dios, ya que por un lado se molestaba de que Philip empezara a dirigir al Team Leo para que siguieran haciendo sus maldades, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de que Wendy demostrara lealtad y cariño asía el rubio de la cicatriz; ya que eso quiere decir que ella tiene buenos sentimientos, aunque sean dirigidos a alguien como lo es Leo.

-¿Entonces a ti te molesta que ellos hagan cosas sin el consentimiento de Leo?- le pregunto el santo.

-Claro que me molesta, mi amorcito fue el que creo ese Team, él debe de ser el indiscutible líder y no ese francesito de mierda- le volvió a explicar la chica sin cambiar de semblante, y el santo no paso por alto el hecho de que ella le dijera a Leo "amorcito" indica que ella puede sentir amor de verdad así el y no solo está con él por ser su puta principal.

-Y tú te molestas por lo que esta haciendo Philip porque amas a Leo ¿verdad?- le siguió diciendo el hijo de Dios, aunque fue más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Pues claro, él es mi papito y tiene todas las cosas que me gustan y que a cualquier chica haría suspirar y lo quiero tanto que eh sido la única persona que lo ha estado cuidando desde que peleo contra Kyle y no me gusta nada que alguien se haya quedado con el liderazgo de su grupo- terminó diciendo aún molesta la chica para luego alejarse de Damien a pasos firmes y molestos.

-Así que alguien como ella si puede sentir amor…- susurro el santo- eso quiere decir que no es tan mala como parece y tiene algo de bondad en su corazón, y eso significa que Leo y los demás miembros de su Team, también pueden tener algo de bondad también- se terminó diciendo a sí mismo de forma esperanzada, pero cuando iba a irse miro a una ventana y lo que vio lo asombro enseguida- Oh padre mío…- susurro e hizo el ademan de acercarse a la ventana, pero cuando la campana sonó se distrajo un momento y cuando volvió a mirar a la ventana ya no estaba lo que lo asombro- "¿habrá sido solo mi imaginación?"- se preguntó a sí mismo y luego se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Pero lo que Damien no sabía, es que no fue su imaginación, ya que vio fue al sujeto misterioso vio todo lo que había pasado desde que Wendy interrumpió al Team Philip.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que esta puta de Wendy no es tan mala como parece y si ama al hijo de perra de Leo… interesante- se dijo a sí mismo un poco asombrado y después se retiró antes de que alguien más lo viera.

Devuelta al universo "normal" los estudiantes de Garrison estaban en clases y mientras su profesor estaba tomando una siesta, como de costumbre XD, y los estudiantes estaban aprovechando para hablar entre sí.

-¿Tú y Stan no pudieron hacerlo ayer?- pregunto Bebe sonriendo con picardía a Wendy y esta no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-¡Cállate Bebe! ¿No ves que alguien podría escucharte?- le pregunto la pelinegra no solo avergonzada, sino molesta y tratando de hablar en voz "baja".

-Bueno, está bien pero no te enojes-le dijo la rubia sin dejar su sonrisa y la pelinegra la miro de nuevo molesta- ¿pero por qué no quisiste hacerlo?- le pregunto un poco más seria.

-Es por un posible embarazo… a mí me da mucho miedo quedarme embarazada a tan temprana edad- le explico Wendy dejando de lado su molestia y remplazándola por preocupación.

-Ah Wendy… aún sigues preocupada por eso... ya estas sonando como una puritana- le dijo Bebe de forma desaprobatoria y negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es que no entiendes Bebe, para ti es fácil decirlo ya que te has acostado con todos los chicos del salón y has tenido suerte en que no te hayas embarazado, ¿pero qué pasaría si yo no tengo tanta suerte? Si me quedara embarazada a esta edad, sería mi ruina- le dijo la pelinegra y su preocupación aumento más.

-Pues si sigues así, tarde o temprano Stan se va a cansar de esperar a que estés lista y podría conseguirse a una otra chica por ahí para saciar sus ganas- le dijo seriamente la rubia y eso asusto enseguida a la pelinegra.

-¿Tú crees que Stan pueda hacerme algo como eso?- le pregunto asustada Wendy.

-Pues si te le sigues negando de seguro se conseguirá a otra chica- le dijo aún seria la su amiga rubia- además…quien sabe, tal vez yo sea la afortunada de ser la que desvirgue su cuerpo tan bello que tiene- dijo esto con picardía mirando a Stan que estaba hablando de algo con Kyle.

-¡BEBE!- grito bien enojada Wendy y todos los estudiantes dejaron de hacer los que estaban haciendo y la vieron y eso avergonzó enseguida a la pelinegra.

-Me dejaste sordo con ese grito- dijo bromistamente Alarcón sobándose los oídos.

-Grita más fuerte que la mamá de Cartman cuando se la entierran por el culo- comento burlón Trent y casi todos los presentes empezaron a reír por eso mientras que el culón se puso rojo de la rabia, pero no se atrevía a hacerle algo al rubio más grande del salón.

-¡Guarden silencio que no me dejan dormir!- exclamo molesto el señor Garrison para luego tratar de seguir durmiendo y los estudiantes siguieron en sus asuntos luego de reír.

-Pero ya enserio Wendy, debes de tratar de entregarte a Stan, ya que si lo aplazas por más tiempo, no sabrás por cuánto tiempo más él vaya a estar aguantando- le dijo seria Bebe y eso hizo pensar a Wendy- además, estas equivocada en lo que dices en que me eh acostado con todos los chicos, hay unos que quiero tener un muy buen momento- dijo con picardía mientras miraba a Kyle y a Butters- ese culo que tiene Kyle sí que se ha puesto muy bueno en todos estos años y como me gustaría quitarle la inocencia a Butters- se dijo así misma con lujuria en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara… o eso creía.

-Esto se está poniendo más y más interesante, así que Bebe eta fijada en Kyle y Butters… que irónico tomando que sus contrapartes lucharon entre sí para tratar de quedarse con el culo de ella- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso un poco burlón.

Fin del capítulo


	23. Ch 23 consejos amistosos

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia bizarra XD, como ya lo había dicho antes y como lo digo ahora, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEITITRES: CONSEJOS AMISTOSOS**

Siguiendo en el universo "normal". Luego de las primeras horas de clases, los chicos de décimo grado B de nuevo estaban pensando en que jugar en el receso, aunque algunos no estaban en ánimos o en condiciones para jugar, especialmente Pip, que aún estaba un poco delicado por la caída que había sufrido el día anterior y no podía jugar; lo mismo pasa con Butters, que había sido llamado por Kenny a tener su conversación pendiente en una parte alejada de la escuela.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacerle ayer a tus padres?- pregunto serio y sin rodeos el rubio cenizo cruzado de brazos y viendo fijamente al rubio claro, que solamente desvió su mirada frotándose los nudillos nerviosamente sin poder verlo a los ojos- ¿Qué le ibas hacer ayer a tus padres Butters?- le volvió a preguntar Kenny, no solo serio, sino molesto y el rubio claro empezó a sudar por los nervios.

-"A este hijo de puta sí que le gusta insistir"- espeto molesto Caos en la mente de Butters y este no tuvo más opción que decirle a Kenny lo que tenía planeado.

-Yo-yo i-iba a buscar a mis pa-padres y tra-tratar de hacer que su-sufrieran un a-accidente automovilístico- dijo el rubio claro aún sin ver a los ojos al rubio cenizo y este se asombró enseguida por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Pero tú estás loco Butters, como se te pudo haber ocurrido tratar de hacerle algo así a tus padres?- le pregunto Kenny aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba, pero el rubio claro frunció el ceño cuando le dijeron lo primero.

-"Bueno, esa no es nada nuevo"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters refiriéndose a cuando Kenny le dijo loco, y al parecer se lo tomo como una especie de cumplido.

-No-no me digas así- dijo Butters a Kenny molesto viéndolo directamente a los ojos y sin hacerle caso a lo que dijo su otra mitad.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga Butters? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que si hubieras hecho eso, tus padres pudieron haber muerto?- le pregunto Kenny sin cambiar de semblante y eso hizo que el otro rubio volviera a ponerse nervioso y desviar de nuevo su mirada.

-"Esa era la idea"- espeto sádico la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro.

-Es que… es que tú no lo… no lo entiendes Kenny… to-todos estos años eh te-tenido que a-aguantar los castigos de mis padres, pe-pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más pu-pueda seguir así- le dijo el rubio claro, empezando a mostrar la misma desesperación que mostro ante Kyle el día anterior; y el rubio cenizo no pudo evitar votar un suspiro de molestia sabiendo muy bien como son los padres de Butters.

-Ah carajo…- susurro molesto Kenny pasando su mano derecha por su cabello- yo te entiendo Butters y sé que te frustra y te molesta mucho que tus padres te castiguen por cualquier tontería, pero tratar de lastimarlos haciendo que sufran un terrible no sería la solución para tus problemas- le aconsejo para que dejara de lado esos pensamientos.

-"Pues para mí esa si es una buena solución para que nuestros estúpidos padres dejen de jodernos"- le contradijo Caos en la mente de Butters sin cambiar su semblante sádico.

-Pero es que ya no sé qué hacer Kenny- dijo Butters aún más desesperado llegando al punto de sujetarse fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, ya que no sabe si escuchar a su buen amigo o escuchar a su otra personalidad, pero eso hizo que el otro rubio se preocupara enseguida por esa acción y le sujeto ambas muñecas tratando de apartárselas de la cabeza.

-Escúchame Butters- le dijo serio Kenny para el otro rubio lo escuchara y viera, pero el rubio claro seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin verlo- ¡ESCÚCHAME BUTTERS!- le grito para que así le prestara atención.

-"¡Sí que grita este pendejo!"- se quejó molesto Caos en la mente de Butters que no tuvo más opción que ver cara a cara al otro rubio.

-Escúchame Butters…- le dijo Kenny ya más calmado- si hay algo que puedes hacer cuando sientas presión por parte de tus padres o por cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto el rubio claro con cierta emoción por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pues siempre puedes recurrir a tus amigos- le dijo sonriente el rubio cenizo.

-¿Eh?- le pregunto sin entender Butters.

-Cada vez que te sientas mal o estés a punto de pasar por alguna crisis mental, siempre puedes contar con algún amigo para que te ayude a pasar el momento y con quien puedas hablar y veras que eso es mucho mejor que tratar de causar el mal a las demás personas- le explico aún sonriente el rubio cenizo.

-"Eso es una pendejada y una pérdida de tiempo"- espeto de forma desaprobatoria la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-…- pero este se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo Kenny tratando de no prestarle atención a lo que dijo su otra mitad- ¿lo dices en serio Kenny?- le pregunto.

-¡Claro que lo digo en serio! Es más, si en algún te sientes presionado… te puedo presentar a alguna chica para que te aliviane- le ofreció pícaramente de forma muy parecida a cuando le hizo ese ofrecimiento a Stan.

-"Esa voz ahora si me agrada"- dijo lujurioso Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¡KENYY!- le grito sonrojado el rubio claro y el otro no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-Solo era una sugerencia- le dijo el rubio cenizo riendo- pero ya en serio, prométeme que si en algún momento sientes que estas a punto de estallar, primero vas a tratar de hablar conmigo o con alguno de los chicos, excepto con Cartman obviamente, antes de tratar de hacer alguna desgracia- le pidió volviendo a ponerse serio, refiriéndose al Team rubio y al Team Stan, excepto el culón claro está.

-…- el rubio claro lo estaba pensando de nuevo, ya que no sabía si podía prometer algo que no estaba seguro de que podía cumplir.

-Vamos Butters, prométemelo- le pidió de nuevo Kenny.

-Es-está bien, te pro-prometo tratar de hablar con al-alguien antes de tra-tratar de hacer algo malo- le dijo cediendo el rubio claro.

-Eso Butters, es una buena decisión y veras que eso mucho mejor que tratar de hacer maldades- le dijo sonriendo y alegre Kenny.

-"Sería mejor si nos presentaras a alguna chica como lo habías dicho"- espeto resignado Caos en la mente del rubio claro.

-Gracias por hablar conmigo Kenny- le agradeció Butters sonriendo genuinamente sin hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-De nada… pero la oferta de las chicas sigue en pie- le dijo Kenny volviendo a sonreír pícaramente y eso volvió a sonrojar al rubio claro y después se retiraron del lugar, sin saber que el sujeto misterioso los había escuchado y observado todo ese tiempo.

-Espero que Kenny si haya hecho recapacitar a Butters, no quisiera que se comportara como el Butters de donde provengo- se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto, con cierta cautela, desconfianza y preocupación- pero al menos el Butters paralelo no es tan malo como parece- se dijo a sí mismo un poco más alegre.

Por otro lado, mejor dicho, en la misma escuela, casi todos los chicos de décimo grado B estaban jugando a futbol, como lo había sugerido Stan en la última ocasión, pero digo casi, ya que algunos chicos estaban en otros asuntos.

Tal y como es el caso de Pip, que estaba sentado en una banca y solamente se limitaba a ver como los demás chicos jugaban y no podía estar con ellos por las heridas que se produjo el día anterior.

-Ah…- suspiro con tristeza para luego ver sus raspaduras- como desearía…- iba a lamentarse pero alguien le habló.

-¿Te pasa algo Pip?- le pregunto Gary sentándose a su lado.

-Nada Gary, no me pasa nada- le dijo el pequeño rubio sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto el mormón dándose cuenta de la sonrisa forzada del menor y este soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

-No, no lo estoy, aún sigo triste por lo que paso ayer- le dijo el pequeño inglés.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?, vamos Pip, recuerda lo que te dijimos y mantén arriba esos ánimos- le trato de animar el mormón sonriendo tan amablemente como siempre.

-Oh Gary… para ti es fácil decirlo, tú tienes padres y hermanos que te quieren mucho y te apoyan en lo que necesites, pero yo no tengo padres y siempre me las tengo que arreglar como pueda, y no solo aquí en la escuela, sino en los demás aspectos de mi vida- le dijo aún triste el pequeño inglés, el mormón no sabía que decir acerca de eso, ya que en ese sentido, el pequeño inglés estaba totalmente en lo cierto- algunas veces me gustaría dejar de ser un debilucho y poder ser alguien fuerte e intimidante y que sea el que molesta a las demás personas y así sería respetado y por lo menos nadie se atrevería a meterse conmigo- terminó diciendo el pequeño inglés, pero esta vez con un semblante de enojo y de rencor y eso enseguida preocupo al mormón.

-No digas esas cosas Pip, aunque te volvieses alguien fuerte e intimidante y molestaras a las demás personas, eso no te haría alguien respetable, sino alguien de temer y solo conseguirías que las demás personas se alejen de ti y te desprecien y eso te haría sentir mucho peor, que cuando las demás personas te molestan- le trato de hacer reflexionar el rubio mayor.

El rubio menor estaba a punto de decirles algo, pero de repente una pelota le golpeo en la cabeza lastimándose un poco y cuando los dos rubios vieron asía adelante vieron al gorila de Trent riéndose de ellos junto con Mark y Josh.

-Oh perdón, ¿acaso te lastime pequeñuelo?- le dijo burlonamente el rubio más grande de todos y el mormón y el inglés lo vieron molestos, especialmente el más pequeño de los dos, mientras que casi el resto de los chicos, que estaban jugando con los brabucones, los miraban de forma desaprobatoria, excepto Cartman, el Topo y Craig que también reían por lo que hizo el grandulón.

-¿Qué estas esperando para devolvernos el balón enano?- pregunto Josh de forma burlona al pequeño inglés.

-Ahora verán en lo que si soy bueno- dijo molesto Pip y enseguida cogió el balón de futbol, ante la mirada preocupante de Gary- ¿lo quieren? ¡PUES TOMEN!- dicho esto lanzó fuertemente el balón, demostrando ser el indiscutible # 1 al jugar a los quemados, y le dio de lleno en la cara al cavernario de Trent haciendo que enseguida dejara de reír y sus amigos también y el resto de los chicos empezaron a reír por eso, especialmente el culón, el Topo y Craig que rieron con más ganas.

-Ya no se creen tan rudos ¿verdad?- les dijo Tucker irónicamente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito enano?!- pregunto furioso Trent, que le salía sangre de la nariz y boca y junto con sus amigos se acercaron peligrosamente a los dos pequeños rubios, con la intención de moler a golpes al inglés que empezó a retroceder de espaldas pálido del miedo, mientras que el resto de los chicos miraban preocupados la situación; el mormón iba a decir algo, pero enseguida Josh lo aparto de un empujón impidiéndole decir algo, mientras que el rubio más pequeño seguía retrocediendo aterrado y no pudo seguir retrocediendo ya se chocó de espaldas contra un árbol, impidiéndole avanzar y sin escapatoria.

-Te crees muy valiente al tirarme ese balón ¿eh? Pues ahora te voy a dejar hecho mierda- le amenazó el rubio mayor y levanto su puño izquierdo listo para darle un golpe en la cara al pequeño rubio que cerró los ojos esperando un golpe… que nunca llegó porque…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- se escuchó el grito de Gok´Zarah, que al parecer no había estado jugando con los demás chicos ya que estaba por ahí salvando a una que otra persona y enseguida se puso en medio del rubio menor y del mayor y el puño de este se chocó contra la cara del extraterrestre y en vez de lastimarlo a él, se lastimo la mano.

-¡AHHHH, ¿QUÉ TE PASA PENDEJO?!- le pregunto furioso y adolorido el grandulón mientras se sobaba el puño.

-Justamente iba a preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Qué le iba hacer a Pip?- le pregunto molesto el alienígena.

-Pues le iba a reventar la cara obviamente- le dijo Mark como si fuera cualquier cosa y el héroe los vio aún más molesto.

-Pues para golpear a un amigo mío, tendrán que pasar por encima de mí- les dijo Zarah de forma desafiante.

-…- ninguno de los tres brabucones se atrevió a decirle algo, ya que al igual que como pasa con Alarcón, ninguno de los tres sería capaz de hacerle ni un solo rasguño al héroe que fue capaz de desterrar a Cthullu hace tantos años.

-Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer- fue la excusa que se le ocurrió a Meyers y junto con el otro pelinegro y el rubio mayor se retiraron del lugar de mala gana, ante las risas de los demás estudiantes.

-¿Estas bien Pip?- le pregunto el extraterrestre, mientras el resto del Team rubio se les acercaba.

-Si Gok estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme- le agradeció sonriendo el pequeño inglés- "como me gustaría algún día, ser yo el que haga que esos tres se alejen asustados ante mi presencia"- terminó pensando de forma molesta viendo a los tres brabuconas a lo lejos.

-No tienes que agradecerme, fue un placer- le dijo humildemente el rubio extraterrestre poniendo su típica pose de héroe.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente los conejos que Kenny y Gary dicen, por cierto, recuerdo que hace 7 años, muchas personas pensaban que el 6 de junio del 2006 el mundo supuestamente se iba a acabar, eso me asustaba un poco, ¿ustedes que pensaban sobre eso? Y gracias por todos sus reviews :D.**


	24. Ch 24 alagando y visitando

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta bizarra historia XD, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: ALAGANDO Y VISITANDO**

Devuelta al universo paralelo, los estudiantes estaban comiendo en la cafetería luego de la primera jornada de clases y estaban hablando sobre diferentes cosas.

Tal y como estaba pasando en la mesa en donde estaban reunidos Damien, Cartman, Bebe, Christofer, Gregory, Alarcón, el Team Tweek, el Team Trent y Kenny, y todos los presentes estaban hablando sobre la "pequeña muestra de caridad" que hizo el rubio millonario cuando le dio ese cheque a Kyle.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero me sorprendes Kenny, jamás creí que tú fueras capaz de dar semejante cantidad de dinero- le dijo Tweek dejando de lado su característica expresión neutral y remplazándola por una de sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo, nunca me pude haber imaginado que fuera así de buena gente- le apoyo Token con gran emoción en su tono de voz.

-Es admirable que hayas hecho esa gran obra de caridad- alago Damien al rubio ricachón.

-Pues no cualquiera tiene la amabilidad que yo tengo- espeto arrogantemente Kenny mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo y se arreglaba su cabello.

-Oh será que no cualquiera tiene la cantidad de plata que tú tienes ricachón- le espeto ásperamente Gregory para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Te da envidia que yo sea rico y que tú tengas que sudar como un burro para conseguir un poco de dinero?- le pregunto burlonamente el rubio millonario y el otro rubio enseguida se molestó e hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie para golpearlo, pero Chris le puso una mano encima deteniéndolo.

-Ya Greg, no le hagas caso- le susurro en el oído para que se tranquilizara y el inglés bufó molesto y resignado mientras se sentaba.

-No puedo imaginarme a todos ellos de forma totalmente diferentes a como lo son normalmente- se dijo a sí mismo Luis Carlos tomando en cuenta lo que el sujeto misterioso le dijo en esas ocasiones cuando construían el portal.

-¿Qué dijiste Luis?- le pregunto Bebe, pero parece que no le entendió bien lo que dijo y el latino enseguida se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar.

-¿Te ocurre algo Alarcón?- le pregunto Trent al darse cuenta del semblante que puso el colombiano.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien, es solo que… ¿quería saber cómo sigue Kyle?- le pregunto a la rubia y a Cartman, con la intención de cambiar de tema.

-Oh pues, él aún está muy herido, pero ya se encuentra mucho mejor que cuando ingresó en el hospital- le dijo sonriendo el gordito con el gran optimismo que tanto le caracteriza.

-¿Y cuándo creen que pueda volver a la escuela?- les volvió a preguntar el colombiano, con interés en saber cuándo el judío pelirrojo estará en buenas condiciones físicas para que así le pueda decir al sujeto misterioso en qué estado se encuentra.

-Oh pues… no sabemos exactamente cuando pueda regresar a estudiar, pero espero que sea pronto- le dijo la rubia preocupada por el judío.

-Y cuando se recupere, de seguro va a tener muchas ganas de venir a estudiar- dijo sarcástico Tweek para darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

-Qué suerte tiene al no tener que venir a estudiar- comento Greg con cierto tono de envidia para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Oh vamos no digan eso, recuerden que el estudio es importante para su futuro- les dijo Mark.

-Sí como no- le dijeron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo de forma sarcástica.

-Par de flojos- les dijo Josh de forma desaprobatoria.

-Jódete- volvieron a decir los dos rubios al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que Kenny riera sin poder disimularlo.

-A sí me gusta, que me entretengan- les dijo el rubio millonario como si él fuera una especie de rey y los otros dos rubios fueran sus bufones y estos enseguida lo vieron bien molestos y casi el resto de los chicos lo vieron de forma desaprobatoria.

-¿Me pregunto cómo será el Kenny paralelo?- se preguntó a sí mismo el latino viendo de mala manera al ricachón.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team Ike…

-No puedo creer que tu hermano haya recibido tanto dinero Ike- dijo emocionada Ruby al pequeño canadiense.

-De seguro debe sentirse muy feliz por eso- le dijo Georgie con el mismo semblante que la pelinaranja.

-Sí, de seguro debe de creerse la gran cosa ahora- espeto irónico el pequeño canadiense para luego darle una mordida a su emparedado de jamón.

-¿Y tus padres saben que él tiene tanto dinero?- le pregunto Doguie dejando de leer una revista de anime.

-Que van a saber ellos ni que mierda, que se jodan- le respondió toscamente el pelinegro menor mientras masticaba su comida.

-¿Pe-pero que co-cosas dices Ike? De seguro a tus pa-padres les a-alegrara mucho saber que Kyle ti-tiene tan-tanto dinero- le dijo Ruby un poco preocupada por la aptitud que está tomando su amigo.

-¿Alegres? Si se enteraran de seguro no perderían en tratar de exigirle a mi estúpido hermano que les dé parte de su dinero- siguió diciendo el pequeño canadiense sin cambiar su semblante irónico.

-¿En-entonces no les vas a de-decir que Kyle tiene todo ese di-dinero?- le pregunto Georgie tan preocupado como la chica debido a la aptitud que tiene el canadiense.

-Ummm…- el pelinegro menor estaba pensándolo un momento mientras agitaba lentamente una lata llena de gaseosa- creo que mejor no, sería muy divertido ver qué cara pondrán ellos cuando sepan que Kyle tiene mucho dinero y él no quiso compartirlo con ellos- dijo con una especie de sonrisa sádica en su cara y eso preocupo más al otro pelinegro y a la chica, mientras que el pelirrojo solamente lo miro arqueando una ceja, pero le restó importancia y siguió viendo su revista de anime.

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera de la escuela, Stan, junto con sus amigos góticos, estaban fumando como de costumbre y tomando una que otra taza de café sin hablar entre ellos… hasta que Karen habló.

-Y… ¿es cierto que ese tal Kyle recibió mucho dinero por parte de mi hermano, Stan?- le pregunto, ya que al parecer su hermano mayor no le dijo nada sobre ese "tramite" y al parecer ninguno de sus familiares saben de eso.

-Pues sí, tu queridísimo hermano se tomó la molestia de darle un jugoso cheque a ese enano pelirrojo busca pleitos- le dijo secamente el gótico mayor para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo y la pequeña gótica se asombró un poco al darse cuenta de que su rubio hermano no es tan insensible como siempre lo parece y que pudo llegar a ser tan "generoso".

-Valla, nunca pensé que ese niño mimado pudiese demostrar ser alguien no tan conformista- comento irónico Bridón para luego darle un sorbo a su café sin importarle decir ese tipo de cosas delante de la pequeña gótica.

-De seguro para alguien tan platudo como lo es él, esa supuesta obra de caridad le resulta ser como si le estuviera dando una moneda a un mendigo- dijo también irónica Tammy y al igual que el gótico del flequillo rojo, no le importaba decir eso en frente de la chiquilla.

-Es lo más probable y no creo que mis padres o hermano mayor les preocupe demasiado la cantidad de dinero que Kenny haya dado- les apoyo Karen sin importarle las cosas que estaban diciendo de su hermano rubio.

-De seguro Kyle debe sentirse la gran cosa ahora por haber recibido tanto dinero- siguió diciendo Stan de forma irónica- y lo peor, es que mi conformista padre me obligo a tener que ir a visitarlo hoy- terminó diciendo pero estando ya molesto.

-De seguro él te mandaría al carajo apenas te viera- dijo irónica la gótica mayor.

-Ya me lo había imaginado- siguió diciendo aún más irónico Stan al recordar lo que imagino cuando habló con su papá del día anterior.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, todos los alumnos se estaban yendo de la escuela y la mayoría estaban regresando a sus casas, pero otros estaban en otros asuntos.

Tal y como es el caso de Stan, que había sido recogido por su padre para asegurarse de que cumpliera su promesa de ir a visitar a Kyle, a pesar de las obvias protestas del gótico y después de unos minutos, ya habían llegado al hospital.

-Ya llegamos hijo y salúdame a Kyle de mi parte- le pidió sonriendo Randy mientras su hijo menor se bajaba del auto.

-Sí, sí como sea adiós- le dijo cortante el gótico y después de que su padre le dedicara una mirada seria, se retiró del hospital y después el chico entro y busco a la enfermera de recepción para pedirle algo.

-Oiga enfermera, ¿sabe en donde esta hospedado el pendejo de Kyle Blofousquie?- le pidió sin muchas ganas y la mujer se le quedo mirando entre molesta y asombrada por la forma en como se lo pidió.

-Eh… espere un segundo joven- le dijo y después de revisar unos papeles volvió hablar- a ver… Kyle Blofousquie… está en la habitación 123- le dijo y el chico sin siquiera agradecerle se retiró para tratar de encontrar la habitación, pero otra enfermera lo detuvo.

-Espere un momento joven, ¿Qué no sabe leer?- le pregunto molesta señalando el clásico letrero de los hospitales que dice: NO FUMAR.

-Ah… como quiera conformista- le dijo molesto el gótico y tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso para apagarlo- ¿contenta?- le pregunto irónicamente.

-Gracias joven- le agradeció la enfermera sin haberse dado cuenta de la aptitud del pelinegro y este siguió buscando el cuarto de Kyle sin muchas ganas, hasta que lo encontró y sin siquiera tocar la puerta entró.

-Hola enano pelirrojo- le saludo apenas lo vio, pero en la habitación, también estaban Cartman y Bebe, que ya habían llegado al hospital desde hace rato y los tres enseguida se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición del gótico.

-¿Qué carajos…?- pregunto el judío pelirrojo sin poder disimular su asombro.

-¿Stan?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y el gordito.

-Hola inútiles- les saludo toscamente el gótico que apenas se había dado de la presencia de los otros dos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien está aquí, esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa de verdad, el mimo llorón ha venido ha venido a verme, ahora solo falta que las vacas vuelen y caguen flores- espeto Kyle que es casi como si se tratara de una profecía que se cumplió ya que dijo casi exactamente las mismas palabras que Stan se había imaginado en esa ocasión.

-"Tal y como me lo imagine"- pensó irónico el gótico al darse cuenta de que se cumplió lo que pensó y después se encendió un cigarrillo- maldito enano pelirrojo busca pleitos- le dijo molesto para luego darle una calada a su cigarro sin importarle los anuncios de no fumar.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Stan?- le pregunto aún asombrada la chica.

-Pues vine a visitar a este pendejo obviamente- le dijo secamente el gótico y después de dar una calada a su cigarro boto el humo.

-Muy bien Stan, es bueno que más amigos vengan a ver como se encuentra Kyle- le dijo sonriendo el gordito de forma muy parecida en cómo se lo dijo a Kenny cuando llego de visita.

-Huy si, gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir a verme luego de tanto tiempo- le dijo sarcásticamente el judío y el pelinegro lo miro molesto.

-Siempre es un placer tener que venir a visitar a un conformista que le gusta resolver sus problemas peleando como un gamín- le dijo también sarcástico el gótico y esta vez el judío fue el que se molestó y la rubia y el gordito se empezaron a preocupar por la atmosfera tensa que se estaba formando.

-Y di-dinos Stan, ¿co-como está tu her-hermana y tus pa-padres?- le pregunto nerviosamente el gordito jugueteando con sus pulgares con la intención de cambiar de tema.

-Pues la misma mierda de siempre, mi madre sigue comiendo para tratar de volver a romper el record del mojón más grande del mundo y creo que ahora mi hermana está en una cita con el conformista hermano mayor de Kenny- le respondió aun secamente el gótico y el castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que logró su objetivo.

-Como se nota que el hermano de mariquita de Kenny no desiste de sus intentos en tratar de cogerse a tu hermana mimo- le dijo burlonamente le judío y el pelinegro enseguida se molestó aún más que antes, ya que a pesar de que aparenta no tener sentimientos, siente algo de aprecio asía su familia.

-Ya Kyle, por favor no comiences- le pidió Bebe entre preocupada y molesta por lo que estaba diciendo el judío.

-¿A sí? Pues por lo menos a mi madre no se la cogen diez tipos al mismo tiempo que hacen que grite más fuerte que la sirena de una ambulancia- dijo groseramente Stan a Kyle devolviéndole el insulto que le habían dado.

-Dime algo que no sepa- le dijo el judío sin mostrar ningún rastro de molestia, ya que no le importa un carajo lo que digan sobre su madre y el gótico se volvió a molestar al darse cuenta de que su insulto no tuvo ningún efecto- ¿ya te vas a llorar a alguna parte o seguir jodiendo?- le pregunto cortante para que el pelinegro se fuera y dejara de molestar.

-Sí, ya me voy y espero que tengas una lenta y dolorosa recuperación enano pelirrojo- luego de que el gótico le deseara ese mal de ojo, se retiró del lugar.

-Al fin se fue ese mimo- dijo complacido el pelirrojo para luego acomodarse en su cama.

-No debiste decirle esas cosas Kyle, Stan solo vino a saludarte como buen amigo- le regaño molesta Bebe.

-¿Buen amigo ese mimo llorón? Por favor, ese emotivo de mierda y yo no somos amigos- le contradijo el judío volviendo a molestarse y de forma muy parecida a cuando Stan le dijo palabras como esa a su padre.

-No di-digas e-esas cosas Kyle, si cu-cuando nosotros éramos u-unos niños tú y Stan fu-fueron muy buenos amigos- le trato de hacer reflexionar el gordito.

-Cállate albóndiga, sabes muy bien que ese mimo llorón y yo hemos dejado de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo- le dijo tajantemente el judío y el gordito agacho la mirada nervioso y jugueteando sus pulgares, mientras que la rubia boto un suspiro entre molesta y triste por la aptitud del pelirrojo.

Pero como en todas las demás ocasiones, nadie se dio cuenta de que el sujeto misterioso los había observado y escuchado todo ese tiempo.

-Y pensar que el Stan y el Kyle "normales" son los súper mejores amigos y sus contra partes son tan incompatibles como el agua y el aceite- se dijo a sí mismo de forma burlona e irónica- Pero si antes eran buenos amigos ¿Por qué ahora no lo son?- se terminó preguntando con duda y luego se retiró como de costumbre.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de seguro se estarán preguntando: si los Stan y Kyle paralelos eran buenos amigos antes… ¿Por qué ahora se odian tanto?, bueno eso es algo que explicare más adelante :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias ;D**


	25. Ch 25mas inseguridades y mostrando valor

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO VENTICINCO: MÁS INSEGURIDADES Y TRATANDO DE SER VALIENTE**

Volviendo otra vez al universo "normal", luego de que terminara el recreo, los estudiantes estaban preparando sus cosas para la siguiente jornada de clases, aunque algunos estaban hablando de otros asuntos.

-¿Hablaste con Butters, Kenny?- le pregunto Kyle, ya que el rubio le había dicho a sus amigos sobre la charla que iba a tener con el rubio claro en el receso

-Sí, ya hablé con él y no hay ningún problema- les aseguro sonriente el inmortal y tanto el pelirrojo como su mejor amigo soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

-Hasta que sirves de algo pobretón, un Butters encabronado es lo que menos necesitamos por estos lados- le espeto Cartman como si fuera cualquier cosa, aunque lo hacía para tratar de no parecer aliviado también.

-Pues por estos lados tampoco necesitamos a un culón, grosero, racista y bastardo como lo eres tú- le espeto el pelirrojo y su mejor amigo y el rubio enseguida rieron por eso.

-¡¿Ah sí? Pues tampoco necesitamos de una maldita rata judía colorada que proviene de Jersey!- le grito el gordo muy molesto.

-¡No te metas con mi religión, ni con mi lugar de origen maldita bola de sebo!- le grito también muy molesto el judío y como de costumbre los dos empezaron a discutir gritando.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de pelear por cualquier pendejada?- pregunto hastiado Stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-Cuando a Damien le salgan alas blancas de paloma y se le forme una aureola en la cabeza- le dijo burlonamente Kenny riendo por como discutían Kyle y el culo gordo.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿en serio pudiste convencer a Butters de que no hiciera lo que fuera que iba hacerle a sus padres?- le pregunto ya serio el pelinegro y este enseguida cambio su semblante también a uno serio.

-Ya lo dije, si pude lograr hacer que Butters desistiera de lo que iba hacerle a sus padres… pero lo que más me preocupa es que sea solo por poco tiempo, sabes muy bien como son de jodones sus padres y aunque le aconseje que cuando se empezara a desesperar de verdad, primero trate de hablar conmigo o con alguno de sus amigos… no sé por cuánto tiempo más él pueda seguir soportándolos y me preocupa mucho la aptitud que está tomando ahora, porque cuando hablé con él en el descanso… me había dicho que iba a tratar de hacer que sus padres sufrieran un accidente automovilístico- le dijo con gran preocupación Kenny y cuando Stan escuchó eso lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro.

-¿Un accidente automovilístico?- le pregunto y el inmortal asintió con la cabeza- Oh cielos… parece que a cada día que pasa parece estar mentalmente inestable cada vez más y más- dijo aún más preocupado sujetándose el puente de la nariz- ¿crees que su otra personalidad este influenciado cada vez más en él?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante, ya que es bien conocido por todos que Butters tiene doble personalidad.

-Es lo más probable…- le afirmó el rubio no solo preocupado, sino molesto con la personalidad mala en la mente de Butters sabiendo que esta le aconseja hacer cosas malas- los padres de Butters tuvieron suerte, ya que Kyle llegó justo a tiempo para detenerlo, pero tal vez para la próxima no llegue nadie para persuadirlo y si llegara hacerle algo grave a sus padres… podría terminar en la cárcel o peor, en un manicomio junto con todo tipo de dementes y desquiciados y lo someterían a todo tipo de pruebas- terminó diciendo Kenny aún más preocupado todavía.

-Pues hay que encontrar la manera de cómo hacer que sus trastornos mentales se mantengan al margen, aun cuando no haya nadie cercano a él para persuadirlo u orientarlo- le dijo Stan sin dejar de estar muy preocupado.

-Ese es el problema, ¿de qué manera podremos hacer que Butters mantenga la calma y se mantenga tranquilo sin la necesidad de que alguien esté cerca suyo para apaciguarlo?- terminó preguntando el preocupado todavía, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que Butters tal vez no haga lo que él le había sugerido cuando hablaron en el receso.

Pero como en las demás ocasiones, ni Stan, ni Kenny se dieron cuenta de que el sujeto misterioso los había visto y escuchado.

-Kenny tiene razón, si Butters se encabrona de verdad, podría llegar a ser tan malo como el Butters de donde provengo y eso significaría muchos problemas- se dijo a sí mismo esa persona con cierta preocupación, pero…- un momento, ¿tratar de apaciguar a Butters?... creo que tengo una idea de cómo lograrlo- terminó diciendo sonriendo.

Por otra parte, en la misma escuela, Butters ya estaba junto con el resto del Team rubio.

-¿En dónde estabas en todo el receso Butters?- le pregunto Gary.

-Estaba hablando con Kenny en la parte trasera de la escuela- le dijo el rubio mayor sonriendo al tomar en cuenta lo que Kenny le había dicho, pero cuando Bradley escucho eso, frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué hacías con Kenny en la parte de atrás de la escuela?- le pregunto algo tosco el rubio rizado y la sonrisa del rubio mayor desapareció enseguida al darse cuenta del semblante de su amigo.

-"Oh cielos, ya va a empezar con sus putos celos…"- dijo molesto y hastiado Caos en la mente del rubio mayor.

-Oh pues… estábamos ha-hablando de co-como no per-perder el ex-examen del vi-viernes- les mintió lo mejor que pudo el rubio mayor frotándose los nudillos para que todos ellos no supieran sobre el tema que estuvo hablando con Kenny y por su claro nerviosismo los rubios menores lo miraron con duda, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, se les adelanto- ¿do-donde están mis primos, Thomas y Gok?- les pregunto para cambiar de tema y dándose cuenta de la ausencia del resto del Team rubio.

-Ah pues, Thomas dijo que iba a estar un momento con esa chica llamada Tammy- le dijo el mormón sonriendo tan gentil como siempre sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del rubio mayor.

-Jack fue a acompañar a sus hermanitos a su salón de clases- le dijo Pip sonriendo también.

-Y Gok´Zara dijo que fue a darle una pasada rápida al pueblo para verificar que nada fuera de lo normal estuviera ocurriendo- le terminó por decir el rubio rizado dejando totalmente de lado su molestia.

-"Como no va a estar ocurriendo algo fuera de lo normal en un lugar como lo es este pueblucho"- espeto burlón e irónico la voz gutural en la mente del rubio mayor y después de eso se escuchó el timbre de inicio de clases- "Oh genial, ahora tenemos que seguir escuchando las estupideces del marica de Garrison"- terminó diciendo de forma molesta y sarcástica.

-Vamos a clases chicos- les dijo sonriente el mormón y todos los rubios empezaron a dirigirse al salón de clases, pero…

-Adelántense chicos, yo tengo que ir al baño- les dijo el pequeño inglés y sus amigos asintieron fueron a su salón y el rubio menor se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave del agua para mojarse la cara, especialmente el lugar en donde lo habían golpeado con el balón de futbol y cogió un trapo y lo mojo y se lo apego en el lugar donde lo golpearon.

-Ah…- gimió adolorido, ya que al parecer en todo el tiempo que estuvo con sus amigos disimulo el dolor de esa herida- que suerte que Zarah estuvo presente y me salvó, ya que de lo contrario…- terminó pensando aterrado- tengo que encontrar la forma en como ser capaz de defenderme por mí mismo y sin depender de los demás…- terminó diciendo, pero esta vez de forma enojada y rencorosa y después se retiró del baño, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba hay presente y que Salió de unos de los cubículos del baño mientras se subía los pantalones y se escuchaba el característico sonido del agua del retrete XD.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño Pip también se está cansando de su estilo de vida, me pregunto que pasara cuando vea que su contraparte es un cabrón de primera clase- dijo nada más y nada menos que el sujeto misterioso que al parecer luego de que escucho la conversación que Kenny tuvo con Stan, fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades XD- al igual que el Butters y Wendy paralelos… me muero de la espera por ver qué pasa cuando este Pip y el otro se encuentren- se dijo a sí mismo y luego se lavó las manos y salió del baño.

Pero antes de que tocaran la campana de inicios de clases, Jack estaba acompañando a sus hermanitos al salón de clases, tal y como lo había dicho Gary.

-Ya saben, prestan atención a clases y se portan bien- dijo el rubio mayor a los pequeños estando ya al frente del salón de clases.

-Si hermano- dijeron sonrientes sus hermanitos al mismo tiempo y después entraron al salón de clases.

-¡Hola Ed, hola Brittany!- les saludo amablemente Doguie, ya que ellos comparten el mismo salón de clases.

-Hola Doguie- le saludaron al mismo tiempo los rubios mellizos también amables, ya que a diferencia de sus contra partes del universo paralelo, en el universo "normal" son muy buenos amigos.

-¿Hicieron la tarea de matemáticas?- les pregunto el pelirrojo con anteojos.

-Sí- le volvieron a decir los dos rubios al mismo tiempo, pero al parecer la chica recordó algo importante.

-Oh no, se me ol-olvido mi li-libro de ma-matemáticas- dijo preocupada mientras enrollaba su cabellos con su índice derecho.

-Pues bus-busquémoslo an-antes de que inicien las cla-clases- le dijo también preocupado su hermano mellizo frotándose sus nudillos de la misma forma que hace su primo Butters.

-El profesor aún no ha llegado, así que pueden ir a buscarlo antes de que llegue- les dijo el pelirrojo para que no se preocuparan.

-Buena idea Doguie- le alago Ed dejando de estar preocupado.

-¿Nos acompañas?- le pidió Brittany sonriendo y eso sonrojo un poco al pelirrojo.

-Cla-claro, vamos- dicho esto los tres chiquillos salieron de su salón de clase y se dirigieron al casillero de la pequeña rubia, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar…

-Hola muñequita- dijo nada más y nada menos que Mark Romper Stromper acercándoseles y los dos pequeños rubios y el pelirrojo enseguida se detuvieron en seco y vieron con cautela y preocupación al pelinegro.

-Oh no…- susurraron asustados los hermanos mellizos.

-Rayos…- susurro también asustado el pequeño pelirrojo- ¿Qué qui-quieres Stromper?- le pregunto al brabucón tratando inútilmente de no parecer intimidado.

-Nada especial, es que solamente pasa por aquí y de repente vi a una hermosura caminando por los pasillos- dijo descaradamente y sonriendo pícaramente y la pequeña rubia enseguida se puso más roja que el cabello de Doguie, por ese "alago".

-¿Qué qui-quieres?- le pregunto esta vez Ed tratando de hacer lo mismo que había hecho el pelirrojo, pero al igual que este, no podía ocultar su preocupación.

-Ya les dije, nada especial… pero ahora que tengo delante de mí a esta muñequita, se quitan las pocas ganas de ir al salón de clases- les dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante pícaro y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pequeña rubia apegándola a su cuerpo y esta se puso más roja de lo que estaba… suponiendo que fuera humanamente posible, mientras que su hermano y el pelirrojo se molestaron por eso, especialmente el segundo.

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado?- dijo ya totalmente molesto Doguie e hizo el ademan de tratar de alejar al pelinegro de la chica.

-¿Por qué no te jodes enano?- le pregunto molesto y burlón el brabucón y quito su brazo de encima de la chica y de un empujón tiro al pelirrojo al piso de espaldas.

-¡Doguie!- exclamaron preocupados los dos rubios mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-Pobre debilucho, hasta una mosca te dejaría tirado en el piso- le dijo burlonamente el brabucón mientras reía.

-¡Eres un bárbaro!- le dijo ya molesta la chica dejando totalmente de lado el sonrojo sobrenatural que tenía hace unos momentos.

-Oye… ese insulto me dolió- le dijo Romper fingiendo estar afectado por ese comentario- pero si quieres… puedo mostrarte lo bárbaro que puedo llegar a ser…- le dijo recuperando su semblante y sonrisa pícara y descarada y eso de nuevo hizo que la chica se pusiera más roja que los ojos del propio Damien, pero antes de que alguno de los chiquillos pudieran decir algo…

-¿Esta todo ¡HECHO MIERDA! Bien?- pregunto de repente Thomas, que junto con Tammy se les acercaban agarrados de la mano y miraban de forma desaprobatoria el pelinegro.

-¡Thomas!- exclamaron alegres los pequeños rubios, sabiendo muy bien que el rubio de Tourette es un buen amigo de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí fenómeno?- le pregunto molesto y tosco el brabucón y el rubio mayor y la castaña lo vieron aún más molestos por ese insulto.

-Thomas estaba acompañándome a mi salón de clases, pero luego te vimos hablando con estos tres chiquillos- le dijo molesta y seriaTammy.

-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que meterse en los asuntos de los demás?- les pregunto aún molesto el pelinegro parándose frente a ellos y viéndolos directamente a los ojos, y se podía notar que el rubio mayor es de su misma altura y la castaña es solo un poco más baja que ellos, mientras que los pequeños rubios y el pelirrojo miraban la escena con precaución.

-Justamente iba a ¡COMERME UN TARRO DE MIERDA Y SEMEN! Preguntarte lo miso, por lo que vimos mientras nos acercábamos, parece que te estabas metiendo ¡UNA VERGA DE BURRO! Con los hermanitos de Jack y con ese chico-le dijo seriamente el rubio mayor.

-¿Tienen algún puto problema con eso?- les pregunto Romper sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues que no nos parece correcto que un brabucón como tú se esté metiendo con estos chiquillos- le dijo la castaña sin cambiar de semblante tampoco.

-¿Y?- les volvió a preguntar el pelinegro empezando a apretar sus puños.

-Pues en caso de que no te des ¡UNA PATADA EN LAS BOLAS! Cuenta, no estamos muy lejos de nuestro curso, así que de seguro si se produce algún escándalo, todos nuestros ¡PENDEJOS DE MIERDA! Compañeros podrían escuchar y saldrían para ver que ¡MIERDA! Pasa… incluyendo Jack- el rubio mayor terminó diciendo esto como una especie de amenaza y eso hizo que el pelinegro palideciera unos segundos, ya que sabe perfectamente lo sobre protector que es el primo mayor de Butters, con sus hermanitos.

-Grrr…- rugió molesto Mark y después boto un suspiro de resignación- solo por esta vez se las perdono- les dijo molesto a rubio mayor, a su novia y al pelirrojo- adiós cuñadito, adiós preciosa – terminó despidiéndose de los dos pequeños rubios y guiñándole el ojo de forma pícara a la pequeña rubia y esta se volvió a sonrojar como al principio y después se dirigió a su salón de clases.

-Gracias por habernos ayudado- agradeció alegremente Ed al rubio mayor y a su novia.

-De nada chiquillos- les dijo sonriente la castaña.

-Pero ahora vuelvan a su ¡VAGINAS APESTOSAS LLENAS DE MIERDA! Salón de clases- les dijo el rubio mayor sonriendo y después fue a dejar a su novia a su salón de clases y esta le susurraba unas cosas en el oído que hizo que se sonrojara de la misma forma en como lo había hecho Brittany.

Y esta fue a su casillero y cogió su libro de matemáticas, pero antes de regresar a su salón de clases…

-Gracias por haberme tratado de defender Doguie, fuiste muy valiente- le agradeció la chica sonriendo y el pelirrojo se estaba poniendo tan rojo como su caballo.

-De-de nada, fue mi de-deber de-defenderte de ese bus-buscapleitos- le dijo un poco avergonzado el chico con lentes, pero después se escuchó el timbre de clases que es el mismo que había escuchado Butters y sus amigos.

-Vamos al salón antes de que llegue el profesor- dijo apurado Ed mientras le cogía la mano a su herma y esta al mismo tiempo le sujeto la mano derecha al pelirrojo y este enseguida se puso más rojo que su cabello, mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que cuando todos los chicos se encuentre y se conozcan un poco mejor, los Stan y Kyle paralelos dirán por que se odian tanto :O y gracias por todos su reviews en esta y mis otros historias :D**


	26. Ch 26 aprevechando las circunstacias

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEÍS: APREVECHANDO LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

Regresando al universo paralelo, mientras que Stan estaba "visitando" a Kyle en el hospital, Wendy estaba ya en su casa y seguía atendiendo a Leo de sus heridas, pero también le estaba contando las cosas que habían pasado en la escuela.

-… y resulta que el bastardo de Kyle, había recibido como 50 mil dólares por parte de ese mariquita de Kenny- había terminado de decir la chica, que le había contado al rubio de la cicatriz sobre la gran "obra de caridad" que había dado Kenny.

-"Eso es mucho dinero…"- dijo asombrado la voz aniñada en la mente de Leo.

-No puede ser…- dijo asombrado también el rubio al haber escuchado eso, pero…- ¡ese maldito hijo de puta! ¡Él recibe tanta plata siendo todo un perdedor de primera clase y yo no obtengo nada por haberlo dejado bien jodido!- exclamo a todo pulmón muy molesto y envidioso.

-Ya cariños, no te pongas así- le trato de tranquilizar su puta- todo el mundo sabe que tú eres mucho mejor que ese judío pelirrojo idiota, él solo tuvo suerte al tener como amigo a ese ricachón de Kenny- le terminó alagando y siguiendo con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Ese idiota de Jersey y el niño mimado amigos?! ¡JA!, no me haga reír, esos dos están muy lejos de ser amigos, solo andan juntos en el mismo Team por pura costumbre- le dijo el rubio de la cicatriz con ironía al principio y lo tercero luego de haber soltado una pequeña risa.

-¿Entonces por qué crees que le dio toda esa cantidad de dinero?- le pregunto su perra.

-"Bu-buena pregunta"- comento Paz en la mente de Leo.

-No tengo ni la más puta idea…- le dijo pensativo el rubio- pero lo más probable es que sabiendo la forma de pensar de ese maldito ricachón, lo más probable es que considere esa cantidad de dinero una "pequeña limosna"- terminó diciendo volviendo a ser irónico.

-"Pu-pues pa-parece que Kenny, no es tan-tan egoísta co-como parece"- comento Orden en su mente alegre por lo que hizo el ricachón.

-Ahora solo falta que ese maldito pelirrojo fanfarronee sobre el dinero que tiene- continuo diciendo la pelinegra, pero ya molesta por esa posibilidad y eso de nuevo molesto al rubio de la cicatriz.

-Hablando de fanfarrón… ¿Qué hay del hijo de puta de Philip? ¿Aún sigue dirigiendo a mi grupo?- pregunto el rubio a la chica, no solo molesto, sino serio también.

-Sí… ese maldito francesito sigue creyéndose el líder, y no estoy segura, pero parece que él piensa a usar a alguien para que vendan los neumáticos que se robaron del depósito- le explico también molesta la golfa.

-¿Usar a alguien para que vendan los neumáticos?- le pregunto el rubio molestándose más por eso y su loba asintió- ¿Quién?-

-No lo sé, cuando me acerco a ese idiota y al resto de los chicos, enseguida tratan de cambiar de tema y se las tratan de tirar de los pendejos que no saben nada- le explico la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Es-espero que los chi-chicos no se estén me-metiendo en graves pro-problemas"- comento preocupado la voz amable en la mente de Leo.

-Ese maldito pendejo de mierda…- susurró todavía muy molesto Leo, pero luego por alguna extraña razón sonrió- pues todo esto está muy bien- dijo sin dejar de sonreír sombríamente y eso extraño enseguida a la chica.

-¿Está bien?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Claro que todo está bien, porque que así, al vender los neumáticos en mi ausencia, eso me ahorraría mucho esfuerzo y no tendría que estar pensando en cómo venderlos y cuando me recupere, solo tendría que recuperar el liderazgo del grupo y darle al desgraciado de Philip su merecida paliza y así todo el dinero que hayan ganado con la venta de los neumáticos será mío- se explicó el rubio de la cicatriz sin dejar de sonreír de forma sombría.

-Oh ya veo… ¡es una excelente idea amorcito!- le alago la perra al entender lo que le dijeron y la sonrisa del rubio se hizo más grande- hacer que ese inglés pendejo sea el que haga el trabajo pesado junto con el resto y después tú te quedas con todo el dinero, eres muy inteligente amorcito- le siguió alagando la chica.

-Claro que lo soy- dijo arrogantemente el rubio de la cicatriz.

-"Pe-pero e-eso sería a-aprovecharse de es-esfuerzo de los de-demás"- comento Orden en su mente de forma desaprobatoria y preocupado por eso, pero Leo le hizo caso omiso y lo mando al carajo.

-Y por ser tan inteligente, te mereces un premio- le dijo la puta sonriendo de forma lujuriosa.

-Y lo tengo muy bien merecido- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante y los dos comenzaron a hacer sus "cosillas".

Por otro lado, específicamente en el bosque que está a los alrededores del lago Stark, el Team Philip había citado a los padres de Kyle para que se reunieran ahí y poder hacer los correctos "tramites" para que ellos vendan los neumáticos que habían sido robados del depósito de chatarra.

-Cómo se demoran estos pendejos…- dijo molesto e impaciente el rubio inglés para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-De seguro se están demorando porque a la mamá de Kyle se la están el señor Esclavo y Gran Hetero All al mismo tiempo- comento Gary de forma burlona y todos los demás empezaron a reír a carcajadas por eso.

-Porque de seguro estarán aprovechando la oferta de atender a dos por el precio de uno- dijo Gok´Zarah también burlonamente y los chicos siguieron riendo con más fuerza.

-Y de seguro ya se habrán quedado sordos por los gritos que ella produce cuando se la entierran- siguió diciendo de forma burlona Ed y algunos de los chicos estaban que se le salían las lágrimas de tanto reír.

-"Hombres… solo piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas"- pensó Brittany que ha estado presente todo ese tiempo sin reírse y había escuchado de forma algo desaprobatoria todos esos chistes de mal gusto.

-Malditos sean esos dos idiotas, ya se está haciendo muy tarde…- dijo el líder del Team dejando de reír y volviendo a impacientarse y mirando la hora en su reloj, pero antes de que algunos de los chicos pudieran decir algún comentario burlón al respecto…

-¡Te dije que era por este lado idiota!- se escuchó de repente el grito molesto de Sheila Blofousquie y junto con su esposo Gerald salían de entre los árboles del bosque.

-¡No tienes por qué decírmelo perra! Ya lo sabía- le dijo también molesto su marido y luego vieron a los chicos.

-¿Vez? Ahí están todos esos chicos- le recrimino su esposa de forma triunfal y su esposo bufó molesto y se les acercaron.

-Hola señora Blofousquie- le saludaron casi todos los chicos al mismo tiempo de la misma forma en como la saludaron cuando fueron a hacerles la oferta y Brittany solamente soltó un suspiro de molestia y desaprobación.

-Hola mocosos- les saludo la pelirrojo descortésmente y parece ser que su esposo no le importó en lo más mínimo la forma en como le hablaron a su esposa.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- les dijo toscamente el pequeño rubio inglés.

-Es por culpa de este idiota que insistió en tomar un supuesto atajo- dijo molesta la madre de Kyle señalando con su pulgar derecho a su esposo.

-¡No me digas idiota, puta!- le dijo molesto su esposo y los dos parecían que estaban a punto de pelear, ante la mirada ansiosa de los jóvenes, pero antes de que ocurriera algo…

-¡Ya basta!- dijo molesto Philip y los padres de Kyle se detuvieron antes de que pudieran hacerse algo entre sí- en vez de perder tiempo en pelear por tonterías, deberíamos empezar con el asunto de los neumáticos- les dijo ya serio.

-Está bien- dijeron los padres de Kyle al mismo tiempo resignándose y dedicándose una mala mirada entre ellos.

-Pues entonces comencemos- les dijo el rubio más pequeño de todos y empezaron hacer los trámites para poder llevar a cabo la venta de los neumáticos.

Y como es de costumbre, el sujeto misterioso los estaba observando sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Y pensar que Leo tiene planeado quedarse con el dinero de la venta de los neumáticos cuando se recupere y ellos le están facilitando el trabajo- comento burlón e irónico, dando a entender que también había escuchado la plática que Leo tuvo con Wendy- carajo, siento que me voy a morir por la impaciencia para que todos se encuentre n- terminó diciendo ansioso y luego se retiró.

**KYLE NORMAL POV:**

Luego de terminar de discutir con el maldito culón de Cartman, casi todos estábamos en el salón de clases y como de costumbre, el señor Garrison no estaba, pero digo casi, ya que aún no había llegado, Luis Carlos, Thomas, Pip y el odioso de Mark Romper Stomper, así que aprovechando la ausencia del maestro decidí ver a ciertas personas.

Primero me enfoque en Butters, que parecía estar hablando felizmente con sus amigos, aún me cuesta creer que sea la misma persona que casi me golpea ayer, solo espero que Kenny haya sido capaz de persuadirlo cuando habló con él en la parte trasera de la escuela. Pero aun así… me seguía preocupando, ya que creo que la poca estabilidad mental de Butters se está deteriorando cada vez más y más con el paso del tiempo y la otra personalidad mala que tiene en su mente y los castigos que le ponen sus padres no le ayudan para nada, sino que obviamente lo están poniendo peor y nadie puede saber por cuánto tiempo más él pueda seguir resistiendo.

Pero de repente Pip entro al salón de clases y al parecer le estaba saliendo unas gotas de sudor de la frente, pero cuando vio a Trent enseguida palideció ante la mala mirada que le estaba dedicando ese gorila, me da pena, ya que al ser el más pequeño de todos los chicos, es el que es molestado con mayor frecuencia por parte de los brabucones de la escuela, algunas veces me pregunto cómo puede soportar eso y siempre presentarse cada día con una sonrisa en la cara… aunque creo que esa sonrisa se vuelve menos grande con el paso del tiempo, luego él se sentó al lado de sus amigos y se les unió en la charla.

No pasó varios segundos hasta que Alarcón llegara al salón también y creo que estaba sonriendo por alguna razón, ahora que lo pienso… creo que él ha estado muy ausente por estos lados últimamente, no estoy seguro, pero la sonrisa que él está mostrando ahora, es muy parecida a la del culo gordo cuando está pensando o planeando algo de mucha importancia para él o que parece estar feliz porque va a lograr hacer algo que le guste demasiado. Bueno sea lo que sea, conociendo su aptitud y personalidad, de seguro se debe de tratar de algo muy raro o como él suele decirlo… "abstracto o bizarro" solo espero que no sea contraproducente para el resto de las personas y después él se sentó en su asiento y al darse cuenta de que el señor Garrison no estaba, empezó a dormir en su pupitre… tan flojo como siempre.

Pero de nuevo no paso mucho tiempo y por la puerta entro el antipático de Mark, que por alguna razón parecía estar molesto o algo así, pero no perdió el tiempo y fue a sentarse junto con el cavernario de Trent y el otro desgraciado de Josh y ellos parecieron estar hablando de no sé qué cosa.

Decidí no prestarles atención y decidí enfocar mi vista en la persona que iba a ver justo antes de que Pip llegara y me refiero obviamente a Bebe que estaba hablando con Wendy… no pude quedarme hipnotizado al verla fijamente como me pasó en las demás ocasiones y tampoco pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza al igual que en esa ocasiones también, ya que a pesar de que aún sueño con hacer que ella me corresponda mis sentimientos… solamente me estoy engañando a mí mismo, ya que al igual que en las demás ocasiones, siempre tengo en cuenta de que ella no va a querer algo serio conmigo, es más, estoy seguro de que ella ni siquiera me toma en cuenta ya que a diferencia de cómo lo ha hecho con casi todos los chicos, ella no me ha tratado de coquetear o algo así, lo que me hace sentir mucho peor, ya que me hace sentir como si yo le valgo un carajo; como desearía que ella me tratara de seducir por lo menos una sola vez para que así los dos pudiéramos tener una noche ardiente y… ¡NO! ¡No puedo pensar de esa manera! ¿¡Cómo diablos se me puede ocurrir eso!? ¡CARAJO! Estoy empezando a pensar como Kenny, si algún día voy a tener suerte con alguna chica, es porque nos amemos de igual manera y que no sea solo un acostón de una sola noche, mierda, tengo que sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza… aunque no podría negar que la idea de estar una noche con Bebe… es muy tentadora en realidad.

Pero de nuevo mis pensamientos tan… impuros por así decirlo, se vieron interrumpidos cuando vi que Thomas entraba al salón sonriendo y creo que tenía rastros de un rubor en sus mejillas, pero de repente al ver a Mark, le dedico una mala mirada y él le devolvió el gesto, ¿acaso paso algo entre ellos? Espero que no sea algo grave y después Thomas fue a sentarse junto con sus amigos.

Yo iba a volver mi vista a Bebe, pero…

-¡Guarden silencio chicos!- nos regañó de repente el señor Garrison entrando al salón tan de mal humor como de costumbre, pero varios de mis compañeros de clase seguían hablando ignorándolo por completo- ¡QUÉ GUARDEN SILENCIO!- nos volvió a gritar, pero más molesto.

-Ha dicho eso tantas veces, que ya parece disco rayado- le dijo burlonamente Alarcón mientras se estiraba como un gato al haberse despertado y todos empezamos a reír por lo que había dicho.

-No es momento para que empieces con tus bromas Alarcón- le advirtió molesto y serio el señor Garrison, pero Luis solamente rio más por eso- ahora escuchen chicos, como sabrán el festival de ciencias se está acercando y solamente tiene poco más de una semana a partir de mañana para que empiecen a trabajar en sus proyectos y la directora Victoria dice que el que se lleve el primer lugar, recibirá un gran premio- no recordó el profesor.

-¿Pero quién va a querer trabajar en un estúpido proyecto de ciencias?- le pregunto burlonamente Trent y varios de mis compañeros empezaron a reír por eso.

-Pues si el premio es bueno, si valdría la pena intentarlo- nos comentó burlonamente Alarcón y varios de mis compañeros volvieron a reír por eso.

Ahora que lo pienso, el festival de ciencia es algo que me resulta muy interesante ya que me gusta trabajar en ese tipo de cosas y no es por presumir, pero creo que yo sería uno de los que se les consideraría entre los primeros lugares y creo que los únicos que serían competencia para mí sería Wendy, Token, Pip, Kevin y Butters ya que ellos son muy inteligentes… además, al estar trabajando en algún proyecto… podría mantener mi mente ocupada… y no estaría todo el tiempo pensando en Bebe.

**FIN DEL KYLE PARALELO POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el POV de Kyle, ese festival de ciencias va a tener una gran importancia para que los dos universos se encuentren :O, como sea, gracias por sus reviews en esta y todas mis historias :D**


	27. Ch 27 pensando que hacer y esperanzas

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO VENTICIETE: PENSANDO QUE HACER Y OFRECIENDO ESPERANZAS**

Continuando en el universo "normal" ya se habían acabado las clases y los alumnos ya se estaban retirando de la escuela, especialmente los alumnos de Garrison. Algunos estaban emocionados por lo del festival de ciencias ejemplo, o mejor dicho específicamente: Kyle, Wendy, Token, Kevin, Butters y Pip, mientras que otros alumnos estaban preocupados o alterados por eso, de nuevo específicamente, pero esta vez… Tweek, que como de costumbre pensaba que al perder el festival, sus padres lo echarían de la casa y que sería un mendigo o algo así, mientras que el resto de los alumnos no se tomaban a pecho el festival o no les importaba en lo más mínimo ese asunto y esta vez me refiero a, Cartman, Craig, el Topo, Damien, el gorila de Trent y sus amigos como era de esperarse.

Pero enfocándonos en los que a si les importaban el festival, algunos estaban pensando en que es lo que deberían hacer para ese momento tan importante.

Tal y como es el caso de Wendy, la pelinegra estaba caminando lentamente metida en sus pensamientos tratando de que se le ocurra algo para el festival, siendo una de las alumnas más inteligentes de la escuela y alguien con un excelente promedio académico, tenía que ocurrírsele algo innovador y muy original para el festival.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer…?- se preguntó a sí misma poniéndose la mano derecha en la quijada y la mano izquierda cruzada con su antebrazo derecho, pero mientras pensaba…

-Ho-hola Wendy…- le saludo de repente Stan acercándosele un poco nervioso.

-Ah, hola Stan- le saludo sonriendo amablemente su novia dejando de pensar en el asunto de la feria.

-O-oye, me pre-preguntaba… ¿si quieres que dar un paseo en el la-lago Stark conmigo ahora?- le pidió algo sonrojado el pelinegro.

-Claro Stan, me encantaría dar un paseo conmigo- le dijo aún sonriente la chica y el chico del pompón rojo se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y mientras paseamos, de seguro se me podría ocurrir alguna idea para lo del festival de ciencias- le terminó diciendo la chica sin dejar de sonreír, pero a su novio enseguida se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-Pero es que yo quería…- a Stan se le había ocurrido la idea de que luego de dar ese paseo por el lago, podría tratar de llegar a tercera base con su novia, pero cuando esta le dijo sobre lo del festival de ciencias, enseguida perdió toda esperanza sobre poder tener intimidad con ella, ya que sabe perfectamente que cuando a Wendy esta interesada un tema de estudio… su mente no le permite que se enfoque en otros asuntos.

-¿Dijiste algo Stan?- le pregunto la chica ya que no entendió lo que dijo.

-Ah… nada, que vamos a dar ese paseo- le dijo resignado el pelinegro luego de haber soltado un suspiro- "¿Cuándo será el día en que lo hagamos?"- terminó pensando de forma desilusionada y después y después junto con su novia se dirigieron al lago Stark.

Continuando con los demás estudiantes que estaban interesados en asunto del festival de ciencias, específicamente en los integrantes del Team rubio, varios de los chicos se estaban preguntando qué es lo que deberían de hacer para el festival.

-¿Y qué ¡MIERDA DE VACA! Es lo que van a ¡CAGAR POR LA BOCA! Hacer para el festival de ¡COÑOS Y VERGAS! De ciencias?- pregunto Thomas a sus amigos.

-Pues… no lo sé, aún no se me ocurre nada- dijo Pip pensativo.

-A mí tampoco- dijo Gary con el mismo semblante que el pequeño inglés.

-"A nosotros tampoco"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Y a ti hermano?- pregunto Ed a Jack.

-Tampoco se me ha ocurrido algo- dijo el rubio más grande de todos.

-"Era de esperarse"- espeto burlón e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este se molestó un poco por eso.

-¿Y a ti Butters?- le pregunto Bradley sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… nada, a mí tampoco- le dijo un poco preocupado el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos.

-Pues yo estoy pensando hacer un volcán en erupción a pequeña escala- les dijo Gok´Zarah.

-¿Cómo el que contuviste cuando salvaste a esas personas que vivían en la ciudad de Pompeya?- le pregunto el mormón de forma un poco bromista refiriéndose a una hazaña heroica que el rubio extraterrestre había hecho en una ocasión y los demás rubios no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Algo parecido- les dijo el rubio extraterrestre riendo por lo que había dicho su amigo.

-"¿Un volcán en erupción a pequeña escala? Eso solamente es un cliché"- espeto burlón e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters (NA: ¿nunca se han dado cuenta de eso XD?).

-¿Pe-pero entonces que es lo que van a ha-hacer para el fes-festival de ciencias?- pregunto Brittany retomando la conversación original y los demás rubios enseguida dejaron de reír enseguida y se pusieron a pensar.

-…- a ninguno de los rubios se les ocurría que hacer.

-"Ya nos está saliendo humo de las orejas por tanto pensar, lo mejor es volver a nuestras casas para ver si se nos ocurre algo"- comentó la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente ya molesto y hastiado de estar pensando.

-O-oigan, ¿por-por qué no vol-volvemos a nuestros ho-hogares para pen-pensar con más calma?- sugirió Butters haciéndole caso a su otra mitad.

-Buena idea Butterscupp, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a nuestras casas, de seguro se nos ocurrirán buenas ideas estando en la comodidad del hogar- les dijo Jack apoyando el comentario de su primo.

-"Hasta que al fin alguien habla mi idioma"- espeto triunfal Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Sí lo mejor es irnos a nuestras casas, de seguro ya se nos ocurrirá algo en algún momento- dijo el mormón apoyando lo que dijeron los rubios mayores.

-Pues entonces ¡METAMONOS VERGAS POR EL CULO Y LA BOCA! Vámonos- dijo Thomas y todos los rubios se empezaron a retirar e irse a sus viviendas.

-…- (la cámara se mueve de un lado a otro para encontrar a cierta persona, pero no lo encuentra) al parecer el sujeto misterioso no estaba escuchando toda la conversación que tuvieron los rubios y no estaba chismoseando… como de costumbre (NA: ¿de seguro pensaron que el sujeto misterioso hiciera algún comentario, verdad? XD).

Pero volviendo al tema de quienes interesados en el festival de ciencias, nos enfocamos en Kyle, al igual que Wendy, estaba pensando en que es lo que debía hacer para ese evento tan especial, pero cuando miro asía adelante, vio a Bebe que estaba hablando con algunas chicas y por eso boto un suspiro de tristeza, ya que al parecer su táctica de entretener su mente para no estar pensando en la rubia, no le estaba dando ningún resultado.

-"Bebe…"- pensó tristemente el judío- "¡no, no, no!, no es el momento de estar pensando en ella, tengo que enfocarme en el festival de ciencias"- se trató de convencer a sí mismo.

-Oye Kyleeee- le dijo de repente Kenny con voz melosa acercándosele junto con Alarcón, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo y sacándolo enseguida de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?- les pregunto el judío algo tosco y molesto por haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

-Oh que pésima aptitud tienes Kyle- le reprocho el rubio fingiendo un puchero.

-Igualito a la mamá- le dijo burlón el latino y el rubio no pudo evitar reír por eso y el judío se molestó más de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué quieren?- les volvió a preguntar aún más molesto el judío.

-Oh nada Kyle, solo estábamos viendo como no podías despegar tus ojos de Bebe mientras ponías cara de becerro a medio morir- le dijo burlonamente el pelinegro y el rubio rio con más fuerza y el judío se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡Ca-cállate, no sé de que ha-hablas!- le grito aún más molesto el judío, que también estaba muy avergonzado e inútilmente se trató de hacer el desentendido.

-Vamos Kyle… no puedes negar… que babeas por Bebe…- le dijo Kenny entre risas y mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura mientras el colombiano reía con más ganas y el judío apretó sus puños de la rabia, pero luego soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Tan obvio es que me siento atraído asía ella?- les pregunto irónico el judío ya dejando de estar tan rojo como su cabello.

-Por supuesto que es muy obvio, no tengo que usar mis poderes mentales y leerte la mente para saber eso, lo único asombroso es que nadie más lo haya notado- le dijo aún burlón el colombiano, después de todo él fue el primero que se dio cuenta de la atracción que tiene el pelirrojo asía la rubia y al único que se lo dijo fue a Kenny y el judío lo miro volviendo a molestarse.

-Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie- les pidió el judío dejando otra vez de lado su enojo.

-No te preocupes Kyle, no se lo diré a nadie- le aseguro Kenny dejando de reír.

-Y mi boca es una sepultura- le aseguro también el colombiano mientras hacía un gesto con la mano de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera.

-Gracias- les agradeció el pelirrojo.

-Pero ya hablando en serio ¿Qué vas hacer respecto a Bebe, Kyle, le vas a decir que te gusta?- le pregunto ya serio el rubio y eso hizo que el pelirrojo recuperara su semblante de tristeza.

-No sé si deba… ustedes saben muy bien que ella es muy coqueta y que se le ha insinuado a varios chicos para pasar el rato con ella…- les dijo el judío sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

-Eso me consta totalmente- le dijo aún burlón el colombiano, ya que al parecer él y Bebe tuvieron su momento de… "diversión" por así decirlo, pero el rubio le dio un codazo molesto por ese comentario y el latino rio por eso.

-Ya sabemos que a Bebe le gusta mucho estar insinuándosele a los chicos y ese tipo de cosas, pero no veo que eso sea un impedimento para que te le trates de declarar- le dijo el rubio sin dejar su semblante de seriedad.

-Ese es el problema, como a ella le gusta tanto tener sus momentos de diversión de una sola noche, no va a querer tener una relación seria y obviamente no me correspondería mis sentimientos- les explico el judío sin dejar de estar triste.

-Ah ya veo… pues en eso tienes razón- le afirmó el latino ya dejando de reír.

-Ummm… es una buena observación Kyle…- le afirmó el rubio de forma pensativa- pero si no lo intentas, no sabrás si hubieras tenido una relación seria con ella- le trato de animar.

-No chicos… dudo mucho que ella quiera una relación seria… y mucho menos con alguien como yo- les siguió diciendo el judío sin cambiar su semblante triste, al pensar que no estaba a la altura de la rubia rizada.

-No seas así de duro contigo mismo Kyle- le volvió a tratar de animar el inmortal- mira, Bebe y yo somos buenos amigos y si hablo con ella, de seguro podría convencerla de que se fije en ti y así tal vez puedas tener una relación seria con ella-le ofreció sonriendo.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?- le pregunto el judío con una ENORME sonrisa en la cara y con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Claro que haría eso, especialmente por un amigo mío- le aseguro el rubio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, no puedes desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad- le dijo Alarcón también sonriendo.

-Oh muchas gracias, eso significaría mucho para mí- les agradeció el judío sin cambiar su semblante.

-De nada… pero si no puedo convencer a Bebe… podría conseguirte a una chica para que te pueda subir los ánimos- le ofreció pervertida mente el rubio de forma muy parecida a cuando le hizo ese ofrecimiento a Butters cuando estaba hablando con él en la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Oh podría imaginarme a una linda chica para ti solito- le ofreció el colombiano con el mismo semblante que el inmortal.

-¡KENNY, LUIS, ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE DECIR ESO?!- exclamo el pelirrojo volviendo a avergonzarse y molestarse como lo había hecho anteriormente sonrojándose otra vez.

-Solo era una sugerencia- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras reían.

-Grrrr- rugió aún molesto y avergonzado el judío- pero bueno, gracias por querer hacerme ese favor Kenny, te estaría infinitamente agradecido si lo consigues- le volvió agradecer el pelirrojo ya dejando de estar molesto y avergonzado.

-No hay por dónde- le dijo el rubio entre burlón y humilde.

-Gracias, ahora podré concentrarme mejor en lo que tengo que hacer para el festival de ciencias- le volvió a agradecer el pelirrojo y después se retiró del lugar con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con grandes esperanzas en su mente.

-¿Crees que en realidad puedas convencer a Bebe para que se interese en Kyle?- preguntó Luis Carlos ya serio a Kenny.

-Pues no sé si en realidad pueda lograr eso… pero conociendo a Bebe, de seguro solo quera estar con Kyle por una sola noche y eso lo dejaría devastado- le dijo el rubio preocupado por esa posibilidad- tengo que hacer que ella se dé cuenta de que él es una buena opción como novio fiel y estable y así tal vez algún día ella deje de ser tan coqueta para poder tener una verdadera relación firme- le terminó diciendo con un poco más de seguridad.

-Uf… tratar de hacer que Bebe tenga una relación estable y deje de ser coqueta, es tan difícil como hacer que Cartman deje de ser un culón bastardo y cabrón de primera clase- le dijo el latino entre bromista, irónico y serio.

-Pues hay que intentarlo, Kyle es la persona más inteligente que conozco y con un gran sentido de moral y de lo que es justo, creo que eso serían buenos atributos con los cuales pueda hacer que Bebe si quiera estar con el como pareja- le siguió diciendo el inmortal sin cambiar su seguridad.

-De seguro lo considere una muy buena opción comparado con los que andamos por estos lados- le dijo aún burlón e irónico el colombiano y el rubio no pudo evitar por eso.

-Claro que es una muy buena opción, tanto Kyle para ella como ella para Kyle- le dijo aun riendo el inmortal, pero serio- pero hablando de opciones… ¿Qué tienes planeado para el festival de ciencias ese?- le pregunto ya cambiando totalmente de tema y eso hizo que el latino se le formara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el sentido literal de la palabra y eso asusto un poco al rubio.

-Es una pequeña sorpresita, que hará que a todos los que estén presentes en el festival se sorprendan como nunca- le aseguro el latino sin quitar su exagerada sonrisita.

-¿Sorpresita, cuál?- le pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

-Pues si te lo digo ahora, ya no sería sorpresita y tú serás uno de los que más se asombraran- le aseguró Luis Carlos sin cambiar de semblante y se empezó a alejar.

-¿Qué será lo que tendrás entre manos?- se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio sin dejar su curiosidad.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo que Kenny y yo le dijimos a Kyle XD, pero si tienen ideas para los proyectos que de los chicos, les agradecería mucho si me las ofrecen (hago un batido de pestañas con su característico sonido XD), como sea, y gracias por su reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D**


	28. Ch 28 emocionándose y mostrando identida

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión se revelará la identidad del sujeto misterioso :O, como sea, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO VENTIOCHO: EMOCIONÁNDOSE Y MOSTRANDO LA IDENTIDAD**

Volviendo al universo paralelo, ya había pasado un día desde que todos en la escuela se enteraron de la "pequeña obra de caridad" que había hecho Kenny y eso aún era un tema de conversación entre los estudiantes.

Especialmente entre los alumnos del señor Garrison, perdón, quiero decir de la señorita Garrison, que seguían hablando de eso, especialmente cuando le hablaban al rubio ricachón.

-…Pues sí, ese enano peleonero de Kyle me agradeció como nunca cuando le había dado ese cheque- dijo Kenny a unos alumnos, mintiendo descaradamente ya que obviamente Kyle casi lo manda al carajo cuando le dio ese jugoso cheque.

-¿Ese enano agradeciendo? Si como no, de seguro te mando al carajo de la misma forma en como lo hizo conmigo- le contradijo Stan de forma irónica sabiendo perfectamente como es el carácter del judío pelirrojo.

-¿Y tú que sabes emotivo?- le pregunto molesto el rubio ricachón porque lo contradijeron y el pelinegro lo miro molesto por eso.

-Pues yo puedo oler una mentira a kilómetros de distancia y a ti se te está creciendo la nariz por eso- le espeto irónico y secamente el gótico y eso molesto más el millonario.

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?- le pregunto aún más molesto el rubio consentido.

-Pues sí, te estoy diciendo mentiroso ¿algún problema?- le pregunto el pelinegro como si fuera cualquier cosa y después le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pedazo de…- el rubio iba a decirle un insulto estando aún más molesto todavía, pero…

-Ya compórtense y no se empiecen a pelear por cosas triviales- les dijo Damien de forma seria.

-Como sea…- le dijo de forma cortante el gótico.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar discutiendo con un mimo de calle- dijo el ricachón de forma cortante y burlona y el pelinegro maquillado lo miro molesto y el rubio iba a hacer el ademan de arreglarse las uñas, pero…

-¿Por qué a ese enano estúpido pelirrojo si le diste dinero y a mi amorcito no?- le pregunto de repente Wendy de forma molesta.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto el rubio que había sido tomado por sorpresa por esa repentina pregunta.

-¿Qué por qué a ese estúpido judío de mierda si le diste dinero y a Leo no le has dado nada?- le volvió a preguntar aún enojada la pelinegra, creyendo que no es nada justo que Kyle si haya ganado dinero luego de esa encarnizada pelea mientras que Leo haya terminado con las manos vacías.

-¿Y porque carajos le debería dar dinero a ese bastardo cara cortada que le gusta joder a los demás?- le pregunto el rubio de forma molesta y tosca y sin ningún rastro de sutileza y lo que dijo molesto aún más a la puta de Leo.

-Grrr…- rugió molesta la golfa- pues porque si no mal recuerdo, tú y mí amado Leo se habían vuelto supuestamente amigos cuando fueron a esa isla Hawaiana cuando tenían 10 años- le reprocho la pelinegra sin cambiar de semblante, pero el rubio soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Amigo de ese troglodita cuando éramos unos niños? Por favor, no me hagas reír, él y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y si los dos fuimos a esa estúpida isla de Hawái, fue porque mi hermano me había obligado para acompañarlo por querer ser buena gente, lo mismo pasa con el idiota peleonero de Kyle, si le di esa cantidad de dinero es porque mi hermano me obligo a ser considerado con mis supuestos "amigos"- le dijo irónico y burlón el rubio millonario y la chica se molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero los demás alumnos del salón de clases pudieron escuchar eso a la perfección.

-¿Ah sí que fue por eso que le dio todo ese dinero a Kyle?- preguntó asombrado Trent.

-Entonces no fue porque sintiera compasión o caridad hacía Kyle- espeto Mark de forma molesta y desaprobatoria.

-Oh padre mío… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- comentó Damien también molesto y de forma desaprobatoria mientras se ponía una mano en la cara y se masajeaba las sienes ya que había pensado todo este tiempo que si Kenny ayudo a Kyle, es porque tenía algo de bondad en su corazón.

-¿En-entonces Ke-Kenny no le dio e-ese dinero a Kyle por-porque es a-amigo suyo?- pregunto Cartman de forma preocupante mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares.

-Eso parece…- le dijo Bebe, pero no parecía angustiada por eso, sino molesta.

-Ya se me hacía raro que mostrara amabilidad y consideración ante alguien- espeto irónico y sarcástico Tweek que no pareció perturbarse por lo que dijo el rubio millonario.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Greg con el mismo semblante para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Solamente es un antipático de primera clase- espeto Chris de forma desaprobatoria.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- comento Clyde con el mismo semblante también.

-¡Ah! ¡Es un muy mal amigo de primera clase!- exclamo alterado Craig jalándose las coletas de su chullo azul.

-Y un pesado y muy creído- dijo Token molesto como su castaño amigos.

-¡JA!, tal y como lo sospechaba, ese marica niño mimado no muestra amabilidad ni consideración ante nadie y solo dio esa cantidad de dinero para andar presumiendo- comento triunfal Philip.

-Tenías toda la razón en todo este tiempo Philip- le apoyo Timmy.

-Sí… el hijo de puta tiene tanta plata, que ese dinero no le resulta difícil dar- comento Jack de forma envidiosa.

-Vuelvo y digo, tal y como lo había dicho antes- aseguro arrogantemente el pequeño rubio inglés para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pero que falta de consideración- dijo Alarcón de forma desaprobatoria dejando de lado su libro de química.

-Así que mi amorcito había tenido razón todo este tiempo… solamente eres un hijito de perra que considera esa gran cantidad de dinero una pequeña limosna- dijo molesta Wendy a Kenny, recordando lo que Leo le había dicho en esa ocasión, pero el rubio ricachón se molestó cuando le dijeron ese insulto, ya que al igual que Stan, no le gusta que insulten a sus familiares, aunque casi nunca muestra afecto asía alguno de ellos.

-¿Cómo me dijiste puta?- le pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Hijito de perra, ¿algún problema?- le pregunto la pelinegra de forma burlona y desafiante y el rubio se molestó aún más y pareció querer hacerle algo a la chica, sin importarle el hecho de que fuera una mujer, pero…

-¡Bueno, ya basta de tantas cosas pecaminosas!- exclamo muy molesto Damien y usando se nuevo sus poderes de santo, hizo que la chica y el ricachón se apartaran y estos se dedicaron una última mirada en la que la chica le dedicaba burla que decía "de la que te salvaste pendejo" y el rubio una de molestia que le decía "maldita puta barata de cuarta categoría" y después se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

-Oh que lastima, esperaba que se dieran con uñas y dientes- dijo Philip sádicamente y en forma de falso puchero y todo su Team se empezó a reír por eso, aunque parece ser que algunos de los demás estudiantes se habían preocupado o molestado por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Pero tú estás loco Kenny, como se te ocurre siquiera pensar en golpear a una mujer?- le pregunto molesto Josh.

-Pues cualquiera que me diga algo que me moleste de verdad, va a ver mi lado más feo, no importa de quien se trate- le dijo con toda simpleza el rubio millonario.

-Sé que te molesto mucho que ella te haya insultado, pero tratar de recurrir a los golpes, no es la solución- le dijo el hijo del Todo Poderoso en forma de regaño.

-Has dicho eso tantas veces, que parece que ya ha perdido el significado- le espeto irónico y medio burlón el ricachón.

-Pero tienes toda la razón ricachón, si alguien me dijera algo que me encabrone de verdad, también trataría de reventarle la cara y no me importaría si fuera una chica o un vejestorio o algún enfermo o algo así, lo dejaría tirado en el piso- le apoyo Greg demostrando lo descortés y asocial que puede llegar a ser… que es obviamente lo contrario a su contraparte normal XD.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Tweek apoyando los comentarios de los rubios mayores.

-Oh cielos, ustedes sí que son unos antipáticos de primera clase- les dijo Trent molesto y de forma desaprobatoria, ganándose una seña obscena por parte de Tweek y un ademan de irse al carajo por parte de los otros rubios, pero antes de que el rubio mayor y sus amigos pudieran objetar algo…

-¡Buenos días clase!- saludo de repente la señorita Garrison entrando al salón.

-Buenos días señorita Garrison- le saludaron amablemente y como de costumbre Cartman, Chris Damien, Trent, Mark, Josh, Bebe y Luis Carlos al mismo tiempo, mientras que el resto de los alumnos no le prestaron atención o la mandaron al carajo.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, como todos ustedes sabrán, en poco más de una semana, se llevara a cabo un festival de ciencias para tratar de recolectar dinero para comprar nuevos neumáticos para los autobuses, así que toda la escuela cuenta con ustedes para lograr conseguir el dinero suficiente para eso- les explico la maestra de forma muy amable… totalmente diferente a su contraparte "normal" y de nuevo los que se emocionaron por esa idea fueron los alumnos más responsables y juiciosos (NA: ya saben quiénes XD), mientras que de nuevo el resto de los alumnos la mandaron al carajo, aunque el Team Philip trataba de no reír a carcajadas cuando dijeron sobres los neumáticos.

-"Pobre idiota, si tan solo supiera que en frente suyo están los responsables de lo que les paso a los autobuses"- pensó el pequeño rubio inglés de forma burlona e irónica.

-Un festival de ciencias, ¡muy bien!- exclamó emocionada y muy alegre Bebe.

-Suena muy divertido- dijo emocionado y alegre también Cartman.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Alarcón con el mismo semblante que ellos.

-Una buena forma de expandir nuestros conocimientos- dijo también alegre y emocionado Trent.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- dijo Damien y como todos los anteriores, tiene el mismo semblante.

-Manada de nerds- dijo de forma desaprobatoria Greg para después botar el humo de su cigarro.

-Oh vamos Greg, no digas esas cosas, de seguro te caería muy bien que intentaras hacer algo para ese festival- le dijo Chris para que dejara de pensar de esa forma y el rubio solamente soltó un bufido de fastidio.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué habrá para el ganador de ese festival?- pregunto Clyde y los demás alumnos, incluyendo al Team Philip y los demás desinteresados, pusieron verdadero interés en lo que tendría que decir el profesor, digo, la profesora (NA: me volví a equivocar XD).

-Pues el ganador del festival se llevara un premio que de seguro muchos alumnos desearían obtener- les aseguro sonriendo la maestra.

-¿Acaso será una noche ardiente con la señorita Se Las Traga?- le pregunto de forma burlona y picaresca Gary y todos sus amigos empezaron a reír por eso, incluyendo Wendy, Tweek, Greg y Kenny, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes lo miraron de forma desaprobatoria, especialmente el hijo de Dios.

-No es el momento para que hagan esa especie de bromas- les dijo molesta la señorita Garrison.

-Pues entonces díganos cuál es el ¡CULO DE MONO CAGADO! premio, ya que si es alguna ¡PENDEJADA!, entonces no vale un ¡CARAJO! tratar de hacer algún proyecto de ¡MIERDAS PODRIDAS! Ciencias- le exigió Thomas.

-No se los puedo decir, es una sorpresa- les aseguro sonriendo el se- la señorita Garrison (NA: me corregí a último segundo XD).

-Entonces de seguro el premio no vale un carajo- espeto desinteresadamente Kenny, que ya se estaba limando las uñas de su mano derecha.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Bradley y parece ser que sus amigos y el resto de los chicos que no se habían interesado al principio… volvieron a desinteresarse XD.

-No estén diciendo esas cosas, aunque el premio no sea algo muy lucrativo, el conocimiento adquirido en ese festival puede ser la mayor recompensa de todas- les dijo el hijo del Creador.

-Sí, como no- le dijeron al mismo tiempo de forma sarcástica todos los miembros del Team Philip y el santo bufó hastiado por esa aptitud.

-Que flojos son- les dijo Bebe de forma desaprobatoria.

-Para hacer cosas de la escuela, por supuesto… pero no flojos para otras cosas muñeca- le dijo descaradamente y pícaramente Gok´Zarah y eso hizo que todos sus amigos rieran sin control y la chica se pusiera bien roja de la vergüenza.

-No-no creo que a Ky-Kyle le de ri-risa escuchar e-eso- dijo preocupado Cartman jugueteando con sus pulgares.

-Ya basta de decir tonterías chicos y comencemos las clases- les dijo la señorita Garrison ya molesta por las cosas que estaban diciendo los cabrones del salón.

Luego de que las clases terminaran, varios de los alumnos se estaba retirando rápidamente de la escuela ara ir a sus hogares, pero algunos estaban terminando de organizar unas cuantas cosas.

Tal y como es el caso de mi contraparte paralela, que estaba terminando de meter y sacar unas cuantas cosas mientras tarareaba una especie de canción, ya que parecía estar muy emocionado por lo del festival de ciencias, así que luego de organizar lo que estaba haciendo e hizo el ademan de irse, pero…

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le pregunto de repente el sujeto misterioso que estaba al lado suyo y el latino no lo vio ya que estaba justo detrás de la puerta del casillero cuando estaba abierta y estaba recostado contra este.

-¡AH!- grito asustado Alarcón ya que lo habían tomado por sorpresa- oh… eres tú…- le dijo aliviado mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho para tratar de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿A quién esperabas, a Steven Hopkins?- le pregunto burlonamente el sujeto refiriéndose a el mencionado y mi contraparte son científicos y este se había molestado un poco.

-¿Pero tú estás loco? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes el tremendo problema en el que nos meteríamos sin alguien nos viera así?- le pregunto ya preocupado el latino mirando a todos lados.

-No te preocupes Einstein, no hay nadie cerca que pueda vernos- le aseguró aún burlón el sujeto misterioso y Luis boto un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto ya más calmado el latino.

-Pues escuché por ahí que se va a llevar a cabo un festival científico- le dijo sonriendo el sujeto.

-Ah sí, va a ser muy divertido trabajar en algún proyecto científico- le dijo emocionado el colombiano, pero el sujeto rio un poco por eso.

-Oh cabeza de chorlito… ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Cuenta, de qué?- le pregunto mi contraparte sin entender y el sujeto rio más por eso.

-Pues de que ya has hecho un proyecto científico, ¿es que acaso ya se te olvido del portal que construimos?- le pregunto el sujeto sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Ah eso! Pues claro que no se me ha olvidado… pero es que eso no tiene nada que ver con el festival, eso lo hice por otro motivo- le dijo el latino.

-Tal vez no, pero puedes presentarlo como un proyecto tuyo y así no tendrías que trabajar en ningún otro- le explico su socio sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿En serio me quieres dar todo el crédito por el portal?- le preguntó un poco asombrado el latino y el sujeto asintió con la cabeza- pues no sé… no sería muy justo que me llevara todo el crédito- le dijo inseguro mi contraparte, pero el sujeto rio por eso.

-Que consideración la tuya- le dijo entre risas el sujeto, pero antes de que el latino objetara, se le adelanto- pero no te preocupes, si lo que te angustia es llevarte todo el crédito por eso y no tener que hacer nada más que hacer para el festival, déjame decirte que hay algo con lo que te puedes entretener trabajando- le terminó diciendo ya un poco más serio.

-¿En qué?- le pregunto emocionado el latino.

-Pues veras… de donde yo vengo también se va a llevar a cabo un festival de ciencias… y obviamente tengo planeado hacer un portal como proyecto de ciencias- le explico.

-¿Otro portal?

-Correcto, al hacer un portal de dónde vengo, haré que ese y el que ya hemos hecho se conecten para poder unir este mundo con el otro- se explicó de nuevo su socio.

-Oh cierto, tienes razón, para poder unir tú dimensión y la mía, hay que tener dos portales iguales para que se conecten…- razonó Luis Carlos de forma pensativa- ¿entonces lo que quieres es que yo te ayude para la construcción del otro portal, verdad?- le pregunto adivinando sus intenciones.

-Correcto y para eso tengo que llevarte a mi dimensión para que me ayudes a construirlo haya- le siguió explicando su socio.

-No, espera, ¿Cómo voy a ir a tu dimensión? ¿Qué no dijiste que solamente tú te podrías mover entre universo paralelo y universo paralelo y no puedes llevar a alguien más?- le pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez con duda y la sonrisa de su socio se volvió más grande (NA: música dramática por favor.

-Cierto… solamente yo puedo moverme a mí mismo de universo a universo… pero como tú y yo somos Luis Carlos Alarcones, podré tele transportarte a ti también sin ningún problema- le aseguro su socio con una gran sonrisa en la cara pasando su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de su contra parte.

Fin del capítulo

**¡TARARARÁN, TARARARÁN! De seguro nadie se la había ocurrido que el sujeto misterioso fuera mi yo "normal" ¿verdad? De seguro se asombraron :O por eso, pero de seguro tienen varias preguntas sobre las cosas que ha dicho y hecho a lo largo del fic, pues déjenme decirles que más adelante explicaré esas cosas con detalles ;) y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras hsitorias :D.**


	29. Ch 29 comenzando con los proyectos

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE: COMENZANDO CON LOS PROYECTOS**

Volviendo al universo "normal" los estudiantes de décimo grado B estaban en sus casas o en otro lugar descansando de la aburrida jornada estudiantil… o como en el caso de los estudiantes más responsables y estudiosos, estaban pensando que hacer para el festival de ciencias o en otros asuntos.

Tal y como es el caso de Kyle, que luego de la charla que había tenido con Kenny y Alarcón, tenía los ánimos bien hasta arriba en el Cielo haciendo que tuviera una sonrisa tan grande como la del guasón, extrañando mucho a las personas que lo veían cuando estaba caminando por la calle y especialmente a sus padres y hermano cuando llegó a su casa, pero cuando estos le preguntaban qué pasaba, el pelirrojo estaba tan metido en su mundo que no les había prestado la más mínima atención y solamente se había metido a su cuarto sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a alguno de sus familiares.

-Ah…- suspiro mientras se tiraba boca arriba en su cama sin quitar su gran sonrisa de la cara- ahora solo tengo que esperar que Kenny convenza a Bebe…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma esperanzada- ahora puedo enfocarme en el festival de ciencias- se terminó diciendo a sí mismo para luego pensar en algo que le ayude a ganar ese evento.

Pero mientras pasaba las horas al judío pelirrojo no se le había ocurrido nada bueno en que trabajar para el festival y en parte era porque aún estaba emocionado por el asunto de Bebe y por otra parte, las cosas que se le habían ocurrido no eran muy… "llamativas" por así decirlo y solo eran cosas banales o sin nada de originalidad.

-Ah mierda, esto no sirve…- se lamentó a sí mismo para luego tirar a un lado una especie de boceto de una especie de maqueta o algo así- tengo que crear algo que se muy original y que sea muy útil y sobresalga de entre los demás proyectos- se terminó diciendo a sí mismo empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Kyle, saca la basura!- se escuchó de repente el grito de su madre desde el primer piso.

-¡Ya voy!- le dijo el pelirrojo y después bajo las escaleras y su madre le indico que cogiera dos bolsas que estaban llenas de basura, así que cogió una con cada mano y salió de su casa y fue rumbo al contenedor de basura que estaba en frente de su casa, así que sin problemas metió una de las bolsas, pero cuando iba a meter la otra, esta se rasgó por completo desparramando todo su contenido.

-¡AH MIERDA!- exclamó molesto y muy asqueado el judío que no tuvo más opción que recoger con sus propias manos la basura tirada en el piso manchándoselas y haciendo que le dieran aún más ganas de vomitar- ¡coño, que asco!- dijo para luego tirar la basura al contenedor- esto es una mierda de primera clase, como desearía que existiera un método que sirva para que las personas no tengan que hacer las tareas domésticas asquerosas como esta y…- el judío dejo de hablar porque al darse de lo que estaba diciendo- ¿un método para hacer las tareas domésticas? ¡YA SE QUE HACER!- terminó exclamando triunfal ya que se le ocurrió una buena idea, así que luego de terminar de recoger y tirar la basura entró a su casa con una sonrisa tan grande como la que tenía al principio.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?- le pregunto Ike al verlo con ese semblante.

-Escucha Ike, se me ocurrió una muy buena idea para el festival de ciencias y necesito de tu ayuda para lograrlo- le dijo aún emocionado su hermano y el pequeño canadiense lo miro con más extrañeza mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Está bien… pero primero lávate las manos, que hueles a pura mierda- le dijo ya burlón el pequeño pelinegro pero esta vez de forma burlona.

-Cállate Ike- le dijo ya molesto su hermano mayor y después fue al baño a lavarse las manos.

Volviendo al tema de los estudiantes que estaban interesados en el festival de ciencias, no enfocamos en Wendy, ya que luego de que ella terminara de dar su paseo con Stan por el lago Stark, a pesar de que el pelinegro estaba mortificado por no haber logrado su objetivo con la chica, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del semblante de decepción de su novio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ese festival?- se preguntó a sí misma caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto- tengo que hacer algo o descubrir algo que sea de innovador y de gran utilidad para las demás personas- se dijo a sí misma de forma muy parecida a como Kyle se dijo a sí mismo, pero al igual que él, después de un tiempo de estar pensando o hacer bocetos se empezó a frustrar- Ah Dios… me está doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar, tengo que encontrar algo bueno para el festival o…- la chica se detuvo ya que vio algo en su cuarto que le llamo mucho la atención, un poster sobre el cáncer de seno, que es muy parecido al poster que puso en esa ocasión en la escuela cuando era una niña y por el cual el culón de Cartman se estaba burlando, pero al igual que Kyle, se le había ocurrido una buena idea- cáncer de seno…- se dijo a sí misma y después sonrío, ya que al parecer recordó algo importante- creo que ya sé que hacer- dicho esto salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba su mamá limpiando los platos- oye mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le pidió.

-Claro hijo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- le dijo sonriente Deborah (NA: ese es el nombre que le voy a dar a la madre de Wendy).

-Pues… ¿recuerdas que mi abuela dijo una vez que había tenido cáncer de seno cuando era más joven?- le pregunto su hija con la mayor sutileza que pudo y esa pregunta extraño a su madre.

-Eh… sí, mi madre me dijo que cuando tenía alrededor de mi edad le había dado cáncer de seno, pero luego de unos años se logró deshacer de él- le dijo su madre aún extrañada.

-¿Y ella nunca dijo logro deshacerse de él?- le siguió preguntando su hija.

-Este…- su madre estaba pensando unos segundos- Pues creo que ella me había dicho que desde que empezó a usar un tipo diferente de maquillaje para la cara… se había empezado a sentir mucho mejor…- le dijo aún pensativa su madre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el motivo por el cual se curó del cáncer de seno fue por el maquillaje?- le pregunto sonriendo su hija, que pareció más una afirmación que pregunta y Deborah se sorprendió enseguida ante ese revelación.

-¿Estás diciendo eso en serio?- le pregunto su madre sin dejar de estar asombrada.

-¡Claro! Es más, necesito que me digas más cosas sobre como la abuelita y que maquillaje usaba en esos tiempos- le pidió la chica sin dejar de sonreír- "y con esto, de seguro seré la ganadora del festival de ciencias… y lo más importante, podría encontrar una especie de cura para el cáncer de seno"- terminó pensando de forma esperanzada.

Continuando con el asunto de los que están interesados en el festival de ciencias, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Butters, que al igual que Kyle y Wendy, estaba pensando que hacer para el festival de ciencias.

-¿Qué se su-supone que de-deba hacer?- se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio frotándose sus nudillos.

-"Estar pensando que hacer para ese estúpido festival es una pérdida de tiempo"- le espeto Caos en su mente de forma desaprobatoria.

-Oh va-vamos, no di-digas eso, resultaría muy di-divertido crear algo para el festiva- le contradijo el rubio sin cambiar e semblante.

-"Grrr… si lo que tuvieras de nerd, lo tuvieras de cabrón… el mundo entero estaría a nuestros pies y nadie se atrevería a decirnos algo que nos moleste o trataría de castigarnos o alguna pendejada como lo hacen nuestros estúpidos padres"- le dijo la voz gutural en su cabeza aún más molesto todavía, pero también de forma sádica y eso altero y preocupo más al rubio.

-¿Pe-pero que co-cosas dices? ¿a-acaso se te ol-olvido lo que Kenny nos dijo hoy?- le pregunto Butters refiriéndose a la charla que había tenido con Kenny en el descanso.

-"¡Oh por favor!, ¿Aún tomas en cuenta las pendejadas que dijo ese pobre muerto de hambre? Solamente lo dijo por querer persuadirnos y por temor a lo que nosotros somos capaces de hacer- le espeto aún más molesto Caos.

-¡No digas eso! Kenny me dijo eso porque es mi amigo y se preocupa por mí- le dijo Butters dejando totalmente su nerviosismo y remplazándolo por enojo.

-"Si claro, como no"- le dijo su otra mitad de forma sarcástica y todavía molesto- "lo único bueno que dijo fue cuando nos ofreció unas perras para nosotros"- le terminó diciendo de forma lujuriosa y eso hizo que Butters se pusiera rojo enseguida de la vergüenza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-¡Butters, ya es hora de dormir!- se escuchó de repente el grito de su madre.

-Muy bien mamá- le dijo su hijo tratando de no estar sonrojado y después fue a su closet para buscar su pijama y al cogerla iba a cerrar el armario, pero accidentalmente la mochila en donde había guardado su traje de Profesor Caos se cayó al piso haciendo el ruido de metal golpeando metal.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto Steven desde el primer piso.

-Na-nada papá- le dijo nervioso su hijo y rápidamente cogió la mochila, pero antes de meterla en el closet, vio fijamente sus guantes y botas metálicas.

-Un momento, ahora que lo pienso…- se dijo a sí mismo ya que al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea para el festival de ciencias.

-"Al fin se te ocurre una buena idea para variar"- le dijo complacido Caos en su mente sabiendo lo que se le había ocurrido.

-Pe-pero solo lo ha-haremos para el fes-festival- le dijo el rubio poniéndose un poco inseguro por lo que se le había ocurrido.

Continuando con los demás estudiantes que estaban interesados en el festival de ciencias, no enfocaremos esta vez en Pip, que al igual que Kyle, Wendy y Butters, había estado pensando en que hacer para ese evento.

-¿Qué debo hacer para esa ocasión?- se preguntó a sí el pequeño inglés de la misma manera en como lo hizo su amigo, el judío pelirrojo y la chica- ¿será que hablo del medio ambiente?- se volvió a preguntar- no, no, de seguro habrán varios que trataran de hablar de ese tema, tengo que pensar en algo más original- se volvió a decir a sí mismo de nuevo de forma parecida a como Kyle, Butters y Wendy se habían dicho a sí mismos- ¿pero que sería original?- se preguntó de nuevo, pero después escuchó como la tetera en la cocina empezó a sonar dando aviso que lo que estaba haciendo estaba listo, así que enseguida fue a la cocina y con cuidado cogió la tetera y en un recipiente empezó a servir el líquido que había en su interior, que era obviamente té y después de terminar de vaciar la tetera se empezó a servir el té en una tasita… de té obviamente y después le dio un pequeño sorbo- ah… tan delicioso como siempre- se dijo a sí mismo deleitándose con el sabor del líquido- creo que si eh logrado resistir todo este tiempo los maltratos que me hacen en la escuela y eh logrado tener una aptitud optimista es por este delicioso néctar que eh tomado todos estos años y…- el pequeño rubio detuvo ya al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- ¿buena aptitud y resistencia ¡eso es! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¡y lo tengo junto en frente de mí!- terminó diciendo triunfal de la misma forma en como Wendy y Kyle se dijeron a sí mismos y después se terminó de un solo trago su té.

Y continuando con los estudiantes que estaban interesados en el festival de ciencias, nos enfocaremos esta vez en mi personaje, que con sus poderes imaginarios pudo tele trasportarse a sí mismo y a su contraparte del universo paralelo a su casa en South Park.

-Ya llegamos- dijo sonriente mi personaje "normal", pero al ver a su contraparte, vio que este parecía estar respirando de forma agitada y ver de un lado a otro como si estuviera asustado- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Ah… ah… ¿qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?… ¿y porque todo ahorita… parecía estar rodeado de energía… y habían varias imágenes?- le pregunto aún asustado el Luis Carlos paralelo y su contraparte "normal" no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-Ya te lo había dicho, cree un pequeño portal con el que nos tele trasportamos y esa fue la energía que viste y lo que nos rodeaba ahorita fue un pequeño vistazo a los muchos mundos paralelos que existen, no tienes de que preocuparte Einstein, la primera vez que me tele trasporte de dimensión a dimensión también me había asustado por eso, pero después de hacerlo tantas veces, me he acostumbrado- le explicó tranquilamente el Alarcón "normal" sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ah ya veo…- le dijo ya un poco más tranquilo el latino científico- un momento, ¿dijiste varios mundos paralelos, eso quiere decir que hay más dimensiones alternas aparte de esta y de la que provengo?- le preguntó volviendo a asombrarse y el Luis Carlos imaginativo rio con más ganas todavía.

-Por supuesto que hay muchos otros universos paralelos aparte del tuyo y de este, hay tantos que creo que me tomaría una eternidad tratar de mencionártelos todos- le volvió a explicar sonriendo el Luis imaginativo.

-No me habías dicho eso antes- le dijo un poco molesto el colombiano paralelo.

-Oye un momento yo ya te lo había dicho, recuerda cuando te decía de donde provengo- le dijo ya un poco molesto el colombiano tatuado.

-Recuerdo eso, ¿pero entonces este no es tu mundo de origen?- le volvió a preguntar su contraparte.

-Claro que no… el mundo paralelo de donde yo provengo… lo abandone hace mucho tiempo…- le dijo el Alarcón imaginario con nostalgia y algo de tristeza.

-¿Lo abandonaste, por qué?- le siguió preguntando el Luis científico.

-Pues porque… como se lo había dicho a un viejo amigo mío, hace mucho tiempo en el mundo de dónde vengo, iba a ocurrir un suceso que literalmente causaría el caos y la ruina por todo el mundo y yo junto con unos viejos amigos míos tuvimos que detener a los causantes de todo eso, aunque al principio era espectador y cuando me enfrentaba a los malos… me resultaba muy divertido y emocionante al pelear contra ellos, especialmente contra el líder de esos bastardos… pero luego de ganarles, los años pasaban y pasaban y no habían oponentes poderosos a los que enfrentar… y eso literalmente me mataba del aburrimiento, hasta que tome la decisión de investigar sobre los mundos paralelos para encontrar nuevas aventuras y desafíos y después de despedirme de mi amigo, hice mi primer viaje a un universo paralelo…- el Luis Carlos imaginario explico todo eso sin cambiar su semblante nostálgico y algo triste.

-Oh ya veo…- le dijo con algo de pesar el Luis científico- ¿y nunca has vuelto a tú mundo de origen?- le terminó preguntando otra vez.

-Pues sí… la última vez que regrese a mi mundo de origen, fue para asistir a la boda de mi amigo y a su despedida de soltero… pero siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que puse un pie en mi mundo de origen…- le siguió diciendo el latino tatuado sin cambiar de semblante, su contraparte iba a preguntarle otra cosa, pero se le adelanto- bueno, no es momento para hablar de cosas del pasado y hay que empezar a trabajar en el portal número dos- le dijo para cambiar de tema.

-"Espero que algún día, expliques mejor ese asunto"- pensó aún con pesar el Luis Carlos científico.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente los indicios de las cosas que van hacer Kyle, Wendy, Butters y Pip y también se estarán preguntando del pasado de mi personaje normal, pues diré que en dos de mis fics se explica de su origen y de sus motivos por los que viaja de universo a universo, así que suerte en descubrirlo ;D, creo que en el siguiente capítulo voy a tratar de explicar los posibles proyectos de los chicos paralelos :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D.**


	30. Ch 30 siguiendo con los proyectos

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA: SIGUIENDO CON LOS PROYECTOS Y PLANES**

Volviendo al universo paralelo, los estudiantes responsables de décimo B estaban pensando que hacer para el festival de ciencias.

Tal y como es el caso de Bebe, que al igual que el Kyle, Wendy, Butters y Pip "normales" había estado pensando que hacer.

-A ver… ¿Qué podría hacer para ese festival…?- se preguntó a sí misma mientras estaba sentada en una silla y al frente suyo estaba una mesa en donde había un cuaderno abierto, pero con las hojas en blanco ya que no había escrito ninguna idea y en su mano derecha sujetaba un lápiz y lo tamboreaba contra la mesa empezando a desesperarse ya que no se le ocurría una idea- Oh cielos… no se me ocurre nada y tengo que pensar en algo… no puedo perder en ese festival ya que mi ficha académica se vería manchada para siempre…- se siguió diciendo a sí misma pero esta vez de forma preocupante al pensar que si pierde ese evento, podría afectarla negativamente en su rendimiento académico, pero luego…

-¡Ya llegue!- se escuchó de repente el grito alegre de su madre entrando a la casa (NA: no sé cuáles son los nombres de los padres de Bebe) así que la rubia rizada fue a recibir a su madre.

-Hola mamá, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunto amablemente la chica.

-¡Uf! Fue una mierda total, en primer lugar tuvimos una crisis energética y la luz se había ido y estuvimos así durante unas horas aguantando calor y nos obligaron a trabajar a oscuras hasta que al fin se pudo componer y tuvimos que seguir trabajando- le dijo molesta y quejumbrosa su madre mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo tiraba por ahí.

-¿Se fue la energía, por qué?- le pregunto la chica con cierta curiosidad.

-Y yo que carajos voy a saber- le dijo toscamente la señora Stevens y después se sentó en el sofá que estaba en frente del televisor y lo prendió con su control remoto- ¿y donde coño esta tu padre?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante y sin tomarse la molestia de llamar a su esposo por su nombre.

-Pues… él dijo que junto con otras personas iban a tratar de hacer un reciclaje de basura- le dijo su hija, que no pareció incomodarse por la forma de ser de su madre.

-¡JA! Típico de él, perdiendo el tiempo en tratar de mantener el ambiente libre de basura haciendo esos estúpidos reciclajes como si fuera un hippie- le había dicho su madre de forma irónica y desaprobatoria luego de haber soltado una risa socarrona y la chica soltó un suspiro de tristeza por la aptitud tan antipática que tiene su madre y después subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, pero estando a mitad de camino…

-Un momento… ¿energía y basura?- se preguntó a sí misma ya que al parecer pensar y tener en cuenta los temas que había hablado ahorita con su madre hizo que…- ¡ah claro, ya sé que hacer para el festival!- se dijo a sí misma de forma triunfal para luego dirigirse a su cuarto.

-¡Guarda silencio que no me dejas escuchar la tele!- le grito molesta su madre desde la sala.

Continuando con los estudiantes que están interesados en el festival de ciencias, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Damien, a pesar de que es el hijo del Todo Poderoso, no decidido de qué tema hablar en ese evento.

-Ah padre mío… de todos los temas de los que puedo hablar… ¿Cuál será el que elijo?- se preguntó a sí mismo el santo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro encima de una nube y con cierta desesperación.

-¿Me hablabas hijo?- le pregunto Dios que obviamente había escuchado lo que su hijo dijo (NA: a diferencia de los otros seres que han aparecido en la serie, no le voy a dar al Todo Poderoso un cambio de aptitud o algo así… por obvias razones "miro de asía arriba un poco preocupado y tragando crudo" pero tal vez al Demonio sí XD).

-Sí papá, lo que pasa es que de todos los temas que conozco, no sé cuál elegir para ese festival- le dijo su hijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ya no te desesperes hijo, dentro de poco se te va a ocurrir algo para ese festival- le aseguro sonriendo el Creador ya sabiendo que iba ocurrírsele a su hijo y este estaba a punto de decir algo, pero…

-¡Llegaron nuevos inquilinos!- anunció de repente un ángel y varias almas de personas estaban caminando en fila y algunas de ellas miraban de un lado a otro un poco intimidadas ya que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su muerte y no sabían que estaban en el Cielo.

-Ah… más papeleo…- dijo un poco hastiado el hijo de Dios ya que algunas veces se cansa de tener que estar recibiendo a los nuevos muertos y darles su lugar en la eternidad, así que se acercó al ángel que había anunciado la llegada de los nuevos huéspedes- ¿Cómo se murieron estas personas?- le preguntó.

-Casi todas esas personas se murieron por un atentado terrorista cuando explotaron unas bombas en el edificio del Empire State para tratar de derrumbarlo- le explico el ángel.

-Ah mier… cielos- el hijo del Creador se corrigió a último segundo ya que estaba a punto de decir un insulto y su padre lo miro de forma inquisidora y un poco molesto por eso- algunas veces me pregunto cuál es la causa por la cual a las personas les gusta hacer maldades en el mundo y…- el hijo del Todo Poderoso se detuvo un momento, ya que al estar diciendo eso hizo que una aureola brillante se le formara encima de la casa siendo el equivalente a un foco encendido ya que se le ocurrió una idea- la causa por la cual las personas hacen cosas malas… ¡ya sé que hacer para el festival!- exclamo muy alegre ganándose la atención de los demás santos, ángeles y almas que lo vieron algo extrañados, mientras que el Todo Poderoso sonrío por la aptitud de su hijo, pero…

-Oh hijo mío… si tan solo supieras que no vas a ser el ganador de ese evento, te pondrías triste por eso- dijo el Todo Poderoso ya sabiendo quien será el ganador de ese evento.

Continuando con los que estaban interesados en el festival de ciencias, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Cartman, que al igual que la rubia rizada y el hijo de Dios, estaba pensando en que hacer para ese evento.

-Oh Damien santo, debo de pensar en algo que sea bueno para ese festival, ya que si no quedo en una buena posición, mi mamá me podría castigar- se dijo a sí mismo el gordito de forma preocupante mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares- ¿pero qué hago?- se preguntó a sí mismo sin dejar de juguetear con sus pulgares.

-¡Eric, la comida esta lista!- de repente se escuchó el grito de su madre desde abajo en el comedor.

-Ya voy mamá- le dijo el gordito y después bajo las escaleras y llego al comedor en donde estaba servida la comida que le preparo su madre, que consistía en: una ensalada, cazuela de mariscos, filete de salmón, un filete de róbalo, unos brócolis y una sopa de pollo- que rica se ve la comida mamá- le alago el gordito mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente de la mesa.

-Calla, uno nunca habla cuando se esté comiendo- le regaño molesta su madre y el gordito agachó la cabeza un poco intimidado y solo se limitó a comer lo que le había preparado su madre y los dos comían en silencio.

Luego de terminar de comer, sin que hubiera postre DX, el gordito ayudo a su madre a limpiar los platos y después de eso regreso a su cuarto para seguir pensando en que hacer para el festival de ciencias.

-Que rica estuvo la comida- se dijo a sí mismo el gordito, ya que en su boca aún tiene rastros del alimento- si tan solo las personas comieran comidas más saludables y no comieran cosas tan dañinas, el mundo sería un lugar mejor y…- el gordito dejo de hablar, ya que de la misma manera en que le paso a Bebe y a Damien, al estar hablando de un tema se le ocurrió una idea para el festival- comida saludable… ¿¡cómo no se me había ocurrido antes!?- exclamo de forma triunfal.

-¡Eric, no es el momento de estar hablando y ve a dormir!- le grito molesta su madre desde su cuarto.

-Sí mamá- le dijo tímidamente el gordito jugueteando de nuevo con sus pulgares- "lo importante es que ya sé que hacer para ese festival"- terminó pensando de forma esperanzada.

Pero dejando momentáneamente de lado el tema sobre los estudiantes que están interesados en el festival de ciencias, nos enfocaremos esta vez en la directora Victoria, que estaba acompañada por el Chef, la señora Se Las Traga, el señor Mackey y la señorita Garrison, que estaban hablando de un tema importante en la escuela.

-¿Creen que con ese festival en realidad se pueda conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar nuevos neumáticos para los autobuses?- pregunto el Chef desconfiando totalmente de que ese evento logré su objetivo.

-Pues eso espero, nuestros alumnos son la única esperanza para poder comprar nuevos neumáticos- dijo la señorita Se Las Traga depositando toda la confianza en sus estudiantes.

-Sí claro, de seguro todos esos muchachos tan pecadores y sin vergüenzas estarán muy entusiasmados y dispuestos a querer ayudarnos a conseguir todo el dinero necesario- dijo sarcástico y molesto el Chef desconfiando totalmente de los estudiantes.

-Oh vamos Chef no digas esas cosas, además en mi curso hay alumnos muy inteligentes de seguro a varios de ellos se les ocurrirán varios proyectos que serán muy innovadores y que llamaran la atención de muchas personas- le aseguró sonriendo la señorita Garrison.

-Si lo que sea- les siguió diciendo el Chef de forma sarcástica.

-El Chef tiene toda la razón, la mayoría de todos esos mocosos no van hacer ningún carajo para ese festival- espeto de repente el señor Mackey para luego darle una calada a su cigarro, pero después sonrió- además… yo tengo un mucho mejor método para conseguir mucho dinero…- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa codiciosa mientras mostraba una pequeña bolista de plástico en donde había un polvo blanco muy particular.

-¿Pero tú estás loco Mackey, como se te ocurre siquiera sugerir que vendiéramos drogas?- le pregunto la señorita Garrison, no solo asombrada sino molesta.

-Pues creo que así lograríamos conseguir más dinero del que puedan conseguir esos mocosos con sus proyectos de ciencias- les dijo el "consejero" sin cambiar de semblante para después darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Algunas veces me pregunto cómo rayos es que llegaste a ser el consejero de la escuela- le dijo también molesta y de forma desaprobatoria la señora Se Las Traga.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- le apoyo el Chef con el mismo semblante, pero el "consejero" solamente se encogió de hombros para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno en realidad…- dijo la directora Victoria llamando la atención de las otras dos mujeres y de los hombres- lo que dice Mackey no es tan descabellado como parece, no creo que hayan muchos estudiantes que tengan un gran interés en el festival y eso quiere decir que no conseguiríamos el dinero necesario para comprar todos los neumáticos que necesitamos, así que no quedaría de otra que tener que vender…- la directora iba a apoyar lo que había sugerido el consejero y este al escuchar eso hizo que su sonrisa se volviera más grande, pero…

-¿¡Pero está loca directora!? ¿Cómo es que puede apoyar tal barbaridad?- le pregunto la señorita Garrison, dejando de lado la molestia que tenía al principio y siendo totalmente remplazada por el asombro por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Lo mismo digo, vender drogas es una locura total- le dijo también asombrada la señorita Se Las Traga.

-Especialmente tomando en cuenta que eso haría que las personas caigan en el vicio por las drogas- dijo el Chef con el mismo semblante también.

-Oigan, si quieren conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprar los neumáticos, hay que estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa- les dijo el señor Mackey pero ya molesto por esos comentarios, pero antes de que alguno de los demás pudiera decir algo…

-¡Si lo que quieren son neumáticos no busquen más!- exclamó de repente un hombre, que estaba muy bien vestido, con unas gafas negras, un sombrero y un bigote entrando repentinamente a la sala de la directora tomando a todos los que estaban ahí por sorpresa haciendo que saltaran de sus asientos.

-¿¡Pero qué cara…!?- iba a preguntar asustado el "consejero" pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Ya que nosotros tenemos justo lo que quieren!- dijo de repente una mujer, que también tenía gafas oscuras y estaba bien vestida y su cabello rojo estaba recogido.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- les pregunto la directora, no solo sobre saltada, sino molesta por esa repentina aparición.

-Oh permítanos presentarnos, yo soy el señor Vorguis- se presentó el tipo sonriendo.

-Y yo soy la señora Jordán- se presentó la mujer sonriendo también.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren?- les pregunto esta vez la señorita Garrison, dejando de estar asombrada como los demás y viéndolos molesta.

-Como ya lo había dicho antes, si quieren neumáticos, no tienen por qué preocuparse- les había dicho el señor Vorguis sin dejar de sonreír.

-Porque nosotros tenemos justamente los neumáticos que quieren- les volvió a decir la señora Jordán y al haberlo dicho con más calma, la directora y los demás se asombraron por eso.

-¿Ustedes nos quieren vender neumáticos?- les pregunto la señora Se Las Traga.

-A sí es- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y ustedes como supieron que nosotros necesitamos neumáticos?- les pregunto desconfiado el Chef.

-Pues los chismes y rumores se mueven más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, así que nos enteramos de lo que les paso a sus autobuses- les explico sin dejar de sonreír la señora Jordán, pero aun así las dos maestras, al igual que el consejero, el Chef y la directora los siguieron viendo con desconfianza.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos habían ofrecido neumáticos antes?- les pregunto desconfiada la directora.

-Es que hace poco nos habíamos enterado de que ustedes iban hacer un festival de ciencias para tratar de ganar dinero para comprar los neumáticos de sus autobuses- había comenzado a explicar el señor Vorguis.

-Pero nosotros podemos venderles neumáticos a un muy buen precio y de muy buena calidad y así no tendrán que depender de las ganancias del hospital- les terminó diciendo la señora Jordán.

-¿A muy buen precio?- les preguntó la directora con cierto interés.

-Así es- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?- les preguntó desconfiado el señor Mackey.

-Como ya se lo habíamos dicho, los neumáticos que tenemos se los podemos vender a un buen precio y no tendrán que depender del festival de ciencias- les aseguró sonriendo la señora Jordán.

Luego de eso, las tres profesoras, la directora, el "consejero" y el Chef se dedicaron miradas mutuas que indicaban que no confiaban en ellos dos, pero como la rubia es la que manda en la escuela, es la que tiene la última palabra… especialmente tomando en cuenta que ella no estaba segura sobre lograr conseguir mucho dinero en el festival.

-Entonces muéstrennos que es lo que tienen- cuando ella dijo eso, la sonrisa del señor Vorguis y de la señora Jordán se volvieron más grandes.

-Pues sígannos por favor- les dijo la pelirroja para luego salir de la sala.

-"Esa tipa… creo que la conozco"- se dijo mentalmente el señor Mackey y después junto con los demás siguieron a la pelirroja y a su socio.

Pero lo que no sabían, es que alguien los había estado observando y no fue el sujeto misterioso porque como ya revelé su identidad, ya que carajo XD.

-Excelente, el plan de Philip está saliendo a la perfección- se dijo a sí mismo Gok´Zarah que había visto y escuchado todo ese asunto sin que nadie lo viera.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la aparición del "señor Vorguis" y de la "señora Jordán" que creo que ya saben quiénes son en realidad XD, también espero que les gustara también las cosas que se les ocurrió a Bebe, Cartman y Damien XD y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D**


	31. Ch 31 los pasos no se detienen

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIUNO: LOS PASOS NO SE DETINEN, SINO QUE SIGUEN EN MARCHA**

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día en el universo paralelo, el señor Vorguis y la señora Jordán habían llegado a un punto de reunión en donde los estaba esperando Philip y varios miembros de su Team.

-Ya era la ¡PUTA MIERDA! Hora de que llegaran- les dijo descortésmente Thomas.

-Sí, sí, hola- les saludo cortante la señora Jordán, para luego quitarse sus gafas y dejar suelto su pelo rojo revelándose como nada más y nada menos que la madre de Kyle… como era de suponerse obviamente.

-¿Y ya les vendieron los neumáticos a esos idiotas?- les preguntó Philip con ansiedad y con exceso de seguridad y confianza, refiriéndose a la directora Victoria, al Chef, a la señorita Se Las Traga y al señor Mackey, pero los padres de Kyle se vieron entre sí con cierta preocupación.

-Pues…- comenzó diciendo Gerald con cautela y ya no tenía puesta sus gafas ni su sombrero- no, no se los pudimos vender- les dijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo varios de los jóvenes de forma enojada.

-¡¿Cómo que no pudieron venderles esos putos neumáticos a esos imbéciles par de pendejos de mierda?!- les pregunto furioso el pequeño rubio inglés apretando fuertemente sus puños, pero los padres de Kyle se molestaron por ese insulto.

-¡Oigan! No fue nuestra culpa, lo que paso fue que los idiotas de la directora y esos estúpidos maestros al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los neumáticos dudaron en si deberían comprárnoslos y nos dijeron que iban a pensarlo- les dijo molesta la pelirroja.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó aún más molesto el pequeño rubio inglés golpeando una pared fuertemente- ¡tanta mierda que hicimos para prepararlos a ustedes dos y no sirvió para nada!- terminó exclamando sin cambiar de semblante, refiriéndose a cuando los integrantes de su Team tuvieron que alistar a los padres de Kyle para que parecieran vendedores de partes de autos.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- le pregunto Bradley.

-…- el pequeño rubio inglés estaba pensando que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que se le formara una gran sonrisa en la cara- ya se lo que hay que hacer- dijo para luego llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- le pregunto Gary

-Fácil... antes de que todos quieran ir a ese festival, nosotros sabotearemos todos los proyectos que haya ahí y así nadie querrá entrar ni dar dinero y así la directora y los demás idiotas no tendrán más opción que comprar nuestros neumáticos- les explico calmadamente y sonriendo el pequeño rubio inglés para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Esa es una muy buena idea Philip- le alago sonriendo Gok´Zarah y parece que el resto de los chicos estaban de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Claro que es una muy buena idea- les dijo arrogantemente el rubio más pequeño del lugar.

-¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer nosotros?- les pregunto Gerald.

-Ustedes solamente limítense a esperar, luego de que hayamos saboteado los proyectos de los demás y de que el festival se haya ido a la mierda, ustedes tendrán de nuevo la oportunidad de vender los neumáticos- les ordenó el pequeño rubio.

-Bien, como quieran- les dijo cortante Sheila y junto con su esposo se retiraron del lugar.

-¿Crees que debamos ¡MANDARLOS A LA MIERDA! Decirles sobre el dinero que tiene Kyle?- pregunto Thomas a Philip.

-No, creo que debamos decirles, ya que sería muy divertido saber cómo ellos van a reaccionar al saber que su querido primogénito tiene tanto dinero y que no lo compartió con ellos- les dijo maliciosamente el pequeño rubio

-De seguro se encabronarían como nunca- dijo Bradley también malicioso y sádico y todos los demás empezaron a reír por eso.

Volviendo al universo "normal" ya había pasado un día desde que Alarcón, junto con Kenny hablaron con Kyle sobre el asunto de Bebe, y como el colombiano obviamente estaba ocupado trabajando con su contra parte en el portal para conectar los dos universos, al rubio inmortal le tocaba la tarea de hablar con la rubia rizada para ver si ella podría tener algo serio con el judío pelirrojo.

-… y bien, qué dices Bebe ¿quieres tener algo serio con Kyle?- le había preguntado el rubio luego de haberle explicado las razones por las cuales el judío puede ser un buen novio.

-Oh pues…- la rubia rizada se había puesto a pensar, ya que no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de tener una relación seria con alguien- no sé si este lista para tener algo serio con alguien, sabes muy bien que me gustar ser alguien libre y sin compromisos- le dijo algo insegura la chica y eso preocupo un poco al rubio.

-Entiendo que te gusta ser una persona sin compromisos y no estar apegada mucho a alguien, pero si lo piensas mejor, te darás cuenta de que al ser novia de Kyle podría se lo mejor para ti, recuerda que te dije que él es alguien atento, considerado y muy leal y eso significa que nunca trataría de engañarte o algo así- le volvió a asegurar el rubio, pero la chica parecía ser que tenía semblante de duda, pero luego se le ocurrió algo- Además… si te haces pareja de él, siempre tendrás a tu disposición su trasero que tanto quieres- le terminó diciendo con picardía y la chica sonrió con el mismo semblante al darse cuenta de esa posibilidad.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices de esa manera…- dijo un poco emocionada la rubia al imaginarse muchas cosas con el culo de Kyle y el rubio inmortal no pudo evitar reír por eso.

-¿Entonces vas a tratar de tener una relación con él?- le pregunto Kenny aun riendo.

-Ummm…- la chica volvió a pensarlo- podría intentarlo…- cuando dijo eso, el rubio se sintió feliz pensando que Kyle ya podría tener a la chica que tanto le gusta- pero antes de intentar eso… tengo unos cuantas cosillas que hacer- terminó diciendo de forma picaresca y el rubio inmortal sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería la chica.

-Bueno, cuando ya hayas terminado tu meta, me avisas para poder decirle a Kyle sobre qué quieres tener algo serio con él- dicho esto el rubio se fue sonriendo del lugar y la chica saco de un cuaderno una hoja de papel en la que estaban escritos varios nombres de estudiantes varones y casi todos ellos estaban tachados con una línea.

-A ver… ¿Cuáles son los que me faltan…?- se preguntó a sí misma Bebe mientras ojeaba la hoja de papel y después vio los nombres de Stan, Cartman, Pip, Butters y Kyle que estaban sin tachar- bueno, obviamente no voy a poder hacerlo con Stan, porque de lo contrario Wendy me mataría a golpes, así que tengo que descartarlo- se dijo a sí misma un poco decepcionada- y tampoco voy hacerlo con ese odioso de Cartman- se dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma repulsiva y molesta- así que solamente me faltan esos dos lindos rubiecitos y por último el mejor y más apetecible- se terminó diciendo de forma picara y lujuriosa y después se retiró del lugar.

Los días pasaban tanto en el universo "normal" como en el universo paralelo, y los alumnos más estudiosos y responsables trabajaban entusiasmadamente en sus respectivos proyectos, mientras que a los que menos les interesaba obviamente no tenían ninguna prisa en hacer algo especial para ese evento.

Pero como el tiempo pasaba, tanto Leo, como el Kyle paralelo se estaban reponiendo de sus heridas casi totalmente y eso solo significaba una cosa… que tenían que volver a la escuela… para su desgracia.

-Apúrese- exigió molesto el judío al doctor Mephisto, que junto con su asistente Kevin le estaban quitando unas vendas, que eran las últimas que le quedaban.

-No sé moleste joven, recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud- le dijo el doctor y el pelirrojo solamente bufó molesto, pero luego…- listo, ya le hemos quitamos todas las vendas- le terminó diciendo sonriente el doctor.

-Al fin…- dijo sonriendo el judío de forma triunfal y sin poder ocultar su alegría mientras estiraba movía de un lado a otro sus brazos, manos, piernas y pies, la espalda y el cuello, que tronaban por el movimiento- hacía rato que no me movía libremente- dijo mientras seguía haciendo flexiones.

-¿En serio ya te encuentras mejor Kyle?- le preguntó Bebe, que junto con Cartman habían estado observando como el doctor y su asistente le quitaban las vendas y las gasas al judío.

-Se preciosa, estoy muy bien y todo gracias a ti que me has estado visitando todo este tiempo- le agradeció el judío sonriendo de forma picara y la chica se sonrojo un poco por eso.

-De-de nada- le dijo la rubia aún avergonzada.

-Nos alegramos mucho que te encuentres bien Kyle- le dijo sonriendo Cartman.

-Ah sí, supongo que también debo darte las gracias a ti también gordinflón- le dijo de mala manera el judío y sin ninguna muestra de agradecimiento genuino.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme Kyle, fue un placer- le dijo humildemente el gordito sin haberse dado cuenta del cambio de semblante del judío.

-Bueno joven ya puede irse del hospital, pero le recomiendo que por favor no vuelva a meterse de nuevo en peleas, ya que la próxima vez las heridas serían tan graves que… tal vez se quede paralitico para siempre o peor, podría morir- le dijo recomendó serio y preocupado el doctor Mephisto y tanto la rubia rizada, como el gordito enseguida se asustaron por esa posibilidad.

-Ah, no hay de qué preocuparse doc, yo soy al gran Kyle Broflovski no me voy a morir por nada de este mundo- le aseguro fanfarrón y seguro el judío mientras se ponía su abrigo naranja desgastado y con las mangas arrancadas y el doctor boto un suspiro de molestia y desaprobación.

-Pe-pero Kyle ¿a-acaso no te pre-preocupa tu sa-salud?- le pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-No te preocupes muñeca, contigo a mi lado, soy casi indestructible- le aseguro el judío aún arrogante y como una especie de alago y la chica volvió a sonrojarse por eso.

-¿En-entonces que vas ha-hacer ahora Kyle, vas a volver a tú casa?- le pregunto el gordito para cambiar de tema, el judío estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero se detuvo ya que esa pregunta le recordó algo importante.

-Una casa ¿eh? Antes que nada tengo que cobrar el cheque que me dio el mariquita de Kenny- les dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, ya que obviamente al estar en el hospital, no podía cobrar ese jugoso cheque.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué no sería mejor si fueras a tú casa para ver a tus padres y a tú hermano?- le pregunto sin entender la rubia y el judío trataba de no reír por eso.

-No preciosa, primero tengo que tener el dinero para luego ir a… "mi casa"- les dijo burlón e impaciente el pelirrojo y tanto el gordito como la rubia no entrndieron esa razón.

Pero dejando momentáneamente al Kyle, Bebe y Cartman paralelos, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Leo, que al igual que el pelirrojo, le estaban quitando las últimas vendas y gasas que tenía, siendo ayudado por Wendy y sus primos, que en esta ocasión se habían tomado la molestia de ir a verlo.

-Quítenme esta mierda rápido- exigió impaciente el rubio de la cicatriz.

-Calma amorcito, ya casi hemos terminado- le dijo su perra mientras le quitaba unas vendas, junto con la ayuda de los primos de Leo y después de unos segundos ya se las terminaron de quitar- listo cariño, hemos terminado- le dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

-¡AL FIN!- exclamo alegre el rubio de la cicatriz mientras saltaba del sillón donde había estado sentado- ¡ya me estaba aburriendo de estar tirado en ese sofá todo este tiempo!- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y estirándose como si fuera un gato.

-Hasta que al fin te levantas y te mueves- le espeto su pequeña prima que al igual que sus dos hermanos, no parecía estar muy emocionada por la recuperación de su primo.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés curado amorcito- le dijo sonriendo y alegre Wendy.

-"Lo mismo digo"- dijo también alegre Paz en la mente del rubio de la cicatriz.

-Y todo gracias a ti preciosa- le agradeció Leo para luego darse un beso en la boca mientras le majaseaba las nalgas- pero en cuanto a ustedes… debería de arrancarles sus cabezas por todo el tiempo en el que no se tomaron la molestia de venir a verme- amenazo enojado a sus primos que enseguida se asustaron por eso.

-Pe-perdón pri-primo, lo-lo que pa-pasa en que es-estuvimos muy o-ocupados todo este ti-tiempo- le dijo su primo mayor sin poder ocultar su gran miedo.

-¿En serio? No me digan ¿Es que acaso estuvieron muy ocupados lamiéndole el culo al bastardo de Philip cuando se auto proclamo el nuevo líder de MÍ grupo?- les pregunto irónico y todavía molesto el rubio de la cicatriz y sus primos se asombraron enseguida por eso.

-¿Co-cómo supiste de e-eso?- le pregunto Ed, que al igual que su hermano mayor, no podía disimular su miedo.

-Yo se los dije traidores- les dijo ya molesta la pelinegra, ganándose la mala mirada por parte del rubio mayor y de los más pequeños.

-Pedazo de…- Jack hizo el ademan de ponerle una mano encima, pero enseguida le sujeto la mano derecha apretándosela y haciendo que rugiera del dolor mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-"¿Cómo se le o-ocurre tratar de las-lastimar a Wendy?"- pensó preocupado y molesto Orden en la mente de Leo.

-Ni se te ocurra marica- advirtió serio y molesto el rubio de la cicatriz para luego soltar la mano del rubio mayor al mismo tiempo que le daba un empujón- ahora explíquense, ¿Por qué mierda no pusieron objeción cuando ese marica francesito se auto proclamo el líder del grupo?- les exigió Leo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pu-pues yo tra-trate de objetar, pe-pero sabes muy bien que él es el más teso y cabrón de to-todos nosotros, aparte de ti claro, y por eso na-nadie tuvo él va-valor de re-reclamarle- se trató de excusar el rubio mayor, que en esta ocasión está diciendo toda la verdad.

-¿Eso es cierto perra?- pregunto Leo a Wendy.

-Sí cariño eso es cierto, cuando ese maldito francesito se autoproclamo el nuevo líder de tú Team, Jack y yo tratamos de reclamarle- le aseguro su golfa recordando ese suceso.

-"Philip es un a-aprovechado"- comento la voz aniñada en la mente de Leo de forma desaprobatoria.

-…- el rubio de la cicatriz se quedó pensando en sí debería de perdonas a sus primos o si debería darles una paliza para que aprendan la lección de no traicionarlo nunca- ¿y que dijeron el resto de los chicos cuando ese idiota se autoproclamo el nuevo líder?- les preguntó un poco molesto.

-Nada, ninguno de los demás chicos pareció molestarse por eso- le dijo Brittany ya más tranquila.

-¿Así que no se mortificaron por eso, eh?- preguntó Leo volviendo a molestarse, pero luego sonrió con malicia- Bueno… pues ahora es momento de ajustar cuentas, para que recuerden quien es el más cabrón y el que tiene los huevos más grandes- terminó diciendo de forma sádica.

-"¡Oh no!"- exclamo preocupado Paz al saber lo que se le ocurrió a Leo.

-¿Qué quieres decir amorcito?- le pregunto Wendy.

-¿Qué no es obvio perra? Voy a darles una valiosa lección a esos malditos traidores, especialmente al hijo de puta de Philip- le dijo Leo sin disminuir su sonrisa sádica, que intimido de nuevo a sus primos.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, parece que la Bebe "normal" tiene dos objetivos antes de ir tras de Kyle XD, pero ahora que el Kyle paralelo y Leo están recuperados… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Y eso me recuerda, que creo que dentro de poco tendré lista una sorpresita ;D y gracias por sus reviews en esta y mis otras historias :D**


	32. Ch 32 tratando de llegar a tercera base

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIDOS: TRATANDO DE LLEGAR A TERCERA BASE Y DE APLICAR LO APRENDIDO**

Volviendo al universo "normal" los alumnos que estaban entusiasmados en sus proyectos para el festival de ciencias seguían trabajando en los suyo, aunque algunos parecían estarse frustrando en cierta parte de sus trabajos.

Tal y como es el caso de Wendy, que estaba en su casa acompañada por Stan, mientras que sus padres se encontraban en otro lugar.

-… tal vez si pongo primero el maquillaje que mi abuela usaban antes de empezar a curarse y después pongo el que la curo… ¡no, no, no, esto así no sirve!- se dijo a sí misma y exasperada la chica mientras arrugaba una hoja de papel y la hacía una bola y la tiraba a un cesto de basura… que a su alrededor e interior habían varias bolas de papel.

-¿Te ocurre algo Wendy?- le preguntó su novio que durante todo este tiempo había estado arre costado en la cama de la chica.

-Nada, es solo que… ya tengo listo lo fundamental, pero no sé qué poner para la presentación- le dijo su novia mientras se trataba de tranquilizar.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, tú eres la chica más lista de la escuela, de seguro se te ocurrirá una buena presentación- la trato de animar el pelinegro mientras se le acercaba y como la chica estaba sentada en una silla y le daba la espalda no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaba.

-Gracias por decirme eso Stan… pero es que estar pensando en esta parte del proyecto, me estresa mucho…- le agradeció la pelinegra aun tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"Estresarse ¿eh?"- se preguntó mentalmente Stan- "¡YA SE!"- volvió a pensar pero esta vez de forma triunfal ya que al parecer se le ocurrió una especie de idea- bueno… yo conozco unos buenos métodos con el cual te puedes des estresar…- le dijo el pelinegro, con cierto tono de lujuria mientras que le ponía las manos encima de sus hombros a la chica, que aún le daba la espalda y no se había dado cuenta del semblante de lujuria.

-¿A sí…cuáles?- le pregunto la chica sin incomodarse porque le pusiera cada mano en los hombros.

-Pues… un masaje en los hombros para empezar, ya que eso es muy relajante- dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a masajearles los hombros a la chica de forma lenta, y ella había cerrado los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido de placer y se le formaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ah… Stan…- susurro la chica dejándose llevar por el masaje que le ofrecía su novio y este sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que su "plan" estaba funcionando.

-¿Sabes qué otro método sirve para relajarte?- le preguntó el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Qué…?- le pregunto la chica que tampoco había cambiado de semblante.

-Pues vamos a la cama y te muestro el método…- le dijo seductoramente el pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie sin dejar de masajearle los hombros y la chica no pareció molestarse por ese comentario, sino que al contrario, que continuó siguiéndole la corriente y después el pelinegro la arre costo en la cama y enseguida se le montó encima y poso sus manos en las muñecas de la chica las puso arriba de la cabeza de ella y luego le empezó a besar tierna y seductoramente la cara haciendo que la chica soltara gemidos de placer y después el pelinegro empezó a recorrerle el cuello besándolo y dándole chupetones haciendo que la chica gimiera más de placer y después soltó las muñecas de esta y bajo una de sus manos hasta la pierna izquierda de la chica y le empezó a acariciar su muslo y nalga izquierdos y con su otra mano le acariciaba los senos.

-Ah… Stan…- siguió gimiendo Wendy de placer y arqueando un poco la espalda.

-¿Vez…? Te dije que este es un buen método… para des estresarte…- le dijo seductoramente su novio sin dejar de acariciarla y sin dejar de besarla tampoco y después le empezó a desabotonar lentamente su abrigo violeta y después de desabotonarlo lo tiro por ahí y la chica también le empezó a desabotonar su abrigo marrón y lo arrojó por ahí también y después el chico siguió besándola en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le empezaba a quitar la falda amarilla y después la arrojó por ahí también y la chica después empezó a quitar los jeans azul a su novio y los tiro por ahí también y los dos quedaron solamente en ropa interior y el chico volvió acariciar a la chica sin reservas y está por instinto enrollo con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro apegándolo más a su cuerpo mientras que pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y le acariciaba el cabello mientras seguía gimiendo más alto y después el pelinegro se quitó sus calzoncillos dejando al aire su erección e hizo el ademan de quitarle el panti a la chica, pero…

-Espera Stan…- le dijo Wendy entre jadeos de placer y su novio dejo de acariciarla y la vio con duda- es que… aún me da miedo…- le dijo con precaución y eso hizo que Stan gruñera de molestia y desilusión.

-"Carajo…"- pensó molesto, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea- "tengo que aplicar lo que Kenny nos enseñó en esa ocasión"- terminó pensando de forma lujuriosa y recordando algo que su rubio amigo le enseño a él y a los demás chicos hace un año.

_Flash back_

_Varios de los chicos de noveno grado B estaban reunidos en uno de los salones abandonados de la escuela, ya que cierto rubio inmortal les había pedido ir a ese lugar para dar unas cuantas "clases"._

_-¿Pa-pare que Kenny nos ha-habrá pedido venir aquí?- había preguntado Butters de forma nerviosa mientras se frotaba los nudillos rápidamente._

_-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero dijo que se trataba de algo importante- le había dicho Kyle._

_-¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué tal si esto es en realidad una especie de trampa para que así el gobierno nos secuestre y nos usen en sus experimentos y nos volvamos unos monstruos mutantes y nos hagan comernos a las personas? ¡Oh Jesucristo, es demasiada presión GAH!- había exclamado Tweek… como era de esperarse con sus típicas incoherencias y paranoias y el resto de los chicos lo miraron de forma extrañada y rara, incluyendo sus amigos._

_-Cielos Tweek…- había susurrado Token un poco avergonzado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y se frotaba las cienes._

_-Bueno ya en serio, ¿para qué coño McCormick nos pidió venir a este lugar?- pregunto Craig de forma desinteresada tratando de no prestarle atención a la paranoia que había dicho el rubio adicto al café y tratando de recuperar la conversación original._

_-Quien sabe, tal vez nos quiera pedir una limosna para que no sea tan pobre- había comentado Cartman mientras se comía una bolsa de papitas ganándose la mala mirada por parte de Stan, Kyle y Butters, mientras que Caos y algunos de los demás chicos no pudieron evitar reír por eso._

_-Cállate culón- le dijo molesto el judío._

_-Ya me están saliendo raíces de esta aquí esperando- se había quejado Alarcón, aunque eso fue más bien una especie de broma y de nuevo algunos chicos rieron por eso._

_-Y a mí se me está cansando el culo de estar sentado en esta silla- se había quejado también el Topo, pero si molesto_

_-No empieces Chris- le había regañado Gregory y el francés bufó aún más molesto._

_-Pero hay algo que no está bien… ¿Dónde están Bradley y esos odiosos de Trent, Mark y Josh?- pregunto Jack al darse cuenta de la ausencia de los mencionados._

_-De seguro al mariquita ese se la deben de estar enterrando en algún callejón- comentó Cartman de forma burlona ganándose de nuevo las risas de varios de los presentes._

_-"Justamente iba a decir lo mismo"- le había apoyado burlonamente la voz gutural en la mente de Butters y este se había molestado por ese insulto dirigido a su amigo, lo mismo les paso al resto de los amigos del rubio rizado._

_-Y no creo que Kenny se haya tomado la molestia de haberle pedido a esos desgraciados de que vinieran aquí- dijo Stan cambiando de tema refiriéndose a Trent y sus amigos._

_-Tienes toda la ¡VERGA CUBIERTA DE MIERDA! Razón- le había apoyado Thomas._

_-Pues espero que Kenny no se demore en venir aquí para lo que sea que nos quiera decir, ya que tengo que dar una pasada rápida alrededor del mundo para ayudar a quienes me necesiten- había comentado Gok´Zarah con algo de prisa._

_-Y yo tengo que ir con mis padres y hermanos para ayudar a los desamparados- había comentado Gary con el mismo semblante que el extraterrestre._

_-Como les gusta perder el tiempo en esas pendejadas- les dijo Damien molesto y de forma desaprobatoria._

_-"Lo mismo digo"- le había apoyado la otra personalidad en la mente de Butters, pero de forma burlona._

_-Oh vamos Damien, no seas así de mala gente- había dicho Pip para que el pelinegro infernal dejara de ser tan… tan malicioso, este estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero…_

_-¡Hola chicos!- había saludado de repente el rubio de la capucha entrando al salón con lo que parecía ser un reproductor de imágenes y una pequeña computadora portátil en sus manos._

_-Al fin llegas pobretón- había mascullado Cartman._

_-Ya me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento- había comentado Alarcón y de nuevo pareció ser más de broma que me molestia._

_-¿Y de que querías hablar con nosotros en este lugar?- le había preguntado Craig yendo al grano y sin rodeos._

_-Pues de un tema que de seguro a todos les gustara- les había dicho sonriendo el rubio inmortal… y la sonrisa que tenía indicaba que tenía algo sucio entre manos._

_-Pues más te vale que valga la pena, porque si no…- le había amenazado el Topo._

_-Claro que vale totalmente la pena- les había asegurado el rubio pervertido sin quitar su sonrisa- Kyle, ayúdame a conectar estas cosas- le pidió ayuda al pelirrojo y este un poco extrañado fue a ayudarle a conectar los cables de los aparatos ante la mirada impaciente de varios de los presentes._

_-¿Ya terminaron? Se me están acabando las palomitas- les dijo impaciente Alarcón, que se había creado unas crispetas para pasar el rato y le había dado un poco a algunos de los demás presentes._

_-Sí, ya terminamos- les había dicho Kyle un poco hastiado y luego se alejó de Kenny para que hiciera su "presentación"._

_-Ahora muestra lo que nos ibas a mostrar McCormick- le había exigido Craig mientras tamboreaba los dedos de su mano derecha en el escritorio de forma impaciente._

_-Con mucho gusto- les dijo sonriendo el rubio cuando encendió la computadora junto con el proyector…_

_-LA S DIFERENTES POSICIONES SEXUALES QUE DEBES TENER CON TÚ PAREJA- decía en letras mayúsculas un anuncia que era reflejado en una pared por el proyector y eso tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes._

_-¿Qué diablos…?- había preguntado Damien._

_-¿Diferentes….- había comenzado a preguntar el Topo._

_-…posiciones sexuales?- había terminado esa pregunta Craig._

_-Así es, voy a mostrarles las diferentes posiciones sexuales que ustedes pueden aplicar cuando estén junto a alguna noviecita o cuando le paguen a alguna perra- se había explicado el rubio inmortal sin quitar su sonrisa pervertida._

_-Parece que la espera valió totalmente la pena- había dicho Alarcón con todo interés y dejando de lado sus palomitas._

_-"Justamente iba a decir lo mismo"- le había apoyado Caos con el mismo semblante mientras que Butters no sabía que decir- "ahora entiendo porque no había citado a Bradley a este lugar "- terminó razonando sabiendo que el rubio rizado es gay._

_-¿Pero tú estás loco Kenny? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de enseñarnos ese tipo de cosas?- le había preguntado Stan un poco alarmado por eso._

_-Pues porque todos los que estamos aquí somos adolecentes en pleno desarrollo y es preciso que sepan de este tipo de temas sexuales- le había explicado el rubio sin cambiar su semblante._

_-¿Pero qué cosas di…?- Kyle iba a preguntarle con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo, pero lo interrumpieron._

_-Pues… debo felicitarte Kenny, hasta que al fin se te ocurre algo bueno de que hablar- le había felicitado Damien._

_-Lo mismo digo- le había felicitado también el Topo._

_-Yo también, ya me estaba aburriendo de tener que usar solamente mi mano derecha- también había apoyado Craig refiriéndose a que usa su mano derecha para… cierto "asuntillo"._

_-Que cochino- le había dicho Gok un poco asqueado por ese comentario y el pelinegro le mostro el dedo medio._

_-Pe-pero eso no es correcto chicos, e-eso es caer en el pecado de la lujuria-le había dicho preocupado Gary._

_-Gary tiene razón, este tema es indebido- les había dicho Pip apoyando al mormón._

_-Oh vamos no se comporten como monjas, esto es algo que debemos aprender ahora que somos unos adolescentes jóvenes y con las hormonas alborotadas, para que así lo podamos aplicar cuando ya tengamos a nuestra noviecitas- se había tratado de "justificar" el rubio inmortal._

_-Pues… - había dicho Jack ganándose la atención de los demás- no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero tienes toda la razón, hay que saber de estas cosas a esta edad- cuando el rubio más grande de todos dijo eso, los rubios menores se le quedaron viendo muy asombrados, especialmente su primo._

_-Claro que tengo toda la razón- había dicho Kenny un poco arrogante._

_-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y empieza a explicar pobretón- le había exigido Cartman con todo interés, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera empezar a "explicar"…_

_-No- no sé si de-deba es-estar aquí chicos, mis pa-padres se e-enojarían mucho si se en-enteran que estoy es-escuchando este tipo de co-cosas- había dicho Butters frotándose los nudillos por el nerviosismo._

_-"No digas esas mariconerías, que nos haces quedar en vergüenza"- le había regañado molesto la voz gutural en su cabeza, mientras que Clyde, Craig, el Topo y Damien se habían reído por lo que dijo._

_-Eres un pedazo de mari…- Cartman iba a insultarlo de forma burlona, pero la mirada molesta que le dedico Jack, lo hizo callar, ya que no es precisamente una buena idea insultar a su primo en frente de su propia cara._

_-No seas tonto Butters, lo que pase aquí, se queda aquí, y nadie va a decir nada esto a ningún padre ni nada de eso- le había tratado de asegurar Kenny._

_-Pero es que…- el rubio claro iba a tratar de decir una excusa, pero lo interrumpieron._

_-No te preocupes Butterscupp, mis tíos no se van a enterar de esto- le aseguro su primo y eso hizo que Butters se pusiera a pensar._

_-Es-está bien- cedió aún un poco inseguro y eso hizo que Kenny sonriera triunfal._

_-Entonces en marcha, primero vamos a comenzar con la pose que se llama 69- empezó a explicar el rubio inmortal mientras hacía que el proyector mostrara una imagen de un hombre con una mujer haciendo eso y varios de los chicos se emocionaron por eso enseguida._

_-Si mi madre se entera de esto, me arrancaría los huevos- dijo preocupado Kyle, pero no podía ocultar su emoción por lo que estaba viendo._

_-¡La mía también GAH!- exclamo alterado Tweek._

_-"Ahora si me gusta venir a la escuela"- dijo lujurioso Caos en la mente de Butters y este se había sonrojado por lo que estaba viendo._

_Fin del flash back_

-¿En qué piensas Stan?- le pregunto Wendy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Pues este… que hay una forma en cómo podemos hacerlo sin que corras el riesgo de que quedes embarazada- le dijo Stan con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara.

-¿Una forma, cuál? ¿No vas a tratar de hacérmelo por detrás, verdad?- le pregunto esto último con mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡De esa forma no!- le dijo alterado Stan y asombrado de que a ella se le ocurriera esa pose.

-¿Entonces cuál?- le preguntó ya más tranquila la chica.

-Déjame enseñarte…- dicho esto el pelinegro le iba a enseñar cómo hacerlo sin riesgo de embarazo, pero…

-¡Hola hija, llegamos!- exclamo de repente la madre de Wendy entrando a la casa seguido por su esposo que comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-¡Oh mierda!- exclamaron los dos pelinegros mientras se trataban de poner la ropa.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en tu proyec…?- el padre de la chica se calló enseguida ya que cuando abrió la habitación vio la comprometedora escena- ¡¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- pregunto furioso y rojo de la rabia.

-¿Qué pasa queri…-? Su esposa también se calló por lo que vio- ¡AHHHHH!- grito en histeria.

-Eh… esto no es lo que parece señores…- se trató de excusar Stan que aún tiene su erección en pleno aire.

-Lo que pasa es que…- la chica iba a tratar de excusarse también, pero…

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- grito en cólera el padre de Wendy y enseguida fue a su habitación para coger sus escopeta y regreso al cuarto de su hija- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- grito apuntando al pelinegro.

-¡OH MIERDA!- grito aterrado Stan.

-¡CORRE STAN!- le grito también aterrada Wendy y antes de que su padre matara de un disparo al pelinegro, este, que había recogido sus ropas, saltó por la ventana esquivando por poco el disparo de la escopeta.

-¡NO HUYAS MALDITO!- grito aún en cólera el padre de Wendy, que también salto por la ventana y volvió a disparar su escopeta, pero no le dio al pelinegro, así que empezó a perseguirlo mientras le disparaba y así se formó un muy cómica persecución en la que Stan corría por su vida desnudo con plena erección por las calles de South Park mientras tenía su ropa en sus manos mientras trataba de perder al padre de Wendy que le seguía disparando y gritándole varios insultos.

Y como de costumbre, el Luis Carlos imaginario había visto todo eso y trataba de no morirse de la risa por eso.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eso es Stan, sigue corriendo o sino el padre de Wendy te dejara castrado de un disparo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo burlón y riendo el latino- cuando le cuente esto a mi contraparte… se va a cagar de la risa- se dijo aun riendo y después fue a buscar a su contraparte.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte en la que Kenny les iba a dar clases sexuales a los chicos y lo que hicieron los padres de Wendy al verla en semejante situación XD, pero ahora tengo que ir a bajarme las ganas XD.**


	33. Ch 33 recuperando el liderazgo

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAITRES: RECUPERANDO EL LIDERAZGO**

Volviendo al universo paralelo, los estudiantes responsables seguían trabajando en sus proyectos de forma entusiasmada, mientras que varios de los demás les valían un carajo ese proyecto.

Especialmente el Team Philip, que luego de hablar con los padres de Kyle sobre que van hacer luego de sabotear ese evento, estaban reunidos en la casa del pequeño inglés para ver que hacían ahora.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Bradley a los demás cabrones.

-Pues podríamos ir a arrojarles mierda de vaca a los automóviles- sugirió Jimmy sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Es muy buena idea Jimmy- le apoyo Timmy emocionado por esa idea.

-No, no, mejor vamos a ¡CAGARNOS! Robarles el dinero a los limosneros que son ¡JODIDOS! Ciegos- había sugerido Thomas sonriendo de forma maliciosa también, demostrando que ninguno de ellos tiene compasión incluso ante un discapacitado.

-Hasta que al fin se te ocurre una buena idea Thomas- le "alago" el rubio rizado y el rubio de Tourette lo vio molesto por eso.

-¿Pero qué pendejadas están diciendo? En vez de perder el tiempo en esas mariconerías, deberíamos ir a ese burdel y cogernos a unas putas- les había dicho Gary con un tono tan seguro, que parecía que estaba diciendo lo más normal del mundo.

-Tienes razón Gary, podríamos cogernos a algunas rameras y luego de llenarlas con nuestros sémenes junto con los condones usados podríamos quemarles el culo con unos cigarrillos como lo hicimos la última vez- le apoyo Gok´Zarah de la misma forma maliciosa que los demás y sonriendo de forma sádica también.

-Es una muy buena idea Gok- le había apoyado Philip sonriendo con el mismo semblante que los demás, pero…

-En vez de estar pensando en todas esas pendejadas, deberían de estar pensando en cómo darme explicaciones por su traición- les dijo de repente una voz y todos al escucharla se pusieron enseguida tan pálidos como una hoja de papel sabiendo perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz y todos giraron lentamente la cabeza asía la misma dirección y al pasar eso, vieron nada más y nada menos que a Leo, que obviamente fue el que habló y que estaba siendo acompañado por sus primos y por Wendy y se les acercaba a pasos lentos y pesados mirándolos de muy mala manera, especialmente al pequeño inglés, que estaba sudando del miedo mientras retrocedía unos pasos junto con el resto de los chicos, ya que si de por sí el rubio de la cicatriz tiene una mirada y tono de voz bien intimidantes… ahora están mucho peor.

-¿Le-Leo?- le logro preguntar el pequeño rubio inglés a duras penas sin dejar su semblante de miedo absoluto.

-Vaya, parece que aún recuerdas mi nombre, maldito hijo de puta traidor- le dijo el rubio d la cicatriz sin cambiar su semblante y sin dejar de caminar asía ellos, mientras que su puta y sus primos miraban divertidos toda la situación.

-Pe-pero pen-pensamos que to-todavía estabas ¡JODIDO DEL CULO! Delicado con tus ¡VERGAS PODRIDAS! Heridas- le dijo Thomas todavía asustado y sin dejar de caminar de espaldas.

-Pues eso les pasa por no ir a visitar a mi amorcito en todos estos días ya que al no tomarse la molestia de ir a verlo, no sabían de su rápida mejoría- les espeto Wendy, dejando su semblante divertido y remplazándolo por uno de molestia.

-¿Y ya te en-encuentras me-mejor Leo?- le pregunto Bradley sin dejar de estar aterrado y tratando de simpatizar con el rubio de la cicatriz.

-"Sí, ya estamos mucho mejor"- les dijo aliviado y alegre Paz en la mente de Leo, pero también estaba preocupado por la tensión que se estaba formando.

-Por supuesto que me encuentro mucho mejor y no gracias a ustedes bola de traidores hijos de puta- les dijo el rubio de la cicatriz sin cambiar su semblante de molestia asustando aún más a los chicos y después dirigió su vista a Philip- y tú… eres el hijo de puta más bastardo traidor de todos ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE TOMAR EL LIDERAZGO DE MÍ EQUIPO?!- le preguntó iracundo y con voz casi gutural al pequeño rubio inglés, que enseguida le empezaron a temblar las piernas del miedo.

-Es-es-es que…- Philip estaba tan asustado que no sabía que decirle- lo-lo que pa-paso fue que mi-mientras estuvieras he-herido, al-alguien te-tenía que dirigir al e-equipo y tra-tratar de ga-ganar dinero con los ne-neumáticos, así que por-por eso me hice el líder tem-temporal del equipo- le había tratado de explicar el inglés, aunque esa no fue una mentira del todo, pero aun así…

-"Que amable es Philip al haberse tomado esa molestia"- dijo alegre Orden en la mente de Leo, que al parecer si se tragó esa "explicación.

-Oh, ¿eso significa que me hiciste el enorme favor de tomarte la gran molestia de guiar a todo mi equipo en mi ausencia, verdad?- le dijo el rubio de la cicatriza fingiendo estar agradecido por la "explicación" que le dio el pequeño rubio inglés y este trago crudo esperando que se hubiera creído lo que le dijo- Oh pues… ¡¿TÚ CREES QUE YO SOY UN ESTÚPIDO O QUE?!- le pregunto gritando volviendo a ser iracundo y su voz casi se vuelve gutural y sin previo aviso pateo una mesa con tal fuerza que la mandó contra una pared haciendo que se reventara en pedazos ante la mirada asustadas del pequeño inglés, el rubio pelinegro, el extraterrestre, el rubio rizado, el de Tourette, Jimmy y Timmy, mientras que la pelinegra, Jack y sus hermanitos volvieron a mirar divertidos la situación.

-No-no, es solo que…- Philip no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente Leo enseguida se le acercó y sin previos aviso le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que literalmente saliera volando de espaldas y se chocara duramente contra una pared y gritara enseguida del dolor ante la mirada asustada de los que ya estaban asustados y de la todavía divertida de Wendy y los primos de Leo.

-"¡Oh cielos!"- exclamo asustado la voz aniñada en la mente de Leo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! Después de tantos años apoyándonos mutuamente y estando juntos ¡¿Y así es cómo me pagas maldito traidor?!- le siguió gritando furioso el rubio de la cicatriz, pero al parecer no estaba solamente molesto porque el rubio inglés se quedó con el liderazgo del Team, sino que también parecía estar molesto por el hecho de que un "buen amigo suyo" lo haya apuñalado por la espalda.

-Es… es que yo…- el pequeño rubio iba a volver a tratar de excusarse mientras se levantaba del piso con mucha dificultad mientras le salía mucha sangre de la nariz y de la boca, pero antes de pudiera terminar de hablar, el rubio de la cicatriz le volvió a dar un puñetazo, pero esta vez en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo vomitara sangre.

-¡Es que nada, debería de matarte a golpes aquí y ahora!- le volvió a gritar iracundo Leo e hizo el ademan de volver a golpearlo, pero Philip por puro instinto de sobrevivencia se agacho esquivando el puño del rubio mayor, que dio contra la pared haciendo una pequeña grieta y lastimándose la mano- ¡Ahhh!- grito adolorido mientras se sobaba el puño derecho y el pequeño rubio al ver eso, hizo el ademan de golpearlo en la cara, pero el rubio mayor reacciono rápido y le sujeto el puño derecho con su mano izquierda y se la empezó a aplastar.

-Ahhh… ahhh…- al hacer eso hacía que el inglés empezara a gemir del dolor mientras se ponía de rodillas en el piso y trataba inútilmente de liberar su mano de forma desesperada.

-¿Viste marica? Un pobre debilucho como tú nunca podría ganarme a los golpes y si algún día quieres volver a tratar de que darte con el liderazgo de MÍ equipo, primero tendrías que ganarme peleando- le dijo el rubio de la cicatriz de forma burlona y sádica para luego mover su pierna derecha asía arriba y darle un fuerte rodillazo en la quijada, haciendo que el pequeño inglés cayera de espaldas contra el piso mientras se sobaba la quijada y le estaba saliendo más sangre todavía y gemía más adolorido de lo que ya estaba- ¿tienes algo que decir antes de que acabe con su miserables existencia?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante y cogió una silla y la levantó con la intención de rematar al pequeño rubio sin importarle lo que había acabado de decir sobre que ellos han estado juntos desde que eran unos niños, ante la mirada asustada de todos los que estaban presentes, incluyendo la de Wendy y la de sus primos, que también se habían asustado un poco al ver que Leo estaba a punto de darle un golpe mortal a Philip.

-¡NO!... ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR LEO!… ¡recuerda… recuerda todas las cosas que… que hemos hecho juntos… y a cuantas personas hemos jodido desde que éramos unos niños…!- le suplico aún aterrado el pequeño inglés, para tratar de llegar a la conciencia del rubio de la cicatriz.

-Si esta es la parte en la que supuestamente debo de recapacitar… lamento decepcionarte…- le dijo Leo sin cambiar su semblante sádico y justo cuando levanto la silla para golpearlo…

-"¡NO, ESPERA UN MOMENTO!"- le grito desesperadamente Paz en su mente- "¡No puedes hacer esto!"- le siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-"¿Y por qué mierda no debería de hacer esto?"- le pregunto mentalmente Leo de forma molesta y aun manteniendo la silla en posición de golpear.

-"Pues porque a pesar de todo, Philip es nuestro amigo"- le trato de hacer entrar en razón Orden, pero Leo solamente bufó molesto y volvió a hacer el ademan de golpear al rubio inglés con la silla, pero…- "además, recuerda que él en varias ocasiones nos ha dado varias ideas para llevar a cabo los planes para ganar dinero y si te deshaces de él, perderíamos a una valiosa fuente de ideas"- le recordó ese importante detalle, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones ha estado en desacuerdo y preocupado por todas las ideas que el pequeño inglés ha sugerido todo este tiempo, pero aun así no podía permitir que un "amigo" suyo quede mortalmente herido.

-…- pero cuando le recordó eso, Leo se detuvo a pensar un momento, ya que lo que su otra mitad le dijo era cierto, el pequeño inglés ha dado buenas ideas para conseguir dinero y como molestar a la gente durante todos estos años, así que si deshacía de él… perdería un importante recurso y no solamente por el hecho de que sea su "amigo".

-¿Qué esperas cariño? Dale su merecido a ese traidor- le dijo Wendy, dejando de lado el miedo que había adquirido y remplazándolo por el sadismo que tenía al principio.

El rubio de la cicatriz seguía pensando en sí debería de rematar a Philip, mientras este lo seguía aterrado y sin poder de moverse del suelo, pero luego…

-Ah… te salvas solo porque me has sido de ayuda en todos estos años- dijo resignado para luego dejar la silla a un lado y su otra personalidad sonrió internamente por esa decisión, ya que eso quiere decir, que a pesar de que Leo es un hijo de puta de primera clase… en su interior tiene un poquito de bondad, aparte de su otra personalidad claro está; pero cuando dijo eso los demás integrantes del Team se asombraron enseguida por eso, ya que ellos nunca antes habían visto que Leo perdonara así de fácil a alguien que estuviera a punto de joder.

-¿Estas bien amorcito?- le pregunto preocupada su perra, pensando que esa decisión se debe que él está enfermo o algo así.

-Si golfa, estoy bien- le aseguro el rubio de la cicatriz- pero este pendejo no- dijo ya burlón y sádico señalando a Philip que seguía tirado en el piso, así que le cogió del cuello de su abrigo gris y con solamente la mano izquierda lo pudo levantar del piso y sosteniéndolo en el aire a varios centímetros del suelo- ahora escúchame bien tú maldito hijo de perra, si algún días me vuelves a tratar de quitar de nuevo el liderazgo del grupo… te voy a dejar tan jodido, que ni el propio Damien te va a poder salvar, ¿entendiste?- le amenazo siendo todavía sádico, pero serio también.

-Si… entendido…- le dijo con dificultad el pequeño rubio y después de eso Leo lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera sentado en el piso y después de eso el rubio de la cicatriz volteó a ver a Gary, Gok´Zarah, Thomas, Bradley, Timmy y Jimmy, que no habían dicho ni una palabra en todo este suceso y todos ellos se sobresaltaron enseguida por la mirada que les dedicaba su ya de nuevo líder.

-¿Y ustedes no tienen algo que decir a su favor?- les pregunto aún molesto y tosco.

-¡Lo sentimos!- le dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaban y juntaban sus manos como si estuvieran rezando (NN: al estilo anime XD).

-Así me gusta maricas, que se disculpen- les dijo ya burlón y arrogante- ahora quiero que me expliquen, ¿de qué manera van a vender los neumáticos que nos robamos de ese depósito?- le preguntó ya serio y todos ellos se asombraron por eso.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?- le estaba tratando de preguntar el rubio rizado.

-Teno mis formas de saberlo- les dijo sonriendo con arrogancia el rubio de la cicatriz viendo a Wendy que estaba sonriendo también y los demás chicos la vieron molestos, pero antes de que pudieran decirles algo, se les adelantó- ahora expliquen- les volvió a exigir.

-Pues veras ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!...- comenzó a decir Thomas y todos ellos le empezaron a explicar el plan de Philip, mientras que este…

-"Maldito Leo… juro que algún día me vas a pagar muy caro esto…"- pensó muy molesto el pequeño rubio mientras se trataba de poner de pie a duras penas- "y cuando menos lo pienses… tú serás el que se ponga a suplicar ante mí…"- terminó pensando con malicia.

Regresando al universo "normal" Butters estaba trabajando con mucho entusiasmo en su proyecto para el festival, pero para poder hacer eso, le había tenido que pedir permiso a sus padres para que trabajara en la cochera de la casa.

-"Muy bien, ahora pon con cuidado esa pieza en la parte derecha"- dijo con cierta precaución Caos en la mente de rubio y este con unas pinzas cogió con mucho cuidado una pieza y la puso encima de donde le había indicado Caos y después la empezó a soldar con un soplete la pieza- "listo, quedo excelente"- dijo complacido la voz gutural mientras que el rubio se quitó la máscara de soldador que tenía puesta y se secó el sudor de su frente.

-Pero esto es más agotador y complicado de lo que pensamos- dijo un poco cansado Butters sin dejar de secarse el sudor- y so-solamente hemos hecho la mi-mitad del trabajo y el ti-tiempo se nos está acabando- terminó diciendo pero esta vez de forma preocupante.

-"No te preocupes por eso, con lo que estamos haciendo seremos los indiscutibles ganadores de ese festival"- le aseguro arrogantemente la voz gutural en su cabeza, el rubio estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero...

-¡RING, RING!- se escuchó de repente el timbre de su casa y eso extraño al rubio, ya que sus padres no se encontraban en casa y habían dicho que iban a regresar tarde a casa y no esperaba ninguna visita, así que luego de secarse totalmente el sudor y de limpiarse fue a atender la puerta y cuando la abrió…

-Hola Butters- le saludo sonriendo nada más y nada menos que Bebe y eso asombro enseguida el rubio.

-"¿Pero qué carajos…?"- preguntó asombrado también Caos en su mente.

-¿Be-Bebe?- preguntó el rubio sin poder ocultar su asombro obviamente- ¿Qué ha-haces aquí?

-Es que necesito de tú ayuda- le dijo la chica que parecía estar triste por alguna razón y eso extrañó enseguida al rubio.

-¿Mi a-ayuda?- le pregunto de nuevo y la chica asintió- ¿en qué?

-Es algo complicado… pero te lo puedo contar si caminamos… claro, suponiendo que quieras ayudarme…- le dijo la rubia sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Claro que te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites!- le dijo el rubio con cierta emoción, pero luego se dio cuenta de un importante detalle- oh este… pero pri-primero de-déjame ponerme mi su-suéter- le dijo un poco avergonzado ya que cuando estaba trabajando en la cochera estaba solamente en camiseta, que estaba un poco sucia.

-Claro, adelante- le dijo sonriente la chica y el rubio fue a buscar su suéter- "y antes de que terminé el día, ya te habré quitado la inocencia…"- terminó pensando de forma lujuriosa.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente lo que paso con Leo y su Team y como dejo jodido a Philip :o y parece que Bebe ya se está poniendo en marcha para poder tachar los nombres que le faltan XD.**


	34. Ch 34 comienza la cuenta regresiva

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAICUATRO: COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA**

**KYLE PARALELO POV:**

Luego de que me dieran de alta del hospital, le preciosa de Bebe y el culón de Cartman se habían ido ya que me dijeron algo sobre que van a trabajar en proyectos para un festival de ciencias o algo así, bueno eso no me importa un carajo, así que no perdí tiempo de largarme del hospital lo más rápido posible para cobrar el cheque que el marica de Kenny me había dado y después regresar a mí casa… claro, suponiendo que a ese maldito basurero lleno de ratas se le pueda llamar casa en donde mis malditos e inútiles padres de seguro deben de estar drogándose o peleando por cualquier pendejada y también donde ese maldito enano canadiense que se hace llamar mi "hermano" debe de estar escuchando música o algo así para tratar de ignorarlos, cielos, como odio a esos tres hijos de puta y no solo por el hecho de que no se tomaron la molestia de visitarme ni una sola vez, sino también por el hecho de que de seguro ellos ya se habrán enterado sobre el dinero que recibí y no perderían tiempo en tener el descaro de exigirme que les dé una parte del dinero, pero obviamente no voy a darles ni un solo centavo, aunque tenga que luchar con uñas y dientes para que esos parásitos no le pongan una mano encima al dinero que me gane con mí sudor y sangre.

Luego de estar caminando por las frías calles de South Park pude divisar el banco central, no pude evitar sonreír por eso, así que con mucho entusiasmo aceleré el paso para llegar, pero al entrar al lugar, enseguida me di cuenta de que todas las miradas de las personas se posaron en mí enseguida, supongo que eso es porque nadie se hubiera imaginado que alguien con una apariencia tan cabrona como la mía entrara a un banco… al menos que sea para retirar dinero de forma nada sutil, si saben a lo que me refiero, pero decidí mandar al carajo a las personas que me miraban ignorándolas y me acerqué a una cajera.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven?- me preguntó la cajera con cierta cautela, de seguro la muy perra piensa que soy un ladrón o algo así.

-Vengo a cobrar esto- luego de decir eso prácticamente le tire en cara el cheque que el marica de Kenny me había dado, así que ella me miró molesta y después cogió el cheque y cuando lo vio, su expresión enseguida cambió a una de gran asombro y parece que sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y eso me hizo mucha gracia.

-No puede ser…- me dijo susurrando la cajera en estado de shock.

-Claro que puede ser- le contradije de forma burlona- ahora deme el dinero rápido-le exigí con cierta impaciencia y después ella se retiró un momento y después regreso junto con otro empleado junto con lo que parecía una bolsa y al mostrar su interior mi sonrisa se volvió tan grande como la del Guasón porque vi puros billetes de 100 $ y mis ojos enseguida tomaron la forma del signo del dólar.

-Aquí tiene joven, 50 mil dólares- me dije la cajera, así que enseguida cogí un farro de billetes y empecé a olerlo deleitándome con el sabroso olor del dinero e hice el ademan de coger toda la bolsa con el dinero… pero luego recordé un importante detalle y ese detalle es que si salgo del banco con todo ese dinero, algún hijo de puta trataría robarme matándome o algo así y también recordé que si voy a mi "hogar" mis malditos padres y mi "hermano" no perderían el tiempo en tratar de quedarse con MÍ dinero, así que tome una sabia decisión.

-Oigan, quiero hacer un depósito en este banco- les dije a la cajera y al otro empleado y estos dos me vieron asombrados y después se vieron entre sí al mismo tiempo que se encogían de hombros.

-Está bien… pero primero tiene hay que hacer el papeleo joven- me dijo la cajera.

Luego de haber hecho los trámites para guardar todo mi dinero en el banco, del cual había guardado un farro de billetes en mi bolsillo, y me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa de mierda… que dentro de muy poco tiempo dejara de ser mi "hogar" ya que a partir de mañana voy a empezar mi búsqueda para conseguirme una casa para mí solito.

Pero luego de unos minutos de caminata, vi que en un parque había una especie de familia de cuatro integrantes, que son un hombre, una mujer, un chico y una chica que parecía ser menor que él y todos ellos parecían muy felices mientras jugaban y reían… y eso hacía que me sintiera muy triste, ya que en todos estos años mis pendejos padres y mi estúpido hermano nunca nos hemos divertido de esa manera en familia, ni siquiera cuando era un niño, y no me gusta reconocerlo, pero en algunas ocasiones yo desearía poder tener una familia así, con padres que me quisieran de verdad y que se preocupen por mí y un hermano que también me quiera y con él pueda jugar y pasar al rato… pero no, me toco tener una familia de mierda que es todo lo contrario a lo que estoy viendo ahora, solamente el tiempo dirá si por algún milagro mi familia cambia y lo único que puedo hacer es soñar con eso… o podría esperar que cuando ya sea mayor poder empezar mi propia familia y tratar de ser mejor padre de lo que mi inútil padre es… especialmente si al empezar mi propia familia lo haga con cierta rubia que ya prácticamente la tengo en la bolsa y con el dinero que tengo… podríamos estar muy bien durante algún tiempo.

Trate de no prestarle más atención a esa familia y seguí mi camino a "casa" y después de un tiempo ya había llegado y con solo una patada abría la puerta y entré.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo que di mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras sin tomarme la molestia de ver si mis padres o mi "hermano" estuvieran presentes.

-¿Kyle?- escuché la voz de mi padre y al ver asía la izquierda lo vi sentado en un sillón tomando una cerveza, eso no me extrañó para nada… pero lo que si me extrañó es que ya no tiene barba, que raro usualmente él siempre se deja crecer mucho la barba y casi nunca se la afeita o recorta, que raro- ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- me preguntó y enseguida fruncí el ceño molesto por eso, ya que al parecer ni él y mi madre se habían tomado siquiera la molestia de averiguar en donde estuve, pero por otro lado eso me alivió mucho ya que al no saber lo que me paso y donde estaba, eso quiere decir que no saben del dinero que me dio el mariquita de Kenny.

-Estaba por ahí- le dije cortantemente y él solamente se encogió de hombros y después le dio un sorbo a su cerveza si hacerme ninguna pregunta, así que me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto, pero al terminar de subir las escaleras…

-Pero miren nada más, el marica busca pleitos al fin sale de su lecho de muerte- escuché de repente la voz de mi odioso hermano menor y al dar la vuelta lo vi apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación sonriéndome de forma burlona y yo lo mire molesto por lo que me dijo.

-Hola maldito enano canadiense- le salude molesto.

-¿Ya te curaron de la golpiza que te dio Leo?- me siguió preguntando el muy bastardo sin cambiar de semblante y yo lo mire aún más molesto todavía.

-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor y no gracias a ti bastardo adoptado- le dije refiriéndome a que el muy hijo de perra al parecer supo todo este tiempo que yo estaba internado en hospital y no se tomó la puta molestia de ir a verme ni una sola vez y tampoco le dijo nada a mis padres, aunque dudo que ellos se hubieran tomado la molestia de ir a verme si aunque lo supieran, pero si este imbécil sabe que estuve en el hospital también significa que sabe del…

-¿En qué piensas hermanote? ¿Piensas en que vas a gastar todo el dinero que el marica ricachón de Kenny te dio de limosna?- me pregunto el hijo de puta ese, casi como si estuviera adivinando que estaba pensando que él sabía sobre el dinero que tengo, pero parece ser que no se lo ha dicho a nuestros padres ¿Por qué?

-Lo que haga o no haga con mi dinero es problema mío y de nadie más pedazo de idiota- le dije todavía molesto y también cortante y después entré a mi cuarto… que sigue siendo la misma pocilga tal y como lo había dejado antes del día que pelee contra el cara de culo de Leo, con ropa tirada por ahí tal y como gusta.

-"Ya no puedo esperar tener mi propia casa para hacerla mi propio chiquero también"- pensé de forma impaciente y después cerré la puerta de mi cuarto para descansar un poco.

**FIN DEL KYLE PARALELO POV**

Al día siguiente, los alumnos estaban yendo a sus salones de clases y la mayoría no tenía mucho entusiasmo que digamos, pero varios de los presentes se asombraron e intimidaron al ver a Leo recorrer los pasillos, como si fuera una especie de rey recorriendo su reino que no había visitado desde hace mucho tiempo y con una sonrisa engreída en su cara mientras intimidaba a varios de los alumnos con solamente dedicarles una mala mirada, mientras que su Team lo seguía también intimidando a uno que otros alumnos, excepto Philip, que en su cara tiene unas curitas y algodones y seguía un poco apartado al resto del Team, mientras miraba de forma molesta y rencorosa al rubio de la cicatriz, pero nadie lo noto porque tiene sus gafas negras puestas.

-Así me gusta, que todos me traten como me merezco- dijo arrogantemente el rubio de la cicatriz mientras seguía su camino y algunos miembros de su Team rieron por eso, pero luego…

-Ah, hola Leo, parece que ya estás bien- le saludo de repente Damien que había aparecido en un haz de luz brillante del techo.

-Claro que estoy bien santurrón, después de todo soy el gran Leopold Stouch sería imposible que me quede jodido durante mucho tiempo y mucho menos si el que me golpeo fue un maldito judío pelirrojo de mierda- le dijo arrogantemente el rubio de la cicatriz.

-Y eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien por experiencia propia- dijo burlonamente Gary al santo refiriéndose a cuando este se llamaba y había sido crucificado hace tantos años por los judíos y romanos y casi todos los miembros del Team Leo rieron por eso, mientras que el santo se había molestado y dolido al recordar ese suceso.

-"No me pa-parece gracioso"- dijo Paz en la mente de Leo un poco molesto y de forma desaprobatoria.

-Eh… no entendí- dijo Timmy rascándose la cabeza ya que al parecer fue el único que no entendió ese chiste de muy mal gusto y todos dejaron de reír por su estupidez.

-Carajo Tim…- susurro molesto Jimmy tapándose la cara por la vergüenza y su amigo se había avergonzado también.

-Pues espero que tú ausencia luego de la pelea que tuviste contra Kyle te haya servido para que pensaras en tus errores- dijo Damien a Leo como si fuera una especie de regaño dejando de lado el tema sobre lo que le paso en el pasado.

-Claro que aprendí de mis errores… ya que para la próxima vez que me enfrente a ese hijo de puta, él será el único que terminara jodido de los dos- le dijo sádico, arrogante y burlón el rubio de la cicatriz y casi todos los integrantes de su Team volvieron a reír por eso y después se alejaron del santo que había soltado un suspiro de molestia al darse cuenta de que el rubio de la cicatriz no había reflexionado en todo el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente, así que hizo el ademan de irse, pero…

-Ah…- escuchó el gemido adolorido de Philip que se estaba apoyando en unos casilleros ya que al parecer durante todo el tiempo que el resto de los chicos habían estado riendo, él solamente se limitaba a escuchar sin decir nada, pero un poco alejado de ellos.

-¿Estas bien Philip?- le preguntó preocupado el hijo de Dios.

-Sí estoy bien…- le trato de asegurar el pequeño rubio e hizo el ademan de ponerse recto y tratar de seguir al resto del Team Leo, pero enseguida volvió a gemir del dolor mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en un casillero y se ponía una mano en uno de los lugares donde Leo lo había golpeado el día anterior.

-Pues no pareces estar bien- le refuto el santo y el pequeño rubio boto un suspiro de molestia combinado con de dolor- vamos Philip no debe darte vergüenza mostrar debilidad ante nadie y mucho menos delante de un amigo- le aseguro sonriendo el santo, pero el pequeño rubio solamente lo trato de ignorar aun apoyándose en el casillero- además… si me dices que es lo que te está pasando, tal vez te pueda echar una mano- le terminó ofreciendo el pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír amablemente y cuando el pequeño inglés escuchó eso también sonrió… pero de forma maliciosa.

-Bueno ya que lo dices… el hijo de perra de Leo me dio una salvaje golpiza ayer- le dijo el pequeño rubio de forma rencorosa y eso asombro enseguida al santo.

-¿Te golpe?- le pregunto el pelinegro y el inglés asintió con la cabeza- ¿pero por qué, acaso no son amigos?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Lo que pasa es que… cuando Leo estaba herido, no había nadie que cuidara al Team… pero yo me ofrecí para ser el nuevo líder… hasta que él se recuperara… pero cuando se recuperó mal interpreto mis intenciones… y creyó que me quería quedar con el liderazgo de forma permanente… y por eso me golpeó sin piedad alguna…- le explicó el pequeño rubio, aunque en parte si estaba diciendo de verdad en otro sentido había mentido cuando dijo que solo lideraría el Team de forma temporal, pero cuando el hijo del Todo Poderoso escuchó eso se asombró más de lo que estaba ya que al parecer se tragó todo ese cuento.

-Siempre he sabido que Leo es un bastó de primera clase, pero no pensé que llegase a golpear salvajemente a sus amigos- le dijo Damien sin poder ocultar su asombro y el rubio sonrió por eso.

-Bueno, dijiste que me ibas a echar una mano… así que podrías ayudarme a cobrarle a ese maldito cara cortada lo que me hizo…- le pidió maliciosamente el pequeño inglés, pero cuando Damien escuchó enseguida frunció el ceño dejando de lado su asombro.

-¡NO! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme algo como eso?! Yo nunca lastimaría a una persona, aún por más pecadora que sea- le dijo molesto o alarmado el hijo de Dios y el pequeño rubio se molestó por eso.

-Dijiste que me ibas a echar una mano…- le recordó aún molesto.

-Me refería que te ayudaría a poder curarte de tus heridas, no a cobrar venganza sobre la persona que te lastimo- se explicó el pelinegro sin dejar de estar molesto y el inglés volvió a suspirar molesto.

-Diablos… pues entonces cumple con lo que dijiste y cúrame…- le dijo el pequeño rubio que fue más como una exigencia que como pedido.

-Está bien… supongo que no puedo echarme para atrás y si podré ayudarte en ese sentid- le dijo un poco resignado el santo y después hizo que de sus manos salieran unos haces de luces claros en dirección al rubio haciendo que este gimiera un poco y después de unos segundos…

-Wau… parece que tus poderes de santo al fin sirven para algo…- le agradeció el pequeño inglés mientras se movía y flexionada estando totalmente curada y mientras se quitaba las curitas y algodones que tenía.

-Mis poderes siempre son de ayuda, aunque no lo parezcan- le dijo el pelinegro que se había ofendido un poco por lo que le dijeron.

Si, lo que sea- le dijo sarcástico el rubio e hizo el ademan de irse, pero el santo lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto algo tosco.

-Escucha Philip, no tengo que ser psíquico para saber que odias a Leo por lo que te hizo, pero recuerda algo importante, que la venganza nunca es buena y mata el alma y la envenena y no te lleva a nada bueno- le aconsejo serio el pelinegro.

-Ya estas empezando a sonar como esa serie de humor mexicana- le dijo burlón el rubio y después se empezó a alejar del santo (NA: ¿de cuál serie se estará refiriendo? XD).

-Ah padre mío… parece que nunca aprenden- se dijo a sí mismo el santo de forma hastiada y decepcionante y después fue a su salón de clases.

-Excelente, ahora que tanto Leo como el Kyle paralelo ya están curados, ya no habrá inconvenientes para que los dos universo se encuentren- dijo complacido y ansioso el Luis Carlos imaginario- y creo que será muy interesante ver qué pasa cuando los dos Damienes se encuentren- terminó diciendo de forma burlona y algo sádica dando a entender que había visto y escuchado lo que había pasado entre el santo y el Team Leo, especialmente lo que paso con Philip.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el POV de Kyle y lo que pasó con Damien y Philip, y tal y como lo dijo mi personaje "normal" va a ser muy interesante cuando los dos Damienes se encuentren :O.**


	35. Ch 35 mostrando un poco de mala aptitud

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAICINCO: MOSTRANDO UN POCO DE MALA APTITUD**

Pero en algún momento antes de que Leo, junto con su Team se encontraran con Damien, Kyle estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela seguido por Cartman, ya que el primero estaba buscando a cierta rubiecita, pero mientras andaba enseguida noto las miradas de varios de los estudiantes que se encontraba por el camino, algunos de ellos lo miraban un poco intimidados y se hacían a un lado, otros los miraban con admiración y respeto, otros lo miraban de forma envidiosa y molesta, obviamente por la cantidad de dinero que el judío posee.

-Jodida manada de envidiosos de mierda- dijo molesto el pelirrojo al darse de las miradas envidiosas de varios de los estudiantes sin importarle un ápice que algunos ellos lo hayan escuchado y que se molestaran más de lo que estaban.

-No se-seas así de gro-grosero Kyle- le pidió un poco preocupado y nervioso el gordito mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares.

-Cállate saco de celulitis- le dijo aún molesto el judío y el gordito agacho la cabeza intimidado y jugueteando con mayor rapidez con sus pulgares- y en vez de decir pendejadas abre bien los ojos para tratar de encontrar a Bebe- le pidió, aunque fue más bien como una especie de orden y exigencia.

-En-entendido Kyle- le dijo aún nervioso y preocupado el gordito sin dejar de tener la cabeza agachada por la preocupación y el nerviosismo, así que los dos siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a la rubia rizada, pero de repente…

-Pero miren quien ha decidido aparecer por estos lados después de tanto tiempo- se escuchó de repente la voz desinteresada de Tweek, que era acompañado por su Team y por Greg, Christopher y Alarcón.

-Hola chicos- les saludo el gordito sonriendo amablemente dejado de lado la preocupación y nerviosismo que tenía antes.

-Ah… hola inútiles- les saludo muy descortésmente el judío y sin muchas ganas.

-¿Y ya te encuentras mejor de tus heridas Kyle?- le preguntó el único francés del lugar sin tomar en cuenta la forma en como él los había saludado.

-Claro que estoy mucho mejor de esos insignificantes rasguños- les afirmo arrogantemente el pelirrojo.

-Tan insignificantes que a causa de ellas pasaste un buen tiempo en el hospital- le espeto ácidamente el rubio inglés y el rubio neutral no pudo evitar reír por eso, mientras que el francés le dio un codazo un poco molesto por eso, el judío iba a decirle algo molesto, pero…

-¡Oh Damien santo! Estar en un hospital con todas esas heridas graves y vendas, gasas y maquinas pegadas al cuerpo y con el riesgo de morir debe de ser mus estresante ¡AH!- exclamó muy alterado Craig mientras se jalaba las coletas de su chullo y daba brinquitos en el mismo lugar, avergonzando un poco a sus amigos, excepto a Token que no podía evitar reír por eso.

-Ya se los dije, yo soy el gran Kyle Broflovski esas heridas para mí son insignificantes y no cualquier persona sería capaz de soportarlas- les aseguro arrogantemente el judío mientras se señalaba con su pulgar izquierdo.

-Y hablando de cosas insignificantes ¿Qué vas hacer con todo el dinero que te dio el ricachón de Kenny?- le pregunto Tweek volviendo a poner su semblante desinteresado.

-Eso es algo que no les importa a ustedes- les dijo toscamente el judío, y tanto los dos rubios, como Clyde y Kevin los vieron molestos, mientras que Craig solamente tembló más y se puso detrás de su rubio amigo… pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo…

-Pues si yo tuviera cincuenta mil dólares, los usaría para comprarme todos los chorizos que me pueda comprar- les dijo Token sonriendo esperanzado por esa idea levantando su puño derecho de forma triunfal.

.Hay Token, si te pudieses comprar toda esa cantidad de chorizos, la mayoría se pudriría mucho antes de que siquiera te llegaras a comer la mitad de todos ellos- le explico Clyde sonriendo por eso haciéndole entender que estaría desperdiciando mucho dinero si tratara de hacer esa tontería.

-Pues entonces yo me comería todos esos chorizos a la velocidad de la luz antes de que se echen a perder- dijo seguro el afroamericano sin dejar de levantar el puño de forma triunfal y su castaño amigo rio por eso.

-Que pendejada- dijo de forma desaprobatoria Kevin.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Greg con el mismo semblante y el afroamericano los vio molestos haciendo un puchero refunfuñando un poco molesto.

-Ya dejen de hablar tonterías- les dijo Tweek un poco hastiado por las cosas que estaba escuchando- ¿en serio no nos vas a decir que vas a hacer con todo tu dinero Kyle?- le pregunto de nuevo al judío, pero esta vez con cierta curiosidad.

-¡JA! Ya les dije, que lo que haga con mi dinero es problema mío, no suyo- les volvió a decir toscamente el pelirrojo luego de haber soltado una risita socarrona y tanto el rubio menor, como el inglés, Clyde, Kevin y Chris lo vieron molestos por eso, pero antes de que estos le pudieran decir algo, él se les adelanto- pero cuando les muestre lo que voy hacer con todo ese dinero… de seguro se les va a caer la quijada de la sorpresa- les aseguro arrogantemente el judío, pero eso hizo que el resto de los chicos lo vieran con duda y desconfianza, incluyendo a Tweek que lo vio arqueando una ceja.

-"¿Qué tendrá entre manos?"- preguntó mentalmente Luis Carlos desconfiando del judío como los demás- "bueno, sea lo que sea, ahora que ya está curado, solo será cuestión para que así este mundo, junto con el de mi contraparte se conecten"- terminó pensando entusiasmado recordando cuando el Luis Carlos imaginario le decía que aún no podían tratar de conectar los dos universos hasta que el Kyle y el Leo paralelos estuvieran totalmente curados.

Mientras tanto, en la misma escuela, Bebe estaba organizando y cogiendo algunas cosas de su casillero mientras tarareaba una canción mientras sonreía, ya que al parecer estaba muy feliz por alguna razón, ya sea porque Kyle estaba totalmente curado y podía asistir a la escuela o porque está avanzando mucho con el proyecto que estaba preparando para el festival de ciencias, así que luego de coger algo de su casillero lo cerró y se dispuso a ir a su salón de clases, pero…

-Hola muñequita- le saludo de repente Leo, que junto con su Team se le estaban acercando y al parecer ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Philip luego de que este estuviera hablando con Damien, y la rubia enseguida se sobresaltó cuando la llamaron, tanto que se le cayeron unos libros que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Le-Leo?- le preguntó asombrada la chica al verlo.

-"Pa-parece que se asombró al ver-vernos"- dijo un poco preocupado Paz en la mente del rubio de la cicatriz.

-¿Qué qui-quieres Leo?- le preguntó la rubia rizada, que no solamente parecía asombrada, sino también algo asustada.

-Oh nada preciosa, solo venía a ver como estabas- le dijo sonriendo pícaramente el rubio de la cicatriz y la chica se había sonrojado y los chicos del Team habían reído por eso, incluso Wendy que no pareció molestarse o sentirse celosa por lo que dijo- pero parece que no hiciste lo mismo conmigo- siguió diciendo Leo a la rubia rizada, pero esta vez lo dijo de forma ya seria y molesta.

-¿Eh?- le pregunto Bebe sin entender y sin dejar de estar un poco intimidada.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que durante todo este tiempo en el que yo estaba jodido, tú no te tomaste la molestia de ir a visitar al pendejo de Kyle, pero ni una sola vez viniste a verme ¿Por qué?- le dijo el rubio de la cicatriz sin cambiar su semblante molesto y serio y eso asusto más la rubia rizada.

-Es-es que…- la rubia estaba tan asustada que no sabía que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió algo- lo-lo que pasa es que no sa-sabía en don-donde vivías y por e-eso no pude ir a verte- se trató de excusar la chica, aunque en parte es cierto ya que ella no sabe en donde vive, aunque de seguro no lo hubiera encontrado si supiera en donde vive, ya que el rubio de la cicatriz había estado todo el tiempo en la casa de Wendy mientras estaba herido.

-Oh ¿en serio es por eso que no fuiste a ver cómo estaba? ¿Acaso no se te pudo haber ocurrido preguntarle a alguno de mis amigos en donde estaba hospedado?- le siguió preguntando el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pe-pe-pero…- la rubia rizada se había asustado más de lo que ya estaba y los amigos del rubio rizado habían reído más por eso.

-"La es-estas asustando"- dijo preocupado Paz en la mente de Leo de forma preocupada.

-Escucha Bebe, se perfectamente que estuviste todo este tiempo viendo al maldito de Kyle porque pensaste que él había peleado contra mí por supuestamente protegerte, pero ya te lo había dicho antes, él no te quiere en realidad no ye quiere y solamente quiere llevarte a la cama ¿o es que acaso olvidaste cuando él te había llevado a un bar para emborracharte?- le había "explicado" el rubio de la cicatriz fingiendo muy bien estar preocupado por la rubia de la misma forma en como había fingido en esa ocasión justo antes de que Kyle le lanzara una bola de papel cuando lo había desafiado a pelear.

Pero cuando la rubia rizada escuchó eso, enseguida se volvió a preocupar de la misma forma en como lo había hecho en esa ocasión, ya que al estar tan ocupada preocupándose por la salud del judío pelirrojo todo es tiempo, le había hecho olvidar por completo el asunto por el cual él y el rubio de la cicatriz se habían peleado.

-No, e-eso no puede ser…- había susurrado la chica muy angustiada por lo que dijo el rubio de la cicatriz.

-"Mira lo que hiciste, la estas preocupando"- dijo Orden en la mente de Leo, entre de forma molesta y desaprobatoria al darse cuenta de que la chica se le estaba formando dudas en la cabeza.

-Tú te callas marica- le dijo molesto y en voz baja Leo sin importarle el hecho de que también se insultó a sí mismo, pero cuando iba a decirle algo a la rubia rizada…

-¡Oye tú, aléjate de ella!- se escuchó de repente el grito de Kyle, que se les acercaba a toda velocidad, seguido desde lejos por Cartman, el Team Tweek, Greg, Chris y Alarcón y estos dos últimos al igual que el gordito estaban muy preocupados por lo que podría llegar a pasar, lo mismo pasa con Craig y Token.

-Pero que increíble coincidencia, miren quien es el hijo de puta del que estamos hablando justo ahora y al que molí a golpes y parece ser que quiere que le dé bien duro otra vez- le dijo sádico, burlón Leo mientras miraba de muy mala manera al recién llegado y se puso en guardia por si acaso y algunos miembros de su Team habían reído por lo que dijo, pero otros se preocuparon un poco por lo que podía llegar a pasar.

-"¡Oh no!"- exclamó muy preocupado la voz aniñada en la mente del rubio de la cicatriz.

-¿Estas bien Bebe, no te hizo nada ese hijo de perra o alguno de sus pendejos amigos?- pregunto Kyle a la rubia rizada con genuina preocupación.

-Eh… sí Kyle, estoy bien, pero…- la chica iba a decirle algo muy preocupada ya que en su mente aún tiene lo que Leo le había dicho.

-¿Qué te pasa marica? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a moler a golpes como lo hice la última vez?- pregunto burlón, desafiante y sádico Leo a Kyle interrumpiendo a la rubia rizada, que enseguida se preocupó por eso mientras que Cartman y los demás chicos que estaban preocupados al principio, se preocuparon más de lo que ya estaban.

-Que gracioso, justamente iba a decirte lo mismo cara de culo- le dijo irónico y también sádico y desafiantes el judío pelirrojo mientras también se ponía en guardia.

-Oh no, van a pelear de nuevo…- dijo preocupado Chris.

-¡Oh cielos, esto va a ser demasiado estrés AH!- exclamó Craig también preocupado mientras temblaba y se ponía detrás de Tweek, que no parecía estar incomodado por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-Voy a alistar mi cámara- dijo emocionado Jimmy mientras sacaba lo que dijo.

-Ahí van de nuevo…- comentó Greg, que al igual que Tweek no parecía estar preocupado por todo eso y después le dio una calada a su cigarro.

-Esto se pondrá interesante- dijo sádicamente Philip, que ya había llegado al lugar de los hechos luego de lo que paso con Damien.

-"¡Damien por favor ven a ayudar!"- suplicó mentalmente Cartman que se estaba asustando por lo que se iba a formar.

-Oh cielos…- susurro preocupado Luis Carlos.

-Estos dos nunca aprenden…- susurro Clyde de forma desaprobatoria y algo preocupado como varios de los demás.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kevin con el mismo semblante, mientras que Token estaba sudando nervioso por todo el asunto.

-Esta vez voy hacer que me supliques y desees nunca haber nacido maldito judío de mierda- dijo sádico y burlón Leo a Kyle.

-Justamente iba a decirte lo mismo maldito cara de culo- le dijo el pelirrojo con el mismo semblante y cuando parecía que los dos iban a pelear de nuevo…

-¡Maldita sea, ¿otra vez van a empezar con lo mismo?!- pregunto de repente nada más y nada menos que el propio hijo de Dios que apareció en un haz de luz estando muy molesto, ya que al parecer escuchó las suplicas de Cartman y sin previo aviso se puso en medio de Leo y de Kyle.

-¡Damien!- exclamaron muy alegres Cartman, Alarcón, Bebe, Craig y Chris.

-¡Metiche!- le grito molesta Wendy.

-¡Aguafiestas!- le grito molesto Bradley.

-¡Rajón!- le grito también molesto Jack y el resto de los chicos del Team Leo se habían molestado también por la intromisión del santo y le empezaron a abuchear.

-Oh que lastima, ya no va haber diversión- dijo desilusionado Greg, pero Chris le dio un codazo molesto por ese comentario.

-"Por un carajo, esta iba a ser otra perfecta oportunidad para que Kyle jodiera a Leo de una vez por todas"- pensó molesto y decepcionado Philip para luego darle una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó molesto Kyle al hijo del Todo Poderoso.

-Justamente les iba a preguntar lo mismo, apenas si se curaron de sus heridas ¿y enseguida van a volver a agarrarse a los puños como un par de salvajes de mierda?- les preguntó muy molesto el pelinegro santo y algunos de los presentes se asombraron al escucharlo decir groserías ya que obviamente al ser un santo, casi nunca se le oye decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí nos matamos a golpes o no, es problema nuestro no tuyo so-pendejo- le dijo Leo muy molesto y grosero.

-Créanme que si no fuera porque soy muy amable, considerado y paciente, ya los hubiera…- les iba a amenazar aún más molesto el hijo del todo poderoso, pero luego respiro hondamente para tratar de calmarse y mantener la compostura- ahora váyanse al salón de clases antes de que conozcan la furia de mi padre a través de mí- les terminó amenazando el santo y eso sorprendió aún más a los que se habían asombrado.

-Grr…- rugieron molestos Kyle y Leo al mismo tiempo y al parecer no estaban muy asombrados por la forma en como les estaba hablando el santo.

-Ya me encargaré de ti algún día judío pendejo- advirtió molesto el rubio de la cicatriz a Kyle y después se empezó a retirar con su Team del lugar, excepto Philip que se quedó un momento.

-Como ya lo había dicho antes, justamente iba a decirte lo mismo cara cortada- le advirtió también molesto el pelirrojo y después se empezó a retirar del lugar seguido por Bebe y después el santo voto un suspiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Damien?- le preguntó Chris mientras que con alguno de los chicos se le acercaban.

-Sí, no se preocupen- les aseguro el santo un poco exasperado.

-Pero esto es una sorpresa de verdad, el mismísimo hijo de Dios diciendo vulgaridades y amenazando… esto es algo que no se ve todos los días- le dijo Philip entre irónico y burlón y eso incomodó y avergonzó enseguida al santo.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no fue mi intención decir esas palabras ni amenazar a Kyle o a Leo… pero es que ver tanta violencia y actos pecaminosos… es algo que me frustra demasiado…- se trató de excusar el santo estando muy avergonzado por la aptitud que había tomado ahorita.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte o sentirte mal Damien, después de todas las cosas que has visto en todo este tiempo, es de esperar que te empieces a frustrar como lo haría cualquier persona mortal- le trato de tranquilizar Chris.

-Pero se supone que yo soy uno de los más grandes representantes del bien, no es correcto que diga cosas como las que dije ahora- siguió diciendo el santo avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo.

-No seas así de duro contigo mismo Damien, es más decir groserías es algo que te vuelva más humano de lo que crees, después de todo muchas personas en el mundo expresan sus frustraciones con insultos y amenazas- le trato de tranquilizar Alarcón (NA: ¿nunca se han dado cuenta de que eso es totalmente cierto? XD.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó un poco más calmado el santo.

-Claro que es en serio- le aseguro el latino.

-Él tiene toda la razón, cualquier persona tiene el derecho de molestarse tarde o temprano- le aseguro también Greg.

-Aunque algunos son más groseros que otros- les dijo Tweek como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Gracias por eso chicos- agradeció el santo a las palabras de "ánimos" por parte de los demás chicos- "solo espero que mi padre no se enoje por lo que acababa de hacer"- pensó preocupado mirando asía arriba y tragando en seco.

Fin del capítulo


	36. Cha36recibiendo placer y recibiendo dolo

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAISÉIS: RECIBIENDO PLACER Y RECIBIEBDO DOLOR Y OTRO POSIBLE PLACER**

**BUTTERS "NORMAL" POV:**

No podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos momentos, jamás pensé que esto me pudiera pasar algún día y mucho menos con Bebe que es una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida… y debo decir que fue una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido en toda mi vida, siempre he escuchado por boca de varias personas que el sexo es algo de gran gozo y profundo placer, pero esto fue mucho mejor de lo que nunca me pude haber imaginado, ni siquiera las clases que Kenny siempre me ha dado a mí y a los demás chicos hubiera sido capaz de explicar mejor que la propia experiencia y eso que él ya tiene mucha experiencia en asuntos del sexo, pero como ya lo había dicho, esto fue una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido en todo mi vida y a diferencia de algunos de mis compañeros de clase que han pagado por sexo, lo hice gratis ya que Bebe lo hizo conmigo en forma de recompensa luego de haberle ayudado con el asunto del proyecto para el festival de ciencias…

_Flash back_

_Luego de que Bebe me tomara por sorpresa al haberme ido a buscar a mi casa, ella y yo estábamos caminando por las calles mientras hablábamos._

_-¿Pa-para que que-querías mi ayuda?- le había preguntado un poco nervioso y un poco sonrojado también._

_-Es sobre el festival de ciencias… no se me ocurre nada para ese evento…- me había dicho ella sin dejar de estar triste de la misma manera en como lo estaba cuando me vino a pedir ayuda._

_-"¿Y solo para eso interrumpe nuestro trabajo? Que gran pendejada"- había espetado muy molesto mi otra mitad en mi mente, pero trate de no hacerle caso._

_-¿No se te o-ocurre n-nada?- le había preguntado un poco asombrado a Bebe, ya que faltan muy pocos días para que se lleve a cabo y ella había negado con la cabeza- ¿y por-por qué fu-fuiste a pedirme a-ayuda a mí?- le habían preguntado de nuevo, pero esta vez con cierta curiosidad._

_-Pues te fui a pedir ayuda porque tú eres uno de los chicos más inteligentes de toda la escuela- me había dicho ella en forma de alago sonriendo y no pude evitar ponerme tan rojo como el cabello de Kyle._

_-"Claro que somos los más inteligentes de la escuela, eso no es ninguna novedad"- había espetado la voz gutural en mi mente de forma muy arrogante y presumida y de nuevo había tratado de no prestarle atención._

_-Gra-gracias- le había agradecido a Bebe frotándome los nudillos rápidamente sin dejar de estar sonrojado y pareció que ella rio un poco por eso._

_-No tienes que agradecerme, es la pura verdad- me había alagado ella sin dejar de sonreír y mi sonrojo no había disminuido ni un poco- ¿entonces que me sugieres para el festival de ciencias?- me había vuelto a preguntar, creo que de forma un poco más seria y yo deje de estar sonrojado y deje de frotarme los nudillos y me había puesto a pensar en que debería de sugerirle a ella para el festival de ciencias._

_-"Que pendejada tener que estar pensando por alguien para recomendarle un estúpido proyecto"- me había dicho mi otro yo en mi mente hastiado y volviendo a molestarse como al principio, está a punto de decirle algo, pero Bebe se me había adelantado._

_-¿No se te ocurre nada?- cuando me había preguntado eso, enseguida me preocupe pensando que ella se estaba cansando de estar pidiéndome ayuda y enseguida me empecé a frotar los nudillos nerviosamente._

_-No-no es eso, lo que pa-pasa es que…- no sabía que decirle a ella y mi nerviosismo en ese momento no me ayudaba para nada y solo me ponía peor, pero cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido…_

_-"Pues porque no le dices que trate de inventar algo que haga que los zapatos para las mujeres sean mucho más cómodos"- me había sugerido Caos en mi mente, en parte me resulta una muy buena idea, pero en otro sentido eso es algo que me resulta algo machista, pero decidí que eso es lo que le podía decir a Bebe._

_-Pu-pues podrías in-inventar al-algo que haga que los za-zapatos para las mujeres sean más co-cómodos- le había sugerido algo tímido y preocupado pensando que ella podría molestarse por lo que le había sugerido, pero para mí sorpresa pareció que ella había sonreído ante eso._

_-Inventar algo para hacer más cómodos los zapatos para nosotras… ¡es una buena idea Butters!- me había felicitado Bebe sin dejar de sonreír y eso me asombró más de lo que estaba._

_-"Claro que es una muy buena idea"-había comentado arrogantemente mí otro en mi mente volviendo a ser arrogante como al principio._

_-¿En-enserio?- le había preguntado sin poder creer lo que Bebe me estaba diciendo._

_-¡Pues claro que es una buena idea! Es más, eso sería algo de mucha utilidad, especialmente porque algunas mujeres se nos forman cayos terribles cuando usamos algunas marcas de zapatos y un método para hacer más cómodos los zapatos, sería una bendición para nosotras- me había seguido diciendo Bebe sin dejar de sonreír._

_-"y con los tacones tan estúpidos que usan, de seguro se le forman cayos y juanetes más grandes que los propios dedos de los pies"- había dicho burlón y de nuevo machista mi otra mitad en mi mente._

_-Me-me alegro que te gus-gustara esa idea- le había dicho a Bebe volviendo a ponerme nervioso y frotándome los nudillos y volviendo a tratar de no hacerle caso a mi otra mitad._

_-Claro que me gusto es idea- me había vuelto a asegurar Bebe sin dejar de sonreír, pero luego su sonrisa había cambiado a otra, no sé exactamente, pero la sonrisa que había puesto ahora se parece mucho a la que Kenny ha usado en varias veces cuando habla con las chicas que se quiera ligar, iba a decirle algo a ella, pero se me adelantó- y por esa brillante idea, creo que mereces un buen premio- me dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara._

_-¿Un pre-premio?- le había logrado preguntar sin saber a qué se refería y la sonrisa de ella se volvió más grande._

_-Sí, un muy merecido premio pero te lo tengo que dar en tú casa, así que vamos- me había dicho ella para de repente cogerme de la mano y empezar a jalarme en dirección a mi casa y no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme como un tomate por esa acción._

_-"Espero que el premio valga totalmente la pena"- me había dicho Caos en mi mente que no pareció estar avergonzado como yo, sino que es algo que daba por hecho._

_Fin del flash back_

-"Y valió totalmente la pena"- me dijo complacido y lujurioso Caos en mi mente refiriéndose a lo que Bebe y yo había hecho cuando llegamos a mi casa y… ¡oh cielos! No puedo evitar ponerme bien rojo al pensar en eso, así que empecé a recoger mi ropa que estaba regada por toda mi habitación- "lo único malo es que no se quedó para otro round, aunque de seguro si lo hubiéramos hecho de nuevo, las patas de la cama no lo hubieran soportado más"- terminó diciendo mi otra mitad de forma desilusionada y algo burlona y no pude evitar ver las marcas en el piso que fueron hechas por las patas de la cama cuando esta se movía por… ¡no, no, no puedo seguir pensando en eso!

-De-de seguro se fue por-porque tenía que ha-hacer otras cosas- le dije tratando de no estar más sonrojado y para tratar de cambiar de tema mientras me ponía los calzoncillos.

-"Sí claro, de seguro se fue porque no podría contener de nuevo nuestro gran don y ahora debe de estar resultándole difícil caminar bien"- me dijo burlón y sádico mi otro yo refiriéndose al tamaño de mi… ¡ah recorcholiz!

-Ya de-deja eso y si-sigamos tra-trabajando en un-nuestro pro-proyecto para el fes-festival de ciencias- le trate de decir cortante mientras me ponía mis pantalones y para de nuevo tratar de dejar ese asunto y mi otra mitad solamente refunfuño molesto y después me puse una camiseta y me dirigí a la cochera para seguir trabajando… pero aun así no podía evitar soltar un suspiro al pensar en Bebe.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS "NORMAL" POV**

Y como es de costumbre, el Luis Carlos "normal" había visto todo ese asunto disfrutando de cada momento, si entienden lo que quise decir XD.

-Parece que Bebe ya le pudo quitar la inocencia a Butters- se dijo a sí mismo el colombiano de forma burlona- solo espero que con esto Butters no se encabrone o algo así en caso de que Bebe se vuelva novia de Kyle, porque de lo contrario…- se volvió a decir a sí mismo otra vez, pero esta vez ya de forma seria y algo preocupante- bueno no importa si llegase a ocurrir lo peor, ya sé cómo neutralizarlo y así no será como el Butters de dónde vengo- se volvió a decir a sí mismo pero esta vez ya de forma confiada y fue a buscar a su contraparte en la construcción de su portal.

Mientras tanto, Bebe caminaba por las calles de South Park y tal y como lo había dicho Caos, ella parecía estar caminando de forma "extraña" por algún motivo XD.

-Debo reconocerlo… sí que la tiene bien grande… creo que de todos los chicos con los que lo he hecho, es el mejor dotado de todos…y no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan rudo con los movimientos- se dijo a sí misma la rubia rizada un poco asombrada por eso y también un poco adolorida en cierta parte de su cuerpo que era lo que le hacía caminar extraño- es una lástima que tal vez nunca lo vuelva hacer con él…- se siguió diciendo a sí misma un poco decepcionada por eso, pero luego saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada y cuando la desdobló resulto ser la lista de los chicos con los cuales había tenido sexo, así que luego de revisarla y encontrar el nombre de Butters lo tacho con un lapicero- listo, ya casi he terminado, solamente me falta ese pequeño y lindo inglés y por último, pero no menos importante, Kyle- se terminó diciendo de forma lujuriosa y se puso en marcha asía su próximo objetivo.

Pero mientras tanto, Stan ya había llegado a su casa, luego de una persecución frenética siendo perseguido por el padre de Wendy que lo trataba de matar a disparos de escopeta, al fin lo había logrado perder a duras penas, pero aún estaba desnudo y su ropa la tenía hecha bola y alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrirse lo mejor posible su culo y su miembro, que con el frio de las calles ya no estaba en todo… "su esplendor" por así decirlo y se lo podía tapar con su fiel gorro de pompón rojo.

-Al fin lo perdí…- se dijo a sí mismo muy aliviado mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se deslizaba hasta caer sentado en el piso respirando agitadamente- pero no pude hacerlo con Wendy…- se dijo a sí mismo de forma triste y decepcionante- ¿es que acaso nunca podré hacérselo?- pregunto desesperadamente al aire al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- tengo que encontrar la forma de cómo lograr cogérmela- dicho esto cogió sus ropas y se las hecho en la espalda e hizo el ademan de subir a su cuarto, pero…

-¡Oye mojón! ¿En dónde mierda has estado? Nuestros padres estaban muy preocupado por ti y…- su hermana le estaba hablando mientras salía de la cocina y se le acercaba, pero enseguida se calló al verlo totalmente desnudo- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACES DESNUDO?!- le grito furiosa y avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritó muy avergonzado el pelinegro- es-escucha Shelli, lo que pa-pasa es que…- estaba desesperado por tratar de sacar una excusa.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR PENDEJADAS Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!- le siguió gritando furiosa y avergonzada su hermana mayor todavía con las manos en la cara, así que su hermanito enseguida se puso sus pantalones a la velocidad de la luz- ¿ya te cubriste mojón?- le preguntó sin dejar de taparse la cara.

-Si ya me cubrí y perdóname es solo que…- el pelinegro no pudo seguir hablando ya que apenas le dijo que se cubrió, su hermana mayor enseguida le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que literalmente saliera volando de espaldas haciendo que atravesara la ventana rompiéndola y cayendo afuera de la casa en el frio patio delantero.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido Stan! ¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre entrar a la casa totalmente desnudo?!- le preguntó su hermana mayor volviendo a enfurecerse y arrimándose por la ventana rota.

-Auch…- susurro adolorido el pelinegro mientras que se sobaba la cara saliéndole sangre de la boca y nariz y tenía el cachete izquierdo inflado y rojo- pe-perdón Shelli… lo que pasó fue que…- el pelinegro se detuvo antes de continuar ya que obviamente no le podía decir que estaba desnudo por haber sido perseguido por el enfurecido padre de Wendy cuando intento fallidamente hacerle el amor a esta, así que tuvo que buscar una buena excusa- lo que pasó fue que… fue que los chicos y yo estábamos haciendo una competencia para ver quién era el que tenía la polla más grande y estábamos detrás de un callejón, pero alguien nos descubrió y por eso tuvimos que irnos corriendo lo más rápido posible aun estando desnudos y por eso entré así a la casa- fue la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir al pelinegro, pero casi enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho semejante barbaridad.

-Ah… hombres, solamente piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas y nunca usan la cabeza- le dijo su hermana mayor de forma desaprobatoria mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y su hermano menor se asombró mucho al ver que ella se tragó por completo su mentira- ahora entra mojón y voy a llamar a nuestros padres para decirles que ya estás aquí- dicho esto la castaña se alejó de la ventada destrozada y después el pelinegro con mucha dificultad se logró poner de pie mientras se seguía sobando la cara y después se sacudió la suciedad que tenía encima y después entro de nuevo a su casa y recogió su ropa y se dirigió a su cuarto y al entrar en este aventó su ropa por ahí y se arre costo en su cama boca arriba.

-Ah… Wendy…- se dijo a sí mismo con pesar mientras cogía una foto de su novia- rayos, bueno supongo que ahora que no pude hacérselo, voy a aprovechar el tiempo para tratar de hacer algo para ese festival de ciencias, ¿pero qué?- se dijo a sí mismo resignado y después vio en su closet un detector de metales que su abuelo le había regalado hace años, pero que aparentemente casi nunca lo había usado- detector de metales…- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo ya que al parecer se le ocurrió una buena idea.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Pip, el pequeño rubio todo este tiempo había trabajado animadamente en su proyecto que consistía en demostrar como el té hacia que la gente aparentemente se vuelva resistente ante el dolor y maltrato físico, pero para su sorpresa, el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar, eso lo extrañó mucho ya que no esperaba a nadie, pero supuso que era alguno de sus amigos y luego de acomodarse bien su ropa se dirigió a la puerta principal de su casa y al abrirla se llevó la gran sorpresa de que era Bebe la que había tocado.

-¿Be-Bebe?- le preguntó asombrado el pequeño rubio.

-Hola Pip- le saludo sonriendo la rubia mayor, ya que ella es aproximadamente un poco más alta que Wendy.

-¿Qué ha-haces aquí?- le preguntó todavía asombrado el pequeño rubio, de forma muy parecida a cuando Butters le pregunto a la chica cuando esta lo fue a ver.

-Es que necesito de tú ayuda- le dijo la rubia exactamente de la misma forma en como le había dicho a Butters y fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Mi a-ayuda, en qué?- le siguió preguntando el rubio mayor sin dejar de estar asombrado.

-Es algo complicado… pero te lo puedo contar si caminamos… claro, suponiendo que quieras ayudarme…- le siguió diciendo la rubia mayor todavía exactamente de la mismo forma en como se lo había pedido a Butters.

-Oh pues claro que puedo ayudarte- le dijo sonriente el pequeño rubio- solo espera un momento- dicho esto fue a guardar las cosas de su proyecto.

-Ya casi he logrado mi meta- se dijo a sí misma la chica sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Mientras tanto, el Luis Carlos imaginario ya había logrado tele transportar a Luis Carlos científico luego de que este salieran de clases y los dos seguían trabajando en el segundo portal y se notaba que ya estaba casi terminado, pero el latino paralelo le estaba contando lo que había pasado en su la escuela.

-… y cuando los dos parecían volver a pelear, apareció Damien de repente y los detuvo y lo más sorprendente es que dijo insulto e hizo amenazas- había terminado de contar el Alarcón paralelo mientras soldaba una pieza de metal y eso había sorprendido un poco al Alarcón "normal".

-Interesante… hasta un santo como él es capaz de decir insultos y amenazar, eso quiere decir que tiene un poquito de malicia dentro de sí… eso quiere decir que el Damien "normal" tal vez pueda tener un poquito de "amabilidad" dentro de sí... muy interesante- "razonó" el Luis Carlos imaginario de forma pensativa mientras movía una parte del portal con una sola mano y unas máquinas la empezaron a soldar.

-¿Y qué crees que pase cuando ellos dos se encuentren?- le pregunto el latino científico, pero el imaginario sonrió por eso.

-Pues cuando se encuentren… creo que va a formar una tremenda locura con fuegos artificiales y todo lo demás- cuando el Alarcón imaginario dijo eso con una gran sonrisa en la cara, su contraparte enseguida se preocupó por lo que podría pasar cuando los dos Damienes se encuentren.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente el POV de Butters y lo que le paso a Stan al llegar a su casa XD, sé que ya lo he dicho antes, pero les aseguro que dentro de dos o tres capítulos los dos universos se encontraran :O y gracias por sus reviews en esta y todas mis otras historias :D**


	37. Ch37 los proyectos estan listos y asalvo

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros (enseguida el público empieza a abuchearme y gritarme al mismo tiempo que me arrojan, huevos, tomates y cualquier cosa) sí, sé que no tengo perdón por haber dejado esta historia abandonada por más de un mes, pero por lo menos déjenme tratar de explicarles, verán, lo que paso primero es que hace más de un mes me había dado cuenta que mi otro fic de Qué Hubiera Pasado Si…, estaba relativamente atrasado comparado con este fic y con el de Amores Inesperados, así que me había dedicado a empeñarme en solamente él a como der lugar, especialmente porque ya estaba en su recta final y cuando lo terminé quería seguir trabajando en los otros dos fics mencionados para terminarlos lo más rápido posible también, pero… al igual que como le pasa a muchas personas, la inspiración se me fue al carajo (lo cual para mí es una vergüenza tomando en cuenta que yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación) y por eso había pasado unos días pensando en cómo continuar esas historias, pero no se me estaba ocurriendo nada… hasta que una vez mire mi lista de los fics que tengo pendientes y me di cuenta de que uno de los primeros que había prometido era el de los Vengadores de South Park y me di cuenta de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que quería hacerlo, además de que desde hace rato que no había hecho un fic de temática de héroes, y es por eso que durante todo este último tiempo me había dedicado a ese fic, siendo muy exitoso por cierto, ya que al no tener inspiración para este fic y el de Amores, podía enfocarme en el de Marvel… hasta que ayer me di cuenta, luego de subir un pequeño fic llamado La Misma Rutina de Siempre, que el fic de Universo Paralelo y el de Amores los deje en el olvido por enfocarme en el de los héroes, así que los voy a tratar de terminar lo más rápido posible, especialmente el de Amores Inesperados por qué… por qué me di cuenta de que los fics de romance no son precisamente mi fuerte, porque cuando lo escribía por primera vez era como una especie de experimento para ver si tenía potencial en ese tipo de historias y al principio me estaba yendo bien, especialmente con lo del Style, Creek, Dip y las parejas Crack que trataba de formular… pero luego empecé a perder el arco de la historia y no sé cómo hacer ciertas partes importantes y es por eso que me di cuenta de que no soy un experto en fics largos de romance, especialmente porque ese tiene 46 capítulos y apenas había llegado a los momentos críticos, y es por todo eso que voy a terminarlo lo más rápido posible… en unos pocos capítulos y de seguro a varias personas no les gustara que le quiera dar un final así de apresurado, pero ni modo, pero al igual que como paso en Las Crónicas de Mysterion, puedo hacer pequeños One-Shots que tengan alguna relación con la historia para así tratar de explicar alguna que otras cositas que no vaya a poner en la historia principal ;D, Y en cuanto a este fic… pues también voy a tratar de terminarlo lo más rápido posible también, aunque obviamente no en dos capítulo, así que no se preocupen ;D y también tengo que decir que luego de que terminé esta historia voy a trabajar en otra que desde hace tiempo he querido hacer y si adivinan cuáles se llevan como premio un adelanto de ese futuro fic :O. Pero bueno comencemos con esto, ya saben que South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAISIETE: LOS PROYECTOS ESTAN LISTOS Y SALVÁNDOLOS**

La Bebe del universo "normal" estaba saliendo de la casa de Pip con una gran sonrisa en la cara, ya que había logrado cumplir con todos los objetivos de su lista, porque al igual que como paso con Butters, había podido acostarse con el pequeño rubio inglés luego de haberle pedido "ayuda" para el festival de ciencias.

-Listo, al fin terminé- se dijo a sí misma la rubia rizada mientras que sacaba una hoja en donde estaba su lista de los chicos con los que le faltaba por acostarse y tacho el nombre de Pip- ahora sí estaré lista para tratar de tener algo serio con serio con Kyle- se volvió a decir a sí misma de forma esperanzada- pero lo único malo… es que no podré seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas con los demás chicos… especialmente con Butters que es muy bien dotado- se terminó diciendo de forma triste y decepcionante, especialmente con la última parte.

Pero enfocándonos esta vez en Pip. El pequeño rubio inglés, al igual que Butters, estaba estupefacto por lo que había hecho con la rubia rizada, ya que nunca pensó que alguien como ella pudiera hacer algo como lo que paso ahora, con alguien como él… especialmente tomando el tipo de persona que es él en realidad.

-Wau… eso fue algo majestuoso…- se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño rubio mientras estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama totalmente desnudo y respirando de forma algo agitada, ya que obviamente esta fue la primera vez que tiene relaciones sexuales, pero al igual que Butters, no podía negar que todo eso le resulto MUY SATISFACTORIO- ahora sé lo que siente Kenny… y los demás chicos que lo han hecho con ella…- se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar de estar satisfecho- ahora tengo que seguir con el proyecto para el festival y…- se volvió a decir a sí mismo e hizo el ademan de pararse de su cama y ponerse su ropa… pero no pudo porque de repente se sintió muy cansado, por obvias razones claro está- Ah… creo que mejor sigo… trabajando mañana…- se dijo a sí mismo luego de haber bostezado y después se cubrió con una sábana y se acomodó en su cama para poder dormir con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Y así los días pasaban y pasaban en ambos universos y los estudiantes más estudiosos y responsables de cada uno seguían trabajando entusiasmadamente en sus respectivos proyectos, mientras que el resto… bueno, algunos de los no "tan estudiosos" hacían cosas no muy llamativos o sobresalientes y solamente se limitaban a hacer cosas clasificadas del "montón" y en cuanto a los demás… simplemente le valían un carajo el festival de ciencias, tal y como era de esperarse.

Pero al fin después de tanto esfuerzo por parte de los alumnos más responsable… llegaron los últimos días antes de que comenzara el festival y claro esta todos los que trabajaron arduamente en sus proyectos estaban muy emocionados.

-Listo, con esto tengo asegurado el primer lugar del festival de ciencias- dijo el Kyle normal mientras se quitaba su Ushanka verde y se secaba el sudor de la frente, por al esfuerzo que había estado haciendo en su proyecto.

-Pero que no se te olvide compartir el triunfo conmigo hermano y decir que te ayude con esto- le reclamó Ike, que al igual que él, se estaba secando el sudor de la frente.

-No te preocupes Ike, nunca dejaría por fuera a mi hermanito, especialmente luego de haberme ayudado- le aseguro el judío mayor mientras lke le revolvía el cabello con su mano derecha y este se la apartó riendo un poco por eso.

-Ah… al fin terminé con esto- se dijo a sí mismo Butters en el garaje de su casa para luego quitarse su máscara de soldador y al igual que Kyle e Ike, se estaba secando el sudor de su frente luego de haberse quitado sus guantes de soldador.

-"Y con esto, seremos los indiscutibles ganadores del ese puto festival de ciencias"- espeto Caos en su mente de forma muy arrogante y también complacido por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Pu-pues es-espero que si seamos los ga-ganadores del fes-festival, ya que me es-esforcé mucho haciendo esto- se dijo de nuevo el rubio, pero de forma preocupante mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-"Ya te lo dije, con esto que hemos hecho seremos los indiscutibles ganadores de ese festival"- le volvió a asegurar la voz gutural en su cabeza sin dejar de ser arrogante- "además… si por algún motivos los jueces no nos eligen con el ganador y perdemos ante alguien más… solo tenemos que usar lo que hicimos para darles una lección y listo, los dejamos bien jodidos"- le terminó diciendo de forma sombría al mismo tiempo que su reflejo se reflejaba en la máscara para soldar mostrando una sonrisa muy sádica haciendo que el rubio enseguida se pusiera a temblar del miedo al saber lo que se le ocurrió.

-Al fin terminé- se dijo a sí misma la Wendy "normal" en su cuarto admirando con orgullo lo que acaba de hacer- con esto de seguro seré la ganadora del festival- se volvió a decir a sí misma de forma parecida a como Kyle se dijo a sí mismo también- además… si por alguna increíble razón no lograra ganar… con esto podré ayudar a muchas mujeres en el mundo- se terminó diciendo a sí misma de forma muy esperanzada.

-Listo al fin acabe- se dijo a sí misma la Bebe paralela, que al igual que el Butters "normal" había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo en el garaje de su casa- y aunque no ganase el festival de ciencias… con esto podré ayudar mucho a la humanidad- se terminó diciendo a sí misma de la misma forma esperanzada que la Wendy "normal" se dijo a sí misma.

-Tráiganme ese libro por favor- pidió el Damien paralelo a unos ángeles y uno de ellos se acercó a una gran repisa llena de libros, de los cuales muchos de ellos son muy viejos, y cogió uno y se lo trajo- gracias- luego de haberle agradecido empezó a buscar algo en ese libro, hasta que lo encontró- aquí esta…- se dijo a sí mismo para luego hacer que unas plumas, que estaban flotando en el aire por sus poderes de santo, escribieran algo en unas cartulinas- con toda esta información… la gente sabrá la causa por la cual varias personas les gusta hacer desgracias, y así tal vez sean un poco menos pecadoras- se dijo a sí mismo de forma muy optimista y su padre sonrió por esa buena aptitud, aun sabiendo que no él no será el ganador de ese festival.

-Hasta que al fin terminamos con esta vaina no joda- espeto el Luis Carlos imaginario, que junto con el Luis Carlos científico ya había terminado la construcción del otro portal en el universo "normal".

-Pero costo tanto trabajo como cuando hicimos el otro portal, solo esperemos que con esto podamos ganar el festival- le espeto su contraparte un poco inseguro, pero el colombiano imaginario rio un poco por eso al mismo tiempo que pasó su brazo derecho por sus hombros.

-Oh cabeza de chorlito… ya te lo dije que con esto, nosotros seremos los ganadores de esa pendejada con nuestros portales- le aseguro el Alarcón "normal" riendo todavía al mismo tiempo que en su mano izquierda materializo una botella de Pony Malta y dos copas y después le sirvió una al Luis Carlos paralelo que lo miro extrañado por su seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se le adelantó- nuestros compañeros de clases más estudiosos están haciendo buenos proyectos debo reconocerlo… pero ser capaz de unir dos mundos paralelos, es algo MUCHO más impresionante que cualquier cosa que ellos están haciendo, así que no hay peligro de que perdamos ese festival- le aseguro muy arrogante el Luis Carlos imaginario para luego servirse una copa de Pony Malto también.

-Supongo que tienes toda la razón- le apoyo el otro colombiano para luego darle un sorbo a la copa de Pony Malta que tiene en su mano izquierda, pero luego recordó algo importante- ¿Pero cómo vamos a mover esto?- le preguntó y el otro colombiano lo miro sin entender- lo que quiero decir es ¿Cómo vamos a mover nuestros respectivos portales a donde se van a llevar los festivales? Después de todo son muy grandes y llamarían mucho la atención de cualquier persona cuando los tratemos de llevar a donde se llevaran a cabo los festivales- el latino científico se explicó detalladamente, pero de nuevo el latino imaginario volvió a reír luego de haberle dado un sorbo a su Pony Malta.

-No te preocupes Einstein, con mis grandes poderes imaginarios puedo mover fácilmente nuestros respectivos portales sin llamar la atención de nadie- le volvió a asegurar mi personaje "normal" sin dejar de sonreír y eso alivió al otro latino- ahora brindemos, por ser los futuros ganadores de ese festival- le dije todavía muy seguro al mismo tiempo que ponía su copa en señal de brindis y el otro latino lo miro primero sin entender, pero luego capto el mensaje.

-Para que nuestros esfuerzos sean recompensados- luego de haber dicho estos los dos chocaron sus copas haciendo un brindis para luego darle un sorbo a sus bebidas.

Pero mientras que los estudiantes responsables de ambos universos estaban trabajando en sus proyectos para el festival de ciencias, el Kyle paralelo en todos esos días, en vez de tratar de hacer algo ese evento ya obviamente no le interesaba un carajo, estaba tratando de encontrar un nuevo hogar que comprar en donde pueda vivir él solito.

-…y esta joven Broflovski, es una casa que tiene vista al lago Stark y en el cuarto principal cuando salen los rayos del sol y atraviesan la venta, lentamente recorren la cama hasta darle en la cara despertándolo de forma natural y placentera- una vendedora estaba presentando una casa al judío tratando de relucir lo mejor y más decente de esa vivienda.

-…- el pelirrojo por otro lado, se dedicaba solamente a examinar la casa con la mirada y tratar de descubrir detalles… o mejor dicho, fallas potenciales.

Ya que como lo dijo la vendedora, esa casa estaba cerca del lago Stark, es de dos pisos, es de madera… que esta muy vieja cabe decir, especialmente porque sus paredes están muy deterioradas y varias de ellas tienen agujeros y cuando caminaban por ella se podía oír perfectamente los rechinidos del piso de madera, que apenas podía aguantar el peso de ellos dos y si no fuera peor habían cucarachas e incluso ratas caminando por ahí y por halla.

-"Por lo menos esta mierda de casa está en condiciones un poco mejores y es más limpia que la pocilga en la que vivo"- pensó el pelirrojo de forma irónica y desaprobatoria y parece ser que no se incomodó o tuvo alguna repulsión por las condiciones de ese lugar- ¿Cuánto cuesta este basurero?- le preguntó de forma tosca a la vendedora que había seguido tratando de mostrar lo "mejor" de ese lugar y esta se había asombrado por esa pregunta, ya que al parecer nunca pensó que un posible comprador le hiciera esa pregunta sobre esta vivienda.

-Pues este…- la mujer estaba buscando algo entre unos documentos que tenía, hasta que lo encontró- cuesta diez mil dólares- cuando ella dijo sonriendo, el pelirrojo se le quedo viendo con ojos tan grandes como unos cocos.

-¡DIIEZ MIL DÓLARES POR ESTA MIERDA INFESTADA DE RATAS Y CUCARACHAS! ¡¿USTED ESTA LOCA O QUÉ?!- le preguntó el chico gritando en cólera y tan rojo como su cabello de la rabia y eso hizo que la vendedora se aterrara tanto que se tuvo que pegar contra una pared mientras se acurrucaba en el piso en posición fetal poniendo sus brazos de forma protectora y con una mirada que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe- la mujer estaba tan aterrada que no podía hablar bien mientras temblaba, de forma muy parecida al Tweek "normal".

-¡PERO ES QUE NADA, YO ME VOY DE ESTA MIERDA ASÍ QUE JÓDASE!- luego de haberle gritado de nuevo, el judío salió a pasos pesados de la casa de madera cerrando de forma bestial, tan fuerte que la débil puerta cayo hecha pedazos y parecía que unas termitas salieron de ella.

Después de alejarse molesto de esa casa tan mierdera, el judío saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón unos pedazos, en donde tenían anuncios de casa en venta y tacho la casa que acababa de ver y se podía notar que también habían tachado varios anuncios de otras casas en venta y después de tachar la reciente, soltó un suspiro de molestia y resignación.

-Carajo… esta es la décima casa que resulta ser una mierda casi tan grande como la mía… ¿es que acaso no hay una casa en venta en este cochino pueblo que esté en condiciones más o menos decentes y que no cueste mucho?- se preguntó a sí mismo sin dejar de estar molesto, ya que al parecer quiere comprar una casa que no le cueste mucho de los cincuenta mil dólares que Kenny le dio- ah… espero que las siguientes opciones sean mejores y no muy caras- se dijo a sí mismo luego de haber soltado un último suspiro de molestia y fue a su siguiente objetivo.

Ya siendo el día antes de que se llevara a cabo el festival en cada mundo paralelo, todos los estudiantes que habían trabajado arduamente en sus proyectos de ciencias estaban dejando sus trabajos en el estadio deportivo de sus respectivas escuelas, ya que es donde se va a llevar a cabo el festival, y de nuevo, los más responsables estaban muy emocionados por el tan esperado día de mañana, aunque claro, casi todos habían tapado sus trabajos con grandes mantas o cubierto de otra forma para que así la sorpresa sea mayor para todos los demás.

Pero para ciertos chicos del universo paralelo, ese día tan esperado era el momento para hacer sus fechorías y sabotear a los trabajaros de los demás y claro está nos referimos al Team Leo, que aún siguen con sus intenciones de estafar a la gente al querer venderles los neumáticos que se robaron de ese depósito y para poder venderlos, usando a los padres de Kyle como intermediarios, tenían que sabotear el festival de ciencias para que así la directora y la junta estudiantil no puedan recaudar dinero para poder comprar neumáticos de mejor calidad.

-Abran es puerta rápido y con silencio- ordenó el rubio de la cicatriz, que junto con su puta Wendy, sus primos y amigos estaban fuera del estadio de la escuela, específicamente en la parte trasera y ya era muy de noche.

-Enseguida- le dijo Gok´Zarah y con su fuerza rompió fácilmente el candado y la cadena de la puerta trasera del estadio y después la abrió de un empujón y todos entraron al lugar y vieron las diferentes cosas que los estudiantes más responsables hicieron y que estaban cubiertas con algo.

-¿Cuántos pendejos han desperdiciado su tiempo haciendo estas maricadas?- preguntó Wendy de forma burlona y los demás empezaron a reír mientras recorrían el lugar.

-"Muchos es-estudiantes sé que se es-esforzaron mucho"- espeto Orden en la mente de Leo un poco asombrado.

-"¿Quién pidió tu opinión idiota?"- le preguntó mentalmente el rubio de la cicatriz de forma molesta- ahora comencemos con destruir todas estas mierdas y comencemos con… esta cosa sea lo que sea- les dijo a los demás mientras señalaba el primer portal que los dos Luis Carlos había hecho y que el imaginativo pudo mover sin ningún problema a ese lugar teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo hubiera visto.

-¿Qué es esa ¡MIERDA!?- preguntó Thomas, ya que el portal, al igual que los demás proyectos, estaba cubierto por una gran manta.

-Aquí dice… ¿unión de dos mundos?- preguntó Gary al leer una especie de cartón de presentación al lado del portal.

-¿A quién le pertenece este proyecto?- preguntó Bradley y el rubio pelinegro les dijo que le pertenecía a Alarcón.

-¡JA! Ese nerd devora libros sí que puso mucho empeño en hacer esta cosa- espetó Philip de forma burlona.

-Y es una lástima que todo su esfuerzo se vaya al carajo- espeto la pequeña Brittany de forma burlona también y todos rieron por eso.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanta habladuría y comencemos con la diversión- dijo el rubio de la cicatriz con una sonrisa sádica en la cara mientras balanceaba una palanca de metal y los demás también tenían objetos contundentes.

Mientras tanto en el universo "normal" el Luis Carlos imaginario, junto con su contraparte estaban moviendo el segundo portal… aunque en realidad el primero era el que lo movía con mucha facilidad mientras que el segundo solamente supervisaba.

-Un poco más a la derecha- decía el latino científico mientras que el otro levantaba el portal con sus dos manos sin ningún esfuerzo- ahora bájalo con cuidado- luego de haber dicho eso el otro pelinegro bajo el objeto suavemente- ¡listo! En la misma posición que el primero- dijo de forma triunfal, ya que al parecer para que los dos portales funcionen tienen que estar correctamente alineados.

-Después de tanto tiempo, al fin se va a formar una verdadera locura y…- el Luis Carlos imaginario estaba diciendo algo de forma muy ansiosa, pero enseguida se calló y cambio de semblante.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el Alarcón científico muy extrañado por su cambio de aptitud.

-Alguien está a punto de sabotear el otro portal y los proyectos de los demás- le dijo de forma seria y molesta asombrando enseguida al otro pelinegro.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién?- le preguntó muy asustado.

-No sé quién, pero tengo que tengo que detenerlo enseguida- luego de haber dicho eso enseguida creo un portal metiéndose en este.

Volviendo al universo paralelo, Leo levanto una palanca de metal y cuando estaba a punto de golpear una parte del primer portal…

-No puedo permitirte hacer eso pedazo de hijo de puta- le dijo de repente el Luis Carlos imaginario al mismo tiempo que salió de su portal y con su mano derecha detuvo el pedazo de metal que tenía el rubio en sus manos con mucha facilidad tomando todos por sorpresa por esa intromisión.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, pero se asombraron mucho más al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Alarcón?!- preguntó Wendy muy asombrada, ya obviamente la apariencia del Luis Carlos imaginario es muy diferente a la de su contraparte.

-Hola perra, hola pobres diablos, me gustaría hablar mucho hablar con ustedes ahora, pero tengo que joderlos para que no interfieran en mis planes- les dijo el latino aparentando calma, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo de ira.

Así que sin previo aviso le dio un "suave" golpe de karate a Leo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente ya que no quiere matarlo ni a los demás, porque si los golpeara con todas sus fuerza… los pulverizaría enseguida, así luego hizo que las cabezas de Gary y Philip se chocaran entre sí dejándolos inconscientes también y después le dio un puñetazo a Jack en la quijada y después le dio unas bofetadas a Wendy y Brittany y enseguida cogió a Thomas de la pierna derecha y lo uso como un garrote improvisado para golpear a Bradley y los dos cayeron al piso y Ed enseguida trato de escapar, pero el latino lo cogió de la parte trasera de su camisa y le dio un "suave" cabezazo dejándolo inconsciente y después lo tiro en donde estaba su hermana inconsciente también.

-Ahora sigues tú frambuesa- le dijo ya de forma burlona a Gok´Zarah que durante todo ese tiempo se había asombrado por como jodían a sus amigos.

-¡A mí no me vas a derrotar tan fácil!- le grito molesto el extraterrestre y con su puño izquierdo le trato de dar un puñetazo en la cara, pero el latino se lo detuvo en seco con su mano derecha, pero al hacer eso se produjo una onda expansiva que daño a varios de los proyectos del lugar.

-Debo reconocerlo frambuesa, eres tan fuerte como el Gok´Zarah que me ayudo a pelear contra la Mecha Streisand durante los asuntos del culto de Cthullu del mundo de donde provengo- le dijo de forma burlona el latino, refiriéndose a algo que hizo en su mundo de origen y sin dejar de sostenerle el puño y aplastárselo- pero tanto el Gok´Zarah de mi mundo de origen como yo somos MUCHO más poderosos que en esos tiempos, así que…- luego de haber dicho esto, el latino le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada haciendo que el rubio volara asía arriba y atravesara el techo de estadio de la escuela a una gran velocidad, pero luego el rubio se detuvo en seco y miro molesto asía abajo mientras se frotaba la quijada.

-¡Eres un maldito, nadie me ha lastimado de esta manera, NADIE!- gritó iracundo el rubio e hizo el ademan de volar al estadio, pero para su gran sorpresa Alarcón ya estaba frente suyo flotando en el aire, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo con burla.

-Pues parece que soy el primero- le dijo burlona y eso solamente molesto aún más al rubio que enseguida trato de golpearlo de varias maneras, pero el latino lograba esquivar todos esos súper rápidos ataques con mucha facilidad y sin dejar de sonreír ni dejar de estar cruzado de brazos y el rubio se estaba desesperando más y más por eso, pero luego el latino le sujeta ambos puños y se los empieza a aplastar fácilmente y el rubio empezó a rugir del dolor.

-Estar esquivando tus inútiles ataques me resulta divertido, pero tengo que ponerle fin a esto ahora- dicho esto le dio un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y después junto sus dos manos y le dio un poderoso golpe doble en la cabeza mandando al rubio a volar contra el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera de chocarse contra este, el latino se puso en el medio deteniendo su caída en seco **(NA: de forma parecida a cuando Goku derroto a Nappa o cuando derroto a ese sujeto azul de las fuerzas especiales Gyniu XD).**

-Espero que con esto tú y los demás pendejos hayan aprendido a no destruir los proyectos de los demás- luego de haber dicho esto regreso al estadio de la escuela y con sus poderes imaginarios reconstruyó los proyectos que se habían dañado y después tele trasporto a los miembros del Team Leo a otro lugar del pueblo luego de usar sus poderes mentales para borrarles sus memorias- listo, ahora y no hay ningún problema y todo saldrá a la perfección- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo y después volvió a l universo "normal".

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya dije antes, esta historia y la de Amores Inesperados las voy a tratar de terminar lo más rápido posible, especialmente la de Amores, espero que no se molesten por eso D: y eso me recuerda que en 9 días cumpliré un año en fan ficción :O el tiempo si que pasa MUY rápido XD y gracias por sus reviews durante todo este tiempo y me alegro de que a muchas personas les gusten mis fics :D y como dije en mi fic de LA MISMA RUTINA DE SIEMPRE, estaría muy agradecido si alguien se tome la gran molestia en hacer un fic para mi aniversario, ya que eso me haría tan feliz (vuelvo a decirlo al estilo de Craig XD).**


	38. Ch 38 LOS UNIVERSOS SE ENCUENTRAN

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAIOCHO: LOS UNIVERSOS SE ENCUENTRAN**

El tan esperado día del festival de ciencias había llegado para ambos universos y para los estudiantes más responsables era el momento de demostrar todas las cosas en las que han trabajado arduamente y con todo empeño y entusiasmo durante todo este tiempo.

Así que comencemos con los proyectos de los estudiantes del universo "normal".

Kyle, junto con su hermanito Ike, habían logrado crear un robot que sirva como asistente para que ayude en las tareas del hogar, como por ejemplo sacar la basura, lavar los platos, cortar el césped entre otras. Las personas que miraban al robot se asombraron mucho al verlo, ya que tiene un diseño humanoide, de alrededor de un metro con 80 centímetros de altura de, constitución robusta, tiene algunas luces, botones, cables por fuera de su carcasa metálica, manos de tres dedos, una cabeza parecida a la de Terminator, pero en vez de tener quijada y dientes, tiene una especie de boca parecida a la de Bender, sus ojos en vez de ser rojos son azules claros y cuando se movía hacía el típico sonido de parte mecánicas funcionando y cuando las personas preguntaban cuál era el nombre del robot, este les respondía con voz robótica: "El Ayudante".

-Es un muy buen invento jovencitos- una de las personas alagaban a los dos judíos y estos sonreían triunfantes y orgullos por eso.

-Con un robot como ese, al fin dejare de hacer las putas tareas el hogar y tendré más tiempo libre y sin hacer nada de nada- dijo un señor de forma esperanzadora y varias de las demás personas presentes tenían el mismo semblante y tanto Kyle como su hermanito rieron por eso.

-Mejor dicho, con este robot nosotros seremos los ganadores del festival- dijo el judío mayor de forma esperanzadora también.

Continuando con los demás proyectos, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Wendy, que hablaba sobre el cáncer de seno y como se le puede evitar, eso enseguida llamaba toda la atención de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí, que se asombraban mucho por lo que la chica les decía, sobre que los maquillajes que se usaban en tiempos de antaño eran u repelente contra el cáncer del seno ya que sin que nadie lo supiera y es por eso que aparentemente las mujeres que se maquillaban en esos tiempos eran más resistentes ante esa enfermedad y que podrían incluso llegar a curarse en caso de que tuvieran ese terrible mal. La chica también explicaba muy bien el proceso químico que hacía que el maquillaje de esos tiempos producía inmunidad ante ese tipo de cáncer.

-… y es por eso señoras, que nuestras madres, tías, abuelas o cualquier mujer de esos tiempos podían ser inmunes ante ese terrible mal en comparación a algunas de las mujeres de estos tiempos que han tenido la mala suerte de contraer esa terrible enfermedad- terminó por explicar la chica luego de haber terminado de leer una especie de discurso y las mujeres que la habían prestado toda su atención, todavía seguían muy asombradas por todo lo que dijo.

-Vaya… eso explica cómo es que mi abuela en esos tiempos se logró recuperar milagrosamente de esa enfermedad…- dijo muy asombrada una de las mujeres.

-Como me hubiera gustado saber esto para poder haber salvado a mi esposa…- dijo muy triste un señor que estaba entre todas las mujeres.

-Y yo para poder salvar a mi madre…- dijo un niño muy triste también y varias de las presentes los miraban de forma comparecida.

-Pero ahora que todas saben esto, podemos hacer que las empresas de maquillaje, vuelvan a producir los mismo maquillajes que se hacían en los tiempos de nuestras madres, tías y abuelas, para que así ese terrible mal se pueda erradicar de una vez por todas y nadie más muera por eso- les siguió diciendo Wendy.

-Tienes razón jovencita, debemos hacer que esas compañías vuelvan a producir los maquillajes que tanto ayudaban a nuestras madres en su época, para que así todas seamos tan saludables como ellas- le apoyo una mujer y las demás empezaron a hablar de eso, mientras que Wendy sonreía complacida al darse cuenta de que todo su esfuerzo es bien reconocido.

-No tienen porqué agradecerme señoras, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el bien de la humanidad- les dijo humildemente la chica- "y de seguro con esto seré la ganadora del festival"- terminó pensando de forma esperanzada y algo ambiciosa.

Continuando con los demás proyectos, no enfocaremos esta vez en Butters, que había creado… lo que parecía ser una especie de, guantes y botas metálicas que parecían botar energía electromagnética con la cual el rubio podía impulsarse en el aire y levitar sin ningún problema y eso asombraba no solo al público, sino también a varios de sus competidores. El rubio explicaba que con los diamantes se podía conseguir cualquier tipo de energía y con unas máquinas especiales de una compañía, en la que su mamá suele trabajar como ingeniera, hacían que de los diamantes se sacaba energía electromagnética con la cual se puede usar para diferentes propósitos científicos, constructivos… o destructivos, pero él decidió darle otro uso a esa tecnología, que era por supuesto la capacidad de poder flotar en el aire con unos guantes y botas especiales ya que quería mostrar otro tipo de movilización sin depender de vehículos y que sea algo más… "entretenido y accesible" por así decirlo.

-… y con es-estos guantes y bo-botas electromagnéticas, la gente podría llegar vo-volando a sus destinos sin tener es-estancarse en el tran-transito ni perder más tiempo en ese ti-tipo de cosas y lo mejor es que a di-diferencia de los vehículos, este tipo de locomoción no produce efectos se-secundarios de contaminación como el humo por ejemplo y así que será un método de movilización más ecológico, divertido y los más importante, más económico y accesible para cualquier persona- terminó diciendo Butters luego de haber explicado el funcionamiento de los guantes y botas metálicos y de haber hecho una demostración.

-"Bueno en realidad no tan económico porque no cualquier persona tiene los diamantes para hacer que estas cosas funcionen"- le contradijo la voz gutural en su cabeza de forma irónica.

-¡Esos guantes y botas metálicas se ven geniales!- exclamó muy emocionado un niño.

-¡Con eso podríamos volar como Superman o como Ironman!- exclamó muy emocionado otro chiquillo y algunas de las demás personas no podían evitar reír por esa gran inocencia e imaginación.

-Debo reconocerlo joven, esos guantes y botas electromagnéticas serian un buen método para viajar rápidamente de un lugar a otro sin depender de algún vehículo o algo así- alago una persona a Butters dejando de lado el asunto de esos chiquillos.

-Y tal como dijiste, es muy ecológico y muy entretenido en realidad- le alago otra persona.

-Gra-gracias, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el pla-planeta y las per-personas- les dijo humildemente el rubio frotándose los nudillos metálicos de sus guantes y algunas personas no pudieron evitar reír por ese gesto.

-"Y con estas cosas dejaremos en ridículo las pendejadas que han hecho los demás y seremos los indiscutibles ganadores de este festival"- espeto la otra personalidad en la mente del rubio de forma tan arrogante y segura como lo ha hecho varias veces en el pasado.

Y así los estudiantes más responsables y los que se habían tomado la molestia de hacer proyectos, mostraban las diferentes cosas en las que han trabajado, algunas eran más llamativas y extravagantes que otras o cuyo propósito es de ser útil para las personas de más de una forma.

Como por ejemplo, el trabajo que hizo Pip que consistía en mostrar como el Té podía hacer que las personas sean más resistentes y saludables y que aumenten sus expectativas ya que esa deliciosa bebita tiene propiedades que la hacen única, aunque la mayoría de personas no hacían mucho caso a eso ya que consideraban que la bebida de los ingleses no era muy… "patriota" por así decirlo y eso hacía que el pequeño rubio se sintiera mal porque su esfuerzo no era muy apreciado.

-Y tanto que me esforcé para que la gente tratara de darse cuenta de la importancia del Té…- se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño inglés muy triste para luego darle un sorbo a una taza de Té.

Continuando con otro estudiante, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Stan, que había modificado el detector de metales que le había regalado su abuelo para que pudiera detectar oro o metales preciosos con mucha más facilidad, ya que su objetivo era que cuando alguien estuviera buscando algún metal de valor en cualquier lugar, en vez de que encontraran cualquier metal de poco valor, pudiera encontrar específicamente metales más valiosos y con más facilidad; y claro está su invento llamaba mucho la atención de varias personas, especialmente las más codiciosas que en sus ojos se forman signos de dólar, aunque el pelinegro siempre tenía que estar cauteloso de que los padres de Wendy no estuvieran en los alrededores ya que si lo encontraran… el padre de la chica cumpliría con su labor del volarle el culo, mejor dicho sus huevos y verga, de un disparo como lo había intentado cuando los sorprendió tratando de cogerse a Wendy XD.

Continuando con otros estudiantes que han hecho cosas para serles útil a las personas, esta vez nos enfocaremos en el Topo, que por alguna increíble razón se tomó la molestia de hacer algo para el festival y lo que hizo resulto ser… un equipamiento de espionaje, ya que al parecer quiere que todas las personas aprendan a ser espías y que puedan obtener cualquier tipo de información de una manera u otra e incluso creo una especie de libro que tiene guías de cómo ser un buen espía y de qué hacer en caso de uno sea descubierto o algo así por el estilo y varias personas no podían disimular su interés en tipo de cosas.

Siguiendo con los demás estudiantes que han hecho algo para el bien de las personas, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Kenny, que al igual que el Topo, por alguna increíble razón hizo algo para el festival, aunque en su caso… hizo una exposición sobre como la pornografía tiene beneficios para el desarrollo del cerebro dando "explicaciones"… aunque en realidad su propósito principal era venderle a los hombres videos y revistas pornográficas para poder ganar algo de dinero y poder comprarse nuevas revistas para remplazar a las que las habían sido dañadas por las ratas de su casa y al paso que iba… tendría más que el dinero suficiente para comprarse revistas y todo gracias a los hombres que querían "aprender" de su proyecto.

Pero cierta personita no estaba "exponiendo" algo que sea útil para las demás personas, sino todo lo contrario ya que estaba hablando muy mal de los judíos y obviamente esa personita era nada más y nada menos que el culón de Cartman, que como dije antes, estaba hablando muy discriminadamente sobre los judíos, diciendo que ellos solo son unos sucios traidores, codiciosos, rastreros, bastardos, inmundos, idiotas; en fin, decía cualquier comentario antisemita y discriminatorio sobre la gente de Kyle, sin importarle un carajo que los padres de este pudieran andar por los alrededores y darse cuenta de su… "exposición".

El resto de los alumnos que se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo para el festival exponían cosas no muy llamativas o extravagantes, como por ejemplo Tweek que hablaba sobre las diferentes conspiraciones del gobierno y ese tipo de cosas, o Clyde que trataba de "explicar" como los tacos son beneficiosos para la salud, o Token que explicaba como volverse alguien rico patrocinando a gente que estén en Scooter de la misma forma que había hecho con Cartman hace tantos años, o Gregory que exponía como al ser alguien culto y caballeroso podría llevar a uno al éxito, o Kevin que hablaba sobre los comics y revistas de ese tipo y naturalmente los demás frikis de la escuela eran los que más prestaban atención a sus argumentos y también por increíblemente que parezca Bebe también hecho algo para el festival y se trataba de una especie de invento que hacía que los zapatos sean más cómodos, tal y como Butters se lo había sugerido cuando ella le había ido a pedir "ayuda" para el festival y obviamente las personas que más atención le prestaban a su proyecto eran varias de las chicas de la escuela y otras mujeres que estaban muy interesadas en lo que ella hizo.

Sí, a parte de los estudiantes de Garrison, varios chicos y chicas de otros grados también habían hecho varios proyectos de diferentes clases, pero solamente uno de ellos sería el ganador del festival.

Que obviamente se trataba del Luis Carlos imaginario que desde las sombras que hacia su portal, contemplaba todos los trabajos de los demás, estando cruzado de brazos y sonriendo con toda confianza y arrogancia.

-Oh… pobrecitos, tanto esfuerzo que pusieron en sus vainas, y no saben que yo ya tengo esto en la bolsa- dijo en forma de burla y al parecer él y su contraparte aún no han activado los dos portales ya que esperaban el momento más "oportuno" para eso- ahora vemos como les está yendo a las contrapartes de mis amigos y compañeros- dicho esto y sin que nadie lo viera se tele trasporto al universo paralelo.

Y en este, al igual que el universo "normal" los estudiantes más responsables estaban mostrando lo que hicieron.

Como en el caso de Bebe, cuyo proyecto consistía en poder convertir la basura y cualquier tipo de desechos en una fuente de energía limpia y muy económica, y al igual que el Butters y la Wendy "normales", se tomaba la molestia para explicar muy bien el funcionamiento de lo que invento, que consistía en una especie de recipiente metálico en forma de una pila muy grande en el cual se podía meter basura orgánica e inorgánica y cuando ese pasaba el recipiente brillaba de forma azul verdoso y cuando se le conectaba con cables a un aparato mecánico, este funcionaba a la perfección ante la mirada asombrada de los que miraban todo eso.

-… y con esto damas y caballeros, se podrá acabar con cualquier crisis energética que se pueda presentar y todas las personas del mundo tendrán energía limpia, segura y muy económica- la rubia rizada, al igual que la contraparte de Leo y la puta de este, había terminado de explicar su proyecto.

-Increíble jovencita… eres muy inteligente al haber creado una forma de energía que sirva con casi cualquier cosa- le alagó una de las personas y la chica humildemente le agradeció por eso.

-Con esto podrías cambiar el rumbo de la humanidad y llevarla a una época de gran avance tecnológico- le alago otra persona y eso asombró mucho a la chica ya que nunca pensó que tenía el potencial para llegar a hacer ser algo de esa magnitud.

-¿Cambiar el rumbo de la humanidad…?- preguntó la chica más para sí misma que para las demás personas- nunca había pensado llegar tan lejos…- se volvió a decir a sí misma, algunas personas iba a decirle otras cosas, pero…

-Eso no es ninguna sorpresa en realidad- dijo de repente Kyle mientras se hacía paso entra la multitud, o mejor dicho mientras apartaba bruscamente a las personas que estuvieran en su camino hasta estar cerca de la rubia que se sorprendió por esa repentina intromisión- ella es la chica más bonita e inteligente de toda la escuela, es de esperar que haga algo muy impresionante- terminó diciendo seguro el judío y en forma de alago para la rubia rizada que enseguida se sonrojo por eso.

-Gra-gracias Kyle – le agradeció aún muy avergonzada.

-De nada preciosa, es la pura verdad- le siguió alagando el pelirrojo y la chica se volvió a avergonzar y algunas personas no pudieron evitar reír por eso, pero cierta persona no estaba para nada feliz por eso.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta…- susurro Leo muy molesto… que junto con el resto de su Team, tenía una bolsas de hielo en donde el Luis Carlos imaginario los había golpeado, especialmente Gok´Zarah y a todos les dolían sus golpes- si esto sigue así… mis oportunidades de hacer que Bebe se vuelva mi otra puta, se esfumaran por completo- terminó diciendo aún muy molesto.

-Y con el ¡PENDEJO DE MIERDA! De Damien estando por los alrededores, no podrás tratar de ¡JODER AL HIJO DE PUTA! De Kyle para mantenerlo alejado de ella- le dijo Thomas refiriéndose a que el rubio de la cicatriz y el judío pelirrojo no podían volver a pelear porque el hijo de Dios los trataría de detener enseguida.

-Tienes razón, si no fuera por el marica santurrón ese… ya hubiera molido a golpes al hijo de puta de Kyle- dijo Leo sin dejar de estar molesto.

-Suponiendo que Kyle no sea el que jodiera a ti gran pendejo- dijo en susurro Philip viendo de muy mala manera al líder del Team, aún muy molesto por la golpiza que le había dado.

-¿Qué dijiste Philip?- le preguntó Wendy que lo escuchó, pero no muy bien y eso enseguida preocupo al pequeño rubio, especialmente ya que Leo y los demás miembros del Team le prestaron atención, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudieran sospechar algo…

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludó Timmy muy animadamente y acercándose junto con Jimmy y Philip enseguida soltó un suspiro de alivio por esa repentina interrupción.

-Ah… hola inútiles- les saludo Bradley sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos anoche que no nos acompañaron a dañar todas estas pendejadas?- les preguntó Jack molesto, ya que el castaño y su amigo no los habían acompañado a tratar de destruir los proyectos.

-Estábamos aprovechando la oferta de dos por uno que hizo la mamá de Kyle- les dijo el pelinaranja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y algunos de los chicos enseguida rieron por eso, incluyendo Wendy, mientras que Brittany solamente rodó los ojos por eso.

-Se nota que aprovecharon MUY bien la noche anterior- les dijo Gary sin dejar de reír.

-Por supuesto- les aseguro sonriendo el castaño, pero luego se dio cuenta de las bolsas de hielo y las heridas que ellos tenían- ¿y que mierda les pasó a ustedes?- cuando les preguntó eso, todos enseguida dejaron de reír.

-Lo que paso fue que cuando nosotros venimos aquí para destruir todas estas pendejadas…- Leo no sabía que decirles ya que todos olvidaron lo que paso ayer.

-¿Lo que pasó fue…?- les preguntó Timmy para que continuaran.

-No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó- cuando Ed dijo eso, tanto Jimmy y Timmy los vieron sin entender y preguntaron que querían decir.

-Es que cuando nosotros estábamos a punto de dañar todas estas cosas… de repente todos estábamos en los alrededores del lago Stark y no sabemos cómo llegamos halla- les medio "explicó" Brittany y eso de nuevo extrañó al castaño y al pelinaranja y les preguntaron porque no podían recordar nada.

-No sabemos… pero cuando despertamos en ese lugar, todos teníamos marcas de golpes que nos dolían un puto carajo- les dijo Leo aún molesto.

-"¿Pero por qué?"- le preguntó Paz en su mente muy preocupado.

-Oigan, tal vez alguno de los inventos tuvo una especie de defensa que los dejo así de jodidos- sugirió Timmy estúpidamente, sin saber que no estaba lejos de la verdad y todos lo vieron molestos por ese comentario.

-Sea cual sea la razón por la que sucedió eso, no pudimos sabotear este puto festival y ahí muchas personas observando y eso quiere decir que se han vendido muchas boletas de entrada lo que significa que la maldita escuela tendrá el dinero suficiente para comprar neumáticos mucho mejores que los que tenemos nosotros y no nos lo van a comprar a través de los Broflovski- comento Leo sin dejar de estar molesto al analizar toda la situación.

-Y no tenemos más compradores para ellos- dijo Philip también molesto.

-Ya chicos no se pongan así, ya verán que tarde o temprano lograremos encontrar a algún idiota que nos quiera comprar los neumáticos- les trato de animar Wendy.

-Espero que tengas razón perra… pero mientras tanto, vamos a seguir viendo todas las pendejadas que han hecho estos estúpidos y mortificarlos- terminó diciendo de forma sádica y junto con sus amigos siguieron "observando" los proyectos de los demás estudiantes.

Pero lo que ninguno sabía, es que cierto pelirrojo había logrado escuchar muy bien toda la plática que ellos tuvieron.

-Así que ellos tratan de usar a los padres de Ike para que vendan unos neumáticos que ellos robaron…- se dijo a sí mismo Doguie, ya que aún estaba haciendo la misión que Ike le había encomendado sobre tratar de vigilar al Team Leo- ahora todo tiene sentido… y no puedo esperar para decírselo a los demás…- se volvió a decir a sí mismo luego de haber encajado todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Continuando con los chicos que seguían mostrando sus proyectos como por ejemplo Damien, que estaba mostrando la causa neurológica por la cual las personas hacen maldades, y no solamente por el hecho de caer en algún tipo de tentación, pero en realidad a la mayoría de las personas les valía un carajo ese tema y eso hacía que el santo se sintiera muy mal, ya que al igual que Pip, sus esfuerzos no eran valorados, y eso que intentaba tratar de "enderezar" a los pecadores.

-Ah padre mío… yo que tenía tanta ilusión de que esto fuera de interés para las personas…- se dijo a sí mismo el santo de forma decepcionada y estresante mientras se frotaba sus cienes.

Siguiendo con los demás chicos responsables, nos enfocaremos esta vez en el gordito de Cartman, cuyo proyecto era que encontró la manera de hacer que cualquier tipo de comida, no importa cuál sea, se volviera saludable y eso es algo que llamaba mucho la atención de las personas, especialmente de las más glotonas que no perdían el tiempo en comerse las "muestras" gratis que el gordito les ofrecía y este estaba muy feliz de que su proyecto sea todo un éxito y cuando las personas le preguntaban cuál era el truco, él solamente les decía que es una "receta secreta", pero eso no incomodaba a nadie.

Varios de los demás estudiantes habían hecho proyectos no muy sobresalientes, llamativos y extravagantes, como Craig, que al igual que el Tweek "normal" hablaba de diferentes teorías de conspiración del gobierno y ese tipo de cosas, Clyde, totalmente diferente al Clyde "normal", hablaba sobre como los tacos eran perjudiciales para la salud, Token hablaba sobre lo saludables que eran los chorizos al mismo tiempo que se comía algunos y daban muestras gratis al igual que Cartman con su comida, Trent y sus amigos trataban de hacer que la gente sean más gentiles, pero la mayoría de estas las mandaban al carajo y esos los ponían tan tristes como Damien, Kenny por otro lado, le había pagado a alguien para que hiciera un proyecto a su nombre y que se llevara todo el crédito, Greg, al igual que el Topo trataba de mostrar cosas para que las personas puedan ser buenos espías para conseguir cualquier tipo de información, mientras que Chris, al igual que el Gregory "normal" trataba de hacer que la gente culta y educada podía llegar a ser exitosa y al igual que el rubio inglés, estaba teniendo mucho éxito con eso, Kevin por otro lado, trataba de explicar su punto de vista sobre que las personas que leen comics y ese tipo de cosas, solamente perdían el tiempo, lo que es totalmente diferente a su contraparte "normal".

-Como ya dije, todos los esfuerzos de ellos serán en vano, ya que nosotros seremos los ganadores- dijo el Luis Carlos imaginario a su contraparte de forma burlona y arrogante mientras le daba un sorbo a su Pony Malta y los dos estaban alejados de las demás personas para que no los vieran.

-Pero me da pena por ellos… tanto esfuerzo que hicieron y para nada- dijo el Luis Carlos científico con pesar para luego darle un sorbo a su Pony Malta también, pero su contraparte rio por eso.

-Tan considerado como siempre cerebrito- le dijo de forma burlona y eso molestó al otro pelinegro, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que la directora Victoria parecía estar preparándose para anunciar al ganador- ya es el momento, ve y prepara el portal y recuerda muy bien lo que ensayamos- le dijo ya serio y el latino científico asintió y se dirigieron a sus respectivos portales.

Volviendo al universo "normal" la directora Victoria estaba dando su discurso para elegir al ganador del festival.

-… también tengo que reconocer que todos los chicos y chicas que prepararon sus proyectos, han creado cosas muy interesantes y originales y varias de estas cosas podrían ser útiles para toda la humanidad- la directora seguía dando sus discurso y varios de los chicos y chicas responsables sonrieron por eso mientras que el resto de las personas les aplaudían.

-Pero como todos ustedes saben, solamente uno de ustedes podrá ser el ganador de este festival, así que los jueces que han visto y analizado todos sus trabajos, se han puesto de acuerdo de quien hizo el mejor proyecto- dijo esta vez la directora paralela con un discurso casi igual al de su contraparte "normal"

-Así que es hora de decir quién es el ganador o ganadora de este festival- siguió diciendo esta vez la directora "normal" mientras que le daban un sobre blanco.

-Y el ganador o ganadora de este festival es…- las dos directoras dijeron eso al mismo tiempo y todos los estudiantes estaban ansiosos por la respuesta, y algunos tenían expresiones de "ese voy a ser yo" y estos era Caos en la mente de Butters, Wendy "normal", los dos Cartman, Gregory "normal", Chris, Stan "normal", los Kyle y Ike "normales", la Bebe paralela y otros más.

Pero justo cuando las dos directoras iban a abrir sus sobres blancos…

-¡UN MOMENTO!- exclamaron los dos Alarcones con unos micrófonos para que todos los escucharan al mismo tiempo en sus universos ganándose enseguida la atención de todos los presentes.

-Antes que nada, primero deberían ver lo que hice…- empezó a decir el Luis imaginario mientras que quitaba la gran sábana que cubría todo su portal y todos se habían asombrado mucho por eso, ya que nadie lo había visto sin la sábana.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Wendy.

-Esto querido público, es un portal con el cual puedo conectar este mundo con un mundo paralelo…- siguió diciendo el latino mientras leía una hoja de papel en donde tenía un discurso.

-…y de seguro muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿Qué es un mundo paralelo?- siguió diciendo el Luis científico, ya que ellos dos estaban leyendo el mismo discurso y eran lo que habían ensayado- pues déjenme explicarles, un mundo paralelo es una dimensión alterna de nuestro mundo, que puede tener cosas en común, pero que también puede ser MUY diferente a nuestro mundo en varios aspectos…- siguió explicando el Luis paralelo.

-… y acaso alguno de ustedes no se han preguntado ¿Cómo serían si sus contrapartes de un mundo paralelo con comportamientos y aptitudes totalmente diferentes a como lo son las de ustedes normalmente?- siguió diciendo el Luis "normal" y eso enseguida llamó la atención de casi todos.

-… y como ya les había dicho, con este portal podré conectar nuestro mundo con un mundo paralelo y así todos podremos ver cómo son de diferentes nuestras contrapartes de nosotros…- siguió diciendo el Luis paralelo.

-… así que abróchense sus cinturones para ver la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas- luego de que el Alarcón imaginario dijera eso se acercó al botón para encender el portal- a la una…- dijo muy emocionado.

-… a las dos… y…- siguió diciendo el otro Luis Carlos.

-¡A LAS TRES!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo que presionaban los botones de sus respectivos portales.

Al pasar eso primero se empezaron a formar chispas y rayos dentro de cada portal mientras hacía un sonido extraño y eso asusto a algunas personas que retrocedieron asustadas, pero luego los rayos y chispas se empezaron a arremolinar y después se produjo un haz de luz que encegueció un poco a las personas, excepto al Luis Carlos imaginario que sonrió complacido por eso, pero cuando el haz desapareció en el interior de los portales se formó como una especie de ventana interdimensionál que mostraba cada lado de los portales.

-¿Pero qué carajos es eso…?- preguntó el Kyle normal al ver en el interior del portal y del otro lado podía ver a algunas personas que también miraba a su dirección.

-¿Y quiénes son esas personas…?- preguntó Stan señalando a las personas del otro lado.

-Esta es una ventana interdimensional, y esas son las personas de un mundo paralelo al nuestro- explico el Luis imaginario sin dejar de sonreír de la emoción.

-¿Quién quiere dar el primer paso para la unión de dos mundos paralelos?- preguntó el Luis científico ya que alguien de su mundo había hecho las mismas preguntas, aunque estaba diciendo una mentira ya que el Luis imaginario fue el primero que viajo de dimensión en dimensión.

Ninguna de las personas de ambos universo se atrevía a dar el primer paso por miedo, hasta que…

-Yo voy primero, para que todos vean quien es el que tiene los huevos más grandes aquí- se ofreció el Kyle paralelo con gran valor y eso asombró a muchos, incluyendo a Leo, mientras que Bebe se había preocupado.

-Pues entonces acércate- le pidió el Luis científico y el pelirrojo se acercó al portal, un poco inseguro y al estar frente a este, pudo ver a lo lejos al Kyle normal y eso enseguida lo asombró y el otro también se asombró por eso

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- se preguntaron a sí mismos y sin decir nada más el judío paralelo empezó a adentrarse al portal y al llegar al otro lado…

Todas las personas se le quedaron viendo de forma muy asombrada y casi todos tenían ojos tan grandes como platos al ver al otro Kyle, mientras que otras personas miraban al normal que también tenía los ojos bien grandes por.

-¿Ese es Kyle…?- preguntó el Stan "normal" en estado de shock.

-Pero si es diferente a mí…- se dijo a sí mismo el aludido también en shock.

-¿Pero quiénes son estos… y este es mi contraparte…?- preguntó el Kyle paralelo en shock también.

-Este damas y caballeros, es el Kyle Broflovski del universo paralelo y si se asombraron al verlo… se asombraran mucho más al ver todas las contrapartes de ustedes mismos- les explico el Luis imaginario poniéndose al lado del judío paralelo- "y al fin… después de tanta espera… los dos universo se encuentran"- terminó pensando de forma muy complacida y alegre.

Fin del capítulo

**Tal y como lo dijo mi personaje "normal" después de tanto tiempo, los dos universos se encuentran y sí que se va a formar una verdadera locura :O y también espero que les haya gustado los demás proyectos de los chicos de los dos universos paralelos ;D**


	39. Ch 39 conociendo a sus contrapartes

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches querido público, antes de comenzar primero quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me desearon un feliz aniversario, especialmente a Vic Pin, a Sao801 y a ¡SweetBreezze que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme cada una un fic en mi honor, muchas gracias por eso chicas (les mando un besito ;D) y tengan por seguro que seguiré por estos lados durante mucho tiempo más :D, bueno volviendo al fic, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTAINUEVE: CONOCIENDO A SUS CONTRAPARTES**

Luego de que el Kyle paralelo llegara al universo "normal" y de que todas las personas lo vieran muy asombrados, especialmente el Kyle normal, el resto de las personas del universo paralelo de una en una pasaron por el portal, los segundos en pasar fueron Leo y su Team, ya que querían demostrar que ellos también eran cojonudos y al igual que el judío paralelo, las contrapartes de cada uno de ellos se habían asombrado por las grandes diferencias que tiene cada contraparte.

Cuando todas las personas que estaban en la escuela paralela llegaron a la escuela "normal", tanto el Luis Carlos imaginario como el Luis Carlos científico explicaron sobre que las contrapartes paralelas para que la gente no se asustara o algo así y no hace falta decir que a más de uno se había sorprendido de sobremanera al ver a sus contrapartes, incluso los adultos al ver a sus Yos paralelos.

-Al fin… después de tanta espera, todos se encuentran- dijo muy emocionado el Alarcón "normal", que junto con su contraparte se dedicaban a contemplar a todas las personas de ambos universos.

-¿Pero que pasara si algunos se molestan mucho por ver a sus contrapartes?- le preguntó preocupado el Alarcón científico.

-Pues si eso pasa, haría que todo esto se vuelva más interesante- le dijo el colombiano con una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa y eso preocupó un poco a su contraparte.

Enfocándonos en como todos reaccionaban al ver a sus contrapartes, nos enfocaremos primero en Stan y su familia, todos ellos se habían asombrado mucho al ver lo diferentes que son, no solamente por el hecho de que el Stan paralelo sea un gótico, y que su hermana Shelli sea muy bonita y cariñosa en comparación a la Shelli "normal", sino que la aptitud de sus padres es como si la hubieran invertido, o sea que la madurez e inteligencia de la Sharon normal haya sido pasada al Randy "normal" y la inmadurez e idiotez de este haya pasado a ella, ya que es así como son los padres del Stan paralelo.

Este y el otro Stan se miraban de arriba abajo, el "normal" se sorprendía mucho de que su contraparte sea un gótico y no solamente por el hecho de que le recordaba mucho cuando él era un niño y se unió a los góticos durante un tiempo, sino también por las grandes diferencias físicas, ya que a pesar de que sean de la misma altura, su contraparte es muy delgado, más que Kenny y Butters, incluso casi tanto como los Kyle y Tweek "normales" y también por su maquillaje pálido y sus ropas negras.

Su contraparte por otro lado, no podía disimular su asombro también, y no solamente por las obvias diferencias físicas, sino también por el estilo de ropa que usaba, ya que al ser "colorida y animada" le recordaba mucho el tipo de ropa que usaban cuando era un niño antes de que se volviera un gótico.

-Con que… ¿tú eres mi contraparte cierto?- le preguntó y fue más una afirmación que una pregunta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Así parece- le dijo el Stan "normal" aún sin dejar de verlo de arriba abajo y el gótico no parecía molestarse por eso- y supongo que eres un gótico ¿verdad?- le dijo de forma irónica y esto fue también una afirmación más que pregunta.

-Correcto- le afirmó el otro como si fuera cualquier cosas- y supongo que eres un conformista que le gusta perder el tiempo en apreciar lo inútil de la vida ¿cierto?- le devolvió la ironía con otra pregunta que de nuevo fue afirmación que pregunta.

-Pues sí, yo aprecio mucho la vida, que no es inútil por cierto- le contradijo un poco molesto por esa aptitud viniendo de su contraparte, que solamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si nada- ¿Y cómo son el resto de los chicos? ¿Acaso Wendy y los demás son góticos como tú?- le preguntó con cierto interés, pero ante la segunda pregunta su contraparte enseguida entrecerró los ojos mientras que apretaba fuertemente el puño izquierdo.

-Ella es una puta de primera clase, y los demás son unos tontos conformistas que le sonríen estúpidamente a la vida- le dijo cortante, pero no solamente de forma áspera, sino también… un poco triste al decir eso de la chica.

-No le digas así a Wendy- le dijo molesto el otro pelinegro, que a pesar de que no estén insultando a su novia directamente, su instinto de protección asía su novia le hacía defenderla de cualquier forma, mientras que el otro Stan solamente se limitó a arquear una ceja mientras tenía su cigarro en su boca.

-Cuando conozcas a la Wendy de mi mundo, enseguida cambiaras de opinión al ver lo perra que es- le aseguro el gótico sin dejar de ser áspero luego de haber botado el humo de su cigarro, pero eso solamente molestó más al otro pelinegro.

Continuando con los demás que miraban a sus contrapartes, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Pip y Philip, el rubio inglés "normal" se asombró mucho que su contraparte sea lo que él tanto ha anhelado últimamente, ya que a pesar de que son de la misma altura y que la forma del cabello es la misma, el rubio inglés paralelo es alguien de una apariencia imponente e intimidante, ya sea porque es mucho más musculoso que él o porque tiene un cigarrillo en su boca, también por su vestimenta ya que su gorra es de color gris, al igual que su chaleco que tiene unos rotos, lo mismo pasa con sus jeans, que son negros como su camisa y gafas que son negras también.

Mientras tanto, el otro rubio no solamente se había asombrado al ver a su contraparte "normal" sino que también sintió repulsión asía él, ya sea porque a simple vista se nota obviamente que es un alfeñique debilucho y un cerebrito responsable por el tipo de ropa que usa, especialmente el corbatín que tiene en el cuello y las medias largas, todo eso hace que lo mire con gran desprecio y como tiene sus gafas puestas, el otro rubio no se daba cuenta de su mala mirada.

-Así que tú eres mi otro yo- le dijo con desprecio luego de haberlo recorrido con la mirada al mismo tiempo que el otro también le recorriera con la mirada.

-Por supuesto, es un gusto conocerte- le dijo el rubio "normal" sonriéndole amablemente y ofreciéndole la mano derecha para que se la estrechara amigablemente.

Pero el otro rubio en vez de corresponderle el gesto, solamente se limitó a soltar una pequeña risita al mismo tiempo que botaba el humo de su cigarrillo que dio en toda la cara al rubio "normal" que no pudo evitar toser un poco mientras apartaba el humo moviendo un poco las manos.

-Se nota que eres todo un simplón de primera clase- le dijo de forma burlona para luego darle una calada a su cigarro y ese comentario tomo por sorpresa al rubio "normal".

-¿Qué…?- le preguntó sin entender y después de haber tosido.

-Que a simple vista se te nota que eres un niñito responsable, estudioso, caballeroso y que de seguro los chicos más grandes que tú te muelen a golpes y que eres muy impopular en la escuela ¿Oh es que acaso me equivoco?- le espeto de forma venenosa y burlona el rubio paralelo para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Ese comentario enseguida hizo que el rubio "normal" se sintiera terrible, ya que le dijeron toda la cruda verdad y bajo la mirada extremadamente dolido.

-Sí… tienes razón…- le dijo muy triste mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y el otro rubio solamente seguía riendo de forma burlona.

-Tal y como lo suponía- le dijo sonriendo también de forma triunfal- y de seguro tampoco te has podido acostar con alguna chica ¿cierto?- cuando le preguntó eso, el rubio "normal" enseguida dejo de estar triste para enseguida ponerse muy rojo de la vergüenza.

-Bueno en realidad… sí, he podido acostarme con una chica…- le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior sin dejar de estar rojo de la vergüenza y eso sorprendió al otro rubio que levanto las dos cejas.

-¿En serio…? ¿Con quién?- le preguntó con todo interés y el otro rubio tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de volver hablar.

-Con Bebe- le dijo aún sonrojado de vergüenza y eso sorprendió enseguida al otro rubio, que se le estuvo a punto de caérsele su cigarrillo de la impresión.

-¿Con Bebe…?- le preguntó sin poder disimular su asombro, ya que obviamente la Bebe del universo paralelo es una especie de puritana estudiosa- "¿pero cómo? Si la Bebe que conozco es más virgen que una monja, ¿acaso ellas son tan diferentes como lo somos este idiota y yo?"- se preguntó a sí mismo muy asombrado.

-Oye…- le llamó el Pip "normal" llamando su atención y sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿pu-puedes contarme al-algo de ti y de do-dónde vienes?- le preguntó con todo interés para dejar de lado la tristeza y vergüenza que tuvo al principio.

-¡JA! Tengo mucho que contarte- le dijo el rubio paralelo luego de haber soltado una risa socarrona y empezó a contarle sobre su universo de origen.

Siguiendo con las demás personas que conocían a sus contrapartes, esta vez nos enfocaremos en Butters y Leo, que al igual que Pip y Philip, se habían sorprendido mucho por las grandes diferencias del uno del otro.

El rubio "normal", al igual que Pip, se asombraba de la apariencia de su contraparte y no solo de que obviamente es más musculoso que él y por la ropa que tiene, sino que a pesar de que tiene las mismas expresiones aniñadas que él tiene, las de Leo están combinadas con semblante mucho más serio y agresivo y agregándole la cicatriz que tiene en el lado izquierdo de su cara… hace que sea mucho más intimidante que él cuando pase por alguna crisis mental.

-"Somos tan parecidos…"- comenzó a decir Caos en su mente sin poder disimular su asombro.

-"… y al mismo tiempo somos tan diferentes…"- terminó diciendo Paz en la mente de Leo que también estaba diciendo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo es posible que un supuesto paralelo mío de otro mundo sea tan diferente a mí y con esa apariencia?- preguntó Leo de forma tosca y desaprobatoria, más para sí mismo y su otra mitad, que para Butters, pero este fue capaz de escucharlo a la perfección.

-"¿Pero quién se está creyendo?"- preguntó muy molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters, que también se había molestado un poco por ese comentario.

-Yo tam-tampoco pu-pude imaginarme a o-otro Butters tan di-diferente de mí- le dijo más nervioso que molesto mientras se frotaba sus nudillos, pero ese comentario enseguida molesto al rubio de la cicatriz.

-Yo no soy Butters, ¡mi nombre es Leo!- le contradijo muy molesto el otro rubio casi gritándole y eso enseguida asustó a Butters que retrocedió unos pasos.

-"Tranquilízate por favor"- le pidió preocupado Orden en su mente.

-Lo si-siento- se disculpó Butters frotándose más rápido los nudillos, mientras que Caos en su mente se había molestado por cómo le hablaron.

-Así me gusta- le dijo sonriendo con superioridad el rubio de la cicatriz, pero luego tomo en cuenta algo importante- un momento, si ahorita te referiste a mí como Butters… ¿eso quiere decir que a ti te llaman Butters y no Leo?- le preguntó al otro rubio un poco asombrado por eso ya que al parecer, a él antes lo llamaban Leo y no Butters.

-Eh… sí, a mí me llaman Butters- le dijo el otro rubio aún un poco nervioso y eso solamente hizo que su contraparte riera enseguida.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo creer que a ti te sigan llamando de esa forma ten ridícula!- le dijo su contraparte sin dejar de reír y eso extrañó a Butters y a su otra mitad eso lo molestó.

-¿Qué ti-tiene de ma-malo que me lla-llamen Butters?- le preguntó el rubio "normal" a su contraparte que trataba de calmarse luego de haber reído tanto.

-Oh por favor ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! El nombre Butters es estúpido, pendejo, ridículo, maricón y sobre todo MUY INFANTIL- le "explicó" su contraparte sin cambiar su semblante burlón.

-"E-eso no es ci-cierto, no hay na-nada de malo con el apodo Butters"- le contradijo Paz en su mente de forma desaprobatoria y algo molesto por esa aptitud, pero Leo solamente lo mando al carajo de forma mental.

Pero Butters al escuchar ese comentario, no solamente se había sentido muy mal, de la misma forma en como Pip se había sentido cuando hablo con Philip, ya que siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que todos lo llamaran Butters y no por su nombre verdadero Leopold, ya que siempre lo considero un apodo muy "lindo" pero ahora que su contraparte se lo "explico" de esa manera… hace que se dé cuenta de que en varios aspectos… su apodo sea MUY ridículo.

-"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero ese pendejo tiene toda la razón, nuestro apodo Butters es una mariconería ya que nos hace quedar como unos amanerados infantiles de primera clase y así nadie nunca nos tomaría en serio"- dijo Caos en la mente de Butters reconociendo que lo que Leo dijo es totalmente cierto.

-No-no-no, eso no es cierto… mí nombre Butters no es una ma-maricada, es al-algo lindo y que es lo que más me ca-caracteriza- el rubio trataba de ver lo bueno y tratar de ser optimista, pero solamente se estaba tratando de engañar a sí mismo, ya que no podía negar la cruda verdad que le dijo su contraparte y eso lo dejo muy devastado.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le preguntó Leo que al parecer no lo logró escuchar bien y Butters carraspeó un poco antes de volver hablarle.

-Que no ha-hay nada de malo en mi apo…- Butters iba a tratar de contradecirlo, pero alguien los interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces Butters?- le preguntó de repente su madre que se le acercaba junto con su padre y Leo al verlos no pudo disimular su asombro al verlos.

-"Se pa-parecen mucho a un-nuestros padres"- dijo también muy asombrado Orden en su mente.

-Es-estaba hablando con mi con-contraparte- dijo Butters a sus padres frotándose sus nudillos y aún muy mortificado por la charla que había tenido con él. Mientras que sus padres recorrían de arriba abajo con la mirada a la contraparte de su hijo y frunciendo el ceño de forma desaprobatoria, ya que al parecer no lo vieron bien cuando había llegado al universo "normal".

-¿Conque tú eres la contraparte de nuestro hijito, cierto?- le preguntó Linda sin disimular para nada su semblante de desaprobación, ya sea por el chaleco negro de cuero que tiene, o por la camiseta gris que tiene la cara de un bulldog en el pecho o por los jeans grises con rotos o por los guantes negros sin dedos y por las botas negras con punta de metal o por la cicatriz que tiene en el lado izquierdo de la cara; pero lejos de incomodarlo, hacía que riera un poco por ese semblante.

-Correcto, yo soy su tan querido hijo de un mundo paralelo- les dijo sonriendo Leo, pero antes de que los padres de Butters y este pudieran decir algo más, siguió hablando- y supongo que ustedes son las estúpidas contrapartes de mis pendejos padres ¿oh me equivoco?- les preguntó de forma burlona y eso enseguida sorprendió a los tres que se le quedaron viendo con la boca entreabierta.

-"No te-tenías que de-decirles así"- le regaño la voz aniñada en su mente molesto por eso.

-¡¿Cómo nos dijiste?!- le preguntó muy enojado Steven rojo de la rabia, pero Leo solamente rio más por esa reacción.

-Que ustedes son las estúpidas contrapartes de mis padres- les dijo el rubio de la cicatriz con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Eres un antipático e irrespetuoso mocoso!- le dijo muy furiosa Linda, pero de nuevo Leo seguía sonriendo con toda calma, mientras que Butters seguía en estando muy asombrado por todo eso, ya que a pesar de las grandes diferencias físicas que existen entre ambos, al verlo hablarle de esa forma a sus padres… se ve a sí mismo poder decirles todo eso y de ridiculizarlos y hacerles frente y no puede negar que eso es algo que le resulta… "admirable".

-"Si que tiene los huevos bien puestos"- espeto Caos en la mente de Butters, ya que también considera esa aptitud muy admirable.

-Muchas gracias perra- dijo burlonamente Leo a Linda tomándose lo que ella le dijo como una alago en vez de una ofensa y lo que dijo solamente molesto más a los padres de Butters.

-¡ESTAS CASTIGADO JOVENCITO!- le gritó aún más iracundo Steven tratándolo como si se tratara de su hijo verdadero, por la costumbre obviamente, pero al decir eso la sonrisa del rubio de la cicatriz se borró enseguida y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo marica?- le preguntó secamente mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-¡Que estas castigado jovencito majadero y despreciable!- le regañó esta vez Linda, también guiándose por la costumbre y eso solamente molestó más al rubio de la cicatriz que parecía votar vapor de su nariz cuando un toro esta frente a un torero.

-¿Qué yo estoy castigado?- les preguntó sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo que se le formaba una gran vena en su frente y apretando más fuerte los puños indicando que estaba por explotar como un volcán en erupción.

-¡SÍ!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo los padres de Butters, que desde que Leo cambio de semblante se había preocupado mucho frotándose los nudillos rápidamente, mientras que Caos esperaba muy ansioso la reacción de Leo que resultó ser…

-Jajajajajajaja- empezó a reír y eso extrañó mucho a su contraparte y a los padres de este- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- siguió riendo, pero con más ganas.

-¿De qué te ríes muchacho odioso?- le pregunto Steven aún molesto y sin entender nada.

-"No lo hagas por favor, no lo hagas por favor"- pidió desesperadamente Paz en la mente de Leo ya sabiendo muy lo que este iba a hacer.

-Me rio porque…- luego de que Leo dijera esto con "calma", sorpresivamente cogió a Steven de la parte delantera de su camisa y solamente con su mano derecha lo levanto del piso-¡PORQUE USTEDES SI QUE TIENEN AGALLAS!- les gritó esto ya de forma furiosa para enseguida darle un fuerte puñetazo a Steven en la cara que literalmente lo mando a volar de espalda haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra uno de los proyectos del lugar.

-¡STEVEN!- grito aterrada Linda para enseguida ir a socorrerlo, mientras que Butters y su otra mitad se habían quedado en estado de shock por eso.

-"Impresionante…"- comenzó diciendo Caos apenas saliendo de su asombro- "¡IMPRESIONANTE, ESO ES LO QUE DEBES HACER CUANDO ESTOS DOS PENDEJOS NOS ESTÉN JODIENDO!"- exclamó ya de forma muy emocionante y aplaudiendo dentro de la mente de Butters y este apenas salió de su estado de shock, pero no fue a socorrer a su padre y como las demás personas estaban enfocadas en conocer a sus contrapartes, nadie le prestó atención a eso.

-"¡No tenías que hacer eso!"- regañó Orden en la mente de Leo molestó y preocupado por lo que hizo, pero este respiraba de forma agitada y viendo de forma asesina a los padres de Butters.

-¡USTEDES NO SON NADIE PARA CASTIGARME, SI NI MIS PADRES LO HACEN, MUCHOS MENOS USTEDES!- les gritó iracundo y con tono de voz tan terrible como el que uso cuando golpeo a Philip, e hizo el ademan de atacar de nuevo a los padres de Butters.

-"¡YA BASTA!"- le gritó Paz en su mente ya más molesto que desesperado.

-Ah… ah…- gimió adolorido Leo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el lado derecho de su cabeza y retrocedía un poco.

-¿Es-estas bien?- le preguntó Butters acercándosele un poco, pero con preocupación y frotándose los nudillos.

-Claro que estoy bien pendejo- le aseguró su contraparte ya recuperando la compostura, aunque seguía respirando un poco agitado- "ya me las pagaras Paz"- le amenazó de forma mental ya que su otra mitad lo persuadió.

-¿En- en serio tus pa-padres nunca te cas-castigan?- le preguntó con mucho interés y emoción y seguía sin importarle el estado de su padre.

-¡Por supuesto! Ninguno de mis padres se atreve a levantarme el tono de la voz- le dijo su contraparte de forma segura.

-¿Po-podrías de-decirme co-cómo?- le siguió preguntando Butters sin cambiar su semblante y eso hizo que Leo se le quedara viendo un poco asombrado y arqueando una ceja.

-"Muy buena pregunta, así tal vez nos enseñe algunas cosas que ni yo mismo sé"- le apoyó Caos en su mente también con mucho interés y emoción.

Pero Leo dejo de verlo asombrado y sonrió de forma maliciosa y eso de nuevo preocupó a Paz.

-Claro que puedo decirte como, ven tenemos mucho de qué hablar- le dijo de forma parecida a como Philip le dijo a Pip y también al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo derecho y los dos se alejaron de Linda que trataba de despertar a Steven que seguía inconsciente y le sangraba la nariz y la boca.

-Interesante… parece que las contrapartes de Butters y Pip les van a hablar con ellos sobre como tener una muy mala aptitud- dijo el Luis Carlos imaginario sonriendo con un poco de malicia por todo lo que paso entre ellos, mientras que su contraparte se preocupó enseguida por lo que hizo Leo.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado como Stan, Pip y Butters conocieron a sus contrapartes, especialmente la de estos dos últimos XD ¿y que pasara con el Butters y Pip "normales" con sus contrapartes? eso lo sabrán más adelante :O y en el siguiente capítulo seguiré mostrando como los demás conocen a sus contrapartes ;D.**


	40. Ch 40 conociendo a sus contrapartes, 2

**UNIVERSO PARALELO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa y sucederán otras cosillas :O.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA: CONOCIENDO A SUS CONTRAPARTES, PARTE 2**

Continuando con los chicos y chicas y demás personas que seguían conociendo a sus contrapartes, nos enfocaremos esta vez en las dos Wendys, al igual que los dos Stan, Pip con Philip y Butters con Leo, ellas dos se sorprendieron mucho al ver las grandes diferencias que hay de la una de la otra y se miraban de arriba abajo.

La Wendy "normal" se sorprendía por la vestimenta de su contra parte, con unos shorts purpura MUY cortos y ajustados mostrando las piernas en casi toda su plenitud, su pequeña blusa purpura y también MUY corta y ajustada marcando perfectamente sus MUY tentadores y formados senos, un maquillaje muy provocador y mostrando mucha carne y todo eso hacía que ella tuviera una apariencia de una perra de primera clase y al pensar en esa posibilidad, la Wendy "normal" se aterraba enseguida.

Mientras que la Wendy paralela por otra parte, no solamente se sorprendía por la vestimenta de la otra pelinegra, sino que también la miraba con desprecio y repulsión, ya que la pelinegra "normal" traía puesto un abrigo purpura que le cubría toda la parte superior del cuerpo, una falda amarilla que le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas, una medias que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas, no tiene maquillaje muy llamativo y todo eso según sus propias palabras y términos sería algo como… "muy poco provocativa o atrayente" indicándoles que es una especie de estudiante modelo o en otras palabras, una nerd devora libros, y lo único que las dos tenían en común es sus boinas rosadas y sus cabellos negros y largos.

-Con que… tú eres mi otra yo de un universo paralelo- afirmó la pelinegra "normal" luego de haberla recorrido con la mirada y tratando de no parecer sorprendida por sus diferencias.

-Así parece- le dijo su contraparte sin disimular para nada su semblante de desaprobación y repulsión- y por tu vestimenta… me doy cuenta de que eres alguien muy responsable y que desperdicia el tiempo dedicándose a los estudios, ¿o me equivoco?- le preguntó de forma áspera y tajante, de forma muy parecida a cuando Philip le preguntó a Pip, pero a diferencia de él, la Wendy "normal" se molestó por esa pregunta.

-Correcto, yo soy una persona responsable y que le gusta mucho estudiar- le afirmó ella sin disimular su molestia, pero su contraparte solamente rió un poco al mismo tiempo que le decía "nerd" molestándola más de lo que ya estaba- ahora cuéntame de ti, ¿a qué te dedicas en tu mundo paralelo?- le preguntó con todo interés dejando momentáneamente de lado su molestia y reemplazándola por la preocupación que había tenido al principio cuando la vio de arriba abajo al primera vez.

Su contraparte al haber escuchado esa pregunta, sonrió ampliamente de forma picaresca y arqueando un poco la ceja izquierda.

-A ver… por donde empiezo…- dijo en falso tono pensador que molesto de nuevo a la Wendy "normal" mientras se sujetaba el mentón- primero que todo soy la chica de Leo- le comenzó a decir sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿La chica de Leo?- le preguntó sin entender la Wendy "normal" sin saber a quién se refería.

-Por supuesto, ¿aquí no hay un Leo?- le preguntó su contraparte un poco sorprendida por eso y la otra pelinegra negó con la cabeza- es un chico rubio y su nombre completo es Leopold- le explicó.

-¡Ah! te refieres a Butters- le dijo la otra Wendy ya que sabe el verdadero nombre del aludido, pero la Wendy paralela se molestó un poco por eso.

-Ah mi cariñito no le gusta que le llamen Butters ya que es un apodo estúpido- le dijo tajante y de forma parecida a cuando los dos rubios hablaron entre sí, pero cuando explicó eso, la Wendy "normal" se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida.

-Un momento… ¿eso quiere decir que tú eres novia de Bu… Leo?- le preguntó atónita por eso y corrigiéndose a último momento y eso hizo que su contraparte volviera a sonreír.

-No novia en el más estricto sentido de la palabra… más bien su puta principal y amante- le dijo con todo orgullo en sus palabras y eso hizo que la otra pelinegra se le quedara viendo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

-¿Su pu-puta prin-principal y a-amante?- le logró preguntar a duras penas saliendo de su estado de shock y eso hizo que la otra pelinegra sonriera más que antes.

-Correcto, él es mi papito y siempre lo complazco en todo lo que me pida- le siguió diciendo su contraparte sin cambiar su semblante orgulloso aterrando más a la "normal"- además, cuando no estoy con él… debes en cuando estoy con los demás chicos del grupo participando en orgias y ese tipo de cosas- le terminó diciendo aun sonriendo de forma orgullosa.

-¿Or-orgias?- le volvió a preguntar la Wendy "normal" más aterrada todavía y le estaba empezando a dar una especie de tembladera en el cuerpo y un tic en el ojo izquierdo muy parecido al de cierto rubio paranoico.

-Exacto, y no sabes lo bien que se siente que más de un chico te la esté enterrando por el culo al mismo tiempo que otro te la está clavando en la chucha y también al mismo tiempo que otro te está haciendo chupársela y…- la Wendy paralela le estaba "explicando" con mucho orgullo todavía algunas de las cosas que ha hecho con los demás miembros del Team Leo, pero…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !- gritó en histeria y terror la Wendy "normal" jalándose sus cabellos negros muy fuertemente, y de nuevo como cierto rubio XD, al mismo tiempo que miraba asía arriba y ese grito enseguida sobresalto y asusto a casi todas las personas que estaban en el festival de ciencias… y también se pudo escuchar en diferentes lugares de la Tierra… y fuera de ella.

-¿Eso fue un grito?- preguntó Jesús desde el Cielo.

-Parece que sí- le dijo la mamá de Clyde.

-¿Escuchaste un grito Saddan?- preguntó el Demonio desde el Infierno.

-Eso no importa, sigamos con lo nuestro- le dijo el dictador iraquí de forma lujuriosa ya que los dos estaban haciendo ciertos… "asuntillos" XD.

-Ah…- se escuchó el bostezo de… Cthullu desde R´lyeh mientras se estiraba un poco, incluyendo sus tentáculos y alas- no dejan que los dioses oscuros descansen…- se quejó mientras se acomodaba en una gran montaña de rocas que es donde estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué fue ese Manglar?- preguntó un… habitante del planeta de Manglar.

-No tengo ninguna Manglar- le respondió otro habitante.

Volviendo a la Tierra, específicamente a la escuela, todos habían visto a la Wendy "normal" luego de que gritara como una neurótica y que se había arrancado grandes mechones de cabello sorprendiendo a muchos por esa acción, mientras que su contraparte había reído por eso.

-Muy bonita la reacción de la Wendy de este mundo- comentó el Luis Carlos imaginario de forma burlona e irónica y riendo un poco, mientras que su contraparte se había tapado los oídos adolorido por ese ensordecedor grito, lo mismo hicieron varias de las demás personas.

-¿Pero qué carajos está pasando con ella?- preguntó el Stan "normal" de forma preocupante y se acercó a ellas, mientras que su contraparte solamente se había limitado a soltar un bufido de molestia y desaprobación al mismo tiempo que soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo… pero cuando vio a la Wendy "normal" no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza también y no se movió.

-¿Te pasa algo Wen…?- el Stan "normal" iba a preguntarle al estar cerca de ella, pero enseguida se calló al ver a la otra pelinegra, ya que al verla tan de cerca, podía ver MUY bien todos sus sobresalientes atributos y ella también se sorprendió al verlo de cerca, ya que es totalmente diferente al Stan paralelo.

-"Vaya, este Stan es mucho más guapo que el mimo llorón que una vez fue mi novio"- pensó seductoramente la pelinegra paralela y viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Oh Stan, esto es terrible, resulta que mi contraparte es una ramera de primera clase y que es la puta de la contraparte de Butters y que se acuesta con varios chicos al mismo tiempo!- exclamó muy alterada y aterrada la Wendy "normal" al pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos y asombrándose por lo escuchado.

-¿Qué…?- le preguntó a duras penas.

-¡Que ella es una puta que se ha acostado con muchos chicos en orgias!- le volvió a decir su novia sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿En serio…?- preguntó el chico, aunque parece ser que esa pregunta fue más para la Wendy paralela, que para la Wendy "normal".

-Así es cariño- le afirmó como si fuera cualquier cosa- y si lo deseas… puedo darte una demostración de lo perra que puedo llegar hacer- terminó ofreciendo de forma muy seductora y eso sorprendió tanto a su contraparte "normal" como a Stan que no pudo evitar ponerse bien rojo por eso.

-¿En serio…?- le logró preguntar de forma inconsciente mientras que en su mente se estaba formando miles de ideas muy al estilo de Kenny, de lo que podría hacer con la contraparte de su novia.

-Por supues…- la Wendy paralela le iba a asegurar sin cambiar de semblante, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque…

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE PERRA!- le gritó encolerizada la Wendy "normal", de forma parecida a cuando le había gritado a la maestra sustituta hace tantos años, y dejando totalmente de lado el terror que tenía al principio para enseguida darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a su contraparte tirándola al piso, ante la mirada asombrada de Stan y de todos los que estaban cerca de ellos.

-Chúpate esa perra traidora- espeto el Stan paralelo sin poder ocultar su alegría al ver eso, mientras que algunas personas se estaban acercando a su contraparte y las dos Wendys.

-¡Muy bien, una pelea de gatas!- exclamó muy alegre y emocionado el Alarcón "normal" mientras que su contraparte enseguida se había preocupado por eso.

-"¿Pe-pero que esta pa-pasando con ellas?"- preguntó Paz en la mente de Leo muy preocupado, mientras que este había estado hablando con Butters de algunas cosas, y a pesar de que también habían escuchado el primer grito de histeria de la chica no tomaron eso en cuenta, hasta lo de ahora.

-"¿Ahora por qué mierda les ocurre?"- preguntó Caos dentro de la mente de Butters sin mucho interés, mientras que este se había preocupado también.

Pero sin previo aviso, ellos vieron como la Wendy "normal" trato de volver a golpear de nuevo a la Wendy paralela, mientras que el Stan "normal" apenas la lograba contener.

Al ver eso, Leo enseguida se enojó mucho, ya que como él mismo había reconocido, quiere a su Wendy más que una puta y enseguida se acercó a donde estaban ellos tres, seguido de Butters que todavía estaba muy preocupado, especialmente cuando vieron que la Wendy "normal" se zafo del agarre de Stan y empezó a pelear con su contraparte.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a MÍ Stan maldita perra de cuarta categoría!- gritó encolerizada la Wendy "normal" estando encima de su contraparte, ya que las dos se encontraban en el piso, mientras le agarraba el cabello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la trataba de estrangular.

-¡Quítateme de encima maldita pendeja de mierda!- le gritó también encolerizada la otro pelinegra para enseguida darle un puñetazo en la cara apartándosela enseguida haciendo que se pusiera de pie y se sobara la nariz que se le rompió y después se puso de pie para enseguida cogerla del cuello con su mano izquierda y empezar a darle varios golpes en la cara con su puño derecho- ¡eres una debilucha!- le espetó de forma burlona deteniéndose un momento, pero cuando trato de volver a pegarle, la otra Wendy le piso fuertemente su pie izquierdo lastimándoselo y haciendo que la soltara y se lo empezara a sobar.

-¡¿Quién es la debilucha ahora?!- le preguntó aún en burla y cólera la Wendy "normal", pero cuando hizo el ademan de volver a pegarle con su puño izquierdo…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO PUTA!- le gritó de repente Leo que le detuvo en seco su puño izquierdo y se lo empezó a aplastar con mucha facilidad con su mano derecha- ¡nadie toca a mi perra más que yo y que mis chicos, al menos de que la deje dispuesta!- dijo para luego rodear la cintura de su perra con su brazo izquierdo apegándolo a su cuerpo y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la otra Wendy mandándola a volar literalmente hablando y que cayera de espaldas inconsciente.

-¡WENDY!- exclamaron todas sus amigas, Stan y padres aterrados al mismo tiempo, que durante todo el asunto de la pelea de las dos Wendys no habían interferido al igual que el resto de los espectadores y fueron a socorrerla, excepto su novio que enseguida vio de muy mala manera a Leo que sonreía burlón.

-"¡Así no se trata a una dama!"- le recriminó muy molesto la voz aniñada en su mente.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó enfurecido y enseguida le trato de dar un puñetazo con su mano derecha, pero el rubio de la cicatriz se le detuvo con la misma facilidad con que se la detuvo a la Wendy "normal" y se la empezó a aplastar haciéndolo ponerse de rodillas sin dejar de mantener a su perra apegado a su cuerpo y ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes.

-Y tú eres un pobre debilucho de mierda, aunque no tanto como el Stan que conozco- luego de haberle dicho eso de forma burlona enseguida le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la quijada dejándolo inconsciente también y que cayera de espaldas.

-"¡Yo no le sigas más!"- volvió a exclamar Paz en la mente de Leo, no solamente molesto, sino también muy preocupado.

-¡STAN!- gritaron preocupados al mismo tiempo Kyle y Kenny, que durante todo este tiempo habían estado conociendo a sus contrapartes y enseguida se le acercaron para ayudarle.

-¡Eres un bastardo!- gritó enojado el pelirrojo, mientras se alistaba para pelear contra él.

-¿En realidad quieres pelear contra mí enano? Por favor, si el hijo de puta de Kyle que yo conozco no me pudo ganar a las trompadas, mucho menos y flacucho como tú- le dijo burlonamente el rubio de la cicatriz y eso hizo que su perra también riera, pero cuando parecía que Leo iba a masacrar a golpes al pelirrojo…

-¡Por favor detenlos antes de que sea tarde!- pidió desesperadamente el Luis Carlos científico al Luis "normal" que solamente habían estado observando el espectáculo y este solamente soltó un bufido hastiado, ya que interrumpieron la "diversión".

-Está bien… con tal de que no sigas jodiendo- dicho esto enseguida se acercó a Leo, la Wendy paralela y el Kyle normal y se puso en medio para evitar que peleen- ¡bueno ya!- dijo extendiendo sus manos y frenándolos con las palmas de la mano- Kyle, te recomendaría que no trataras de pelear con este cavernario, ya que te mandaría a volar de un golpe- le aconsejó y este solamente se limitó a rugir molesto y junto con el Kenny "normal" ayudaron a Stan a ponerse de pie, mientras que Leo y su perra seguían riendo- Bueno damas y caballeros, aquí ya no hay nada más que ver, así que circulen y sigan conociéndose mejor con sus contrapartes- dijo el Alarcón imaginario a los espectadores que empezaron a dispersarse y hablando entre sí por lo ocurrido- y en cuanto a ti…- señaló molesto al rubio de la cicatriz que seguía riendo- aunque fue un buen espectáculo… más te vale que por tu bien, no vuelvas a golpear a alguno de mis amigos- le terminó amenazando serio.

-Que miedo tengo- le dijo sarcástico y el colombiano solamente rugió molesto y fue a donde su contraparte- ¿estás bien Wendy?- le preguntó a su puta con preocupación genuina llamándola por su nombre y sin dejar de apegarla a su cuerpo.

-Sí cariño, estoy bien- le afirmó la pelinegra sobándose un poco donde la golpearon- gracias por defenderme- le agradeció para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes que agradecerme perra, sabes que nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera un rasguño, no importa si se trate de tu contraparte, que no esta tan buena como tú- le aseguro al principio y lo último lo dijo de forma de alago.

-"Por-por lo menos no está muy herida"- dijo alegre y aliviado Orden en su mente.

-Va-vaya…- dijo Butters que en todo ese tiempo había guardado silencio viendo todo ese suceso de forma muy asombrada- tú-tú si que e-eres muy fuerte…- alagó a su contraparte y admirándolo.

-Por supuesto- le aseguro el otro rubio muy arrogante.

-"Debo reconocerlo, tal vez ni nosotros hubiéramos jodido a Stan de esa manera tan fácil"- le alagó también Caos.

-¿Él es tu contraparte cariño?- preguntó Wendy a Leo muy asombrada al haber visto al Butters "normal" y notar las grandes diferencias entre los dos.

-Sí, este es mi contraparte- le aseguro el rubio de la cicatriz señalándolo como si fuera cualquier cosa y eso molesto un poco a la otra personalidad del otro rubio.

-Ho-hola- saludo Butters a Wendy ofreciéndole la mano derecha para que se la estrechara.

-Hola lindura- le saludo la pelinegra sonriendo seductoramente mientras le correspondía el gesto y eso sonrojó enseguida al rubio- eres casi tan guapo como mi cielito- le dijo sin cambiar de semblante y eso lo sonrojó más.

-Gra-gracias- le agradeció Butters sin cambiar de semblante, pero luego él y su otra mitad tomaron en cuanta un detalle importante- ¿Us-ustedes son no-novios?- le preguntó muy asombrado, ya que él y Leo no habían hablado de ese tema.

-Es una forma de decirlo- le dijo sonriendo su contraparte y la pelinegra rio por eso- ¿y tú qué? ¿Tienes alguna chica?- cuando le hizo esas preguntas, eso enseguida entristeció al otro rubio que bajo la cabeza y empezó a frotarse sus nudillos.

-No…- negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-"Ninguna chica es suficiente para nosotros"- espeto Caos de forma arrogante tratando de animarlo… cosa que obviamente no funcionó.

-"Pobrecito"- dijo Paz en la mente de Leo de forma compadecido y triste por él.

-Que pedazo de marica- le espetó burlón Leo- pero no te pongas así pendejo… si quieres te puedo prestar a mi perra para… ya sabes…- le ofreció de forma picaresca mientras que la chica le chequeó el ojo y ese ofrecimiento enseguida asombró a Butters.

-"Eso es música para nuestros oídos"- espetó ansioso y lujurioso Caos en su mente.

-¿En-en serio?- le preguntó a su contraparte y este y Wendy asintieron, eso hizo que estuviera a punto de aceptar, pero luego cambio de opinión- Oh sal-salchichas, no pu-puedo hacer eso- les dijo volviendo a frotarse sus nudillos y eso molesto al otro rubio y la chica.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me consideras linda y atractiva?- le preguntó Wendy pensando que esa era la razón y eso alarmó a Butters.

-¡No-no, no es por eso! Sí eres muy bonita, atractiva y todo eso, pe-pero es que…- el rubio "normal" se trataba de excusar frotándose más rápido los nudillos.

-¿Entonces por qué no te la quieres coger?- le preguntó aún molesto Leo.

-Pu-pues porque si mis pa-padres se en-enterasen que me cogí a u-una chica de un mun-mundo paralelo, se e-enojarían mucho con-conmigo- se explicó Butters sin dejarse de frotar los nudillos.

-"Gran maricón, nos haces quedar en vergüenza"- le dijo la voz gutural en su mente de forma molesta y desaprobatoria, pero tanto Leo como Wendy enseguida rieron por lo que dijo Butters.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Oh gran pendejo, se nota que eres todo un mojigato de primera clase- le dijo Leo siguiendo riendo, Butters iba a decirles otra cosa, pero fue interrumpido- además, recuerda que me pediste que te dijera como ser un cabrón para que tus padres NUNCA te vuelvan a tratar de castigar-le recordó ese importante detalle cuando estaban hablando por primera vez- y cuando aprendas de mí… podrás cogerte a cualquier chica sin problemas- le terminó ofreciendo volviendo a ser pícaro.

-"Tiene la razón, debemos aprender de él para ser unos cabrones y hacer que las chicas caigan ante nosotros de forma mucho más fácil cuando nos cogimos a Bebe"- le apoyo Caos en la mente de Butters.

-¿Y me vas a en-enseñar?- le preguntó a su contraparte de forma emocionante al tener eso en cuenta.

-¡Por supuesto! Ya te había dicho que tenemos mucho de qué hablar- le aseguró sonriendo su contraparte y el Butters "normal" no pudo evitar sonreír por eso- pero primero… cuéntame más de la Bebe de este mundo, parece muy interesante- le pidió, ya que al parecer antes de que las dos Wendys pelearan, ellos dos estaban hablando de ese tema.

-"Ahí vas de nuevo…"- le reprochó Paz en su mente de forma desaprobatoria.

-De-déjame seguirte contando…- le dijo Butters mientras que los tres empezaron a caminar y Wendy no pudo evitar verle el culo y relamerse los labios de forma lujuriosa.

-Vuelvo digo, parece que la contraparte de Butters y él, se van a llevar bien- dijo burlón el Luis Carlos imaginario viéndolos de nuevo.

Pero dos estudiantes no habían prestado mucha atención a ninguno de los sucesos, ni cuando la Wedny "normal" gritó como en histeria, ni cuando peleo con su contraparte, ni cuando Leo la jodió y a Stan; y esos dos estudiantes eran los dos Damienes, que desde que se encontraron, se han estado viendo fijamente el uno al otro y parecía que de sus ojos salían chispas, literalmente hablando.

El Damien "normal" miraba de forma molesta al otro pelinegro, ya que a pesar de que los dos son de apariencia física muy parecida, como que son de la misma altura y el pelo es igual, también tienen sus obvias diferencias y la más notable es la piel, ya que el santo no tiene una piel tan pálida como una hoja de papel, sino que es blanca normal, tiene ojos azules claros, no tienen colmillos, y en sus manos tiene… marcas que son las heridas de los clavos que le pusieron en su anterior vida como Jesús, pero lo que más molestaba al pelinegro infernal, es la cruz de plata que tiene colgada de una cadena.

El santo por otro lado, también lo miraba molesto, ya que puede sentir la gran maldad que fluye de su contraparte, y al igual que este, notaba las grandes diferencias físicas, pero las que más sobresalían, aparte de la piel pálida, eran sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre y los colmillos que tiene y también le molestaba mucho la cruz invertida que tiene el otro y la otra diferencia es que a pesar de que los dos tienes trajes elegantes, obviamente el del "normal" era totalmente negro y la del santo era totalmente blanco.

-Con que… eres mi contraparte…- comenzó a decir el pelinegro "normal" y ese tono de voz tan… infernal, solamente molesto más al santo.

-Así es, yo soy Damien de Nazaret, reencarnación del original Jesucristo he hijo de mi padre, el Todo Poderoso Dios- le explico sin rodeos el santo y esas palabras le cayeron al otro pelinegro como un taladro en los oídos.

-Si eres el hijo del inútil de haya arriba entonces eres TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE a mí en todos mis aspectos…- dijo de forma irónica el pelinegro infernal, y el santo se molestó por como ofendieron a su padre- pues permíteme presentarme entonces, mi nombre es Damien Thor, príncipe del mundo del sufrimiento y fuego eterno, hijo del mismísimo Demonio, y soy el Anti-Cristo- se presentó sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos y eso solamente molesto más al santo, que también sintió un taladro en sus oídos por esas palabras.

-La maldad que tienes te delata enseguida, no es necesario que te presentes- le espetó el pelinegro santurrón de forma áspera, pero el ser infernal solamente rió más.

-Gracias- se lo tomo como un cumplido sin dejar de sonreír- entonces si eres la reencarnación del patético e inútil de Jesús… de seguro eres igual de inútil y patético como lo es él y tus supuestos poderes de santo, son solo trucos baratos- le espetó de forma burlona y eso molesto más al santo.

-Pues estas totalmente equivocado, mis poderes de santo no tienen igual- le aseguró el otro pelinegro sin disimular su molestia y su contraparte solamente rió- y tú eres el que menos de hablar de patético… ya que tú condenado padre es un marica de primera clase que está enamorado de Saddan Husein- le terminó diciendo ya de forma ácida y burlona y eso hizo que el otro pelinegro enseguida dejara de sonreír.

-¿Cómo carajos sabes eso?- le preguntó muy enojado el Damien "normal".

-"No eres el único que tiene poderes mentales"- le espetó el santo de forma telepática y sonriendo por eso.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a leerme la mente?!- le preguntó muy molesto el ser infernal mientras que literalmente botaba humo de la orejas del enojo.

-Atreviéndome de la misma forma en cómo te atreviste a insultar a mi padre- le dijo ya serio y volviendo a molestarse el santo.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Quieres ver cómo me atrevo a patearte el culo?!- le preguntó sin cambiar de semblante el ser infernal ya botando humo por todo su cuerpo.

-¿En realidad crees que me puedes ganar en un combate?- le preguntó el santo aceptando de forma indirecta el reto y sin perder la compostura.

-¡Claro que soy capaz de ganarte! ¡Este no es tú mundo, así que tus insignificantes poderes de santo están mermados, mientras que mis grandes poderes infernales están al máximo!- le dijo seguro y arrogante el ser infernal estando ya rodeado por un aura de fuego.

-Pues te equivocas, los poderes de santo que me dio mi padre me acompañaran por siempre, no importa si me encuentro en una dimensión alterna o universo paralelo diferente al de donde provengo- le aseguró el santo sin perder la calma y compostura al mismo tiempo que estaba rodeado por un aura clara y los dos estaban a punto de pelear.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente como se conocieron las dos Wendys y cuando la primera grito tan fuerte que se escuchó por todas partes XD y también cuando ella y su contraparte pelearon como gatas XD, pero de seguro no se esperaron que los dos Damienes se desafiaran a duelo, ¿verdad? ¿y quién ganará, el "normal" hijo del Demonio o el paralelo hijo del Todo Poderoso? Eso lo sabrán más adelante :O y gracias por todos sus reviews :D.**


End file.
